My Dear Diary
by Jolly R
Summary: Rima Tôya tient son journal intime... De sa rencontre avec Senri à l'agence de mannequin jusqu'a tout ce qui lui arrivera à l'Academy. Entre amour et amitié, délires et desespoirs, sang et larmes... Une romance sur fond de Pocky ! Chap 12, du nom de MOON!
1. premiers pas de le mannequinat

**Titre : **_My Dear Dairy_

**Chapitre : **Partie 1_, _chapitre 1 : _5 mai à 26 juillet, premiers pas dans le mannequinat_ (titre très long, j'en conssens)

**Auteure : **Votre pathétique Jolly-Roger-77, aux petits oignons (euh... je voulais écrire "soins") pour son lectorat adoré !

**Rating : **chapitre lisible par tous je pense... K...

**Diclaimers : **Tout à Matsuri Hino-sama à l'exeption de l'histoire.

**Prairing : **un qui crève les yeux mais qui n'est pas pour tout de suite**.**

**Bla-bla soulant et inutile de l'auteure : **Bah inutile de vous le cacher plus lontemps, c'est une fic centrée sur Rima Tôya et Senri Shiki (mon couple préféré !). Oui j'avoue.... je les préfére même à Kaname et Zero ! (lire ma fic "_Romance in the Moonlight_" xD)

Mais comme dans le manga on a que très peu de renseignements concernant ces deux personnages, j'ai pu inventer pas mal de choses... je **devais **inventer pas mal de choses... L'histoire est en fait une "double-narration" : On lit le journal intime que Tôya tenait adolescente. Ca commence quand elle vient à peine d'avoir 16 ans (âge vampire) et elle vient de signer son premier contrat dans le mannequinat. J'ai decidé de la faire rencontrer Senri ainsi... vous verrez bien... Il y aurait des rumeurs qu'ils seraient fiancés depuis l'enfance, mais comme je n'en ai pas de preuves, j'ai preferé faire ainsi... Ne m'en voulez pas, je vous en prit.

Je vous previens de suite : Mes cours reprennent demain à 14 heures très précisement, alors je n'aurais sans doute pas le temps d'écrire autant... De plus, pour ceux qui ont suivi "_Romance in the Moonlight_"" où je sortais (sortais = écrit+publié) un chapitre par jour, le changement sera radical... J'ai mis environ une semaine soit **7 fois plus de temps** à l'écrire !

**Résumé express :**_ Que se passe t-il dans la tête et le coeur d'une jeune adolescente perdue entre une carrière précoce dans le mannequinat et une scolarité peu ordinaire ? Rima Tôya ouvre son journal intime, dévoilant ainsi ses pensées... ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses joies et son amour... Cette jeune fille qui n'exprime pas très souvent ses sentiments, se trouvait avoir une âme torturée par son métier, sa vie et sa nature vampirique. L'histoire commence quand elle a environ 16 ans, peu avant qu'elle n'entre à l'Academie._

**VERSION CORRIGEE **_postée le dix-huit mai 2010_

_

* * *

_

_**My Dear Dairy, ****Partie 1, Chapitre 1 : **_**"5 mai à 26 juillet, premiers pas dans le mannquinat.****"**

_"**5** mai_

_Un journal. Je n'en reviens pas. Un journal. C'est tout ce que ma mère a trouvé pour me féliciter de mon premier contrat dans le mannequinat. Un journal. Je ne voulais pas de cadeaux, mais il a fallu qu'elle insiste et qu'elle m'achète... un journal intime._

_Je n'en reviens pas. Je joue le jeu en plus ! Je suis en train de raconter ma vie dans un cahier sans importance. Je suis si puérile... L'an prochain je rentre au lycée... Une Academie. Je ne sais pas encore laquelle... Je suis sensée être mature, alors pourquoi... Pourquoi j'écris ma vie dans un journal ? Il vaut mieux que j'arrête non ?_

_Mais si je n'écris pas dans ce journal, ma mère aura gâché de l'argent. Nous ne sommes pas pauvres, loin de là, mais j'ai le gaspillage en horreur._

_Donc, pour y aller à fond, je m'appelle Rima Tôya, vampiresse de Level:B de mon état, 16 ans, 1,65 mètres au compteur._  
_ Il y a plusieurs jours, je prenais la pose pour la première fois pour une enseigne de vêtements. Aujourd'hui, 5 mai, mes photos ont été affichées dans les magasins de cette chaîne. 5 mai, pour le jour des enfants. Aujourd'hui c'est férié... Et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est écrire dans un vulgaire cahier ! J'ai honte de moi._

_Je verrais bien... Si je m'ennuie, j'ouvrirais ce journal de nouveau. Ou bien uniquement de temps à autre, pour raconter un événement important de ma vie... Un peu comme maintenant..._

_C'est l'heure du diner, j'y vais."_

_"21 mai,_

_Quelques jours que j'ai ce journal et... je réécris déjà dedans ! Je n'en revient pas... qu'est-ce que j'ai à foutre d'un truc aussi inutile qu'un journal ? Mais j'ai bien mes raisons... si peu de temps après la publication de mes photos, que déjà on me redemande ! La même enseigne veut que je pose pour eux à l'occasion de l'arrivée prochaine des soldes d'été ! Je trouve ça encore un peu tôt, pour faire des photos pour annoncer les soldes mais... Je ne sais pas... peut-être est-ce pour des questions d'argent ou de marketing ? Donc, dans l'après-midi, j'ai vaincu mon horreur du soleil pour aller prendre la pose... Nous verrons bien ce que ça donnera."_

_"3 juin,_

_L'enseigne pour laquelle je pose, commence à s'intéresser sérieusement à moi... Pas plus tard qu'hier, ils m'ont redemandé pour faire quelques photos supplémentaires. Il paraîtrait que des hommes ont demandé qui était le mannequin des affiches publicitaires. Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils me trouvent, surtout que je posais entièrement habillée... Mais bon, je ne m'en plains pas, loin de là. Je crois que la nouvelle flopée de photos sera publiée dans des magazines... Ils m'ont dit que je me vends bien..."_

_"10 juin,_

_Je n'en reviens pas ! L'enseigne m'a dit que mes photos s'arrachaient et qu'ils auraient sans doute beaucoup besoin de moi à l'avenir... A l'agence (là où ils tentent de me trouver des clients) ils m'ont dit que comme l'enseigne est vraiment une grosse boîte, ils m'attribueraient sans doute un agent... pas un agent personnel, non je n'en suis pas encore là, juste un agent plus... compétent. Tout le monde pense que j'ai de l'avenir dans le métier... D'ailleurs, mon nouvel agent (que je n'ai pas encore vue) a posté ma candidature pour différents clients potentiels : Une chaîne alimentaire, une ligne de supermarché, une de cosmétiques et une de biscuit... Je verrais bien si ils me retiendront."_

_"19 juin,_

_J'ai eu des réponses assez rapides... J'ai été prise pour les supermarchés, les cosmétiques et les biscuit... Je ne me leurre pas... Ma mère a été mannequin très réputée et c'est sans doute grâce à ça que tant de personnes me choisissent._

_Assez curieusement, on m'a annoncé que j'aurais un partenaire pour la publicité des biscuits... On verra bien."_

_"21 juin,_

_C'est un grand jour ! Aujourd'hui je vais encore changer d'agent ! Je crois que ma mère l'a exigé... C'est fou comme elle me protège..._  
_Hier j'ai posé pour l'enseigne de supermarchés... rien d'exceptionnel... surtout que je ne vais jamais dans les supermarchés. Ma famille vit à l'écart des villes. Mes parents sont souvent absents... Ils sont célèbres et très demandés... Je n'ai pas d'amis de mon âge. Je prends des cours à domicile avec de multiples professeurs et je ne suis pas suffisamment grande pour aller dans des réceptions vampiriques..."_

_"22 juin,_

_Ma nouvelle agent est très gentille... Elle est plutôt petite, blonde et à les cheveux courts. C'est un vampire elle aussi. Un LEVEL:C. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, les meilleurs mannequins de l'agence ont une identité vampirique... Et que le fait que j'en sois une a aussi beaucoup aidé à cette vague de demande... Une fois que j'ai des clients, ils ne veulent plus me lâcher._  
_J'ai posé pour les cosmétiques... pour se faire de la publicité, il m'ont offert un échantillon de leur nouveau parfum, "Embrun". Je l'aime bien... Il est léger en soi et lourd de sens."_

_"24 juin,_

_Aujourd'hui à l'agence, j'ai posée pour la marque de biscuits... Et ce n'est qu'une fois là-bas, sur place que j'appris de quelle marque il s'agissait : Gilco ! Gilco, l'entreprise des Pocky ! J'ai posée pour les Pocky ! J'adore ces biscuits !_

_Ah, je ne t'ai pas dit, on m'avait annoncé que j'aurais un partenaire pour cette pub... je l'ai rencontré, il est assez... étrange..._  
_Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était un vampire. Un LEVEL:B, comme moi. Il était assit sur une chaise à l'écart. Il avait l'air endormi et un Pocky dans la bouche. Il ne m'avait pas encore vue. Là, mon agent est arrivée, m'a prise par le bras et m'a trainée vers lui dans le but de faire les présentations._

_Elle a fait un grand signe de la main au garçon 2 de tension en criant :_

-"Shiki-kuuuun !"

_Il a levé la tête vers nous, a laissé son regard glisser sur notre agent avant de mettre ses yeux droits rivés sur moi de longues secondes qui me sont parues interminables. Au bout d'un certain temps, il a enfin détaché son regard de ma silhouette._

_Il était assez grand, des cheveux roux-châtains ébouriffés très assortis à son air ensommeillé. Il avait d'énormes yeux brillants et il me donnait l'impression qu'il était un imbécile. Il semblait assez bête... Il était habillé de façon négligée, mais j'ai appris un peu plus tard qu'il venait d'une grande famille... Même autrefois supérieure à la mienne dans la hiérarchie vampire. Mais il semblerait que sa lignée sombre peu à peu dans l'oubli. Ils se replient sur eux-mêmes, ne sortent plus que rarement._

_Il est sorti de sa chaise et a commencé à se diriger vers nous. Quand il fut à notre niveau, notre agent commun nous a présenté l'un à l'autre._

-"Shiki-kun, voici Tôya-san. Tôya-san, Shiki-kun."  
-"Salut..."_ fit le garçon que je qualifierais davantage de "débraillé" que "d'aristocratique"._  
-"Bon...Bonjour Shiki-san."  
-"Comment tu t'appelles ?"_ me demanda t-il._  
-"Rima Tôya" _ais-je répondu._

_Notre agent nous regardait faire connaissance, un sourire presque maternel sur son visage._

-"Et toi, Shiki-san... Quel est ton prénom ?"  
-"Senri..."_ fit-il dans un bâillement._

_Quelqu'un est venu vers nous et nous a dit que la prise de photos allait bientôt commencer et qu'il fallait nous changer pour la pose. Nous sommes passés dans un vestiaire enfiler les vêtements qui étaient à notre disposition. Je devais porter un ensemble très... Gothique lolita (j'aime beaucoup ce style vestimentaire). Mon partenaire, ("Senri Shiki" c'est ça ?) aussi, sauf qu'il avait une ombrelle... Très jolie. A vrai dire, j'aime beaucoup les ombrelles. Je ne supporte pas le soleil et je n'ose même pas imaginer sortir sans l'une d'entre elle..._  
_Nous avons posé avec des Pocky... Notre agent avait l'air vraiment fière de nous... Et le photographe était ravi ! _  
_Les prises finies, on s'est changé et quand nous sommes sortis des vestiaires... Nous avons vu notre agent parler avec le photographe, un sourire aux lèvres... Je crois qu'elle essayait de me "revendre"._

_Je n'ai pas vraiment parlé avec Shiki-san... Et je ne le reverrais sans doute plus. Après tout, ce n'est pas important._

_Il faut que j'y aille. Mon percepteur vient d'arriver, c'est l'heure de mes leçons."_

_"1er juillet,_

_Aujourd'hui, à l'agence, mon agent m'a montré les photos de la publicité pour les Pocky où j'avais posé avec l'autre endormi. Nous étions vraiment mignons dessus je dois dire... On aurait presque dit un couple ! _  
_Mouiii... Bon je m'emballe un peu vite ! Je n'aime pas ce... Ce... Ce... Comment s'appelait-il d'ailleurs ? Shi... Enfin... J'ai oublié son nom. Ce n'est pas grave après tout. Je ne le reverrais sans doute jamais !_

_Donc ces photos... Elle étaient vraiment réussies ! J'avoue que je n'en suis pas peu fière ! J'ai gardé le magazine de mon agent où était la publicité... Vraiment, c'est la première fois que je me sens... "belle"._  
_ Si on peut appeler ça de la beauté._

_Le téléphone vient de sonner. Il parait que c'est pour moi. Je vais voir et je reviens."_

_"1er juillet (suite)_

_C'était mon agent au téléphone ! Elle m'a annoncé que la marque Gilco, (société des Pocky) me redemandait. Enfin "nous" redemandait... Donc, demain, je vais à l'agence refaire des photos... Ma manageur nous aura bien vendu ! _  
_Je me souviens ! "Shiki-san" ! Il s'appelle "Shiki-san" !_

_Je me demande... Est-ce qu'il se souvient de mon nom ? Je ne sais pas... J'avoue que ça me flatterait qu'il ne l'ai pas oublié, mais il avait l'air si bête... Je pense qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de chance qu'il se souvienne de moi... On verra bien ça demain. Après tout, je te tiens au courant, journal."_

_"2 juillet,_

_Je suis retournée poser avec Shiki-san. Il se souvenait de moi, j'avoue que ça m'a agréablement surprise. Dès qu'il m'a vue, il est venu vers moi en disant :_  
-"Salut Tôya-san ! Ça va ?"

_Je lui ai répondu gentiment. Il avait l'air heureux mais je le devinais triste... J'ai l'impression que tout ne vas pas pour le mieux dans sa vie... A t-il des problèmes familiaux ? Il faudrait que je lui demande_. _Mais... J'ai aussi l'impression qu'il n'aimerait pas que je le brusque. J'ai bien envie de l'aider, mais il ne faut pas que je l'étouffe avec mes questions... Bah... Je tenterais de le faire parler de sa vie quand l'occasion se présentera._

_Après avoir pris la pose devant un vulgaire décor représentant une plage paradisiaque avec des Pocky à la noix de Coco à la main (j'étais dans une petite robe rose et Shiki-san dans un ensemble pantalon + chemise entrouverte) nous sommes restés parler avec notre agent. _  
_Elle nous a dit que la branche marketing de Gilco nous trouvait vraiment mignons et qu'il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'ils nous redemandent souvent à l'avenir. Elle a ajouté que de toute façon, elle voulait absolument nous voir former un duo, tellement elle nous trouvait "glamours". _

_Depuis quand une aristocrate vampire à couettes et un jeune vampire débraillé et abruti c'est glamour ?_

_Ce n'est pas parce que Shiki-san a retenu mon nom que je vais monter de bon cœur un duo avec lui !_

_Nous sommes montés dans la voiture a notre disposition. La route est longue pour retourner chez moi en partant du studio. Nous avons peu parlé... Même si je crois que Shiki-san a fait quelques efforts afin d'engager une conversation... Je n'ai pas été très avenante, je l'accorde. Mais je n'aime pas parler avec ceux qui ne le méritent pas. Si Shiki-san me donne une impression, c'est bien qu'il a du yaourt dans le crâne. _

_Je reconnais que je suis méchante avec lui, mais pour tout dire, il ne m'inspire pas confiance. Et ma mère m'a toujours dit de me méfier des vampires de la gent masculine._

_Mais, après tout, cela fait peu de temps que l'on se connaît... Peut-être est-il différent de l'image que je lui donne ? Sans doute... Mais... Je ne sais pas comment le dire... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de creuser ni sa personnalité ni son histoire. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais trouver. _

_Je suis descendue la première du véhicule que l'on nous avais attribué. Un homme à tout faire de notre demeure s'est précipité ouvrir ma portière. Je n'aime pas tant que ça la luxure et l'argent... Je pouvais très bien ouvrir la porte toute seule. Je suis descendue et j'ai entendu la voix de Shiki-san faire :_

-"A plus tard... Tôya-san."

_Je me suis retournée pour lui dire :_

-"Au revoir Shiki-san."

_L'homme a prestement fermé la portière de la voiture, juste avant que celle-ci ne démarre._

_Je me demande si Shiki-san habite très loin... Peut-être._

_J'y vais journal, au revoir."_

_"4 Juillet_

_Rolalalalala ! Je n'en reviens pas ! A l'agence, on nous a fait poser en yukata ! EN YUKATA !_

_Mais il vaut mieux que je reprenne du début :_

_Dans 3 jours, le 7 juillet, c'est la "Tanabata Matsuri", la fête des étoiles. Le client qui a commandé les photos est une enseigne de produit ayant trait aux traditions de notre pays. Un fabricant de meubles traditionnels sans doute... Ou une quelconque société ayant un lien divers avec ce genre de choses..._  
_Il avait besoin d'une publicité à cette l'occasion de cette fête et a exigé que l'on porte le vêtement de rigueur... Nous n'étions pas obligés d'avoir des yukata sur-lourds, sur-chargés et sur-emmerdants, mais il en voulant à tout prix (des yukatas) !_

_Tu aurais vu nos têtes quand notre manageur a annoncé :_

-"Shiki-kun, Rima-chan, aujourd'hui vous allez être tous mignons dans ces tous jolis yukatas !"

_En fait, c'était mieux que ce que je croyais. Je m'étais imaginée portant une sorte de gros kimono bien lourd comme mes parents portaient il y a quelques siècles... Au final, il s'est avéré que ces habits étaient plutôt modernes..._

_Le mien était assez court, m'arrivant au dessus du genoux, les manches larges et amples. Celui de Shiki-san (nous sommes presque officiellement un duo de mannequins... et, étrangement ça ne me gêne pas plus que ça) ressemblait assez à ce que l'on voit dans les livres historiques ou culturels. Il avait tout de même un petit côté "actuel" mais je ne saurais pas dire en quoi. Ce n'était sans doute qu'une impression._

_Quand aux coiffures... Un chignon relevé haut sur la nuque accompagné de deux mèches de cheveux s'échappant sur les côtés pour moi et des cheveux ébouriffés comme à l'ordinaire pour mon collègue._

_Nous avons posé de nuit, une première pour moi, mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, loin de là ! Je crois que nous étions tous des vampires ce soir-là : Notre manageur, un photographe, pour qui nous avions déjà posé, devant être un LEVEL:C, Shiki-san et moi._

_Le gérant de la branche marketing de l'entreprise pour laquelle nous posions devait aussi en être un. Un vampire tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Sans doute entre le LEVEL:C et le LEVEL:B je pense... Trop haut pour n'être qu'un banal ouvrier, trop bas pour être PDG._

_Nous étions allés sur une colline poser sous les étoiles (quoi de plus normal pour la fête des étoiles ?), comme un couple regardant la voûte céleste._  
_Une fois ce travail fini, nous sommes retournés à l'agence nous changer avant de rentrer chez nous. _

_Je suis rentrée chez moi après être donc passée au studio._

_Je me demande à quel endroit vit Shiki-san... Est-ce vraiment loin ?"_

_"26 juillet_

_Ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas écrit dans ce journal... Bon... Je n'avais pas grand-chose à dire ! _  
_Comme je suis des cours à domicile avec un percepteur particulier (ou plutôt : plusieurs professeurs) je n'ai que deux semaines de "vacances" en été. Ça ne me gêne pas plus que ça... En revanche, pendant cette quinzaine de jours, je continue d'aller à l'agence de mannequinat._

_D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, hier j'ai appris l'âge et la taille de Shiki-san. Il a 16 ans pour environ 1,73 mètres. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais j'aime bien connaître les gens un minimum !_

_Oh ! J'y pense ! Avant-hier, peu avant le crépuscule, il s'est passé une chose que je jugerais mignonne ! _  
_Enfin plutôt... spéciale... _  
_Non : Criante de vérité et dévoilant la psychologie masculine !_

_En fait, je ne sais pas. Sans doute un peu tout ça à la fois..._

_Le mieux et que je le relate dans ce journal, chacun jugera à sa façon. _

_Nous avions posé, Shiki-san et moi [à ce sujet nous sommes un VRAI duo de mannequin maintenant ! On ne veut plus de nous en solo, uniquement à deux !]_

_Donc... où en étais-je... à oui ! Nous avions posé (pour du parfum). J'étais dans une sorte de mini-robe mousseline légère, mais noire et Shiki-san dans des habits décontractés._

_Une fois les photos prises, on était allé s'asseoir pour manger quelques Pocky. On s'est un peu écartés de l'endroit où nous travaillons, assis à terre, adossés contre un mur._  
_Nous n'étions pas encore changés, vu que nous allions enchainer pour une affiche publicitaire à l'effigie de vêtements de sport. Il aurait été inutile que nous nous changions plusieurs fois._

_J'avais sorti un paquet de Pocky (chocolat noir) de mon sac à main et je l'avais ouvert._  
_On s'est servi._

_Nous avons entamé une discussion sur notre métier, envisageant des hypothèses sur la suite de notre carrière._

_Et là, alors que je parlais des tenues que nous avions porté (voir enduré !) jusqu'a maintenant, il m'a regardé étrangement et m'a dit en riant :_

-"A ce sujet, tu es sûre que tu as bien fait de ne pas te changer ? Je vais saigner du nez si tu restes trop longtemps comme ça !"

_J'ai resserré mes jambes contre moi, je l'ai ai enlacées de mes bras. J'ai piqué un fard avant de baisser la tête, vexée, la calant contre mes genoux. Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il venait de me dire ?_

_Je sais pertinemment que beaucoup de mes semblables féminines auraient pris ça comme une déclaration, d'autres comme une preuve irréfutable de l'esprit tordu de certains hommes._

_Quand il a arrêté de rire, il m'a regardé, alors que j'étais encore tête baissée et rougissante, une mèche de cheveux cachant mon visage._

-"Tôya-san ?"

_Il a posé une main sur mon épaule en ajoutant :_

-"Désolé si je t'ai blessée, je ne le voulais pas."

_Il m'a tendu un Pocky._

-"Désolé..."

_Il a pris la mèche de cheveux qui masquait mon visage et l'a mis derrière mon oreille._

-"Désolé..." _répéta t-il encore une fois._

_J'ai redressé la tête, accepté le Pocky qu'il me tendait depuis tout ce temps, et je lui ai dis :_

-"Tu sais... Ce n'est rien, c'est pas grave. Ce ne sont que des mots."

_Il avait l'air assez... attristé. Pas de m'avoir vexée quelques minutes, non, plutôt... de quelque chose d'autre dont il ne voulait pas parler._

_Il a murmuré, le regard fuyant, les mains tremblant légèrement :_

-"Les mots peuvent rendre aussi fou et faire aussi mal que les gestes."

_Étonnée, je n'ai rien répondu. J'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose. De grave et d'ordre privé._

_Serait-il orphelin ? Aurait-il des problèmes familiaux ? De cœur ? Sa petite amie l'a plaqué ? Son poisson rouge est mort ?_

_Je ne sais pas. Il me le dira le moment venu. Si il en a la force et l'envie. Après tout, nous nous connaissons depuis a peine plus d'un mois !_

_Mais... Je dois m'avouer que je commence à le trouver gentil et attentionné. Et puis... c'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi peiné, mais aussi la première fois que je le voyais rire._

_J'y vais, Journal, c'est l'heure pour moi d'aller dormir."_

* * *

**Attention ! Commentaires de l'auteure déconseillés pour la santé mentale de chacun !**

"Hellooooooo chers lecteurs ! J'ai un peu changé mon registre depuis "_Romance in the moonlight_" Enfin non... pas tant que ça... c'est toujours une romance... Le couple a changé, les lieus, le type de narration et l'histoire même aussi.

_"Toutes les histoires ont les même racines_" dit le fameux proverbe.

Certes, ce chapitre n'est pas très travaillé mais je voulais absolument publier quelque chose avant la reprise de mes cours ! Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ! Je vous le promet ! (enfin... j'essaierais !)

ah ! Je sais ! Je vais mettre des clés de compréhension au cas où !

**1- _Tanabata Matsuri _**: fête ou l'on écrit des voeux (les Tanzakus) que l'on accroche à des branches d'arbre. L'arbre est ensuite brulé ou noyé.

**2-_Yukata _**_:_ leger kimono d'été porté par les hommes et les femmes, en coton, porté à l'occasion de festivals, bains ou comme vêtement de nuit. Il est composé d'un _okumi_, d'une_ furi_ et d'un(e) _obi_. (pour plus d'informations, faites une recherche internet ! **Go*gle est votre am**i !)

**3-_Saignement de nez : _**Au Japon, lorsqu'un homme saigne du nez, cela veut dire qu'il est exité ou sexuellement attiré par une personne de la gente feminine (ou masculine si c'est un héros de shônen-ai :p). On peut donc comprendre que ça gêne Rima (jeune aristocrate pure par exellence) d'entendre Senri lui parler comme cela ! Dans les manga, les auteur parodient souvent ce trait de caractère en faisant saigner les femmes du nez !

VOILA ! Laissez-moi des reviews svp ! MEs cours reprennent demain... faites-le par charité !

*zieute la _majorité muette_ hantant le site*

**Sur ce, **

**c'était la myope Jolly-Roger-77 !**


	2. Je le perds ? Une reception nocturne

**Titre de la fic : **_My Dear Dairy._

**Titre du chapitre : **_"Je le perds ? Une reception nocturne..._

**Auteur : **La crevée Jolly-Roger-77 (vous pouvez m'appellez Jolly-Chan si vous voulez xD)

**Rating : **Ce chap est tout aussi gentil que le précédent. K sans doute...

**Prairing : **Il ne se passe rien dans ce chap, mais à long terme....

**Disclaimers : **Tout a la talentueuse, respectée et aimée Matsuri Hino-Sama ! (sauf l'histoire qui elle est a moi)

**Bla-bla de la commandante de bord : **Youpi Voici le chapitre 2 de "My Dear Dairy" ! J'ai passé plus de 3 heures dessus ! Je suis morte ! J'ai bossé pour vous comme une dingue ! J'ai plus de zyieux ! Il ont fondus pendant l'écriture ! VENEREZ-MOI ! xD

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... Si il ne vous as pas plu, dites-le moi que je me donne une auto-fessée !

**VERSION CORRIGEE - dix-huit mai~ !**

* * *

**Partie 1, Chapitre 2 : _Je le perds ? Une reception nocturne..._** _(1er août au 2 octobre)_

_"1 août,_

_J'ai revu Shiki-san à l'agence. Il semblait de ne pas aller très bien. Je suis persuadée qu'il me cache quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Pour une fois, j'ai essayé de lui parler, mais, à chacune de mes tentatives, il ne répondait pas, ou presque et, de ce fait, j' ai abandonné assez vite._

_Nous avons travaillé, en silence, pour différentes marques. La première enseigne pour laquelle j'ai bossé a été vraiment enchantée des nouvelles photos pour lesquelles nous avons posé, Shiki-san et moi._

_C'est dans un mutisme continu que j'ai passé mes heures de travail aux côtés de Shiki-san. _  
_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le fait de le voir triste et muet m'a vraiment attristée... Est-ce que je le considère comme un ami à présent ?_

_Sans doute. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. Je n'ai ni frères ni sœurs et mes parents sont rarement là. Je ne sais même pas vraiment ce qu'est "l'amitié". _

_Depuis toute petite, mes divers professeurs m'ont expliqué comment se déroulerait ma vie :_

_1- Je passerais doucement de l'enfance à l'adolescence sans problèmes et dans la continuité._  
_2- De l'adolescence à l'âge adulte en menant de front mes études et une vie de travail dans le domaine de mon souhait (ici le mannequinat)_  
_3- Une fois en âge de me marier je rencontrerais dans une soirée mondaine le "vampire de ma vie"._  
_4- Je me marierais avec lui, nous aurons beaucoup d'enfants et nous vivrons très longtemps. _

_Voilà la vie à laquelle je m'attend. Mais je doute rencontrer le fameux "vampire de ma vie" un jour. _

_Moi, rencontrer l'amour ?_

_Je n'ai même pas d'amis ! Je ne connais personne !_

_Enfin... Si... Maintenant je connais Shiki-san et je le considère comme un ami à part entière, à présent. _  
_Mais... Au début je le traitait vraiment avec indifférence et dérision... Se pourrait-il qu'il l'ai mal pris ? _

_Je ne sais pas comment me conduire avec les autres. _

_En fait... Je pense que Shiki-san à crée une brèche entre ce que je considérais comme "ce qui sera ma vie, bien nette et déjà tracée" et "ce qui arrivera aux autres et que je ne connaîtrais jamais"._

_Mais... Si il se mue dans son mutisme et refuse de me parler, il doit bien avoir ses raisons, non ? Je pense que j'ai du réveiller une douleur ou une blessure qu'il tentait de refouler..._

_Je crois que je lu ai fait du mal en disant :_

_"Tu sais... Ce n'est rien, c'est pas grave. Ce ne sont que des mots."_

_Il m'avait répondu en évitant mon regard :_

_"Les mots peuvent rendre aussi fou et faire aussi mal que les gestes."_

_Si c'est vraiment le cas... Je ferais bien de m'excuser au plus vite !_

_Pourquoi est-ce que mes paroles l'auraient blessé ? _

_Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant, la meilleure chose qu'il me faut faire est d'aller le voir, demain et de lui demander pardon. Je verrais bien si il accepte mes excuses. _  
_Et si il me demande pourquoi je m'excuse ?_

_Euh... En vérité, peu importe. Si je lui ai fait du mal, j'irai lui demander pardon. Je ne veux pas perdre l'être avec lequel je peux parler le plus librement. J'ignore ce qui a pu le gêner dans mes mots, mais les faits sont là : c'est ma faute._

_C'est l'heure de mes cours... Je réfléchirais à comment me repentir pendant que mon professeur de bonnes manières m'expliquera en détails les subtilités des manières de politesse."_

_"2 août,_

_Journal ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Srugforgkxgjolodgkvfjhgfvufhu ! Je suis tellement heureuse que j'en perd ma capacité d'écrire !_

_Huuum... Calme-toi Rima, respire à fond et reprends ta rédaction sans valeur ni importance. _

_Ça y est. Je suis calmée... Je me remet à écrire tranquillement et sereinement._

_Alors... Dans la fin de l'après-midi, à l'agence, j'ai tenu ma résolution d'aller demander pardon à Shiki-san... _

_Quand je suis arrivée sur place il était déjà là (il avait dû poser pour une marque alimentaire). Il devait avoir juste fini car je l'ai vu s'installer sur une chaise à l'écart. Mon (notre) agent, qui était près de lui, est venue vers moi afin de me dire :_

-"Rima-chan... La pose a été repoussée. Elle n'aura lieu que dans vingt minutes, alors essaie de t'occuper comme tu peux. Shiki-san est déjà là alors vous n'avez qu'a parler ensemble... Moi, il faut que j'y aille, je dois me charger d'autres de mes petits protégés."

_Et elle est aussitôt partie, rapide et bavarde comme à son habitude._

_Je me suis dirigée vers Shiki. Une fois à côté de sa chaise j'ai replié mon ombrelle, je l'ai posée à terre, je me suis adossée contre un mur et j'ai sorti une boîte de Pocky (à la fraise) de mon sac à main._

-"Salut... Tôya-san..."_ a murmuré Shiki-san, les pieds sur la chaise, le genoux repliés contre lui et le regard fixé droit devant, étrangement dénué de toute expression._  
-"Bonjour Shiki-san."

_J'ai ouvert le paquet de Pocky et je le lui ai tendu, attendant qu'il se serve._  
_J'ai pris une profonde inspiration pour lui dire :_

-"Shiki-san... Je suis désolée."

_Il a tourné la tête pour me regarder. Ses yeux étaient à présent agrandis par la surprise._

_Il était en train d'ouvrir la bouche mais a interrompu son geste quand j'ai continué à dire :_

-"J'ai le sentiment que c'est ma faute... J'ai l'impression que tout ne va pas bien dans ta vie et je me suis sans doute imaginé que j'étais ton amie alors que je ne représente absolument rien dans ton existence. Nous sommes juste collègues de travail et... je t'ai blessé..."

_Je baissé la tête, honteuse d'avoir considéré Shiki-san comme un ami alors que je ne suis rien pour lui et en plus de lui avoir fait du mal._

-"Excuse-moi..."

_Il a pivoté davantage vers moi, a posé sa main gauche sur mon épaule et avec la droite à redressé mon menton afin qu'il puisse voir mes yeux. Il a ensuite fait glisser la main qui tenait mon menton le long de ma joue et a attrapé une mèche de cheveux qui pendait. Il l'a fait passer derrière mon oreille. _  
_Il semblait à la fois gêné et soulagé. En fait... Il avait aussi l'air inquiet..._

_Bon, pour faire simple, il devait être empli de sentiments trèèèèèès contradictoires._

-"Tôya..."

_En entendant les lèvres de Shiki-san prononcer mon nom, j'ai légèrement rougi. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. _

-"Ce n'est pas à toi de demander pardon, c'est ma faute."

_J'ai écarquillé les yeux de stupeur pendant qu'il continuait :_

-"C'est juste que... Tout ne vas pas comme je voudrais et je... Je... J'ai toujours tenté de tout refouler. Je sais que ce n'est pas la bonne option, mais je suis incapable d'affronter mes problèmes en face. Je ne suis pas assez puissant ou assez grand pour ça. Plus tard, je ferais en sorte que tout rentre dans l'ordre."

_Je ne comprenais pas tout, si ce n'est que Shiki-san doit avoir une vie quelque peu dure._

_Il a soupiré._

-"Oublie ça. Ce n'est rien et puis... je vais très bien."

_A ce stade, je dois dire que j'étais un peu (beaucoup) larguée._

-"Excuse-moi... Tôya-san."

_Que devais-je répondre ? Ais-je fait le bon choix ?_

_Je me suis rapprochée et j'ai enlacé sa tête de mes bras puis je l'ai ramenée sur mon ventre. Il a fermé doucement les yeux et a posé sa main sur mes reins (mais sans aucune arrière-pensée !)_

-"Shiki-san... Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je serais toujours là si jamais tu as besoin d'aide. Si tu veux te confier... je peux tout entendre. Ne t'en fait pas. Peu importe ce qui t'arrive, tu pourra toujours compter sur moi."

_C'était sans doute la seule chose que je pouvais faire. _

_Maintenant, j'en suis sûre, Shiki-san est mon premier et unique ami._

_Il y a une chose que je sais dans toute cette histoire, c'est que jamais, jamais, Shiki-san ne me fera part de ses pensées. Jamais je ne saurais ce qui se passe dans sa vie. Ce doit être douloureux à vivre. Je veux juste l'aider. Si jamais je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour soulager de sa peine ce cœur lourd qu'il cache et protège tant..._

_Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour aider mon seul ami. Quitte à souffrir moi-même._

_Mais l'essentiel est que Shiki me parle à nouveau ! Je l'ai débarrassé de ses idées noires !_

_Même si je sais que c'est éphémère et, de plus est, qu'une apparence._

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai pu entrevoir une parcelle rongée du cœur de Shiki-san. C'est la première fois qu'il me parle de sa vie. C'était très vague et implicite. Je n'ai rien compris du tout..._

_...J'aimerais tant en savoir un peu plus sur lui... _

_Mais... Malgré ce le fait qu'il se sente tellement seul... J'ignore pourquoi mais... Je suis si heureuse..."_

_"12 août,_

_Demain, mes parents qui sont de retour temporairement dans notre résidence principale, on décidé que nous iront faire un tour sur les tombes de la famille. C'est normal après tout ! La fête des morts, O-Bon, dure du 13 au 16. Et elle a beau ne pas être officielle là où nous habitons, mes parents ont la grande envie de faire "comme la majorité du monde". _

_Donc, du 13 au 16, je ferais le tour du pays pour rendre visite à mes ancêtres... Quel joyeux programme !_

_Je me demande si Shiki-san fera de même... Je ne pourrais pas le lui demander avant le 17 puisque je serais absente... J'ai juste eu le temps de prévenir mon manageur de mon absence... J'espère que Shiki ne m'en voudra pas si je n'ai pas pu le prévenir personnellement..._

_Moi qui me prétend être son amie !_

_J'y vais, il faut que je prépare mes affaires."_

_"18 août,_

_O-Bon... La fête des morts... Franchement, ça ne m'enchante jamais vraiment. Je trouve ça assez lugubre. Mes parents et moi sommes allés dans la plupart de nos résidences secondaires pour nous recueillir. Les derniers jours, à partir du 15, ce sont les autres branches de ma famille qui sont venues chez nous. Et, de ce jour jusqu'a hier, ça n'a été que mondanités entre membres de la même famille. _

_Je suis la plus jeune du clan Tôya. J'ai revu quelques cousins, tantes et autres... Tous me demandent quand je vais me marier ! Si ils veulent tant que ça voir du sang neuf dans la famille, pourquoi ne pas l'enfanter eux-même ?_

_Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche. Je ne travaille pas. Je ne verrais Shiki-san qu'a partir de demain. Il faut que je lui demande si il a du, lui aussi, rendre hommage à sa famille. _

_Bah... Le seul moyen de le savoir et de le lui demander. Demain."_

_"20 août,_

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire hier... Mais j'ai revu Shiki-san !_  
_Il m'a demandé :_

-"Comment s'est passé ta fête des morts ?"

_Je le lui ai raconté brièvement l'ennui et les obligations que j'associe à cette célébration._

_Quand je le lui en parlait, j'ai cru remarquer une étincelle de jalousie dans ses yeux._

-"L'as-tu fêté aussi Shiki-san ?"_ lui ais-je demandé._

_Il a soupiré. J'ai ajouté :_

-"Ta famille ne t'y a pas contraint ?"

_Il a détourné le regard et à murmuré :_

-"Au stade où ça en est... Dis-toi que je n'ai plus de famille."

_Il est parti rapidement, me laissant sur place, les pensées embrumées aussi bien par des sentiments contradictoires que par les mots que je venait d'entendre._

_Mon agent, qui jusque là se tenait non loin et parlait à un technicien de décor, est venue vers moi :_

-"Rima-chan... Shiki-san n'aime pas parler de sa famille. Le mieux pour toi est de ne pas gratter la couche dont il se protège."

_J'ai agrippé la manche de mon agent._

-"Attendez... Que lui est-il arrivé ?"

_Elle a soupiré avant de répondre simplement :_

-"Je n'ai rien de sûr mais les rumeurs le concernant disent qu'il n'a jamais connu son père. Personne ne sait de qui il s'agit d'ailleurs. Et sa mère... Nul ne l'a vue depuis longtemps."

_Shiki-san n'aurait jamais connu son père et sa mère vivrait recluse ? Et moi qui lui disait ne pas aimer les réunions familiales ! Une fois de plus, je me suis montrée cruelle envers lui._

_La prochaine fois, je veillerais à ne plus le faire souffrir. Je ne veux pas qu'il me haïsse. C'est la seule chose que je souhaite à présent : Que jamais Shiki-san ne me haïsse !"_

_"25 août,_

_Shiki-san ne m'a pas tenu rigueur pour la peine que je lui ai fait... Tant mieux ! Maintenant... Notre relation ressemble vraiment à de l'amitié ! Nous rions en mangeant des Pocky !_

_D'ailleurs... Ce sont les Pocky qui nous on fait nous rencontrer..._

_Promis : Je ne mangerais jamais plus d'autres gâteaux !"_

_"18 septembre,_

_Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit.. Je dois me lasser de ce journal sans doute... _  
_Juste pour dire que dans quelques jours je participerais à une réception mondaine ! Je vais m'habiller élégamment et j'irais à une fête où seront réunis l'élite de notre espèce ! Il me tarde d'y être. Je n'y suis allée que très rarement._

_Notre manageur nous as demandé d'y aller à deux. Il faut dire que nos avons une valeur (en tant que mannequins) que lorsque nous sommes à deux. C'est un moyen de vendre encore et encore notre image. Bah... Je commence à avoir l'habitude."_

_"25 septembre,_

_Hier avait lieu la fameuse réception... Je m'étais habillée dans une robe noire bustier qui m'allait jusqu'aux chevilles. Des chaussures noires et les rubans qui tenaient mes couettes étaient tous aussi noirs. (sans oublier un maquillage noir.) C'était une fête en commémoration de la mort d'un de nos ancêtres sang-pur, dévoré par des hunters, c'est pour cela que je n'étais qu'en noir._

_Je me souviens encore de ma toute toute première réception... Elle avait eu lieu il y a environ 6 ans... en années d'humains... Je devais avoir entre 13 et 14 ans (en années de vampire). On y avait joué un requiem en l'honneur du couple de sang-purs Kuran qui avaient décédés la veille. Le jeune Kuran, Kaname Kuran-sama était entouré de nombreuses personnes présentant leurs condoléances. _

_Tous ces mots de consolation que j'ai entendu ce soir là... Étaient-ils sincères même ? J'avais entendu des gens tout aussi nobles que moi murmurer des rumeurs disant que le jeune héritier Kuran aurait aidé ses parents à mourir... Je n'en crois pas un mot ! _

_Ce soir là... J'avais peut-être croisé Shiki-san sans le savoir. Je suis restée dans mon coin, près de la terrasse à manger des Pocky à la fraise. Je ne connaissais personne, je n'ai rien fait pour que l'on me connaisse et personne n'a fait de pas vers moi, tous les regards étant vissés sur le noble sang-pur._

_J'avoue qu'il était assez mignon... Mais pas mon genre. Il était classe et séduisant, c'est vrai, mais il ne m'inspirait pas confiance. De plus, on ne sait jamais à quoi pensent les sang-purs..._

_Mais je m'égare ! J'ai commencé un flash-back sur ma première réception en voulant parler de celle d'hier soir ! Moi alors..._

_Hier donc, Shiki-san et moi sommes allés dans cette réception que j'attendais avec impatience._

_Nous avons dû rester à deux toute la soirée... Nous ne rions plus. En public, nous faisons attention à notre image._

_Shiki m'a présenté un de ses amis. Un jeune garçon blond un peu plus âgé que nous. Il doit avoir environ 17 ans. Il avait un grand sourire et était vraiment des plus gentil. D'après ce que j'ai compris, l'oncle de Shiki est sénateur et serait proche du grand-père de cet ami._

_Moi même, qui pourtant ne suis pas très calée en politique, connait ce fameux grand-père : Asatô Ichijô, dit : Le Patriarche (ou Ichiô)_

_L'ami de Shiki n'est autre que Takuma Ichijô-san, petit-fils du monstre de l'aristocratie vampire !_

_Mais... Maintenant que j'y pense... Je me souviens l'avoir vu à ma première réception : Lui et le Patriarche étaient à côté de Kuran-sama. (Normal vu que c'est ce grand-père qui a recueilli Kaname-sama à la mort de ses parents.)_

_Takuma-san nous a ensuite présenté à Kaname Kuran-sama qui attirait toute l'attention sur lui, au vu de son statut de sang-pur, ce qui ne semblait pas lui plaire particulièrement._

_Il nous a tiré devant le sang-pur en disant :_

-"Kaname ? Il faut que je te présente des amiiiiis !"

_5 minutes que je le connaissais et il m'incluait déjà dans "ses amis". Et puis... Il devait être en termes excellents avec Kaname-sama vu qu'il le tutoyait et ne s'embarrassait pas de formules de politesse à son égard._

_Un fois devant l'héritier Kuran, Shiki-san et moi nous sommes inclinés :_

-"Bonsoir Kuran-sama" _avons-nous fait d'une seule et même voix._  
-"Bonsoir"_ a fait le vampire indifférent à nos marques de respect._

_Takuma lui a expliqué :_

-"Voici Senri Shiki et Rima Tôya ! Je connais Senri depuis très longtemps, ça faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vu ! Son oncle travaille au Sénat et y est très influent ! Quand à Rima-chan... Elle forme un duo de mannequin avec lui. Il commencent à devenir célèbres, tu sais ?"

_Kuran a murmuré :_

-"Shiki ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose... Mais quoi ?"

_Takuma a répondu :_

-"Une famille aristocratique jadis très influente qui sombre dans l'oubli. L'oncle de Shiki est sénateur (comme je l'ai dis déjà plusieurs fois) Sa mère était une actrice très respectée et aimée."  
_La voix du sang-pur a fait :_

-"Était ?"

_J'ai vu Shiki crisper les poings._

_Takuma a juste ajouté :_

-"Plus personne ne l'a vu depuis longtemps. On dit que..."

_Il s'interrompit et jeta un coup d'œil à mon collègue dont les joues avaient pris une teinte rouge vif._

_Il reprit ce qu'il disait :_

-"Plus personne ne l'a vu depuis longtemps."

_Je suis sûre que Shiki-san et Ichijô-san me cachent des choses ! Que s'est-il passé ayant pu causer la dislocation de la famille de Shiki ?_

_Alors que Takuma allait reprendre sur un autre sujet, nous avons entendu une porte s'ouvrir et les paroles de tout les convives cesser aussitôt. Nous nous sommes retournés et avons vu une jeune fille, d'à peu près notre âge, entrer. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe bleue et avait des cheveux longs et blonds qui descendaient au niveau des genoux. _  
_Elle avait une aura assez particulière. _  
_ C'était une sang-pur._

_Moi, Shiki-san et Takuma-san nous sommes inclinés respectueusement en direction de la nouvelle venue. Celle-ci, le plus naturellement du monde s'est dirigée vers nous. Ou plutôt : S'est dirigée vers Kaname-sama._

_J'ai entendu Takuma-san murmurer à l'adresse de Shiki :_

-"Lady Sara Shirabuki".

_La fameuse Shirabuki, héritière du clan du même nom, s'est mise à parler à Kaname-sama :_

-"Kaname... Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus..."  
_Celui-ci avait fait un signe de tête dans sa direction avant de la rembarrer froidement :_

-"Bonsoir Sara... Mais si tu pouvais partir, j'étais en train de parler avec des amis, vois-tu."

_Les joues de celle-ci ont rougis. Tout le monde les regardait et tous (Ichijô-san, Shiki-san et moi inclus) ne comprenions pas pourquoi Kaname-sama virait ainsi la jeune femme, sans plus de politesse. Kuran-sama est pourtant réputé pour être le calme et la sérénité en personne._

_La Shirabuki a répondu simplement sans aucune émotion dans la voix :_

-"Très bien, si je suis de trop dans cette "amitié", je vous laisse."

_Elle a tourné les talons et est parti vivement, folle de rage à en juger par ses ongles s'enfonçant dans les paumes et les bruits de vitres qui éclataient à l'étage supérieur._

_La soirée s'est déroulée sans autre accident majeur. Kuran-sama est gentil mais froid. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait comme Shiki-san : Il se protège des personnes qui l'entourent et de leurs questions..._

_Je me souviens avoir bousculé une jeune fille à peine plus âgée que moi. Elle était belle et élégante. Je la connais de réputation : C'était sans doute la fille Sôen, jeune aristocrate vampire sans histoire particulière. Si je me souviens d'elle, c'est parce que je l'avais remarqué à cette fameuse réception endeuillée d'il y a 6 ans... Elle était accompagné de deux garçons un peu plus jeunes qu'elle : Un blond aux grands yeux bleus et un autre garçons aux cheveux dans les tons orangés..._  
_Je crois avoir vu le blond passer à la télévision une fois... Il y a quelques semaines... Je crois que c'est un génie ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je me souviens que le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges avait même interrompu son passage télévisé en disant : "Nous sommes désolés mais nous nous étions mis d'accord pour 10 dix minutes d'interview."_

_A dire vrai, je m'en moque. Je ne verrais tout ces gens que très rarement, à des réceptions comme celle-ci."_

_"1er octobre,_

_Mes parents m'ont inscrite à un lycée ! Je n'en reviens pas ! En avril prochain, je vais faire ma rentrée dans un établissement scolaire ! Je n'ai jamais connu que le monde des professeurs particuliers..._  
_Je vais aller étudier avec des humains ? Je ne sais pas. Ma mère a commencé à m'en parler (par téléphone vu qu'elle est actuellement en France pour son travail) mais la ligne a été coupée. Elle me rappellera sans doute dans la soirée..._

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?_

_Pourquoi irais-je d'un un établissement normal ? Comment serait-ce possible ? Les Blood Tablets qui existent actuellement sont médiocres et je ne pourrais pas affronter ma soif permanente de sang bien longtemps. En particulier si des jolis petits cous humains me sourissent._

_Le téléphone sonne. Ce doit être ma génitrice afin de m'expliquer ce bazar. Je vais voir"_

_"1er octobre (suite),_

_Alors d'après ce que j'ai compris, l'école que j'intégrerais s'appelle "Cross Académie". L'Academie Cross. J'en avais vaguement entendu parler, mais je n'avais pas pris ce projet au sérieux. _  
_Il s'agit d'un lycée pour humains, mais, à partir de l'an prochain, elle verra naître une classe spéciale : "Night Class" ou Classe de Nuit._

_Une classe composée uniquement de vampires de haute lignée. Nos cours auront lieu la nuit... Et nous vivront de Blood Tablets. Le projet me semble bien... Si l'on excepte le fait que le Directeur de L'Academie en question n'est autre que Kaien Kurosu, ex-vampire hunter, le plus grand ayant jamais vécu. Il est aussi surnommé "Le Vampire sans crocs" je crois..._

_Ma mère m'a dit que le but de cette classe spéciale était d'inculquer des valeurs de paix et de coexistence à la nouvelle génération afin de pouvoir vivre tranquillement avec les hommes et réduire ainsi les massacres et les guerres tenues secrètes aux humains ignorants._

_Ça me plait bien mais... Aller dans cette école veut dire abandonner Shiki-san ici ? C'est un internat, il est très loin... Et mon métier de mannequin ? _

_Mes envies et mes sentiments n'ont pas étés pris en compte dans cette décision parentale totalement arbitraire. Il est décidé que j'irais là-bas, alors... J'irais. Point._

_Pour mon métier encore, il est fort probable qu'il y ait un studio là-bas ou dans les environs... Mais Shiki-san... Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je ferais tout pour lui et devoir le quitter ainsi me brise le cœur."_

_"2 octobre,_

_Je n'en reviens pas ! Je suis tellement rassurée ! J'ai parlé avec Shiki-san de cette idée d'école et il m'a dit que le grand-père d'Ichijô (son ami que j'ai rencontré à la réception) avait dit à son oncle de l'inscrire dans cette Academie !_

_Mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ? Peut-être voulait-il partir sans rien me dire ?_

_Dans un sens, même si je lui en aurait voulu, au moins je n'aurais pas souffert de savoir qu'en avril je ne l'aurai jamais revu..._

_Mais qu'importe ! Nous y iront ensemble ! Notre agent nous a annoncé qu'elle voulait désormais se concentrer uniquement sur notre duo et laisser ses projets et ses autres clients à d'autres manageurs. Elle a décidé qu'elle irait avec nous là-bas ! Nous y iront tous ! Youpiiiii !_

_(Hum... Je m'emballe un peu vite on dirait...)_

_Mais je suis heureuse ! Je n'aurais à laisser personne ici ! _

_Fin mars, nous prendrons divers moyens de transports et nous iront dans cette fameuse "Cross Academy". _

_Journal, je te tiendrais au courant comme je pourrais !_

_(Mais nous ne sommes qu'en octobre... Il me reste près de 5 mois ! J'ai largement le temps.)"_

* * *

**Notes :**

**Pocky : **_Nom japonais des fameux gâteaux "Mikado" en français. J'avais oublié de le mettre precedement ! *se cogne la tête contre le mur* je m'en veux ! Il est invariable vu qu'il s'agit d'une marque._

**お盆, ****O-Bon, la fête des morts : **_Au Japon du 13 au 16 août la plupart du pays celèbre ses morts. Il s'agit de rentrer à la maison (chez ses parents quoi) et il y a aussi de nombreuses "réunions de famille"._

Bon... Je crois que c'est tout... Je me demmande combien d'entre vous on lu ce chapitre en entier...

je ne l'ai pas encore ecrit mais je peux vous dire que le chapitre suivant sera la fin de la 1ere Partie et recouvra du 2 octobre a fin mars ! Après viendra la seconde partie qui fera les 2-3 ans de Rima à l'Academie AVANT que Yûki et Zero n'entrent au lycée. Cette partie sera très très courte et ne devrait pas exeder un chapitre. (vu qu'il ne se passe strictement rien dans cette période si ce n'est que Ruka se fait mordre par Kaname)

A bientôt dans le chapitre 3 qui cloturera la partie 1...

Sur ce,

C'était votre entièrement dévouée Jolly-Roger-77 !


	3. Vengeance Pocky vue sur la Cross Academy

**Titre : **_My Dear Dairy_

**Chapitre : **Partie 1, Chapitre 3, "_Vengeance, Pocky et vue sur la Cross Academy !_" (titre aussi desepérant que les autres __-)

**Auteure : **Toujours moi, Jolly-Roger-77, pour vous servir my Lord X)

**Rating : **chapitre K+ pour l'instant...

**Prairing : **A votre avis ??

**Disclaimers : **Tout ce joli petit monde appartient à Matsuri Hino SAUF les Pocky ingurgités à la centaine, qui eux appartiennent à leur société d'origine et, accessoirement, aux estomacs des personnages de Mlle Hino !!

**Note de l'auteure : **C'est sans doute le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'a présent !! C'est le 3ème de la première partie... Et donc, comme je vous l'avais dis precedemment il signe la fin de cette partie longue, monotone et ennuyeuse qu'elle a été ! La seconde partie ne fera sans doute qu'un chapitre... Elle ira de l'arrivée à l'Academie des vampires, jusqu'a l'entré de Yûki et Zero au lycée. (n'oubliez pas qu'il s'est écoulé plusieurs années entre les deux... même si il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose c'est pour ça que j'abrégerais... oh et puis vous verrez bien :D )

BONNE LECTURE !!

* * *

_**My Dear Dairy, **_**(Partie 1, chapitre 3) : _"Vengeance, Pocky et vue sur la Cross Academy !"_**

oOo

"_24 octobre,_

_Journaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal !!! Je suis si triste !! J'ai envie de pleurer !!!! Pourquoiiii ??! Je croyais que c'était mon ami alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ??_

_Au crépuscule, au studio, notre agent avait l'air gênée et nous a dit (à Shiki-san et moi) sans aucun détours :  
_  
-"Je sais que vous êtes jeunes... Mais cette marque très connue m'a commandé des photos de vous. Je sais aussi que vous vous entendez bien alors je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : Il faudrait que vous posiez en sous-vêtements de la marque l'un à côté de l'autre..."

_Très professionnelle, ça ne me gênait pas de faire ce genre de photos. Je m'étais préparée à ce cette éventualité. J'ai simplement répondu :_

-"Et alors ?"

_Notre agent a repris :_

-"Si ça vous pose le moindre problème, cette prise de photos n'aura pas lieu. Est-ce que vous êtes trop prudes ou est-ce l'un de vous a un ou une petite amie ?"

_C'est à ce moment que Shiki-san a dit :_

-"J'ai une copine et elle est très jalouse, alors..."

_Je n'en revenais pas ! Il m'avait dit qu'il ne connaissait personne !! Il aurait pu me le dire au moins ! Moi, je lui dis tout ce qu'il veut, je répond à ses questions sans soucis ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'avait rien dit ? Pourquoi ? Je sais que le sujet est puéril, mais je le prends vraiment comme un coup de couteau au coeur. Mais le pire... C'est... Ce qui s'est passé après..._

_Notre agent a laissé tombé l'idée des photos en sous-vêtements et nous avons posés pour des raviolis en conserve à la place._

_Mais... Une fois dans la voiture nous reconduisant chez nous, j'ai demandé à Shiki-san :  
_  
-"Tu as vraiment une copine ? Comment est-elle ?"

_Et là... Là il m'a répondu, un peu gêné :_

-"Je n'en ai pas. Je ne voulais juste pas poser en sous-vêtements. Et encore moins... Avec... Toi..."

_Sur le moment, je me suis littéralement étouffée avec le Pocky que je grignotais._

-"GLEURB !!!" _(j'avais du faire un bruitage bête du genre)_

_J'ai littéralement craché mes poumons tant je toussais pour faire sortir le malheureux morceau de biscuit qui s'était mis en travers de ma trachée._

-"Rima-chan ! Ca va ?" _a fait ce traitre de Shiki en me gratifiant d'un grande tape dans le dos pour m'aider à rejeter l'intrus chocolaté._

_Une fois celui-ci expedié en-dehors de mon corps, j'ai répondu, la voix faible :_

-"Oui... Comme je peux..."

_C'est embarrassée que je suis sortie en silence du véhicule une fois arrivée devant chez moi._

_Alors comme ça il ne veut pas poser avec moi ? Ca veut dire quoi ? Il me deteste à ce point en faisant semblant de me considérer comme son amie !? _  
_  
Il faut dire que je l'ai tant blessé... Finalement, je comprends._

_Mais je le lui ferais payer, foi de Rima !_

_Mouhahahahahahahaha !!"_

oOo

"_28 octobre,_

_Des photos de nous ou nous avions posés pour Halloween sont sorties aujourd'hui... Sur l'une j'étais dans une robe noire très courte avec des chaussettes montantes noires rayées vert (ou vertes rayées noir ?) et un chapeau de socière. Shiki-san, lui posait "déguisé" en vampire... Ca lui allait comme un gant !_

_Bien sur il portait le costume stéréotypé de l'image que se font les humains de nous. C'est-à-dire un costard et une cape noire. Des canines proéminentes et deux sillons de faux sang coulant de long de sa machoire._

_Sur une autre prise de photos, nous posions tous deux en vampires. Je me souviens que notre agent nous a lancé un "Ca vous va a raviiiiiir !!"_

_Et sur une dernière floppée de photos, nous étions habillés en sortes de diables. D'après le photographe, nous avons tout le temps été "Magnifiques", "Splendides" ou encore "Canons à reveiller les morts"._

_Laissez-moi rire !_

_Je n'ai pas encore pu rendre la pareille à Shiki-san (pour le mauvais coup qu'il m'a fait en refusant de poser à mes côtés... Je suis sûre qu'en vérité il me hait.)_

_Mais j'ai appris quelque chose d'interessant de la bouche de mon agent : Shiki-san chercherait à s'émanciper, financièrement parlant, de sa famille (et surtout de son oncle). C'est pour ça qu'il travaille tant au studio..._

_Sa famille est aristocratique et riche, mais je crois qu'il ne veut pas être une charge pour les siens. Je pense (et mon manageur aussi) qu'il amasse le maximum d'argent en posant (en l'occurence avec moi) et qu'il partira et vivra de ses propres moyens. Mon agent m'a dit juste avant de partir :  
_  
-"Essaie d'être la plus douée possible sur les photos, comme ça on vous demandra plus encore et Shiki-kun aura ainsi les moyens pour vivre sans l'aide monétaire de son oncle et réaliser ainsi son rève."

_Après avoir appris cela, je me suis intimement convaincue que je ne suis qu'un vulgaire pion dans le grand plan de Shiki-san : Il aurait besoin de moi pour se faire un nom dans le milieu de la mode et ainsi gagner suffisamment d'argent pour quitter les siens à jamais._

_Et le fait d'aller dans cette fameuse Cross Academy l'aiderait à cela : il n'aurait pas à dépenser d'argent pour ses études (son oncle a le devoir de s'en charger) et il y aurait une grande liberté._

_Au début, quand je ne le connaissais que de vue, je croyais que cétait un idiot fini, après je l'ai considéré comme mon premier ami et maintenant... Je pense que c'est un manipulateur ambitieux et avide._

_Et... Dans le fond, ça me blesse énormement de penser qu'il pourrait être ainsi... J'espère de tout coeur que je me trompe.  
Mais il se cache tant derrière ce masque... Comment pourrais-je savoir qui il est vraiment ?_

_Il faut que j'y aille, mon cours de sciences va commencer bientôt._

_P.S : Ceci dit, je n'abandonne pas l'idée de me venger de lui !!"_

oOo

"_21 novembre_

_Ca fait presque un mois que je n'ai rien écrit ! Il faut dire qu'il ne se passe rien de passionnant dans ma vie... Si ce n'est..._

_J'AI FAIT UNE SUPER COUP FOIREUX A SHIKI-SAN !!!_

_Finalement, je l'aurais eu ma vengeance._

_...Mais... Ca me fait aussi de la peine... Il avait tant besoin de cet argent..._

_Vaut-il mieux que je retranscrive tout en détail ? Sans doute._

_Donc, vers 17 heures 30, cet après-midi, au studio, notre agent nous a fait la même petite comédie que la fois où elle voulait nous voir poser en sous-vêtements._

_Mais elle s'était renseignée !_

_Elle s'est assise sur une chaise pendant que l'on s'agenouillait sur le sol en attendant qu'elle parle._

_Elle a ouvert la bouche pour nous dire :_

-"Shiki-kun... Rima-chan... Un gros client vous a demandé... Pour sa publicité... Vous devrez vous embrasser. Et, en échange, vous gagnerez **beaucoup**, **beaucoup** plus..."

_Son regard s'est fixé sur Shiki-san avant qu'elle ne poursuive_

-"Shiki-kun... Je me suis renseignée, tu n'as pas de petite amie en ce moment... Alors... Qu'en dis-tu ? C'est o.k ?"

_J'ai vu le cerveau de mon camarade se mettre en marche. Il devait penser à la prime substantielle se trouvant au bout de ce contrat._

_Il a vraiment envie d'argent. Il en a besoin pour affirmer son indépendance. J'étais sûre qu'il allait accepter._

_Et moi ?_

_Embrasser un ami ? Mieux qu'embrasser un ennemi, mais... Après tout ce que je me suis dis sur cet ami... J'ai hésité... Et puis... Ne tenais-je pas là une vengeance idéale ?_

_J'ai soudainnement vu Shiki-san se transformer en un réacarnation de Picsou. Ses yeux se sont aggrandis et j'ai clairement vu le signe "$" se dessiner sur ses iris bleus.  
J'en étais sûre. L'argent l'emportait._

_Il a bafouillé un peu rouge :  
_  
-"Et bien... J'ai vraiment besoin d'argent alors... heu... j'accepte... "

_Puis notre agent :_

-"Alors c'est d'acco..."  
-"NON !"_ j'ai alors fait._ "Je refuse d'embrasser quelqu'un si il n'y a pas de sentiments !"

_La prise de photos a été annulée. Shiki-san n'aura pas eu sa rentrée d'argent. _

_Par ma faute. Je me suis sans doute emportée... Mais... Je lui en voulais vraiment. Je ne sais jamais à quoi il pense, qui il est... Je veux le connaître davantage._

_Tout ça à cause du fait qu'il ai refusé de poser avec moi... Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que ça m'avait affecté à ce point... Je m'en veux horriblement maintenant._

_Que faire ? Je vais sans doute perdre mon seul ami. Que dois-je faire ? M'excuser ne suffira pas, je le sais._

_Il est tellement seul et triste... Je ne peux rien faire pour lui... Il ne veut pas même se confier à moi. Il doit vraiment souffir... Et... Coup sur coup je lui fait du mal... Et le pire c'est que c'est sans m'en rendre compte._

_Je m'en veux tant... Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il pardonne les blessures que je lui fait continuellement._

_Ca y est. Je me suis remise à pleurer. Pourquoi est-ce si douloureux ?_

_Je veux juste le soulager de sa peine et... Au final je ne fais que l'accabler davantage._

_Après mon refus subit et innatendu de tous, Shiki-san s'est levé et est parti en direction des vestiaires où nous nous changeons habituellement. Je ne l'ai pas revu par la suite. Preuve que j'ai de vraies raisons de m'en vouloir et de m'inquieter à son sujet." _

oOo

"_28 novembre,_

_Une semaine depuis ma petite "vengeance"... Une semaine et je n'ai toujours pas revu Shiki-san... D'après mon agent _"il est malade".  
_Je ne pense tout de même pas que le fait d'avoir perdu l'argent du contrat ait pu l'affecter à ce point.  
Pourquoi ? Est-il vraiment malade ? C'est assez inhabituel de la part d'un vampire._

_M'en veut-il à ce point ?  
Reviendra t-il au studio ?  
Le reverrais-je ?_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !?_

_Je m'en veux tellement... C'est toujours ma faute._

_Mon agent m'a même dit :_

-"Te rends-tu compte à quel point tu te montres cruelle envers lui ? Tu ne comprends donc pas ce qu'il ressent ?"

_J'avais dû murmurer quelque chose comme :_

-"Ce qu'il ressent...?"

_C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais refléchi à ce qu'il pouvait bien penser... Voyons voir... Que sais-je de lui ?_

_Hé hé !! Si je me faisais une petite liste ?_

_  
1- Il n'a jamais connu son père et ne saurait même pas de qui il s'agit.  
2- Personne n'a vu sa mère depuis longtemps. Est-elle morte ? Si non pourquoi vivrait-elle recluse ? Il m'a dit "à ce stade dis-toi que je n'ai plus de famille."  
3- Il semble être sous le contrôle de son oncle qui est au Sénat...  
4- Il cherche a vivre totalement indépendamment vis à vis de sa famille. Pourquoi exactement ?  
5- Il a semblé être blessé quand je lui fait dire que "Les mots peuvent rendre aussi fou et faire aussi mal que les gestes."  
6- Pourquoi le fait de perdre l'argent se trouvant au bout du contrat (de quand on devait s'embrasser) l'a tant affecté ? Il n'est tout de même pas miséreux à ce point... Loin de là. Et puis... En ne venant pas au boulot une semaine il a même davantage perdu que si on avait réalisé la publicité._

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me cache t-il tant de choses ? On dirait qu'il ne veux pas ouvrir son coeur. A personne. Je regrette ce que j'ai pensé à son propos en me disant qu'il n'est qu'un manipulateur sans scrupules... Je regrette sincèrement..._

_Mais aussi... Pourquoi avoir refusé de poser avec moi en sous-vêtements alors qu'il était près à m'embrasser pour de l'argent ? Pourquoi avoir inventé ce pretexte de fausse petite amie ? Il m'a dit :  
_  
-"Je ne voulais juste pas poser en sous-vêtements. Et encore moins... Avec... Toi..."

_Pourquoi poser avec moi devrait le gêner ? On pose ensemble tout les jours ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on devait poser à moitié nus qu'il devrait se sentir gêné ! C'est ça aussi le metier de mannequin : Se faire confiance et pouvoir poser avec l'autre sans être gêné !_

_Et aussi... La tête de décomposé qu'il a fait quand j'ai refusé de l'embrasser pour la pub en disant :_ "Je refuse d'embrasser quand il n'y a pas de sentiments !"

_Je regrette tellement... Et regretter ne fera pas avancer les choses : Il m'en veut et ce n'est pas en pleurant sur mes fautes qu'il me pardonnera ! Et si...  
_  
_  
Une idée vient de me traverser l'esprit : Et si j'allais chez lui pour m'excuser ? Après le travail (je pose sans lui vu qu'il ne vient plus au studio) je demmanderai au chauffeur de me transporter chez lui. Il doit bien connaître le chemin vu qu'il le raccompagne toujours !_

_Oui... C'est une bonne idée. Je prendrais un bouquet de fleurs pour sa mère en passant..._

_Et si il s'averait qu'elle est vraiment morte ?_

_J'y reflechirais une fois là-bas !_"

oOo

"_30 novembre,_

_Shiki-san a vraiment arrêté de venir au studio. D'après mon agent : "Il ne semble pas guérir"._

_Je lui ai dis que je souhaiterais bien passer chez lui après le boulot et elle m'a répondu :_

-"Fais comme tu le sens et si tu peux nous le rammener c'est tant mieux !!"

_Alors c'est décidé : Demain j'irais chez Shiki-san. Pour la première fois. Et je percerais le secret concernant sa mère. Je veux savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé." _

oOo

"_2er décembre,_

_Ca y est ! Je suis allée chez Shiki-san hier soir !! Mais... Je ne sais pas comment dire... J'ai appris pour sa mère...  
Peut-être aurais-je mieux fait de ne pas chercher à savoir ?_

_Hier soir, j'avais demandé au chauffeur de me conduire chez mon collègue. Il devait être environ 20 heures et c'est envrion vers cette horaire là que les vampires sont vraiment reveillés. Je n'allais donc pas déranger._

_Le chauffeur ne pouvait me désobéir vu que je suis plus haut placée que lui dans notre système hiérarchique. Nous avons roulé encore envrion trois heures je crois. Quand je suis arrivée devant le manoir de la famille Shiki il était donc 23 heures. J'ai remercié le chauffeur qui est aussitôt parti, me laissant en plan devant cette grande batisse sombre._

_J'avais un bouquet de roses à la main. A offrir de manière polie et distinguée._

_Il faisait froid. J'étais dans une mini-robe noire à manches courtes et je n'avais avec moi (en plus du bouquet de fleurs) qu'un sac à main (avec des Pocky à l'interieur) et mon ombrelle._

_Je me trouvais devant une grande grille que la nuit rendait lugubre. En frissonant de froid je suis entrée dans le jardin de mon collègue. Au bout d'une allée se trouvait une grande maison. Elle était très jolie mais la nuit noire faisait en sorte qu'elle me paraisse encore plus sombre, bien que je suis une vampiresse.  
Je me suis avancée dans l'allée, j'ai gravi quelques marches d'un petit ponton avant de sonner à la porte._

_Tout était très silencieux. Trop sans doute._

_J'ai entendu des bruits de pas et la porte s'est ouverte sur un Shiki-san en parfaite santé._

_Il a d'abord été étonné de me voir là.  
_  
-"Tôya-san ? Qu'est-ce que...?"

_Mais très vite, sa surprise à fait place à de la colère. A moins que ce ne soit de l'inquiètude ?_

-"Tôya !? Pars ! Tu ne dois pas être là ! Pars !!"

_Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'en prenait à moi comme ça. J'ai fait un pas en avant, comme pour rentrer à l'interieur, mais il m'a repoussée violemment. Malheuresement, mon talon a dérapé et je suis tombée au bas des quelques marches du ponton. Mon ombrelle et le bouquet de roses m'ont echappé des mains. Shiki-san n'a pas fait un geste pour me rattraper. J'ai serré les dents sous la douleur. J'ai vu que ma robe était maculée de terre. Toujours au sol, j'ai tenté de le faire parler.  
_  
-"Attends... Shiki-san... Pourquoi tu..."  
-"DEGAGE ! Pourquoi tu es venue ? Pars ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi !"

_Je ne le reconnaissais plus. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans une tel état de rage._

_J'ai alors dis, en hurlant presque, des larmes dans la voix :  
_

-"JE SUIS VENUE PARCE QUE JE M'INQUIETAIS POUR TOI ESPECE D'IMBECILE !!"

_Dans mon accès de colère, j'ai ramassé le bouquet de fleurs et je lui ai envoyé les roses à la figure. J'ai vu une épine entailler une de ses joues, laissant un sillon de sang se former, avant que la plaie ne se guérisse rapidement._

_Il ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Il a laissé tomber les fleurs à terre avant de demander en murmurant :_

-"Tu t'inquiètais à mon sujet ?"

_J'ai senti une larme couler le long de ma joue avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le sol. Pourquoi est-ce toujours si douloureux ?_

-"Oui..."

_Il a descendu le peu de marches qui nous séparaient et m'a tendu la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je l'ai saisi et, une fois debout, sans faire attention au fait que ma robe soit salie par la boue, je lui ai posé la main sur l'épaule en demandant :_

-"Tu me laisse entrer ?"

_Il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il a fait un pas sur le côté et je suis rentrée dans une sorte de hall. J'ai enlevé mes chaussures et j'ai regardé le grand escalier en face de moi.  
J'ai tout de suite remarqué la silouhette qui était assise sur la première marche, la tête dans les mains.  
C'était une femme très belle avec de grands yeux tristes et de longs cheveux roux-châtins de la même couleur que ceux de mon collègue. Elle fredonnait une vague chanson. J'ai frissonnée en la voyant ainsi._

_Elle dégageait quelque chose qui m'effrayait un peu... Mais je ne saurais dire quoi._

_Shiki-san a regardé la femme et m'a fait signe de monter les escaliers. Je suis passée devant lui et j'ai commencé à gravir les marches._  
_  
J'ai entendu une voix fatiguée chuchoter :_

-"Senri..."

_Je me suis arrêtée, puis retournée et j'ai vu que la femme aggripait un pan du pantalon de Shiki-san. Elle repetait :_

-"Senri... Senri..."

_Celui-ci s'est agenouillé et a mis sa main sur l'épaule de la femme._

-"Ne t'en fait pas maman... Je suis là. Je serais toujours là."

_Elle continuait de tirer sur le pantalon de Shiki-san en repetant encore et encore son prénom._

-"Senri... Senri... J'ai peur... Senri..."

_Mon collègue s'est penché davantage, l'a prise dans ses bras au moment où j'ai réalisé :_

_Shiki-san l'avait appelé_ "Maman" _! C'est donc elle sa mère... Elle était bien étrange... Je crois que certaines de mes questions commençaient à trouver une réponse...  
_  
-"Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là... Rien ne peut t'arriver. Je te protège."

_Il lui a passé une main dans ses cheveux._

-"Tu verras. Tout ira bien."

_La femme (sa mère !) a donc lâché prise sur le pantalon de Shiki-san qui s'est redressé et a commencé à se détourner d'elle.  
Celle-ci a remis sa tête dans ses mains, redevenant muette, comme éteinte._

_Shiki-san m'a regardé, l'air désolé. Il a repris l'ascension de l'escalier et au moment où il est arrivé à mon niveau il m'a prise par le poignet en disant :_

-"Viens Tôya-san... Ne reste pas là..."

_Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de la mère de Shiki..._

_Il m'a tiré brusquement le poignet, me forçant ainsi à monter moi aussi les marches._

-"Viens..."

_Une fois en haut, il a lâché mon poignet. Il s'est enfoncé dans un couloir et a ouvert une porte._

_Il m'a fait un signe de la main._

-"Entre."

_J'ais obéis. Je me suis retrouvé dans une sorte de grande chambre. Je ne sais pas trop comment la décrire... C'était... un bazar organisé ! On voyait bien que le propriétaire des lieus n'était pas un as du rangement, mais pas au point de tout laisser dans un total abandon._

_Mon collègue est entré à ma suite, a fermé la porte et s'est assis sur le lit aux baldaquins pourpres au milieu de la pièce. D'un signe, il m'a invité à le rejoindre. Une fois installée à ses côtés j'ai posé mon sac et mon ombrelle sur le bord du matela.  
_  
-"Tôya-san... Oublie ce que tu as vu. Ca vaut mieux."

_J'ai déglutit._

-"Shiki-san... C'était... Ta mère...?" _ais-je demandé, hésitante._

_Il a faiblement acquiessé d'un signe de tête._

_Il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais hésitait.  
_  
-"Shiki-san... Si tu veux te confier, je serais toujours là pour toi... Je te l'ai déjà dit."

_Il a baissé la tête avant de poser la main sur mon épaule._

-"Non, ça va... C'est juste que ma mère est délicate de santé... C'est tout, ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien..."

_Au fur et à mesure, sa voix diminuait de volume, ce qui me laissait présager qu'il me mentait. Il ne semblait vraiment pas aller aussi bien qu'il le prétendait._

_Un silence lourd s'est installé entre nous. Je me sentais mal à l'aise... Et lui aussi je présume._

_Un fraguement de ce qu'il m'avait dit un jour m'est alors revenu en mémoire :_

"Les mots peuvent rendre aussi fou et faire aussi mal que les gestes."

_Pensait-il à sa mère en disant cela ? Alors elle serait plus que malade dans ce cas ! De quoi s'agit-il exactement ?  
_

_J'ai posé mes mains sur mes genoux et moi aussi baissé la tête avant de murmurer :  
_  
-"Shiki-san... Pardonne-moi."

_Il a redressé la tête subitement, l'air surpris :_

-"Pourquoi ? C'est plutôt à moi de demander des excuses !"

_J'ai à mon tour relevé la mienne._

-"Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est moi la seule fautive. Il n'y a que moi qui t'ai fait du mal ! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tout est ma faute, j'en suis sûre. C'est moi qui t'ai blessé, coup sur coup, sans me rendre compte de ce que tu pouvais endurer !"

_J'ai porté mes mains à mes tempes, fermé les yeux, mes paroles devennant peu à peu murmures :_

-"Si tu savais comme je m'en veux... Il n'y a que moi qui ai à m'en vouloir ainsi... Si seulement tu pouvais me pardonner..."

_J'ai soupiré avant de rouvrir mes yeux sur le visage d'un Shiki totalement déboussolé._

_Il s'est passé la main dans les cheveux avant de dire, presque comme pour lui-même :_

-"Rima..."

_Mes yeux se sont aggrandis sont l'effet de la surprise. Il m'avait appelé par mon prénom !_

-"Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas... Mais toi... As-tu un quelconque ressentiment pour moi ?"

_J'ai fixé le bleu très pur de ses yeux_.

-"Non." _Ais-je répondu fermement. _"Non, je ne t'en veux pas car je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir."

_Il a semblé soudainement plus rassuré. Il a esquissé un sourire timide avant de détourner son regard._

-"Tant mieux..."

_Nous avons entendu des pas dans l'escalier. Qui cela pouvait être ? Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte. Une voix impérieuse à fait :_

-"Senri ? Tu es là ? Ouvre s'il te plaît."

_ C'était une voix d'homme, assez grave, puissante, mais aussi assez douce à la fois._

_Le faible sourire que faisait les lèvres de Shiki-san a disparu, vite remplacé par un air d'ennui total._

-"J'arrive, mon oncle."

_Il s'est levé et a ouvert la porte sur un vampire aristocratique grand et ayant les cheveux assez longs lui arrivant aux épaules. Il avait un air intimidant, presque appeurant. C'était bien l'oncle de mon collègue, célèbre sénateur. Il ne semblait pas m'avoir vue._

_L'homme a regardé mon collègue avec un air disant :_ "tu pourrais te coiffer un peu !". _Il a alors ouvert la bouche pour lui parler :_

-"Ta mère a encore renvoyé tous les domestiques... A ce rythme là, plus personne ne voudra venir travailler ici."  
-"Hum" _a fait simplement Shiki-san._  
-"Pense aussi à la nourrir et à embaucher d'autres personnes. Tu es souvent absent ces temps-ci... Et avec cette histoire d'Academie... Si elle congédie les futurs employés elle serait capable de mourir de faim."  
-"Hum" _a re-fait Shiki-san_.  
-"Je faisais juste un saut ici en passant. Demain je partirais pour la capitale. On y a une réunion importante. Occupe-toi bien d'elle. C'est ta mère après tout."  
-"Hum"_ a re-re-fait Shiki-san_.  
-"Tu n'a rien à me dire ?"_ a demandé l'oncle de mon ami. _  
-"Non, mon oncle."  
-"Laisse-moi entrer. J'ai besoin de récuperer tes papiers d'inscriptions pour cette école."

_Shiki s'est écarté pour laisser entrer son oncle. Celui-ci a fait un pas dans la chambre avant de se rendre compte de ma présence, jeune fille que j'étais, tranquilement assise sur le lit de son neveu. Il a haussé un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Shiki-san en me voyant._  
_  
Celui-ci a fait un pas pour se mettre entre nous deux._

-"Mon oncle, voici Tôya-san, ma collègue au studio. Tôya-san, mon oncle."

_Je me suis levée du lit ou je me trouvais afin de m'incliner respecteusement devant l'homme imposant._

-"Bonsoir monsieur." _ais-je dis, tentant de faire bonne impression._

-"Bonsoir..." _avait-il répondu._

_Shiki-san nous regardait d'un oeil assez craintif. Il s'est détourné pour fouiller dans un amas de feuilles posées sur un bureau. J'ai entendu un tiroir s'ouvrir dans un bruissement de papier avant de se refermer._

_J'ai vu le bras de Shiki-san se placer devant les yeux de son oncle. Il avait quelques pages à la main._

-"C'est ça que tu cherches ?"

_Le sénateur a brusquement saisi les feuilles dans un bruit de papier froissé.  
_  
-"Oui."  
_  
Il est partit hors de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui.  
_

_Shiki-san s'est réassit sur son lit et je suivit bientôt son exemple._

_J'ai ouvert la bouche pour dire :  
_  
-"Tu n'as pas l'air de l'aimer tant que ça..."  
-"Hum... Mais c'est le frère de ma mère. Officielement, c'est mon tuteur et aussi le chef du clan Shiki."

_J'ai pris mon sac à main que j'avais déposé precedemment derrière moi. Je l'ai ouvert et sorti un paquet de Pocky à la fraise._

-"Tu en veux ?"

_J'ai ouvert le paquet et je le lui ai tendu._

_Il s'est servi._

-"Merci Tôya-san."  
_  
Nous avons commencé à manger en silence, perdus dans nos pensées.  
Je me suis soudainnement souvenue..._

-"Shiki-san... Il est quelle heure ?"

_Il s'est levé, s'est dirigé vers son bureau et a pris une petite pendule recouverte d'un couche de poussière.  
_  
-"0h57."

_Quoi ? Ca faisait presque deux heures que j'étais là ! Mes parents ne sont pas chez moi, mais les domestiques ? J'étais sensée être rentrée vers 20 heures !_

_J'ai dis en riant tandis que je saisissait mon portable qui se trouvait dans mon sac :_

-"C'est fou : quand je suis avec toi je ne vois pas le temps passer !"

_Je composais le numéro de téléphone du manoir principal du clan Tôya quand la voix de Shiki-san a fait :_

-"Moi non plus..."

_Au bout de la ligne j'ai entendu plusieurs longs bips sonores, signe que ça sonnait chez moi._

-"Je vais leur demander de m'envoyer une voiture... Si elle part maintenant, elle sera là vers 4 heures et je serais chez moi vers 7 heures..."_ ais-je refléchis à voix haute._

_Shiki-san s'est adossé contre le bord de son lit et ses doigts se sont mis à jouer avec le bord du rideau le plus proche (son lit est à baldaquin je rapelle)._

-"Tu peux rester dormir ici si tu veux."

_Lentement, mais surement, ma machoire inférieure s'est éloignée de la supérieure en formant le son "Hein ?" à l'intention de mon ami._

-"Oui, Tôya, ça ne me gêne pas. Et puis... J'ai l'impression que c'est ma faute si tu dois attendre 3 heures avant l'arrivée de ton chauffeur."

-"Hein, que... Quoi ?"

_Il m'a pris le téléphone que je tenais dans mes mains au moment où l'on répondait à l'autre bout. _  
_J'ai entendu une voix faire_ "Allô Mademois..." _au moment où mon ami raccrochait._

-"Vaut mieux que tu restes là non ? Tu utilisera une des anciennes chambres..."

_Ses mains couraient nerveusement sur mon portable.  
Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à réaliser ce qu'il me disait._

-"Et pour mes vêtements ?"  
-"Tu utilisera des habits trop petits pour ma mère."

_Je ne savais pas comment décliner poliment son invitation.  
Et puis... Une jeune fille aristocratique de mon âge dormir chez un ami ? Masculin, de plus est ? Mes parents l'auraient très mal pris._

_Le ton de Shiki-san se faisait presque suppliant._

-"S'il te plaît Tôya-san... Cette maison est vide, je me sens seul... Ca fait des années que Takuma Ichijô-san (son ami qu'il m'avait présenté) n'est pas venu... Alors... Je passe ma vie entre les domestiques (qui finissent tous par être virés), mon oncle et une mère folle..."

_Il a semblé se rendre compte des derniers mots qu'il avait pronocé :_ "une mère folle".

_Il s'est détourné, m'a jeté mon téléphone sur les genoux et a ouvert la porte pour sortir._

-"Vaut mieux que tu partes. Fais comme tu veux. Je ne te forcerais jamais à rien."

_J'ai regardé le téléphone sur ma robe encore enduite de terre, mon ami qui sortait de la chambre et je me suis souvenue de la femme vivant comme un fantôme dans sa propre maison._

-"J'accepte !"

_Shiki-san s'est retourné, surpris._

-"Tu as dis ?"

_Il a regardé mes yeux.  
J'ai répondu, très calme :_

-"Je reste. Tu dois te sentir si seul... Tout le temps... Je préviens mes domestiques et je vais chercher des vêtements à mettre parmis ceux qui sont trop petits pour ta mère."

_Je me suis levée et me suis mise à pianoter un message sur le clavier de mon téléphone. Quand j'ai eu fini, je me suis dirigée vers Shiki-san et je lui ai demandé :  
_  
-"Où je peux trouver ces fameux habits ?"

_Il m'a sourit. D'un sourire sincère._

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon coeur a t-il manqué un battement en voyant ce sourire ?_

_Il m'a prise par le poignet et m'a tiré hors de sa chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, il a lâché mon bras et s'est dirigé vers une sorte de placard. Il l'a ouvert et en a sortit un carton plein qu'il a posé à même le sol, dans le couloir.  
_  
-"Tiens. Des habits presque neufs. Ce n'est que pour une nuit alors..."  
-"C'est bon, ça ira ne t'en fait pas."

_Je me suis agenouillée près du carton. Je l'ai ouvert et je me suis mise à fouiller parmi les vêtements de grande qualité qui s'y trouvaient._

_J'ai vu Shiki se diriger vers l'escalier._

-"Shiki-san !" _ais-je appelé_ "Où tu vas ?"  
-"Voir ma mère..." _avait-il répondu en descendant les marches._

_J'ai haussé les épaules et je me suis remise à chercher un habit dans lequel je pourrais dormir confortablement. J'ai jeté mon dévolu sur une sorte de robe courte et blanche, pouvant faire office de chemise de nuit. Elle était propre et sentait la lavande._

_Shiki-san est remonté. Je lui ai demandé où je pouvais me laver. Il m'a montré une porte au bout d'un enchevêtrement de couloirs._

-"Tout ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin se trouve dans les placards dans la salle de bain."

_J'ai fait "oui" de la tête et je me suis dirigée vers la-dite salle de bain.  
J'ai pris une douche rapide et je me suis changée.  
Je dois admettre que la robe que j'avais requisitionné m'allait assez bien..._

_Je suis sortie de la salle de bain en tenant les vêtements que je portais en arrivant (la fameuse robe noire qui s'était retrouvée tâché de terre) roulés en boule. Je suis retournée vers la chambre de Shiki-san, j'ai ouvert la porte et je l'ai trouvé assis sur son lit, l'air penseur._

-"Tôya-san ?" _a t-il dit en me voyant._  
-"Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"  
_Il a semblé refléchir avant de me demander :_  
-"Qu'as-tu dis dans le message que tu a envoyé a tes domestiques ?"

_J'ai souris avant de répondre :_

-"Je leur ai dis de ne pas s'inquièter, que je devais travailler avec mon agent une grande partie de la nuit et que je passerais sans doute la journée à dormir là-bas. C'est tout... Pourquoi ?"  
-"Juste comme ça... Pour pouvoir m'organiser..."

_Il a jeté un coup d'oeil à la pendule qui trônait sur son bureau. Elle affichait désormais 1h34. C'est-à-dire l'après-midi pour les vampires. Mais j'avais travaillé dans la journée et je commençais à me sentir un peu fatiguée. Pas tant que ça. Un peu._

-"Tu reste dormir ici et demain on va au studio ensemble, d'accord ?"_ a fait Shiki-san._  
-"Ca me va."

_Je me souviens avoir pensé : _"J'ai gagné ! Il retourne au studio !!"_._

_Il s'est levé et m'a dit :_

-"Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre."

_Je l'ai suivi et il m'a conduit jusqu'a une chambre plutôt petite, mais suffisante pour moi._

_Il est ressorti de la pièce puis revenu quelques secondes plus tard, mon sac et l'ombrelle à la main.  
_  
-"Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu me previens d'accord ?"  
-"Oui..."  
-"Tu as faim ? Je peux t'apporter quelque chose à manger... On doit avoir des restes dans la cuisine..."

_C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais l'estomac dans les talons._

"Oui..." _ais-je reconnu _"J'ai rien mangé depuis 15 heures... Et il est une heure et demie..."

_Il a sourit._

-"D'accord, je te monte un truc à grignoter autre que des Pocky"

_Et il est partit de nouveau avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit..._

_Au début je ne voulais que faire un saut chez lui pour voir comment il allait, et je me retrouvais là, prète à y dormir._

_Et là, j'avoue assez honteusement qu'un idée m'a alors traversé l'esprit :_

"Et si en vrai Shiki-san était un pervers et qu'il voulait juste coucher avec son innocente collègue de travail (c'est-à-dire moi) ?"

_J'ai vite rejeté cette idée loin, trèèèèèèès loin de moi :_

"Impossible. Sinon il aurait eu tout le temps de me bondir dessus avant. Et puis... C'est Shiki-san."

_Je me suis assise sur le lit qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce._

"En fait" _ais-je pensé_ "J'ai oublié de lui demander pourquoi ça l'avait à ce point troublé que je refuse de l'embrasser... La prime était-elle si grande que ça ?"

_Je me suis allongé entièrement sur le matelas, la tête posée sur les mains, regardant le plafond.  
J'ai soupiré._

_Au bout de cinq minutes, Shiki est arrivé avec un reste de hachis parmentier sur une assiette._

_Il fait un sourire d'excuse en disant que c'était ce qui restait du repas de la veille et que les domestiques étaient partis (renvoyés par sa mère)._

_Je me suis redressée. Il m'a tendu l'assiette, puis des couverts. il a dit devait règler les affaires de la maison, notamment rechercher de nouveaux employés._

_Je me suis donc retrouvée seule de nouveau. J'ai engloutit (par très aristocratiquement) le plat que Shiki-san m'avait apporté._

_J'ai posé l'assiette vide et les couverts usagés sur une table de nuit. J'ai grignoté quelques Pocky à la fraise du paquet que j'avais ouvert precedemment. J'ai defait les rubans qui tenait mes couettes, libérant mes cheveux orangés sur mes épaules._

_Je me suis allongée de nouveau, perdue dans mes pensées, à songer à ce qui m'était arrivé aujourd'hui._

_Au bout d'un moment, alors que je ne savait plus trop à quoi penser, j'ai attrapé mon téléphone qui était dans mon sac, dans le but de regarder l'heure._

"Vous avez 1 nouveau message"

_J'ai ouvert le message et je l'ai lu :_

"Entendu Tôya-Sama. Nous ne nous inquiétons pas. Nous espérons que vous passerez une bonne nuit en compagnie de votre agent. A ce soir."

_Un SMS de mes domestiques, evidemment.  
J'ai soupiré et regardé l'heure qu'affichait mon portable. Sur le petit écran brillait désormais :_

"3h54"

_Déjà... J'ai reposé le téléphone et je suis restée encore longtemps, allongée sur ce lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, avant de finalement succomber au sommeil et de m'endormir ainsi._

_J'ai été reveillée par le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à ma porte._

-"Tôya-san ? Il est 12 heures... Je sais qu'il fait encore jour mais nous devons être à l'agence vers 15 heures..."

_J'ai marmonné en me passant la main dans les cheveux._

-"Muuum... Shiki-san ? C'est toi ?" _ais-je fait._  
-"Oui c'est moi mais tu ferais bien de te lever ! Il y a trois heures de route jusqu'a l'agence je te rappele !"

_Je me suis redressée, puis assise sur le lit. J'ai attrapé un peigne qui se trouvait dans mon sac à main et je me suis vaguement coiffée. J'ai remis ma robe convenablement et j'ai commencé à me faire des couettes._

-"J'arrive !" _ais-je dis à mon collègue qui attendait derrière la porte._  
-"Je vais dans ma chambre, tu viens me voir quand tu es prête."

_J'ai réuni mes quelques affaires avant de sortir hors de la chambre où j'avais dormi. Je me suis dirigée vers la porte de la chambre de Shiki-san et j'ai toqué à la porte._

-"Tu peux entrer." _a fait la voix de mon collègue._

_J'ai ouvert la porte et j'ai esquissé quelques pas timides dans la pièce._

-"Euh... Shiki-san... Je m'habille avec quoi ?"

_Il m'a lançé un regard qui disait clairement_ "T'es bien mannequin toi !" _et m'a répondu :_

-"Tu fais comme hier soir, prends ce qui te convient dans le carton qui est resté dans l'entrée. Ces vêtements ne servent plus à rien de toute façon."

_J'ai acquissé et je suis allée dans le long couloir en direction du carton qui traînait au milieu du passage.  
Je me suis de nouveau accroupi à ses côtés et j'ai de nouveau cherché ce qui pouvait me convenir. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à demeurer ainsi, j'ai fini par choisir une sorte de mi-robe mi-tunique m'arrivant à la hanche, qui allait très bien avec le collant noir que je portais la veille (avec ma robe noire désormais sale). Je me suis changée dans la salle de bain que j'avais utilisé la veille et je suis retournée voir Shiki-san qui m'attendait encore dans sa chambre._

_Nous sommes descendus. La mère de Shiki était toujours dans l'escalier. Je crois qu'elle s'était endormie... Une fois près de la porte d'entrée, j'ai remis les chaussures que j'y avais laissé la veille (des bottes à talons) et nous sommes sortis sans un regard en arrière.  
Par reflexe, j'ai aussitôt déployé mon ombrelle afin de me protéger du soleil. Shiki-san s'est décalé d'un pas dans ma direction pour se réfugier dessous dans le but d'éviter les coups de soleil._

_Une foit au bout de l'allée, nous avons dépassé la grille en fer forgé. Une voiture nous attendait déjà. Le chauffeur était debout, adossé à la portière. En nous voyant, il s'est redressé et nous as ouvert une porte à l'arrière. J'ai replié l'ombrelle et je suis montée dans la voiture, bientôt suivie par mon collègue. J'ai cru voir le chauffeur lancer un regard plein de sous-entendus à Shiki-san._

_Après tout, chez des aristocrates comme nous, dormir chez un ami n'est pas très compréhensible._

_Qu'importe. Nous sommes allés au studio et nous avons posé, comme tous les jours depuis bientôt 6 mois._

_Et oui ! Déjà 6 mois que Shiki-san et moi nous connaissons ! Le temps passe vite quelquefois..._

_Mon agent était ravie de me voir ramener Shiki-san._

_Et avec tout ça j'ai oublié de lui demander pourquoi il s'était enfermé chez lui.  
Dommage._

_Je n'ai jamais autant écrit dans ce journal ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Sans m'en rendre compte j'ai norcis des pages et des pages de mon écriture !!_

_Et maintenant j'ai une crampe au poignet... Génial.._."

oOo

"_23 décembre,_

_C'était la fête nationale aujourd'hui... Nous sommes allés (mon agent, Shiki-san et moi) regarder un feu d'artifice... Et aussi nous avons pris la pose quelques jours auparant sous un décor de fête !_

_Bientôt noël... Il faudrait que j'achète des présents pour mon agent et Shiki-san... Mais quoi ?"_

oOo

"_25 décembre,_

_Noël... J'ai réussi à trouver des cadeaux pour mon agent et Shiki-san : Un collier pour la première et le dernier album d'Eri Kitamura pour le deuxième (oui, je reconnais que je manquais d'inspiration... Mais Eri a une voix si belle...)_

_Ils m'ont dit avoir été ravis de ces présents... A moi ils m'ont offert des vêtements (de la part de mon agent) et du parfum (de la part de Shiki-san)._

_Je ne sais pas si il s'agit d'un hasard mais il s'agissait du parfum "Embrum" pour lequel j'avais posé le 22 juin dernier... J'en avais d'ailleurs parlé dans ce journal._

_Hum... Je m'ennuie terriblement ces derniers temps... Notre agent (qui est devenue notre agent personelle et rien qu'a tous les deux je rapelle) va sans doute nous inviter au restaurant pour la nouvelle année. Je crois que Shiki-san va devoir refuser. Il doit sans doute avoir envie de s'occuper de sa mère. Il me semble qu'il l'aime énormement et qu'il prend soin d'elle du mieux qu'il peux._

_J'y vais... Mon père est de retour de voyage d'affaires il vaut que l'on mange ensemble pour fêter noël..._"

oOo

"_27 décembre,_

_Nous enchaînons les poses pour diverses publicités à une allure folle ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Nous n'avons jamais été aussi demandés !_

_Notre agent nous a effectivement dit qu'elle nous inviterait au restaurant pour fêter la nouvelle année, mais, comme je l'envisageais, Shiki-san à poliment décliné l'offre. Pour ne pas faire trop de peine à mon manageur je lui ais dit que je viendrais..._

_J'espère que Shiki prendra bien soin de sa mère... Elle a beau être pour le moins étrange, je l'aime bien... Elle a l'air si fragile... et pourtant... Son fils prend toujours grand soin d'elle et de sa santé pour le moins délicate._

_J'ai un grand respect pour la force d'âme dont il fait preuve. Ca ne doit pas être facile tout les jours..._"

oOo

"_1 janvier, 15 heures,_

_C'est la première fois que je met l'heure à laquelle j'écrit dans ce journal ! Dire qu'au début je le considérais comme un vieux cahier tout moche et inutile...  
En fait... C'est vrai que ce journal est tout moche est inutile : C'est juste un cahier très très épais avec une couverture noire ou je ne fais que gâcher de grandes quantités d'encre en écrivant dedans._

_Je reviens du restaurant d'avec mon manageur... Il est très tard... Il faudrait que j'aille dormir... C'est vrai que nous, vampires, sommes très décalés par rapport aux humains... Pour eux c'est l'après-midi, l'heure à laquelle ils sont les plus actifs..._

_Pour donner une idée, nous, vampires normalements constitués (par là j'entends : pas des mannequins idiots obligés de se reveiller à l'aube) se reveillent vers 18-19 heures et se couchent bien avant 10 heures du matin._

_Je suis si fatiguée... Je vais dormir... Heuresement que je ne travaille pas jusqu'au 5 janvier !"_

oOo

"_10 Fevrier,_

_Un bout de temps que je n'ai pas ecrit... mais il ne se passe decidement rien d'interressant dans ma vie ! C'en devient risible !_

_Je m'ennuie tant, je n'ai rien à raconter dans ce cahier..._

_Je partirais donc vraiment à cette fameuse Academie Cross dans un peu plus d'un mois... J'ai bien envie d'y aller mais je redoute aussi ce qui peut m'attendre là-bas..._

_En tout cas, ca me changera bien de mon morne quotidien... Je ne sors de chez moi que pour allez travailler à l'agence et quand je suis à la maison, je passe une grande partie de mon temps à apprendre._

_En allant dans un Internat, je pourrais apprendre la vie en communauté, je pourrais rencontrer d'autres personnes de mon âge et me faire des amis !_

_Comme je l'ai déjà dit et repeté, je n'ai comme ami (ou même comme connaissance) que Shiki-san. et notre relation est tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple.  
Dans cette école, je rencontrerais d'autres filles de mon âge, je pourrais discuter de choses féminines et frivoles jusqu'au moins 12 heures !_

_Et... Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais peut-être même tomber sur le fameux "vampire de mes rêves" but de toute une vie ?_

_Hum... Je m'emballe un peu non ?_

_Tiens ! En parlant d'"amour" ! Nous avons, Shiki-san et moi aujourd'hui posé pour la St-Valentin (un peu en avance, je reconnais...) !_

_Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je pense à lui offrir des chocolats de l'amitié... Est-ce qu'il m'en donnera ? J'en doute un peu... Le 14 fevrier c'est aux filles d'offir du chocolat. Mais comme il n'y a aucun sentiments ou déclaration amoureuse derrière le fait d'offrir des chocolat de l'amitié... Peut-être pourrait-il m'en offrir ce jour là au lieu d'attendre le 14 mars..._

_Je vais devoir aller à mes cours de cuisine justement... J'y vais !_"

oOo

_"14 fevrier,_

_J'ai effectivement offert, comme prévu, une boîte de chocolats à Shiki-san. Un pur chocolat amical fait main durant une de mes leçons. Pour une fois je n'avais pas fait cramer les ingrédients. J'ai de quoi être fière de moi !_

_Il l'a accepté, un peu surpris visiblement. Il n'est pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments ou à ce qu'il pense alors... J'ai tout de même réussi à deceler une parcelle d'étonnement dans ses iris bleues pâles... A moins que ce ne soit du ravissement ?_

_Je ne sais pas. Shiki-san est vraiment impénétrable. Il ne m'aurait sans doute jamais parlé de sa mère si je n'étais pas allée chez lui il y a deux mois..._

_Cette nuit là, tant que j'y pense, il m'a vraiment surprise par son comportement._

_D'abord il me refuse l'accès à sa maison, inquiet et en colère à la fois. Il m'a même poussé à terre ! Ce n'est pas du tout son genre... Après il a fallu que je crie un bon coup pour qu'il me laisse entrer._

_Après je l'ai vu aimant envers sa mère, puis comme haineux envers son oncle, le frère de celle-ci._

_Après il m'a supplié de rester passer le reste de la nuit chez lui. Tout le contraire de son attitude première. Et c'est alors qu'il abandonnait que j'ai accepté._

_Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas._

_Ca lui a fait plaisir de ne pas rester seul dans cette maison où règne l'ombre d'une femme qui n'est plus elle-même._

_Mais il n'a pas cherché à me parler par la suite et je suis allée dans la chambre mise à ma disposition._

_Nous aurions au moins pû discuter un peu en mangeant des Pocky, fidèles à nos habitudes !_

_Mais non... Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous nous sommes isolés l'un de l'autre... Je trouve ça dommage dans un sens..._

_Il faut encore que j'y aille... Cours de chant...._"

oOo

"_14 mars..._

_Aujourd'hui c'était White Day... Shiki-san m'a alors donné un cadeau de valeur trois fois supérieure aux chocolats de l'amitié que je lui avait offert il y a un mois..._

_Il m'a offert une boîte de Pocky au chocolat blanc ! C'est tellement gentil de sa part... Tout en respectant "les règles" du White Day, il y ajoute une touche personnelle en l'objet des Pocky !_

_Et le plus mignon c'est qu'il avait emballé la boîte de Pocky dans du papier blanc qui était retenu par un joli ruban de la même couleur ! Il avait vraiment pensé à tout ! Et le ruban était si beau..._

_D'ailleurs, alors que nous posions dehors, une brusque bourrasque de vent nous a surpris et a défait ma coiffure. J'entends par là qu'une de mes couettes s'est défait et que le ruban noir qui la maitenait s'est envolé au loin. Pour le remplacer j'ai spontanément pris celui que Shiki m'avait offert avec les Pocky. J'ai refait ma couette en nouant le ruban dans mes cheveux, sans trop y faire attention._

_Alors que je venais de me recoiffer (un ruban noir et un ruban blanc... heuresement que ça collait bien avec les vêtements que nous portions pour la publicité !) j'ai vu mon agent faire un clin d'oeil à Shiki-san tandis que celui-ci faisait comme si il ne l'avait remarqué._

_Pourquoi ?"_

oOo

"_25 mars..._

_C'est le grand jour ! Dans environ trois heures, Shiki-san, notre agent et moi nous allons monter dans un express en direction de cette fameuse école... L'Academy Cross._

_Je me demande ce qui nous y attends..._

_Qui y rencontrerais-je ? Qui y retrouverais-je ? M'y ferais-je de nouveaux amis ?_

_J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment..._"

* * *

**bla-bla éducatif de l'auteure !!**

Bon... j'éspère que ça vous a plu... un minimum !! Plutôt qu'entamer une longue causette, il vaudrait mieux que je note ici mots et noms pouvant demander que l'on s'attarde dessus non ??

**Eri Kitamura : **Chanteuse et doubleuse japonaise que je respecte plus que personne ! Je l'adooore !! (dommage que ses albums soient introuvable au Pays des cuisses de grenouille __-)

En + du fait que je la venère, c'est aussi la doubleuse de Rima dans Vampire Knight ! Alors, forcèment, il fallait que j'en parle... Alors peut-être que je ferais prochainement allusion à Sôichiro Hoshi, qui lui est le seiyû de Senri ??

A quand un duo de ses deux fabuleuses voix ??

**Nouvel an : **Il existe beaucoup de coutumes a respecter pour le nouvel an mais je n'en ai ici pas pris compte... Trop long... Juste pour info : Les japonais sont en congés du 1er au 5 janvier.

**14 fevrier, St Valentin : **Ce jour là, au Japon, c'est aux filles de faire le 1er pas... Je ne sais pas si les fameux "chocolats de l'amitié" dont je parle existent vraiment ou si tous dons fait ce jour là sont pris comme une marque amoureuse... En tout cas, dans le tome 1 de V.K, Yûki dit à Zero : "Tu n'aura même pas de chocolat de l'amitié, tu sais ?" Alors je me suis dis que ça devait exister..

**14 mars, White Day : **C'est une fète en réponse à la St Valentin où les garçons "rendent la monnaie" aux filles leur ayant fait un cadeau un mois plus tôt... A la base c'était une fête commerciale crée par un marchand de guimauve qui proposait de "rembourser" les femmes de leurs présents. Ensuite, la guimauve s'est transformée en chocolat blanc et actuellement c'est plus du parfum, des bijoux ou des sous-vêtements féminins qui sont donnés...

En tout cas, la coutume veut que le cadeau soit de valeur 3 fois supérieur au chocolat offert par ces dames.

Il existerait une variante chez les jeunes que j'ai malicieusement pris : Le garçon amoureux offre à sa belle un ruban blanc et si celle-ci le noue (cheveux, poignet...) avant la fin de la journée, cela veut dire qu'elle éprouve les même sentiments à son égard.

Voilà pourquoi ça gênerait notre titit Senri que Rima noue (sans s'en rendre compte) son ruban dans se cheveux... Et d'ailleurs, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais celle-ci a une innoncence effrayante !

-_-_-

Quand j'écris, j'ai l'impression que Senri soupire après Rima qui le considère comme un grand ami... Et j'ai aussi le sentiment que leur agent serait au courant...

C'est moi l'auteur et je me rends même pas vraiment compte de ce que ressentent les personnages que j'emprunte... moi alors...

-_-_-

Sinon... Si vous avez des questions, allusions, demandes, requêtes ou même juste envie de me donner votre avis... n'hésitez absolument pas !!

Revieeeeeeews... ?

Sur ce,

c'était votre effroyemment innocente Jolly-Roger-77 !!


	4. 2 ans où il ne se passe rien Ou presque

**Titre : **_My Dear Dairy_

_**Chapitre : **_2ème Partie, seul et unique chapitre. Son nom est, euh... voyons voir... "_2 ans où il ne se passe rien...ou presque !"_ titre dégourageant non ?

**Auteure : **Votre Jolly-Roger-77 qui s'est demenée pour vous !

**Rating : **K+

**Prairing : **Il arrive, il arrive... Doucement, certes, mais surement !

**note : **le plus chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit ! J'ai passé 2 semaines dessus (je trouve ça beaucoup... moi alors...) J'ai pas mal galéré dessus... Franchement, ayez la bonté de croire en mon calvaire : Matsuri Hino n'a fait aucune description de la période que je reporte dans ce chapitre... J'ai du tout faire toute seule... (sauf les 2-3 évenements dont l'on nous fait part.) Ce chapitre recouvre du 27 mars au 1er avril... Mais le 1er avril, 2 années plus loin !! J'ai donc fait un chapitre unique pour cette partie là... La prochaine couvrira sans doute du tome 1 au tome 3... Je dirais... Ca me laisse de quoi bosser quand même ! Et le prochain chapitre fera le tome 1 je dirais... J'ai quand même de quoi faire avec !! Bon... trève de bavardages, place au chapitre !!!

* * *

_**My Dear Dairy, **PARTIE 2, CHAPITRE UNIQUE : _"_**2 ans où il ne se passe rien... ou presque !"**_

oOo

"_27 mars,_

C'est ce matin, à l'aube, que Shiki-san, mon agent et moi sommes enfin arrivés, après un long voyage, à notre destination finale. Un village surblombé par une colline ou trônait fièrement la fameuse Cross Academy.

Notre agent nous a laissé nous rendre seuls à l'Academie car elle devait aller au studio de mannequinat le plus proche, afin de regler les derniers details. Avant de partir, elle nous a tendu une sorte de livre en guise de cadeau. C'était un photobook de nous deux, réunissant les plus belles poses que nous avons réalisé jusqu'a maintenant. Je n'aime pas tant que ça me voir en photo. J'ai tendu le livre à Shiki-san en disant :  
  
-"Garde-le".

_Sans un mot, il l'a pris dans le sac qu'il portait sur son dos, tandis que notre agent nous laissait seuls._

C'est pourquoi Shiki-san et moi nous nous sommes dirigés vers cette grande batisse qu'on voyait au loin. D'après ce qu'on nous avait dit, nos bagages avaient été transportées à l'avance. Ce qui fait que nous n'avions que le strict nécessaire sur nous (c'est-à-dire une ombrelle et un stock de Pocky).

Nous avons traversé la petite ville (deserte à l'heure matinale), gravi une colline avant d'arriver devant une grande grille en fer forgé. Derrière se trouvait trois bâtiments de brique claire, disposés en triangle et que l'aube rendait presque féerique.  
"Féerique" ? Peut-être est-ce un mot un peu fort, mais en tout cas c'est la pensée qui m'est venue à l'esprit en voyant le soleil levant taper sur les murs gigantesques.

-"Euh... C'est où ?" _ais-je demandé à Shiki-san, ignorant le lieu auquel nous devions nous rendre._

_Notre agent ne nous avait pas précisé où aller..._

Mon collègue a fait un signe du menton vers un petit bâtiment, à côté de celui le plus imposant. On voyait de la lumière briller aux fenêtres.  
  
-"Là bas je crois... C'est allumé en tout cas..."

_Nous y sommes allés... J'ai appris par la suite que ce bâtiment étaient là où vivaient les professeurs. En plus de cet endroit et de l'Academie, il y a aussi "Le Pavillon de la Lune" et "Le Pavillon du Soleil", deux dortoirs. Nous, vampires, iront dans celui de la lune et les humains habitent déjà dans celui du soleil (bien qu'ils soient actuellement en vacances)._

Mais bref... Je reviendrais sur l'organisation plus tard... Pour l'instant, je vais juste raconter ce qui s'est passé à notre arrivée.

Une fois près de la lourde porte, Shiki-san a frappé trois coups. Nous avons entendu une voix surexitée faire :

-"Des nouveaaaaaaaaaaaaux !!"

_Puis une voix plus calme :  
_  
-"Doucement Aïdô... Ne leur fait pas peur... Entrez !"

_Shiki-san a doucement ouvert la porte et s'est écarté afin de me laisser entrer la première.  
_

_J'ai vagument aperçu plusieurs personnes dans une sorte de hall quand soudain..._

Quand soudain une sorte de tornade d'origine extra-terrestre, hurlant, gesticulant et faisant un grand sourire, m'a bondit dessus pour me serrer dans ses bras !!  
  
-"Bienvenuuuuue !!"

_Je n'ai pas compris de quoi il s'agissait. Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qui se passait. La "chose" m'enserrait le cou de bras longs et forts.  
Je commençais à étouffer. Le monstre-non-identifé me tenait si fort que j'en suffocais presque._

-"On va tous être amiiiiis !!!"

_L'ouragan ne lâchait pas prise. Sans trop reflechir, j'ai alors levé le bras qui tenait mon ombrelle pour l'abaisser avec force sur la tête de l'intrus.  
_  
_Un "_JBONG" _résonna, bientôt suivi d'un _"Aïïïïïïïïïe".

_Mon action irréfléchie atteint néammoins un but : La personne impulsive et très collante se décolla justement de moi._

J'ai alors pû observer cette fameuse "tornade" plus attentivement.

C'était en réalité en jeune vampire aristocrate aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, le broching parfait et aux grands yeux bleus rieurs. C'était l'héritier Aïdô que j'avais vagument vu passer à la télévision.  
Il se massait le crâne, encore sous le choc du violent coup d'ombrelle que je venais de lui porter, une moue boudeuse très mignonne affichée sur son visage.

-"Mais ça fait maaaaaaal !!" _se lamenta t-il d'un air frustré._

_Un grand grand grand vampire un peu plus âgé que moi s'est approché et a posé la main sur l'épaule du blond._

-"Hanabusa..."

_Ca devait être son cousin, le dernier membre de la prestigieuse famille Kain._

J'ai vu la fille Sôen assise dans un fauteuil, regardant d'un air mécontent les deux garçons. On aura dit une mère surveillant ses deux incorrigibles bambins. Physiquement parlant, elle a de longs cheveux châtains clair, des yeux noisettes et, malgré tout, un lèger air mélancolique qui ressort quand elle n'y fait pas attention.

Et là, j'ai vu un autre vampire se lever pour se diriger vers Shiki-san, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-"Shiki !!"

_C'était Takuma Ichijô-san, son ami d'enfance qu'il m'avait présenté à la dernière reception à laquelle nous avions assisté.  
_  
-"Salut Ichijô..."_ a fait mon collègue d'une voix pronfondement endormie._

Ichijô-san l'a tiré par la manche pour le mettre au mileu de la pièce ou étaient réunis une bonne trentaine de vampires. Sur le siège le plus imposant j'ai imédiatement reconnu Kaname Kuran-Sama, le sang-pur, un leger sourire aux lèvres.

Ichijô-san a pris la parole. Il voulait présenter son ami :

-"Voici Senri Shiki-san ! C'est un de mes vieux amis ! Son oncle travaille avec mon grand-père..."

_J'ai cru avoir décelé une ombre dans sa voix lorsqu'il parla de son grand-père..._

-"Sa mère est très celèbre et il est très gentil ! Il travaille comme mannequin avec..."

_Il a laché la manche de Shiki-san qu'il tenait depuis tout ce temps pour venir vers moi afin de me trainer au centre de l'assemblée._

-"...Avec Tôya-san ! Ils sont trop mignons ensemble vous trouvez pas ? On dirait presque un couple !"

_J'ai vu Shiki-san lancer un regard noir à son ami tandis que celui-ci lui faisait un grand sourire purement innocent._

Un silence s'est installé quelques secondes. Ichijô-san m'a alors donné un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. Il s'est penché vers moi pour me murmurer à l'oreille :  
  
-"Dis quelque chose !"

_J'ai un peu rougi et, à court d'inspiration, j'ai vagument bafouillé :_

-"Ah euh... Vous pouvez m'appelez "Rima-chan" si vous voulez..."

_Personne n'eut le temps de répondre à ce que je venais de dire puisque c'est à ce moment que quelqu'un a frappé à la porte. J'ai vu le grand Kuran-Sama dire :_

-"Entrez."

_La porte s'est ouverte sur un homme d'un certain âge, d'allure très joviale et souriant._

-"Bonjouuuuuur !! Ou plutôt, devrais-je dire "Bonsoiiiiir" !! Je me présente : Kaien Kurosu, recteur et directeur de cette Academie ! J'espère que vous vous y plairez beaucoup... Pour l'heure, vous devez remplir ces jolis questionnaires !"

_Il s'est avancé en sautillant. Il poussait une sorte de chariot dans lequel se trouvaient, entassées, des liasses et des liasses de feuilles.  
Il a pris quelques unes de ces liasses et s'est mis à les distribuer aux élèves._

Quand il m'a tendu mon paquet de feuille j'ai pu me rendre compte que c'était un questionnaire de mille questions !

Quand tout le monde a eu le sien, il nous as dit :

-"Vous devrez le rendre demain matin ! C'est-à-dire, que comme il est actuellement 6 heures du matin, il vous reste environ 18 heures pour le faire !"

_Il nous a regardé avec son grand sourire. Il nous a fait un petit signe de la main avant de repartir avec son chariot du même pas sautillant qu'au début._

J'ai vu Shiki-san jeter un coup d'oeil découragé à ses feuilles. J'ai soupiré. Mille questions...

Kuran-sama a tapé dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention sur lui.  
Il a dit :

-"Très bien... Nous sommes dans le bâtiment où vivent habituellement les professeurs de l'Academie. Les humains sont actuellement en vacances, ils seront de retour dans quelques jours. En attendant que les serments et les examens... etc... soient reglés, nous dormirons ici. Si tout se passe bien, nous pourrons nous installer dans notre Pavillon dans deux jours."

_Il a soupiré avant de reprendre :_

-"Les nouveaux venus... Tôya et Shiki... Tôya, tu ira partager la chambre de Sôen et toi Shiki, celle d'Ichijô."

_Il a regardé la fille Sôen et Ichijô-san_

-"Montrez-leur le chemin, vous deux."

_Sôen-chan s'est levée et m'a fait un signe de la main pour m'inciter à la suivre. Ichijô-san a tiré Shiki-san par la manche et ils se sont mis à monter l'escalier principal qui s'offrait à nos yeux._

Une fois dans un couloir, ma guide improvisée m'a montrée une pièce. Elle en a ouvert la porte, dévoilant ainsi une chambre assez vaste avec deux lits.

Elle m'a dit :

-"Tes valises sont déjà arrivées... Installe-toi, pendant ce temps, moi, je vais me laver."

_Elle m'a désigné mes deux grandes malles en cuir qui trainaient près d'un lit. Elle a ensuite pris quelques affaires dans une armoire avant d'entrer dans une pièce jumelée, la salle de bain.  
J'ai posé mon sac à main et mon ombrelle sur une table. J'ai ensuite commencé à défaire quelques de mes affaires, pendant que j'entendais l'eau d'une douche couler dans la pièce voisine. Une fois que j'eus fini cela, je me suis assise sur le lit qui devais m'être attribué (vu que l'autre était défait)._

Quand ma colocataire fut sortie de la douche, je lui ai demandé :  
  
-"Comment t'apelles-tu Sôen-chan ?"  
-"Ruka..."

_Elle s'est assise sur le lit en face du mien pour se secher les cheveux avec une longue serviette de bain blanche. Elle avait le regard dans le vague. Quand elle eu fini de s'occuper de sa chevelure châtin clair, elle a posé la serviette. Elle m'a soudainnement demandé :  
_  
-"Tu connais Kaname-Sama ?"  
_  
J'ai vaguement refléchi :_

-"Je l'ai croisé à une reception il y a quelques mois... Nous avons un peu parlé... C'est tout je crois..."

_Elle a penché sa tête sur le côté, a saisi une brosse à cheveux et a commencé à peigner ses longs cheveux. Depuis qu'elle parlait de Kuran-Sama, j'avais vu ses yeux s'allumer pour briller étrangement.  
Je compris à son sourire qu'elle ne voulait parler que de lui. Qu'elle ne voulait penser qu'à lui. Elle l'aime, ça j'en est été convaincue dès le début._

-"Et toi... Ruka-chan... Tu l'avais déjà rencontré ?"

_Elle n'a pas fait attention au fait que je ne l'appelle plus par son nom, trop heureuse qu'elle était de pouvoir parler de son idole. Elle a posé son peigne sur ses draps, a esquissé un sourire avant de dire :_

-"Je l'ai rencontré à l'âge de 5 ans (j'en ai actuellement 18), il était venu parler à Hanabusa..."

_Voyant mon regard interrogateur, elle expliqua :_

-"Le vampire blond aux yeux bleus à qui tu a fait une belle bosse avec ton ombrelle."  
-"Ah... D'accord..."

_Elle a prit une longue respiration avant de reprendre :_

-"Hanabusa avait été vexé dans son orgueil par Kaname-Sama... D'après ce qu'il a dit, il aurait été "Impoli"."  
_  
Elle a baissé la tête avant de ricanner ironiquement._

-"Kaname-Sama impoli ? J'en doute sincèrement... Mais... Peut-être ce coeur qui bat à tout rompre qui me trompe..."

_Elle a posé la main sur son coeur. J'ai vu une larme poindre dans son oeil droit.  
Elle a soupiré, l'air désesperée._

-"Souvent... J'aimerais tant m'arracher ce coeur... Je n'en peux plus... Il me fait tellement souffrir... Si tout ça pouvait s'arreter..."

_Ses ongles se sont crispés sur l'étoffe soignée de la tunique violet pâle qu'elle portait. Crispés à l'emplacement de son coeur.  
J'ai assisté, impuissante, au desarroi de la jeune Sôen. Elle qui avait dû maudire l'amour qu'elle porte au sang-pur tant de fois..._

J'ai fais la seule chose que j'ai pu faire : me lever afin de lui poser la main sur l'épaule en signe de soutien.  
Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Je n'ose pas imaginer tout ce qu'elle a pu endurer à lutter contre des sentiments impossibles, contre un amour non-réciproque...  
La vie de la jeune fille n'a sans doute été qu'un combat infini et acharné contre elle-même.

-"Ruka-chan..."  
-"J'ai posé ce coeur trompeur sur un autel devant cet homme... Je le lui ai donné, comme on présente une offrande... Et, lui, sans s'en même sans rendre compte, le lachire de ses ongles... Il les enfonce dedans, au plus profond... Il fait s'embraser mon âme du moindre de ses souffles... De la moindre de ses paroles... Il est à la fois si cruel et si attirant... Je l'aime... Tout comme je pourrais le haïr... Je pourrais le haïr à cause de cet amour sans retour que je lui porte..."

_Une tâche humide composée de larmes se formait sur la tunique violette de la vampiresse. Je voyais bien que la jeune Sôen avait envie de se confier et de se replier sur elle-même à la fois. Je doute qu'elle ait un jour dévoilé ses sentiments à quiconque comme elle l'a fait avec moi à cet instant._

Elle a reniflé, les yeux rouges.  
  
-"Je ferais tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour lui. Tout. Si jamais il a soif, je lui tendrais ma gorge. Si jamais il a faim, je lui tendrais ma chair. Si il a envie d'amour, je lui en donnerais. Et si jamais il a envie de haine, je peux le lui en faire don de bien plus."

_Je n'aime pas voir les femmes tristes. Et encore moins à cause d'hommes. En un mot : "je deteste l'amour".  
Je deteste l'amour et tout ce qu'il peut apporter comme malheurs.  
_

_Certes... Je reconnais n'avoir jamais aimé quiconque, mais... Dans ma vie... Je ne connais personne qui ne m'aime -même par amitié- sincèrement._

Les domestiques ?  
Ils ne sont gentils avec moi que pour l'argent qu'ils gagnent.  
Mes parents ?  
Comme peuvent-ils prétendre aimer leur fille quand ils s'arrangent pour la voir le moins possible ?  
Mon agent ?  
Comment peut-elle même apprécier une fille aussi idiote et futile que moi ?  
Shiki-san...?

Je ne sais pas si il m'aime réellement, ne serait-ce que par amitié... Je pense qu'il est comme moi : Il ne sait pas différencier ses sentiments. Nous avons trop vécus à l'écart du monde et de la societé.

Il pourrait me haïr, il ne serait pas même apte à s'en rendre compte.

Je ne sais absoluement pas comment me conduire avec les autres... Et je ne sais jamais quels sentiments j'éprouve envers telle ou telle personne... Je sais l'avoir déjà dit mais... C'est assez dur à vivre...

C'est bète... Tandis que je posais ma main sur l'épaule de ma camarade de chambre dont les joues étaient recouvertes par des sillons d'eau salée, tandis que toutes ces pensées se boulversaient dans mon crâne, tandis que je ne savais que faire pour aider la jeune femme qui luttait contre elle-même, des bribes d'un lontaine chanson me sont revenues en mémoire. Une chanson qui faisait :

"Nigeteru no ka otteru no ka _(Are you running away from something or following something ?)_  
Wakaranaku naru made _ (You no longer even know)_  
Watashi wo mite motto fukaku _ (Look at me and drown more deeply) _  
Oboreru midare mitsu jigoku _ (The confusing nectar of hell)_

Mashoku no tsume fushoku no hone _(Devilish claws make grating sounds)_  
Kishimu onkyoukase _ (On corroded bones)_  
Kore ga ai ka nikushimi na no ka _(Is this love ? Is this hatred ?)_  
Kotae wa hitsuyou desu ka" _(Is an answer to that necessary ?)_

_Une chanson où la haine et l'amour se mélangent de telle sorte que l'on ne sait plus où on l'on est.  
Une chanson qui nous dit que la vie n'est que vengeances, desespoirs et répugnances, mais que l'amour demeure._

Qui croire ?  
Et si tout était uni ? Et si tout les sentiments ne faisaient qu'un ?

Une fois que les larmes de Ruka-chan furent taries, elle m'a dit vouloir aller répondre au fameux questionnaire de mille questions avec les garçons. Elle m'a proposé de l'accompagner, mais j'ai répondu que je viendrais un peu plus tard, le temps que je me change. Elle m'a sourit et m'a indiqué où se trouvait la chambre des cousins (Hanabusa et Akatsuki), endroit où elle allait.

Il est environ 8 heures du matin... Je dois rendre ce questionnaire demain matin. Je me suis changée, habillée en robe bleu nuit emplie de dentelles, j'ai pris le temps d'écrire tout cela et maintenant...

J'ai un questionnaire à remplir avec des nouveaux amis !"

oOo

_"28 mars, aube._

Journal... Je t'avais dis, hier vers 8 heures, que j'allais remplir un questionnaire avec des camarades de classe ?  
Et bien il se trouve que nous avons plus parlé et fait connaissance que travaillé ! Je me souviens que vers 11 heures Ruka-chan et moi sommes retournées dans notre chambre afin de dormir un peu. Quand nous nous sommes reveillées, il était 18 heures et demi. Nous nous sommes levées, changées. Moi, je me suis vêtue d'un pantalon beige et d'un haut noir avant de défaire mes couettes (une fois n'est pas coutume). Nous nous sommes promis de nous atteler sérieusement à ce fameux questionnaire avant la fin de notre journée.

Vers 19 heures, j'ai decidé d'aller dans la chambre de Shiki-san. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de lui parler depuis notre arrivée à l'Academie... Alors que Ruka-chan allait voir ses amis d'enfance, je me suis donc dirigée vers la chambre qu'Ichijô-san partageait avec mon collègue.

J'ai poliment frappé à la porte. J'ai entendu une voix enjouée me dire d'entrer. J'ai donc ouvert la porte.

Shiki-san et Ichijô-san étaient tous deux installés sur un lit. Mon collègue néligement adossé au rebord et son ami, lui, était plutôt vautré sur le matelas.

J'avoue avoir été surprise en voyant que Takuma-san feuilletait le photo-book que notre agent nous avait donné hier matin !

Je me suis avancée, j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil sur le fameux livre. C'était la photo d'une publicité où Shiki-san et moi posions pour les Pocky. Je connais bien cette photo. Dessus j'étais dans un ensemble gothique lolita et mon collègue dans des habits décontractés.

Notre première pose en duo. Le jour de notre rencontre.

-"Salut Rima-chan ! Ca va ?" _a demandé le vampire blondinet en souriant de toutes ses belles dents blanches._  
-"Oui ca va... Et vous deux ?" _ais-je répondu._  
-"Je suis super en forme !!" _(inutile de se demander qui avait répondu) (je précise qu'il s'agissait de Takuma-san, on ne sait jamais)_

_J'ai regardé Shiki-san qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que j'étais entrée dans la chambre._

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté.

-"Et toi Shiki-san ? Ca va ?"

_Il a levé la tête pour me regarder. Je me demande si il avait beaucoup dormi cette nuit... Il avait le même air de lassitude qu'à l'ordinaire, mais il me semblait peut-être plus... absent... que d'habitude.  
Ses iris bleues ont capté mon regard, ses yeux dévisageant les miens._

Je n'ai pas cillé. J'ai juste attendu qu'il réponde :

-"Euh... Comme d'habitude..."

_J'ai émis un mince soupir de soulagement._

-"Tant mieux..."

_Je me suis approchée de Takuma-san. Il avait changé de page du photo-book et regardait cette fois une publicité pour du parfum._

Il examinait la photographie d'un oeil attentif. Il a redressé la tête dans ma direction pour me parler :  
  
-"Tu es vraiment mignone sur cette pub, Rima-chan !"

_Je crois avoir cligné des yeux sous l'effet de la surprise._

-"Par...Pardon ?"

_C'est la première fois qu'un (beau !) jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge (il a 17 ans en années de vampire) me dit qu'il me trouve "mignone".  
_  
-"Je trouve que tu es très belle sur ces photos" _dit-il._

_J'ai dû piquer un leger fard. Après tout... C'était le premier garçon (autre qu'un photographe) qui me complimentait de telle sorte._

-"Mer...Merci..."

_J'avoue que je ne suis pas très à l'aise quand on me dit ce genre de choses. Takuma-san a tourné la tête vers Shiki-san, toujours aussi muet, pour lui demander :  
_  
-"Tu ne trouves pas Shiki ? Rima-chan est trop Kawaiiiiiii !!"

_J'ai vu la machoire de mon collègue se crisper.  
_  
-"Oui... Bien sur qu'elle est belle... Elle n'est pas mannequin pour rien, après tout !"  
_  
Takuma-san lui a fait un clin d'oeil._

-"Toi non plus tu n'es pas mannequin pour rien !"

_Il n'a pas cillé. Il n'a même pas réagi d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. Calme, froid, marbre. C'est Shiki-san après tout. Il n'est pas du genre à parler pour ne rien dire. Il n'est pas non plus du genre à laisser percer le moindre sentiment._

Nous avons un peu parlé. Ichijô m'a surtout posé des questions sur notre métier. Quand je suis retournée dans ma chambre, environ une heure après, j'ai vu que Ruka-chan était comfortablement installée sur son lit, encadrée par les deux cousins vampiriques, Akatsuki Kain et Hanabusa Aïdô.

Ce dernier m'a fait un signe de la main accompagné d'un air joyeux.

-"Salut Rima-chan !!"  
-"'lut" _avais-je répondu._

_Ruka-chan m'a accueillie par un sourire sincère et Akatsuki par un bref mouvement de tête et un vague grognement._

Je me suis assise sur mon lit, en face du trio. Aïdô-san a continué la passionnante discussion qu'il avait interrompu à mon arrivée. Une passionnante discussion à propos de la fois où, petit, il avait mis en place une "société de recherche sur la résistance du sable".

_J'ai vu Ruka-chan esquisser un petit sourire triste et nostalgique à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Quant à Kain-san, il montré aucune émotion._

Pourtant, j'ai eu l'impression qu'un magma de sentiments contradictoires était en train de consumer son âme...

Sans doute n'était-ce qu'une impression.

Aïdô-san a continué son monologue -bah tout seul !- puisque Ruka-chan, Kain-san et moi nous sommes levés, avons pris nos questionnaires dans le but de les remplir (sérieusement cette fois !).  
Ruka-chan a émit la proposition d'aller y répondre dans une salle libre, sorte de bibliothèque que l'on pouvoit utiliser pour réviser ou être au calme. Je n'étais encore jamais allée dans cette fameuse pièce. Et puis... Après tout, ce n'était pas très important, vu que nous ne sommes que temporairement dans ce bâtiment !

Finalement, Hana-chan (le surnom que je viens d'inventer pour Hanabusa) nous a suivis. En sortant de notre chambre, nous avons croisés Seiren.  
Seiren c'est une jeune fille très mince et élégante, au cheveux gris et courts, qui officie en tant que "garde du corps" de Kuran-sama. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Elle nous as demandé où nous allions et, après l'avoir appris, nous a dit qu'elle vennait avec nous.

Et tout ça en s'efforçant de ne pas prononcer des phrases de plus de trois mots ! Cette fille force l'admiration !

_C'est ainsi que nous cinq, Seiren en tête du poloton, nous sommes dirigés vers cette bibliothèque. Pour cela, nous avons dû passer près de l'escalier en bois principal tandis que Hanabusa-san et Akatsuki-san se lamentaient sur la longueur du questionnaire.  
Et là, assez étrangement, nous avons remarqué qu'une jeune fille humaine aux longs cheveux bruns était assise sur la première marche ! Elle avait une robe courte rose pâle et un gilet marron clair. Elle était assez mignone..._

Nous nous sommes arretés pour la regarder. J'ai d'abord été surprise de la trouver là. Et je n'étais d'ailleurs pas la seule.

-"Que fait une enfant humaine ici ?" _a fait la voix d'Aïdô tandis que la petite levait la tête vers nous_. "Elle regarde par là..."

_Il a repris, un peu plus bas._

-"C'est une de mes fans ?"

_La petite fille a eu un petit ricanement avant de se lever pour s'incliner prestement devant nous. Ruka l'a toisée du regard._

-"Elle s'est moquée..."_ Elle a jeté un coup d'oeil au vampire blond, qui lui, fixait la fillette_. "Ne cause pas de problèmes avant la rentrée... Je ne tiens pas à ce que ma scolarité avec Kaname-Sama soit souillée par des choses futiles."  
_Nous nous sommes remis en marche._

-"Tu m'insultes ! Je ne suis pas si frivole !"_ A fait la voix d'un Hana-chan outré._

_Nous sommes allés remplir ce questionnaire. Une fois que je l'eus achevé, je suis retournée à ma chambre afin de prendre une douche, laissant Ruka-chan et les autres bavarder gaiment entre eux. Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai remarqué que la jeune humaine s'était assoupie sur la première marche de l'escalier._

Je me suis changée, revêtant une robe blanche maintenue à la taille par une ceinture en cuir, des rubans blancs et or dans mes cheveux.  
Je me suis levée, m'appretant à aller dans la chambre de Shiki-san et Ichjô-san au moment où quelqu'un a frappé à la porte.  
  
-"Oui ?"_ ais-je alors fait._  
_Celle-ci s'est ouverte sur Shiki-san._

-"Tôya-san..."

_Il s'est calé dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
Je me suis approchée, posant la main sur le bord de cette même porte. La tête penchée sur le côté d'un air à la fois hésitant et questionnant._

-"Oui, Shiki-san ?"

_Il a regardé par la fenêtre les étoiles que la sombre nuit faisait apparaître._

-"Tu... Tu veux bien... Venir faire un tour dehors...?"

_Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, il semblait assez gêné.  
J'ai souris. Du sourire le plus gentil que j'ai pu._

-"Oui, bien sûr !"

_J'ai rapidement attrapé une veste et mon sac à main, non sans glisser au préalable deux paquets de Pocky à l'interieur.  
Il est ressorti hors de ma chambre, attendant que je le rejoigne. Une fois que je fus à côté de lui dans le couloir, nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'escalier principal dans le but de sortir au-dehors._

Nous étions encore dans le couloir où se trouvent les chambres quand nous avons vu...

Nous avons vu Akatsuki Kain, adossé à un mur, les traits crispés. Il était en face d'une porte entrouverte. Nous avons failli passer notre chemin sans y prêter attention quand nous avons soudain entendu un murmure masculin, qui nous était familier, souffler :  
  
-"Ruka..."

_Shiki-san et moi nous sommes soudainement stoppés. Nos têtes ont pivotées dans une synchronisation parfaite vers cette porte entrouverte. Un gémissement. Une voix chuchotée :  
_  
-"Kaname-Sama... Je n'en peux plus..."

_Un bruit de chute feutrée. Une odeur de sang suffocante. Une odeur d'un sang qui était à la fois doux, élégant et mélancolique._  
_  
J'ai attrapé le poignet de Shiki-san sans m'en rendre compte. J'ai murmuré :_

-"L'odeur du sang de Ruka."

_La porte s'est brusquement ouverte sur la petite fille humaine que j'ai vue tout à l'heure. Elle a traversé le couloir en courant, des larmes dans des yeux comme révulsés, la main devant la bouche.  
Akatsuki-san s'est redressé. Il a pris une longue respiration avant d'entrer dans la pièce._

Deux minutes ont passées. Deux longues et interminables minutes durant lequelles Shiki-san et moi sommes restés, muets, dans ce couloir, à nous demander ce qui c'était passé à quelques mètres seulement de nous. Je me suis rendue compte que je tenais encore son poignet. J'ai alors doucement défait l'étreinte de ma main.

Kain-san est ressorti de la pièce. Dans ses bras, Ruka Sôen. Elle était inconsiente et l'on distinguait bien clairement deux profondes plaies aux niveau de son cou de porcelaine. On aurait dit une de ces princesses de conte de fées qui sont endormies à jamais... A la fois belles, fortes et... Si fragiles...

Il est parti avec elle dans ses bras, la conduisant dans notre chambre. Je l'ai vu s'y glisser avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, très précautionneusement.

J'étais en état de choc. Shiki-san m'a posé une main sur l'épaule.  
  
-"On va comme même dehors ?" _m'a t-il demandé._

_J'ai asquiecé faiblement. Je me disais que ça me ferait du bien. Je n'avais pas encore tout compris à ce qui venait de se passer._

Nous sommes sortis sous la voûte étoilée. Il m'a montré un arbre du doigt. 

-"On s'assoit ?"

_Nous nous sommes adossés sous l'arbre._

C'est à ce moment qu'une bribe de ma précédent grande conversation d'avec Ruka-chan m'est revenu en mémoire. Sa voix m'avait dit :

"Je ferais tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour lui. Tout. Si jamais il a soif, je lui tendrais ma gorge. Si jamais il a faim, je lui tendrais ma chair. Si il a envie d'amour, je lui en donnerais. Et si jamais il a envie de haine, je peux le lui en faire don de bien plus."

_Elle aime Kaname-Sama... Il avait dû avoir soif, il se serait alors servi dans ses veines... Mais pourquoi a t-il eu soif ? Que faisait Ruka-chan là-bas ? Et cette petite fille ?_

J'ai l'impression que tout est lié, mais aussi que je ne dois pas trop chercher au risque de me retrouver impliquée dans une affaire bien trop lourde pour mes frèles épaules.

J'ai levé la tête pour regarder les étoiles. Ni Shiki-san ni moi n'avions encore dit un mot.

_Je refléchissais._

-"Si jamais il a soif, je lui tendrais ma gorge."_ ais-je alors murmuré en fermant les yeux._

_J'ai entendu la voix de Shiki-san faire :_

-"De qui tu parles ?"

_J'ai rouvert les yeux.  
_  
-"Je ne sais pas encore".

_  
Il s'est mis à admirer les étoiles. Je l'ai vu dire :_

-"J'ai l'impression que tout est plus ou moins lié... Et si certaines pièces du puzzle s'emboitent, d'autres ne trouvent pas leur place..."  
_  
Je lui ai demandé :_

-"Et qu'est-ce qui s'emboite dans ton raisonnement ?"  
_  
Il m'a répondu, toujours perdu dans sa contemplation celèste._

-"Ruka... Dans la chambre de Kaname-Sama... Et cette humaine..."

_Il a esquissé un sourire presque moqueur en baissant la tête._

-"Peut-être avons-nous affaire à un triangle amoureux ?"  
-"Ruka aime Kaname qui aime la fillette ?" _avais-je demandé, curieuse._  
-"Je pense plutôt au cas de figure "Ruka aime Kaname qui est aimé par la fillette"... Takuma-san m'avait parlé d'elle, il la connait de vue... C'est visiblement une petite fille qu'il a sauvé il y a plusieurs années... Il l'a emmenée chez le Directeur Kurosu qui l'a adoptée... Ils sont amis... Elle s'appelle "Yûki"..."

_J'ai refléchi... Ca ce tenait...  
J'ai formulé une hypothèse à voix haute :_

-"Peut-être que Kaname-Sama a été tenté de boire le sang de cette Yûki et que Ruka est arrivée à ce moment là ?"  
-"Et Akatsuki-san qui l'attendrait devant la porte ?"

_Nous avons soupiré en coeur._

J'ai baissé la voix pour me demander :

-"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'attandait-elle ? Ca a beau être de bons amis..."  
_  
La voix de Shiki-san a fait, d'un ton chuchoté :_

-"Il l'aime...?"

_J'ai presque sursauté en entendant cela. A dire vrai, je n'avais jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle !  
Alors on aurait un carré d'amour ? Il ferait : "Akatsuki aime Ruka qui aime Kaname qui est aimé par Yûki" ? Possible..._

J'ai repeté d'une voix faible et songeuse, comme en echos à mon ami :  
  
-"Il l'aime..."  
_  
J'ai senti sa main effleurer la mienne tandis que sa voix faisait :  
_  
-"Les plus grandes passions sont souvent secrètes..."

_J'ai vu ses doigts ouvrir mon sac à main à la recherche d'un packet de Pocky.  
Une fois qu'il eu capturé sa cible, il l'a ouverte, exposant ainsi à mon regard ces delicieux bâtonnets goût chocolat-fraise. Il m'en a tendu un que j'ai poliment accepté._

J'ai glissé le biscuit dans ma bouche.

Shiki-san et moi sommes restés ainsi à manger des Pocky en regardant les étoiles et la lune, qui, ce soir là formait un mince croissant lumineux."

oOo

"_28 mars, nuit,_

Nous venons à peine de nous installer dans notre vrai dortoir. Le Pavillon de la Lune. Il est très grand et spacieux. Je partage encore la chambre de Ruka-chan...

Je me souviens au moment où nous allions entrer dans le Pavillon, le Directeur, un jeune garçon aux cheveux argents et aux yeux emplis de haine, ainsi que la petite fille brune de la dernière fois, sont venus.  
La petite fille ("Yûki" c'est ça ?) s'est approchée afin de s'incliner respecteusement devant Kuran-Sama.  
  
-"Merci de m'avoir portée l'autre jour..." _a t-elle fait._

_Kuran-Sama a fait un geste de la main nous invitant à traverser le mur d'enceinte du dortoir. Il a tourné le dos à la fillette et, sans un mot, a penetré la cour du Pavillon. Avant de le suivre, j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à cette "Yûki". Elle était encore inclinée, les mains sur les genoux. J'ai vu ses joues rougir.  
_  
"Akatsuki aime Ruka qui aime Kaname qui est aimé par Yûki"

_Cette idée qui, au début me semblait peu probable, prenait maintenant tout son sens._

Journal... Je te préviens, je ne pourrais sans doute pas ecrire autant qu'avant... Ma vie va être assez chargée entre les cours, le mannequinat, les amis et les amours de ces amis..."

oOo

"_30 mars,_

Nous avons établi aujourd'hui la hiérarchie au sein de notre Pavillon.

Sans grand étonnement, Kuran-Sama a été désigné "Chef de classe" et aussi "Président du Pavillon de la Lune". C'est-à-dire que c'est lui, et lui seul, qui prend les décisions nous concernant.  
Et Takuma Ichijô-san a été nommé "Vice-chef de classe" et "Vice-président du Pavillon", ce qui fait que, dorénavant, je l'apellerais "Takuma-sama".

J'ai aussi remarqué... Deux groupes ont commencé à se former dans notre classe.

D'un côté il y a "ceux qui ont parlé à Kaname-Sama en tant qu'amis", de l'autre il y a... "les autres". A ma grande surprise, on m'a placé dans le cercle d'amis de Kuran-Sama. Je crois que c'est dû à l'épisode de la reception vampire à laquelle je lui avais parlé et où il avait froidement répondu à Shirabuki-Sama :

-"J'étais en train de parler avec des amis, vois-tu."

_Maintenant on me considère comme une de ses proches !_

Mais... Dans un sens, ca ne me gêne pas... On me craint plus que de raison. Je trouve ça un peu bête aussi.

Dans ce fameux "cercle d'amis de Kaname-Sama" on retrouve aussi Ruka-chan, Hanabusa-san, Akatsuki-san, Takuma-sama, Shiki-san et Seiren-san. Bien qu'elle relève d'avantage de "garde du corps" que d'amie. Et moi plus de "vague connaissance".

Moi et Shiki-san sommes allés pour la première fois au studio du coin. D'après ce qui est prévu, notre agent viendra nous chercher à l'Academie en voiture, car l'agence est à presque une demi-heure de marche."

oOo

"_2 avril,_

On nous a distribué les uniformes... Je les trouve vraiment beaux !!

Aujourd'hui nous avons eu cours pour la première fois... Au crépuscule, les portes de notre Pavillon se sont ouvertes afin de nous laisser passer. Au dehors, nous avons vu deux grands rangs formés par les élèves humains (c'était, pour eux aussi, la rentrée).  
Ils semblaient à la fois intrigués et impatients de nous voir.

Nous, vampires en uniforme blanc, nous sommes avancés entre ces deux rangées. Assez étonnement, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un grand nombre de filles. J'ai vu un petit groupe de trois de ces jeunes femmes pointer du doigt Aïdô et Kain en rigolant et en se poussant du coude. A cette exeption près, elles étaient toutes silencieuses et respecteuses. Les quelques garçons se trouvant parmis les humains regardaient avidement Ruka-chan.

Une fois arrivés à l'Academie j'ai vu les rangs se défaire, tandis que les trois uniques gloussantes parlaient à d'autres jeunes filles qui se mirent pau à peu à ricaner hystériquement à leur tour..."

oOo

"_5 avril,_

Maintenant, quand nous sortons le soir pour aller en cours, nous sommes accueillis par une véritable cohue de filles en furie ! Elles se piétinent presque pour nous voir de plus près !  
Et ce n'est pas le sourire charmeur d'Aïdô qui ira les décourager !

Je crois que tous les garçons commencent à avoir leurs fans... Il faut dire qu'ils sont tous très beaux...

Même Shiki-san... Ce soir, alors que je marchais à ses côtés, j'ai vu une jeune fille lui envoyer un bouquet de bleuets. Il est tombé à ses pieds et il n'a pas fait un geste pour le ramasser, piétinant ainsi les sentiments de l'expéditrice. Sans un regard ni pour la fille, ni pour les fleurs, il a continué de marcher.  
J'ai eu un pincement à l'âme en voyant cela...

Shiki-san refusant l'amour d'une jeune fille, c'est une chose, mais le déchirer sous ses yeux, s'en est une autre !

Une fille amoureuse de Shiki-san... Peut-être est-ce de l'amour pur, peut-être n'est-ce que de l'admiration.

Une fille amoureuse de Shiki-san... Et lui la rejetant, à la fois poliment et cruellement.

Une fille amoureuse de Shiki-san... Et mon coeur se serrant à cette seule pensée."

oOo

"_20 avril,_

Je commence doucement à m'habituer au monde et au train de vie de la Cross Academy. Je m'y plais bien. C'est la première fois que je vis en communauté. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire... Pour l'heure, Ruka se lave alors pour attendre mon tour je couche mon écriture dans ce cahier !

Hum... Mais... Dans un sens... Je n'ai rien à dire !

Et si je présentais mes nouveaux amis du mieux que je peux ?

Alors on a d'abord Kaname Kuran. 18 ans, 1,84 mètres. A la morts de ses parents (suicide) il a été recueilli par le grand-père de Takuma Ichijô et a donc passé son enfance avec celui-ci. Takuma Ichijô à 17 ans pour 1,84 mètres (comme Kaname-Sama !).

Hanabusa Aïdô (17 ans, 1,77 mètres) est le cousin d'Akatsuki Kain (17 ans, 1,88 mètres, le plus grand du groupe) et ce sont tous deux des amis d'enfance de Ruka Sôen (18 ans, 1,69 mètres). On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est l'une des plus âgée de la classe !

Après il y a Senri Shiki... 1,73 mètres au compteur et moi... Rima Tôya, 1,65 mètres... La plus petite...  
Et aussi Seiren, jeune fille mystérieuse dont je ne connais ni le nom ni l'âge. En revanche, je sais qu'elle mesure 1,70 mètres !

Hum... Je suis risible... Je m'ennuie au point de détailler la taille et l'âge de mes camarades... Franchement...

Ruka vient de sortir de la douche. Je vais me laver !"

oOo

"_24 juin,_

Un an que je connais Shiki-san !!! Déjà... Le temps passe à la fois si vite et si lentement... Un jour on apprend à parler que le lendemain on s'effrite doucement avant de tomber en poussière dans un cercueil.

Pour "fêter" l'anniversaire de notre rencontre, notre manageur nous a fait poser près d'un gâteau d'anniversaire. Je crois qu'elle a déjà commencé à compléter un autre photo-book... Enfin... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fallu que je pose en Bunny-girl et Shiki-san en Neko-boy... Mais notre agent a dit que nous étions plus "Kawai" ainsi.

Après cette "pose-souvenir" mon collègue et moi sommes allés manger des Pocky à la noix de coco sur un banc dans la cour d'entrée extérieure du studio. Il faisait un peu frais... Et j'étais encore dans mon accoutrement ridicule de Bunny-girl ! Mais si je m'étais changée, Shiki-san aurait fait de même et... Je n'avais pas envie qu'il se change... Il était si mignon en Neko-boy !

Sa tenue était dans les tons roses-violet... Rayé... Une sorte de combinaison à bretelles, mettant ses muscles en valeur, ainsi qu'une longue queue de chat et des oreilles assorties.  
La mienne était entièrement noire, à l'exeption des oreilles de lapin dont j'étais afflubée, qui elles étaient roses et blanches et d'une ceinture or-argent qui soulignait ma tenue pour le moins... courte et ridicule.

En mangeant ces Pocky, nous avons évoqué différents souvenirs de cette année... Toutes les fois où nous avons grignoté ces Pocky, quand nous avons posé en yukata, la reception vampirique à laquelle nous sommes allés en duo, nos sortes de "crise de boudage" quand nous avions refusé de poser avec l'autre (lui en sous-vêtements et moi refusant de l'embrasser pour de l'argent), notre arrivée à l'Academie... Tant de souvenirs...

Comme d'un mutuel accord muet, ni lui ni moi n'avons parlé de la fois où je me suis rendue chez lui. Ni de sa mère.

A un moment, en manque de souvenirs à raconter, nous avons soupiré en même temps.

J'ai posé mes pied sur le banc, entourant mes jambes de mes mains, calant le menton entre mes genoux.  


-"J'ai froid..."

_J'ai fermé les yeux en frissonnant sous la maigre température._

J'ai senti un bras m'enlacer les épaules, doucement, tendrement, me ramenant contre un corps accueillant et chaleureux.  
Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, ça a été pour voir que ce bras doux, tendre et ce corps, accueillant et chaleureux étaient ceux de Shiki-san. Gênée, j'ai rougi avant de baisser un peu la tête, mais sans pour autant me défaire de cette etreinte improvisée. 

-"Shiki-san..."

_J'ai redressé la tête dans le but de jeter un coup d'oeil à mon ami. Il avait les yeux fixés devant lui. Il m'a soudainnement regardé avant qu'un sourire ne s'esquisse sur son visage._

-"Tôya-san... Comme ça tu auras moins froid."

_J'ai répondu à ce sourire par un rire éclatant. Ca devait être la première fois que je riais comme ça devant lui. Une des premières fois que je riais vraiment. D'habitude, je me contente de ricaner vagument ou bien de faire semblant.  
Pas cette fois._

Cette fois-ci, j'ai laissé la parole à mon coeur. Mon coeur qui, devant le sourire hésitant de Shiki-san et sa protection attentionnée, ne voulait que lui en redonner un vrai par un rire spontané.

Shiki-san m'a tendu un Pocky que j'ai accepté tout en continuant de m'esclaffer aux éclats.

Rapidement, mon bonheur l'a atteint et il s'est mis à rire de concert avec moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit triste. J'aurais voulu tant garder l'expression de joie que peignait son visage en ce moment-là. Si j'avais pû...  
Si j'avais pû, j'aurais tout fait pour qu'il soit toujours ainsi.

Quand, au bout de plusieurs minutes, notre rire commun s'est estompé, je n'avais plus froid.  
Comment aurais-je pû avoir froid en étant dans les bras protecteurs d'un ami heureux ?

Encore rouge d'avoir tant ris, je me suis passé une main dans les cheveux en murmurant :  
  
-"Shiki-san..."

_J'ai vu une petite étincelle briller dans les yeux de mon ami._

-"Tôya-san...?"  
-"Oui ?"  
_  
Il a sourit._

-"Tu pourras m'apeller "Senri" tu ne crois pas ? Ca fait comme même un an que l'on se connait !"

_J'ai, une fois de plus, répondu à son sourire en disant :_

-"Pas question ! J'ai le sentiment que je dois te nommer par ton nom, alors je te nommerais pas ton nom !"

_Il a cligné des yeux avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux._

-"Tôya-san...?"

_J'ai posé brièvement tapoté avec mon index droit son nez, dans le but de le taquiner, en disant :_

-"Regarde-toi ! Toi aussi tu m'apelles par mon nom !"

_Ses lèvres se sont entrouvertes, doucement, tendrement. J'ai arreté de tapoter son nez afin de les lui caresser. Elles sont lisses, sans défauts. Ses lèvres sont vraiment belles, magnifiques.  
Me rendant compte de ce que je faisais, j'ai replié mon bras, mettant sa bouche hors d'atteinte de ma main._

-"Alors maintenant je t'apellerais "Rima-chan" ! Qu'en dis-tu ?"

_J'ai laissé échapper un soupçon de rire._

-"Ca me fait très plaisir que tu m'apelles comme ça !"  
-"Et toi ? Pourquoi ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom ?"  
-"Je ne sais pas... J'ai peur que t'appeler par autre chose que ton nom ne donne l'impression aux autres que nous sommes intimes !"

_J'ai vu deux deux ses doigts prendre une mèche de mes cheveux. Il l'a regardée longuement._

-"Et ça te gênerait que "les autres" se fassent des idées sur nous ? Pourquoi se soucier de leur regard ? Tu sais... Le monde est empli de personnes qui ne demande qu'une chose : pouvoir noyer la confiance et l'estime que l'on peut avoir pour toi. Il vaut mieux éviter de donner son coeur à quelqu'un sans savoir de qui il s'agit réellement."

_J'avoue que je ne savais pas trop de qui, ou à qui, il parlait : Est-ce qu'il me parlait encore à moi, où alors était-ce des propose tenus pour lui, ou encore sa mère ? Et de qui parlait-il ? A l'expression "Donner son coeur à quelqu'un sans savoir de qui il s'agit réellement" j'ai d'abbord pensé à Ruka._

Je ne lui ais pas posé de question. J'ai juste murmuré, les yeux encore perdus, pour une énième fois, dans le doux bleu apaisant de ses iris profondes :

-"Et si je t'apelle "Shiki" sans le "-san", ça te va ?"

_J'ai vu le sourire qui éclairait ma face se refléter dans ses yeux._

-"D'accord !"

_J'ai passé une très bonne journée en somme ! Et dire que j'ai encore cours après... Je me suis levée diablement tôt..._

Je me demande si je pourrais discrètement embarquer un oreiller dans mon sac de cours afin de pouvoir dormir un peu pendant les leçons...

Mais suis-je bète ! On n'a pas de sac de cours ! On prend nos livres à la main...

Pffffff... Je vais devoir trouver un autre moyen... Est-ce que ça se verra si je glisse ce coussin sous ma veste d'uniforme ? Sans doute...

Aaaaah ! Quel affreux dilemme que de devoir aller en cours sans oreiller !"

oOo

_"7 juillet,_

En raison de la Tanabata Matsuri (fête des étoiles), nous n'avons pas cours...

Tu sais quoi Journal ? Hanabusa a insisté pour qu'on écrive les voeux sur les Tanzakus !! Nous n'étions pas emballés... Sauf... Sauf Takuma-sama qui, lui a fait pression auprès de Kaname-Sama afin qu'il nous oblige à écrire des voeux !

Tu te rend compte ? Sous l'influence de son ami, le président du pavillon Kuran nous a contraint à lui faire plaisir en cédant face à une coutume que je jugerais "puérile" !

Alors... Même si au début je traînais des pieds, j'avoue que je me suis quand même bien amusée !

J'ai pû entrevoir certains des souhaits de mes amis.

Par exemple :

Hana-chan a écrit : "Que cette année se passe bien, que Kaname-Sama ne soit pas trop sevère dans ses punitions."

_Ruka-chan :_ "Qu'il m'aime."

_Aka-chan (nouveau surnom pour Akatsuki) _: "Soit heureuse."  
_  
Seiren :_ "..." _(elle avait vraiment mis trois petits points !)_

_Takuma-sama :_ "Que je réussisse à convaincre Kaname d'organiser une méga bataille de polochon !"

_Senri-san (je l'apelle par son prénom à l'ecrit) :_ "Qu'Aïdô et Takuma ne nous saoulent pas l'an prochain avec leurs Tanzakus de merde !!"

_Et moi..._

"Que moi et Shiki ne manquons jamais de Pocky !"

_Bref, un souhait tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal !_

P.S : Il y a quelques jours, notre agent nous a encore fait poser en Yukata !  
P.S 2 : Je suis en vacances et, à ce qu'il paraît, Aïdô va peut-être nous inviter dans une de ses maisons !"

oOo

"_13 Août,_

Je suis dans un manoir de la famille de Hana-chan ! Alors... Ca a beau être la fète des morts, je ne suis pas rentrée chez moi. Je n'en ai pas ressenti ni l'envie ni le besoin. J'ai juste envoyé un message à mes parents leur disant de dire aux ancètres (aux morts, quoi !) que je pensais à eux."

oOo

"_14 Août,_

Shiki m'a fait part de son envie d'aller voir sa mère. Il a envie que je vienne avec lui, vu que je suis la seule au courant de ce qui lui est arrivé. Je ne sais pas... C'est très loin... Mais... C'est sa mère, alors je comprends qu'il ai envie de la voir. La pauvre doit vivre entre les domestiques et un frère sénateur assez absent.

Je pense que... J'irais."

oOo

"_16 Août,_

Kaname-Sama, Takuma-sama, Ruka-chan, Hana-chan et Aka-chan (+ Seiren, j'ai tendance à l'oublier) sont retournés à l'Academie. Shiki et moi nous sommes rendus chez lui. J'y resterais trois jours.

Sa mère semblait nous attendre, assise, droite et fière, dans un très beau fauteuil luxueux. Elle semblait... "lucide".

Elle m'a regardé. Elle a vu son fils. Elle s'est levée pour le prendre dans ses bras. Sa voix était très faible.

-"Senri... Senri... Tu es revenu..."

_Shiki a répondu à son etreinte, allant jusqu'a glisser son nez dans les cheveux rouges de sa mère._

-"Oui... Je suis là."

_Mère et fils sont restés un long moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de ce bref instant d'amour. Ils savaient tous les deux que ça ne durerait pas éternellement, que l'un devrait partir, abandonnant l'autre._

Oups ! Je parle d'eux comme d'un couple ! Moi alors... C'était juste du pur amour maternel, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple au monde !

Quand leur etreinte a été défaite, j'ai vu Mme Shiki (apellons-la comme ça vu que je n'ai aucune idée de son prénom :D) me lancer un regard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'était un regard plein de compréhension.

Elle s'est avancée vers moi pour me dire :

-"Bonsoir..."

_J'ai déglutit avant de répondre :_

-"Bon...Bonsoir Madame."

_Ses grands yeux bruns ont détaillé mon visage. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à la femme lasse et à demi-morte que j'avais aperçue la dernière fois. Elle était calme, apaisée et parlait à peu près normalement, bien que sa voix fut basse.  
_  
-"Vous êtes une amie de Senri ?"

_Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me pose à peu près toutes les questions du monde, mais pas celle-là._

-"Oui madame. Je m'appelle Rima Tôya. Nous travaillons ensemble."

_Elle, la voix toujours faible :_

-"Oui... j'ai vu des photos... Vous semblez très épanouie quand vous posez à ses côtés."  
-"Ah... Oui... On s'entend très bien lui et moi."  
_  
Elle avait eu un petit sourire._

-"On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Senri est très aimant. Très gentil et toujours sincère. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ceux qu'il aime."

_Elle a eu une sorte de demi-soupir :_

-"Et il est si mignon... N'est-ce pas ?"

_Je n'ai pû que hausser la tête._

-"Oui... Shiki est toujours là pour moi. Je l'apprécie énormement."

_Un mince silene s'est installé. Shiki nous regardait faire connaissance._

J'avais le sentiment de devoir dire quelque chose.

-"Vous... Enfin il... Il vous ressemble beaucoup, je trouve."  
_  
J'ai vu ses jointures se crisper. Sa voix s'est faite venimeuse et froide._

-"Encore heureuse. Il n'a pas interêt à être comme l'autre."

_J'ai reculé d'un pas, caignant d'avoir dit une chose qu'il ne fallait pas._

_Mon ami s'est mis entre moi et sa mère, a posé la main sur l'épaule de celle-ci et a radicalement changé de sujet :_

-"Comment sont les nouveaux domestiques ?"

_La voix de la femme est redevenue comme avant, c'est-à-dire faible et apaisée. _

-"Bien. Ton oncle et toi avez fait un bon choix en les embauchant."

_Shiki s'est détourné de sa mère et a commencé à se diriger vers l'escalier d'un pas souple._

-"Je vais montrer sa chambre à Rima-chan."

_D'un geste, il m'a conviée à le suivre. Je lui ai emboité le pas, montant derrière lui le grand escalier. Une fois dans le couloir de l'étage supérieur, il a avancé jusqu'à arriver devant une porte dont la peinture avait été fraîchement refaite. Il l'a ouverte sur une chambre très jolie, dont la décoration avait visiblement été renouvellée recemment._

Un grand lit violet sombre aux baldaquins pourpres était à côté d'une petite table de nuit. Dessus, un paquet de Pocky.

Shiki m'a fait signe d'entrer dans la pièce.

-"C'est ta chambre. Elle te plaît ?"  
-"Oui... Vraiment beaucoup."

_Je le pensais sincèrement._

Il a pris la boîte de Pocky de sur la table de chevet et m'a dit, tout sourires :  
  
-"C'est le tout nouveau parfum ! Chocolat noir et menthe sauvage !"

_J'ai souris._

-"On goûte ?"_ a t-il continué.  
Je me suis rapprochée de lui, les pas glissants presque sur le sol._

-"Bien sûr !"

_Nous avons mangé les biscuits. Un parfum exellent. Cette nouvelle variété devrait sortir officielement dans quelques jours, mais Shiki a réussi à s'en procurer par le biais de son oncle qui a quelques "relations" dans le milieu de la mafia Chocolat._

Une fois le paquet fini, j'ai demandé à mon ami :  
  
-"Ta mère... Aurais-je fais quelque chose de mal quand en parlant du fait que tu lui ressemble ? Elle a semblé... penser à quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dis..."

_J'ai refléchi un peu avant de demander en chuchotant, hésitante, craigant la réponse :_

-"C'est à propos de... De... Ton père...?"

_Il a soupiré et, le regard perdu dans le vide, a répondu :_

-"Elle le hait. C'est tout. Elle lui en a toujours voulu. Elle a toujours ressenti ce mélange d'amour et de haine pour lui. Toujours. Je ne suis pas ce qu'on appelle "un enfant désiré". Ma naissance n'a été qu'une profonde méprise."

_J'ai hoqueté sous l'effet de la surprise. La naissance de mon ami n'était pas voulue ?_

Je lui ai posé la main sur le bras.

-"Désolée... J'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire. Désolée."

_Il a tourné la tête pour me regarder. Il a semblé sur le point de m'ouvrir entièrement son coeur, mais, au dernier moment, il a rit avant de me dire :_

-"Rima-chan ! Tu as du chocolat sur le coin des lèvres !"

_J'ai rougis. Après tout, ne suis-je pas une aristocrate ?_

-"Ah... Euh... Où ça ?"

_Il s'est penché vers moi. J'ai vu son doigt se lever dans les airs avant de se poser sur le côté de ma bouche. Il a un peu frotté, histoire d'enlever le chocolat, me faisant quelque peu rougir. Nous sommes sensés être de familles nobles. Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment avoir ce genre de comportement._

Nous sommes des amis. J'ai l'impression que mon rang ne peut pas le comprendre.

-"Voilà, je l'ai enlevé !"  
-"Merci beaucoup..."

_A mon étonnement, il a laissé ses doigts vagabonder ses mes lèvres. Il les a caressé, longuement, le regard fixé dessus, comme perdu dans cette comtemplation. Il a ensuite doucement posé son index au bord de ma lèvre inférieure et a legerement approché sa tête, comme pour la voir de plus près._

Je suis devenue rouge pivoine.  
  
-"Heu... Shiki..."

_Il a soudainnement perdu son regard penseur. Il a rougi en remarquant la proximité de nos visages.  
Il s'est éloigné rapidement.  
_  
-"Ah... Hum... Désolé..."

_Il s'est passé la main dans les cheveux, penseur et gêné._

-"Je... Euh... C'est..."  
_  
Il a soupiré, ses yeux fuyant mon regard inquisiteur._

-"C'est... Tu as... Tu as des lèvres très belles Rima-chan."

_  
Il m'a prise de court. Mes joues étaient écarlates._

-"Ah... Bah... Merci..."

_Il s'est levé avant de me dire :_

-"Je vais donner des instructions aux domestiques pour le repas. L'un d'entre eux va t'apporter ta valise dans quelques minutes. Je... Je reviens dès que possible."

_Il a ouvert la porte. Il a semblé se raviser. Il s'est tourné vers moi pour ajouter :_

-"Il y a des Pocky dans l'armoire si tu veux."

_Et il est parti, me laissant là. Je suis allée ouvrir la fameuse armoire afin de voir les Pocky dont il m'avait parlé._

J'avoue ne pas avoir été déçue ! Il y avait bien... Allez... Une petite vingtaine de paquets ? Et plusieurs parfums bien entendu ! Fraise, chocolat blanc, chocolat au lait, chocolat noir, fraise + chocolat au lait, fraise + chocolat noir, noix de coco, framboise... Sans oublier le nouveau parfum : "Chocolat noir et menthe sauvage" !

Je suis si heureuse ! Des Pocky et un ami !!

_  
Mais... Je ne comprends toujours pas son moment d'errance à admirer mes lèvres... Sont-elles si belles que ça ?" _

oOo

"_20 Août,_

Nous sommes de retour à l'Academie ! Pendant ces trois jours dans le manoir de la famille Shiki, j'ai pu assister à des changents de comportements de la part de la mère de mon ami, admirer des domestiques plutôt mignons et aussi... Manger beaucoup de Pocky !

Hum... J'ai fait une vague allusion sur la beauté des domestiques... J'ai oublié de dire que leur moyenne d'âge était la trentaine bien passé ! (et leur degré de beauté... médiocre !)

Sauf... Sauf ce domestique brun aux yeux bleus... Il était assez jeune... Un apprenti, la petite vingtaine. Très beau, très classe et très intelligent.

Il officiait en temps que maître d'hôtel. Une sorte d'apprenti majordomme. Son "maître" dans le métier était un viel homme extremement élégant.

Ce fameux jeune homme, donc, m'avait un jour dit qu'il me trouvait très jolie !! Vraiment... Ca m'a fait très plaisir ! Et... Il m'a demandé un autographe car il m'a dit avoir adoré mes photos de mode !  
Sans hésiter je lui ai ai donné un.

Je crois qu'il allait même m'inviter ou me donner rendez-vous, mais Shiki l'a poliment remi à sa place en disant :

-"C'est mauvais pour l'image d'un futur majordomme de draguer l'invitée."

_Après ça, le domestique ne m'a plus parlé... Dans un sens, j'aime bien que l'on s'interesse à moi... Dans un autre, c'est vrai qu'être courtisée par un employé... Moi, une aristocrate... Franchement..._

Shiki a bien fait de le remettre à sa place. Je l'ai d'ailleurs remercié pour ça (bien que j'aurais pû le faire seule).

Nous avons encore quelques jours de vacances... Mais mon emploi du temps est si chargé... Je ne pense pas pouvoir réecrire avant quelques temps."

oOo

"_4 octobre,_

Hana-chan a mis au point une nouvelle technique de drague : il fait une sorte de pistolet avec ses doigts et il le pointe sur une jeune fille en disant :  
  
-"BANG ! En plein dans ton coeur !"

_C'est horriblement bète mais... Ca marche ! On assiste même de temps à autre à des évanouissements ! Et il arrive qu'elles se ruent toutes sur lui en hurlant :_

-"Tire-moi dessus !!!"

_Hum... Vraiment... N'importe quoi..."_

oOo

"_23 décembre,_

Ca fait plusieurs semaines que je n'ai rien écris... Mais il ne se passe pas grand-chose !

Il y a quelques jours, Shiki et moi nous nous sommes mis à voler les Pocky que Hana-chan fait passer en douce dans le dos du président du pavillon Kuran ! Nous, pour nous rapprovisionner en biscuits, nous allons en acheter après avoir posé au studio.  
Nous devons être les élèves vampiriques sortant le plus souvent et les autres nous envient cette liberté !

J'ai de la chance d'être mannequin.

P.S : Aujourd'hui, fète nationale."

oOo

"_25 décembre,_

J'ai échangé des cadeaux avec mes amis du Pavillon.

Alors...

Hana-chan m'a offert une nouvelle ombrelle, en souvenir de notre première rencontre pour le moins... Fracassante !

Aka-chan m'a offert une fausse fleur à mettre dans les cheveux. Une sorte de rose rouge comme celle que porte Kanon Wakeshima sur la pochette de son album "Shinsoku Dolce".

Ruka-chan m'a offert des sous-vêtements féminins de grande qualité... Hum... J'apprécie l'attention, mais... Devant tout le monde... Enfin bref...

Takuma-sama m'a offert des boucles d'oreilles en or avec du diamant. On voit bien qu'il est très riche pour offrir avec tant de désinvolte un présent de cette valeur.

Et Shiki... Lui, il m'a offert un collier de perles noires se portant serré autour du cou. Avec, il a rajouté des rubans noirs rayés blanc pour mes couettes. Et, symboliquement, un paquet de Pocky au chocolat blanc.

Et moi...

J'ai donné :

A Hana-chan : Le dernier C.D de ON/OFF, il m'avait dit qu'il les appréciait.

A Aka-chan : Le livre "Comment bien choisir ses tatouages".

A Ruka-chan : Un miroir... J'avoue que je n'avais pas d'idées...

A Takuma-sama : Le deuxième Photo-book que notre agent nous avait offert recemment (avec la photo Bunny-girl et Neko-boy !).

A Shiki : Un lot de paquets de Pocky, réunissant tout les parfums sortis à ce jour. Avec j'ai ajouté un pendentif en argent avec une clé au bout.

Et, pour faire plaisir à Shiki, j'ai envoyé un colis à sa mère. Des chocolats et une carte de voeux. D'après mon ami, les colis sont envoyés à son oncle qui les lui remets quand elle semble lucide.

Je sais très bien que je suis plus proche de Shiki que de quiconque, mais... Je n'arrive toujours pas à l'appeler par son prénom... J'ai comme l'impression qu'il faut que je garde mes distances...

'Menfin... Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais l'appeler "Senri" sans me sentir coupable..."

oOo

_"14 fevrier,_

St Valentin... On dirait que si j'offre du chocolat (même par pur amitié) à mes camarades de classe, cela sera pris comme un signe d'amour... Il semble que je vais devoir m'en passer.

Mais... J'aurais vraiment aimé en offrir à Shiki...

Et à Ruka-chan, Aka-chan et Hana-chan ! Et à Takuma-sama aussi...

Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir en donner à Kaname-Sama au vu de son statut.

Bah... Je leur écrirais un petit mot gentil !"

oOo

"_15 fevrier,_

Au lieu de chocolat, nous nous sommes effectivement échangé des mots d'amitié. J'en ai reçu de tout le monde !

Je ne me sens pas vraiment bien et que tout le monde l'a remarqué... J'ai l'impression d'avoir des regrets... Mais de quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Sinon... Ils ont tous reçu une montagne de chocolats... Sauf moi et les autres filles (tu me diras que c'est normal... quoique...).

Shiki, pensant que le fait que j'aille mal était dû au fait que je n'ai pas eu de cadeaux, m'a généreusement offert une partie de ses sucreries. Il faut dire qu'il en avait eu un nombre incroyable...

Hanabusa avait pris les paris dans le but de savoir qui en avait reçu le plus...

Je crois que c'est Takuma-sama qui a gagné, suivi de Hanabusa puis d'Akatsuki... Shiki est 4ème...

Je pense que Kaname-Sama avait ses chances dans la compétition, mais, par souci d'élégance, il n'a accepté que trois boîtes de chocolat. ("Désolé, j'ai les mains pleines..."_)._

_Hum... J'ai l'impression que ca va être comme ça tout les ans..."_

oOo

"_14 mars,_

Pour donner une bonne image aux garçons de notre classe, Hanabusa-san et Takuma-sama ont organisé un "retour de cadeau" comme ils disent. C'est-à-dire qu'ils proposé aux membres masculin de notre classe d'offrir des présents à leur fans, en remerciement des chocolats du mois dernier.

Alors... Comment dire... Les moins emballés par l'idée (Akatsuki-san et Shiki entre autres) n'ont fait que distribuer des fleurs aux jeunes filles, tandis que Takuma-sama et Hanabusa-san l'ont fait à la "Ôran High School Host Club" en leur disant des mots d'amour du genre... :

Aïdô *à une jeune fille rougissante* - Tiens, jeune et belle femme _*lui tends une rose rouge_* Que cette fleur symbolise l'affection que je te porte et que celui-ci accompagne chaqun de tes pas, comme ton image gravée dans mon esprit chagriné par le fait que tu sois loin de moi... et patati... et patata...

_Enfin... ce genre de niaiseries longues, longues, longues...!_

Mais bon... Si ça leur fait plaisir de jouer les play-boys..."

oOo

"_2 avril,_

Un an que je suis dans cette Academie... Et cette furie de filles qui devient de plus en plus envahissante de jours en jours... Elles me tapent sur les nerfs...

A ce propos ! Le directeur Kurosu nous a annoncé que l'an prochain nous aurons des "chargés de discipline", c'est-à-dire des élèves qui canaliseront l'energie de ces jeunes fans !

Enfin... Ce seront plutôt des "gardiens du secret", jeunes élèves humains qui seront au courant de notre identitée vampirique.

On verra bien... En attendant, nous sommes obligés d'aller en cours dans une furie croissante... Sauf quand le directeur lui-même ou un professeur peut venir calmer ces bécasses beuglantes.

Encore un an à tenir..."

oOo

"_24 mai,_

Je me suis pesée ce matin... Ca faisait longtemps... Je n'aurais pas dû... Le poids qu'affichait la balance... Quand je l'ai vu, la tête m'a tourné, une boule s'est formée au niveau de ma gorge et un sentiment nauséeux a envahi mon esprit.

Après, pour "vérifier", j'ai voulu m'examiner en détail dans le miroir mural qui se trouve dans notre chambre. Ruka-chan était là, alors je n'ai même pas cherché à m'examiner nue (nous sommes entre filles, mais il y a des limites !).

En sous-vêtements sobres, dans une robe de chambre legère, je me suis plantée devant ce miroir.  
J'ai posé mes mains sur mon ventre. Mes doigts ont courus le long de mes côtes. J'arrivais à les compter.

J'ai fait passer mes paumes sur le côté de mon corps.

Là.

Quand j'appuyais un peu, mes doigts s'enfonçaient jusqu'a rencontrer l'os plusieurs centimètres plus loin. De la peau. De la chair. De la graisse.

Trois des choses les plus inutiles et les plus viles qui soient en ce monde.

En cherchant un peu, tout mon corps ne semblait qu'être que peau, chair et graisse. Ici aussi. Là de même. Et ce repli dans mos dos... Et cette cuisse sur-dimensionnée...

J'ai beau être mannequin, je me suis rendue compte que mon physique n'est pas très avantageux. Plus je regarde, moins je suis belle. Mon corps n'est qu'un ramassi de gras.

Je n'ai qu'une envie : prendre un couteau et tailler ma chair pour approcher le minceur.

Devant ce miroir, avec cette amie qui lisait allongée sur son lit, avec ce corps que je ne voulais plus, avec ce poid bien trop lourd que je fais...

Je me souviens avoir eu un vertige. J'ai posé la main sur le miroir avant de glisser au sol. Je suis tombée sur les genoux. Je me suis assise et j'ai serré mes jambes contre moi avant de fondre en larmes, les yeux sur mes rotules.

La voix de Ruka-chan :

-"Rima-chan ?"

_J'ai entendu un bruit de draps se froisser, des pas sur le sol avant de sentir des cheveux sur mes genoux._

J'ai levé des yeux rougis vers Ruka Sôen qui me regardait, accroupie devant moi.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca va ?"

_Je n'ai pas pu répondre. J'ai reniflé avant de pleurer de plus belle, la tête dans les mains._

J'ai entendu mon amie se relever et partir brievement. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai ouvert les yeux en sentant une main sur mon épaule. Ruka-chan était là, des mouchoirs et un verre d'eau à la main.

-"Tiens. Bois, ca te fera du bien."

_J'ai attrapé un mouchoir avant de l'utiliser, mais sans pour autant sentir le flux de larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues cesse_r.

-"Rima-chan... Qu'y a t-il ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ?"

_Pour toute réponse, j'ai réuni toute ma force pour frapper du poing la glace murale devant laquelle je me tenais assise. En tant que vampiresse de LEVEL:B, mes coups ont davantage de puissance que la plupart des personnes.  
Au contact de ma main furieuse, la miroir s'est fissuré brusquement et quelques éclats de verres ont volés. La plupart se sont retrouvés sur mes jambes nues, laissant de brèves trainées rouges. Ces blessures superficielles se sont rapidement effacées. Ruka-chan a poussé un petit cri en me voyant agir ainsi, moi qui suis d'un naturel calme._

Sur le moment j'ai pensé lui parler mais... Je me suis dis qu'elle me trouverait idiote.

Et... Ruka-chan est si belle... Je suis sûre qu'elle me trouve affreuse.

Je suis laide. Je suis moche. Je suis grosse.

Je ne mérite pas de vivre cette existence que l'on m'a offert.

Elle a posé le verre d'eau à côté de moi, sur le sol.  
  
-"Je reviens."

_Elle est partie._

Mes yeux étaient gonflés, je le voyais bien. Ce miroir en face de moi... Reflétait un corps hideux et une âme inutile. J'ai pleuré de plus belle, ne pouvant m'en empêcher. Laissant le flot de larmes s'écouler sur la moquette bleu délavé de la chambre.  
Ma bouche s'est tordue en une grimace de dégoût... Comment puis-je être mannequin ?

Toujours assise, j'ai commencé à tomber doucement sur moi-même. J'étais presque allongée sur le sol.  
Une main tremblante à terre, retenant tant bien que mal mon poids.

Mon autre main est passée dans mes cheveux. Inconsiemment, j'ai commencé à mes les arracher. Un à un.

Ce miroir...

Sans trop savoir ce que je faisais, je me suis levée... Avant de chuter aussitôt, tant mes jambes tremblaient.

A genoux, mains à terre, la tête, baissée, qui regarderait le sol si ce voile de larmes ne lui en masquait pas la vue. Le corps parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables, la gorge sèche, le fard à paupière coulant, partant sur mes joues en trainées noires, me donnant un air de corbeau. Le coeur lourd et l'âme rongée. J'ai poussé un gémissement entre deux pleurs. La tête me tournait. Mes ongles s'enfonçant dans la moquette tandis que je me lamentais au moyen de cette eau salée qui inondait mon visage.

J'ai entendu un vague grincement quand la porte s'est ouverte en coup de vent.

Une voix famillière, paniquée, qui hurlait mon prénom. Des pas allant dans ma direction, en courant. Des bras m'enlaçant vigoureusement et moi, me laissant faire, sans la moindre résistance, tel un pantin.

-"Rima-chan !!"

_J'ai senti la main droite du nouvel arrivant se presser sur ma tête, tandis que l'autre m'enserrait les reins. J'ai senti un souffle dans mon cou._

Je crois avoir deviné dès le début qui se tenait là. Qui me tenait dans des bras angoissés. Qui me demandait ce qui se passait, pourquoi j'étais dans tel état.

Sans réflechir davantge, j'ai répondu à l'étreinte en passant mes bras autour du corps du jeune homme qui était là pour moi. J'ai enfoui ma tête dans le creux entre son épaule et son cou, en murmurant, la voix brisée par les sanglôts :  
  
-"Senri..."

_Un frisson a parcouru mon dos. Je l'avais appelé par son prénom !_

-"Tu peux tout me dire. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour toi."

_Je n'ai pas répondu. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache. Moi-même, je trouvais le motif de cette "crise" totalement futile. J'ai préféré me blotir contre le torse de mon ami dont seule la présence apaisait mon coeur. Mes pleurs inondait sa chemise d'eau salée, mais il ne s'est pas plaint une seule fois._

Petit à petit, je me suis défait de cette etreinte dans le but de regarder les yeux si beaux et apaisants de mon collègue.

J'ai hoqueté.  
  
-"Je... Je... Shi...ki..."

_J'ai senti sa main se défaire de mes reins pour venir essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulé. Doucement, tendrement.  
_  
-"Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là."

_Il a arrangé ma coiffure, tendu un mouchoir. Je l'ai saisi et je me suis mouchée._

Il m'a regardée, les joues rougissantes.

-"Euh... Rima-chan ?"

_Mes pleurs avaient presque cessé à présent._

-"Quoi ?" _ais-je demandé, étonnée._

Mon ami a brisé entièrement l'etreinte, s'est relevé et m'a tourné le dos.  
Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

-"Shiki ?"

_Je me suis regardé et j'ai compris._

J'étais encore dans la même tenue que lorsque j'avais eu l'idée de me regarder dans le miroir. Sous-vêtements et robe de chambre legère ! De toute évidence, c'est ce qui avait provoqué sa gêne.

Je me suis levée à mon tour et j'ai arrangé ma tenue, c'est-à-dire fermé du mieux que j'ai pû la robe de chambre.

-"C'est... C'est bon."

_Mon ami s'est retourné. Il a eu un sourire en me voyant debout, les yeux rouges mais secs._

Il a fait un pas vers moi. Il m'a passé la main dans les cheveux, me faisait frisonner à ce contact.

-"Ca va mieux ?"

_Etrangement... Oui, je me sentais mieux._

-"Oui... Merci..."

_Comme d'un commun accord, il a sorti un MP3 de sa poche tandis que je cherchais un paquet de Pocky dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet..._

Nous nous sommes assis sur mon lit. J'ai ouvert le paquet tandis qu'il me glissait un écouteur dans l'oreille.

J'ai immédiatement reconnu "Shining Tears" ("larmes brillantes") de Sôichiro Hoshi, générique de l'anime du même nom.

Comment a t-il deviné que cette chanson apaise mon esprit ? Au tel point qu'il m'arrive de l'écouter en boucle ces jours où je ne trouve pas le sommeil... Comment sait-il que je pense à lui quand je l'entends ?

Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?  
C'est encore une de ses choses que dicte mon âme et que je ne comprends toujours pas.

J'ai soupiré discretement avant de lui tendre un Pocky. Il l'a saisi et nous avons, fidèles à notre réputation, mangé des biscuits.

Il ne m'a plus posé de questions. Il a sans doute pensé que j'avais envie de réfléchir calmement. Mais il est resté à mes côtés, silencieux, mais présent et c'est tout ce que je lui pouvais me permettre de lui demander.

Je me sentais mieux, mais... Tandis que nous grignotons des biscuits, une idée a germé doucement dans mon esprit.

Une idée répondant à cette question qui m'obsedait :

"Que faire quand on pèse presque 40 kilos pour 1,65 mètres ?"

_Et je crois bien avoir une idée..._"

oOo

"_26 mai,_

En raison de mon surpoid aussi évident que génant, j'ai décidée de m'imposer en régime.  
C'est-à-dire que je me devrais de respecter différentes règles d'ordre alimentaire :

1- Plus de plats en sauce.  
2- Pas plus de une ration de viande PAR MOIS.  
3- Le strict minimum de produits gras.  
4- Favoriser fruits et légumes.  
5- Plus de pain jusqu'a nouvel ordre.

Et enfin, sixième et dernière règle, mais pas des moindres :

6- Ne manger que lorsqu'on a faim, ne jamais grignoter en dehors des repas et toujours ingurgiter que le minimum pour survivre.

Cette sixième règle m'oblige à ne plus manger de Pocky ! Ce sera dur, mais j'y arriverais. J'arriverais à vaincre la graisse qui occupe mon corps ! J'y parviendrais !

Hum... Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour ça."

oOo

"_28 mai,_

Si mes nouvelles règles alimentaire m'ont permis de perdre un peu plus de 93 grammes, j'avoue que j'ai dû mal à me priver de Pocky... Je n'ai parlé à personne de mon "régime". Je ne veux pas qu'ils le sache. Je ne veux pas que Shiki le sache.

En fait... C'est vrai que le goût des Pocky me manque beaucoup, mais ce qui me manque le plus... Je crois que c'est... Les manger avec Shiki... C'était un prétexte qui nous permettait de créer une bulle que les autres ne venaient pas percer. Un petit moment entre amis...

Dans la journée, il m'avait proposé de se faire une "séance aspiration de Pocky" comme on dit, mais... Je lui ai répondu :  
  
-"Non merci, je n'ai pas faim"

_Alors que mon coeur me hurlait d'accepter._

Il avait, l'air peiné de je refuse. Il m'a alors dit :

-"Tu es sûre que ça va ? Depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas très bien..."  
-"Non, non... Tout va très bien je t'assure ! Ne t'en fais pas !"

_Il voyait bien que mourrais d'envie d'accepter mais que je m'y refusais. Il n'as pas insisté, sans doute de peur que je me renferme dans ma négation, allant jusqu'a le mépriser.  
En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai lu dans ses yeux. De manière générale, seuls ses prunelles laissent de temps à autres ses émotions remonter à la surface._

Depuis le temps que je prend plaisir à me noyer dans ses iris d'un bleu profond, il est normal que je commence à les connaître !"

oOo

_"1er juin,_

Ce "régime" ne me fait pas particulièrement du bien je crois... Je ne perds pas beaucoup de poids et les autres commencent à se douter de quelque chose... Ils pensent que je suis malade.

Il faudrait sans doute que je passe à la vitesse supérieure... Tout en trouvant un moyen plus discret...

Et si je me remettais à manger normalement puis que je...

Bonne idée... A creuser... Au moins, personne de se rendrait compte de quoi que ce soit et ça devrait marcher bien mieux que mes futilités alimentaires."

oOo

_"8 juin,_

J'ai mis mon plan à l'execution. J'ai honte. Je n'arrive pas à me l'avouer. C'est bas. J'ai vraiment honte de moi.

Au début... Je n'ai pas réussi à me faire même accepter cette option. Rien que d'y penser... J'en frémissait.

Mais... En y réfléchissant, je trouve que c'est le meilleur moyen qui me soit possible pour atteindre mon but.

"On n'a rien sans rien" dit le proverbe.

Alors, si pour me sentir bien dans mon corps je dois me faire vomir trois fois par jour, ce n'est rien !"

oOo

"_15 juin,_

Tout va très bien, je perd du poid à vue d'oeil et personne de se doute de rien !! Je suis heureuse !  
Et, en même temps, toujours honteuse...

Bah... Je commence à être habitée par deux sentiments contradictoires à la fois !

A chaque repas, c'est le même rituel : J'ingurgite en vitesse mon menu, je bois un ou deux verres de Blood Tablet et quand les autres partent vaquer à leurs occupations (essentielement dormir ou se préparer à aller en cours ça dépend quelle heure il est) je monte à l'étage et je vais dans la salle de bain que je partage avec Ruka-chan.

Et c'est là que... Enfin... Je ne vais pas décrire ce que ça fait. C'est juste un peu désagréable je dois dire... Mais bon. Je m'y habituerais !

J'ai la tête qui me tourne... Il va falloir que j'arrète d'écrire."

oOo

"_17 juin,_

J'ai encore des vertiges... Ca m'énerve !

En plus, je crois que Shiki se doute de quelque chose... Il me demande comment ça va. Il paraît que je suis très pâle et que j'ai l'air de mal aller.

Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que nul n'apprenne ce que je fais ! Je suis prête à tout pour être plus mince (et donc plus belle).

Il ne faut pas qu'il l'apprenne !"

oOo

"_19 juin,_

Vraiment, Shiki doit forcement se douter de quelque chose... Et sûrement même avoir deviné !

En fait, on était à l'agence un peu plus tôt dans la journée, quand... Je ne sais pas comment décrire... Je me souviens de m'être changée pour poser, d'avoir marché en direction du décor et... Et puis... Plus rien...

D'après Shiki, mon agent et la sorte d'infirmier d'urgence qui étaient à côté de moi quand j'ai ouvert les yeux (j'étais sur une chaise près d'une fenêtre grande ouverte... J'ai dû être portée), j'ai fais "un malaise". J'ai rassuré tout le monde en disant que tout va bien, qu'ils n'ont pas à s'en faire, que je me porte à merveille, mais... Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'impression qu'il m'ont crue.

Après tout, nous sommes dans un studio de mode et, d'après ce que l'on m'avait dit un jour, il y a plusieurs mois déjà, de nombreuses filles se font vomir en secret, persuadées que c'est bon pour leur santé.

Je ne fais pas partie de ces ecervelées qui chouinent pour quelques grammes de trop ! Moi, j'ai un réel problème de poids ! J'en suis convainucue !

Quand mon agent et la sorte de médecin sont allé parler un peu plus loin pour discuter, je me souviens que Shiki m'a pris la main en murmurant :

-"Rima-chan... Je suis toujours là. Ne fais pas n'importe quoi."

_Je n'ai rien répondu. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache et je ne veux pas l'inquièter avec mes histoires._"

oOo

"_24 juin, aube,_

Deux ans que je le connais... Shiki... Le temps est passé bien vite cette année... Ca fait aussi étrange de penser que ça fait plus d'une année que je suis dans cet internat...

Mais j'attend avec impatience l'an prochain ! Nous aurons enfin ces fameux "chargés de discipline" !! J'ai hâte de les connaître... Enfin non, mais j'ai hâte qu'ils canalisent ses furies !

Pour nos deux ans... Vu que je ne mange plus de Pocky (ce qui attriste d'ailleurs énormement mon ami), je doute que l'on organise quelque chose...

Mais... J'ai l'impression que l'on se perd... Il voit bien que je lui cache quelque chose et que je m'obstine à ne pas lui en parler. Je ne veux juste pas qu'il s'inquiète à mon sujet pour rien.  
Pour l'instant, c'est le seul qui se doute de quelque chose... Peut-être que Kaname-Sama a-t'il deviné vu que c'est un sang-pur, mais... Ce ne sont pas ses affaires.

Et Shiki... Est-ce que ça le concerne ?"

oOo

"_24 juin, nuit,_

Il est au courant. Il a tout compris. Je m'en veux.

Nous, élèves de la Night Class, venions de nous reveiller. Nous étions habillés, coiffés et tout le reste. Nous sommes descendu manger, car nous devions aller en cours dans environ une heure.  
Fidèle à mon habitude, j'ai fini de manger avant les autres et je suis montée à l'étage dans le but de me faire vomir mon repas.

Je suis entrée dans ma chambre, puis dans la salle de bain anexée à celle-ci.  
Je me suis penchée au dessus des toilettes où j'ai rendu mon petit déjeuner.

Je me suis relevée. J'avais la tête qui tournait.  
Je me suis rincée la bouche au lavabo qui se trouve dans la même pièce.  
J'ai eu un vertige plus "rude" que les autres. Je n'y ai pas fait attention. Je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Je suis sortie de la salle de bain pour retourner dans la chambre. A peine avais-je esquissé un pas à l'intérieur que soudain...

Soudain j'ai vu quelqu'un arriver sur moi, m'attraper par les poignets avant de me plaquer violement contre le mur le plus proche. Sous le choc, j'ai poussé un gémissement de douleur. Sachant déjà à qui j'avais affaire, j'ai bassé la tête, honteuse.

Une voix furieuse, mais avec des accents d'inquiètude a crié :

-"RIMA-CHAN ?!"

_J'ai avalée difficilement ma salive. J'ai répondu, faiblement :_

-"Oui... Shi...ki ?"

_J'ai entendu une lourde respiration se faire en face de moi._

-"Rima-chan... Réponds-moi franchement..."

_Quelques secondes ont passées, lentement, douloureusement._

-"...Tu te fais vomir ?"

_Sa voix était sincèrement inquiéte. Mes yeux m'ont brûlé. Des larmes sont apparues dedans. Sans relever la tête, je n'ai pas répondu._

La voix de Shiki a continué, ferme :

-"Réponds."

_Comme je me taisais encore, le ton de sa voix est presque devenu suppliant :_

-"Rima-chan... Je t'en pris... Réponds-moi... Je veux savoir. Je veux t'aider..."

_Alors, lentement, j'ai hoché la tête de haut et bas, rouge de honte, je sentais les pleurs de mes yeux qui ne demandaient qu'une chose : s'écouler le long de mes joues. Je n'ai pas cedé face à leur prière. J'ai refoulé ma tristesse au fond de moi._

Il a vu mon signe de tête approbateur. Il a soupiré. Il m'a demandé :  
  
-"Pourquoi ?"

_Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis grosse peut-être ? Parce que j'en ai éventuellement plus qu'assez de traîner mon corps inutile ? Parce que mincir m'apporterait la beauté peut-être ?_

Tout ces mots, toutes ces pensées qui pourtant se bousculaient dans mon crâne n'ont pas franchi le seuil de mes lèvres.  


-"Tu n'en a pas besoin."

_C'est à ce moment que j'ai relevé la tête violemment. La première chose qu'ont vus mes yeux étaient ceux de Shiki, iris de glace pure qui s'inquiètaient pour moi. Il s'inquiètait mais ne lâchait pas mes poignets qu'il maintenant au mur._

J'ai demandé en murmurant :

-"Je... N'en ai pas besoin...?"

_Il a souri._

-"Non. Tu es très bien comme tu es. Tu n'as pas à te faire du mal ainsi."

_C'est en entendant ces mots que les larmes, que je refoulais depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, ont soudainnement choisi de couler.  
_  
-"Shiki..."

_Il a lâché la prise qu'il exerçait sur mes poignets. Il a passé ses mains sur ma nuque. Il a approché sa tête dans le but de la poser sur mon épaule.  
_  
-"Non. Ne change pas. Je ne veux pas que tu changes. Reste comme tu es... C'est tout ce que je peux te demander."

_J'ai rougi en entendant ces paroles et plus encore quand je me suis rendue compte de la proximité de sa bouche d'avec ma gorge.  
Voulait-il me mordre ?_

Visiblement non, puisqu'il s'est contenté de soupirer en fermant doucement les yeux.

Je me sentais mal. J'avais la tête qui tournait, j'avais honte de moi, honte que mon ami s'inquiète pour moi.  
Mais... En même temps... Ca me faisait plaisir que ce soit lui qui ai compris en premier, qu'il soit venu et qu'il m'ait dit ces mots... "Reste comme tu es..." "Tu es très bien ainsi..."

_J'ai essuyé les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées le long de mes joues.  
J'ai passé ma main derrière la tête de mon ami.  
_  
-"Shiki ?"  
-"Oui ?"

_J'ai pris une grande inspiration pour demander :_

-"Tu le penses vraiment ?"

_Il a ouvert ses yeux, à éloigné sa tête de mon épaule. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il allait partir mais, au lieu de ça, il m'a regardé gentiment avant de dire :_

-"Tu crois que je te l'aurais dis, sinon ?"

_J'ai souri. J'étais vraiment heureuse. Nous sommes restés de longues secondes, dans cette demi-étreinte (lui les mains derrière ma nuque, moi une sur sa tête) à fixer les iris de l'autre._

Il a ouvert la bouche pour me demander :

-"Alors ? Tu arrètes tes conneries et tu manges normalement ?"

_J'avais dis il y a longtemps : "Je ferais tout pour lui". Cette promesse tient toujours. J'ai accepté. Il a semblé soulagé. Il a sorti un paquet de Pocky de sa poche._

-"On mange ?"

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais refusé. J'avais envie de manger. Inutile de me mentir, j'avais faim, même si je la camouflait. J'avais envie de manger... Avec lui._

Nous avons fait comme d'ordinaire : assis sur mon lit pour manger. C'est devenu un rituel chez nous.

Je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais... Maintenant... Quand je le vois me sourire, il arrive souvent que mon coeur manque un battement.

Est-ce qu'on appelle "une vraie amitié" ?"

oOo

"_1 juillet,_

Je me suis remise à manger. Petit à petit. J'ai encore un peu de mal... Mais au moins, mes vertiges incessants on cessés. Mon agent semble heureuse, Shiki plus encore et moi...  
Je crois m'être rendue compte que ce n'était pas si grave que ça... Je me suis fais du mal pour rien... J'ai fais du mal à mon ami pour rien.

Et puis... Ce qu'il m'avait dit... "Tu es très bien comme tu es..." Je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon coeur a fait un bond de trop en l'entendant prononcer ces mots...

Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il me haïsse et je veux toujours garder un sourire sur son visage.

Si je pouvais ne garder qu'une seule image, ce serait celle de ses yeux... Si profonds, si purs, si beaux, si innoncents...

Je ne pense pas que je pourrais vivre sans Shiki. Je me suis trop attachée à lui.

Mais... Je sais pertinnement que cette amitié ne pourra pas durer eternellement : Je devrais me trouver un mari de bonne famille pour vivre ma vie à ses côtés, ce qui inclut ne pas fréquenter d'autres hommes, même de simples amis.

  
_Je... Je... Je tiens trop à cet ami..._"

oOo

"_2 Août,_

Je suis passée chez moi pour revoir mes parents après tant de temps loin d'eux. Je m'y suis rendue avec Shiki, de manière à ce qu'on puisse voir sa mère. Mes géniteurs ont dit avoir été "ravis" de me revoir...

Je leur ai présenté mon ami... Ils l'avaient déjà vu sur des photos de mode et l'ont très bien accueilli. Ils semblent bien s'entendre et ça me rassure.

Il a passé la journée chez moi et, quand la nuit est tombée, nous sommes allés chez lui. Pas très longtemps, juste le temps qu'il voit sa mère.  
En fait... Nous sommes restés à peu près deux heures chez lui. Il ne semblait pas désireux de rester davantage. D'après ce que j'ai compris, son oncle n'allait pas tarder à arriver et il ne voulait pas le voir.

Enfin... Il fait comme il veut.

Juste... Je me demande... A quoi ressemble son père...?"

oOo

"_15 septembre,_

Je mange de manière tout à fait normale à présent, ma "petite crise passagère" semble bien être passée. Personne, mis à part mon collègue, n'est d'ailleurs au courant.

Lui et moi nous sommes d'ailleurs mis de manière récurrente à voler les Pocky de Hanabusa... Je plaide coupable, c'est tellement plus marrant que de se les acheter soi-même !

Euh... sinon... Rien de spécial je crois, tout se passe très bien."

oOo

"_14 octobre,_

Du côté de ma carrière, tout se passe à merveille ! On nous demande beaucoup, nous nous faisons un nom et une place dans le milieux et ma paie grossit de plus en plus souvent ! (Bien que je ne sois pas dans la necessité, loin de là)

Tout se passe à merveille dans le meilleur des mondes !

Oh ! Mon agent... Mon agent nous as de nouveau demandé avec l'air le plus innocent du monde de poser en sous-vêtements côte à côte ! Et... Cette fois-ci... Shiki n'a pas repoussé l'idée, moi non plus...

Je suis jeune et noble alors ce n'est pas toujours évident de parler de ce genre de choses.

Nous avons accepté. Nous nous connaissons assez et nous avons suffisamment confiance l'un en l'autre à présent.

Notre agent, aux anges de pouvoir garnir un énième Photo-book à notre effigie, nous a tendu les vêtements. Je me devais de porter un ensemble en dentelle noire et mon ami un slip de la même couleur, mais plus sobre. Et lui avait le droit de porter une chemise blanche avec... A condition de la garder ouverte !

Nous avons pris la pose, dos à dos, assis sur un lit. Puis allongés côté à côte, ou encore moi debout, lui agenouillé à mes pieds... J'en passe et des meilleures. Notre agent nous a dit qu'elle allait faire transmettre ces clichés à l'enseigne de vêtements qui les avait demandés. Elle a ajouté qu'elle était en train de compléter un autre Photo-book sur nous...  
J'en étais sûre...

Au moins j'aurais quelque chose à offrir à Takuma-sama pour Noël !

Mais... Je n'arrive pas à enlever l'image de Shiki en sous-vêtements de mon esprit... Il est vraiment beau... Et lui ? Qu'a t-il pensé de moi ? Il faudrait que je le lui demande..."

oOo

"_15 ocotbre,_

Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait pensé de moi lors de notre pose d'hier !

En fait... Il m'a répondu simplement :  
  
-"Très professionnelle et sérieuse... Pourquoi ?"

_J'avais pris cette moue boudeuse qu'il m'arrive d'avoir quand je veux le faire tourner en bourrique ou quand c'est lui qui me taquine._

-"Comme ça..."

_J'avais retiré l'expression de mon visage pour demander, plus sérieuse, la tête penchée sur le côté :_

-"C'est tout ?"

_Son regard a glissé sur le côté et sa bouche a fait un sourire timide._

-"Tu étais très belle et charmante, si tu veux savoir..."

_J'ai un peu rougi. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il réponde plus quelque chose du genre :_ "Fidèle à ton habitude" _ou encore _"Comme tous les jours"...

_Ses yeux ont de nouveau déviés, sur mes joues cette fois. Il a remarqué la legère rougeur qui habitait mes joues. Son esquisse de sourire est devenu plus franc. Il a avancé sa main dans le but de me caresser les joues.  
_  
-"Tu es trop mignone quand tu rougis Rima-chan !"

_La moue boudeuse est revenue en courant se fixer sur mon visage._

Il a demandé :

-"Et moi...? J'étais comment ?"

_J'ai souri, mes joues reprennant leur teinte naturelle._

-"Par-fait !"

_Il a émit une sorte de petit rire avant de retirer sa main de ma joue. _

-"C'est l'heure d'aller en cours. Tu viens ?"

_Je me suis levée et je l'ai suivi jusqu'a l'Academie."_

oOo

"_18 décembre,_

Nous avons posé pour Noël (avec un peu d'avance !)... Notre agent m'a demmandé de poser dans une sorte de mini-jupe rouge bordée de fausse-fourrure blanche, avec un mini-haut, couvrant le strict minimum, du même type. Ajoute à cela des grands bottes rouges (avec la même et perpétuelle fourrure blanche) et un petit bonnet et vous obtenez la tenue dans laquelle j'ai posé à cette occasion !

Quant à Shiki, lui avait un pantalon rouge et une chemise entrouverte (c'est bète mais j'ai l'impression que notre agent adore lui donner une chemise entrouverte pour les poses !).

Nous avons pris la pose près d'un arbre de Noël, près de cadeaux.  
D'après ce que m'a dit notre agent, c'était pour du parfum. Je ne sais pas duquel il s'agit.

Nous étions vraiment mignons en cette tenue de "Père et Mère Noël" !

Nous avons gardé les vêtements... Et nous avons prévu de les remettre pour Noël !"

oOo

"_23 décembre,_

Je vais faire le plus court possible : Aujourd'hui : fète nationale."

oOo

"_25 décembre,_

Nous nous sommes échangés des cadeaux ! Et Shiki et moi nous étions "déguisés" avec les vêtements avec lequels nous avions posé le 18 décembre !

J'ai reçu plusieurs parfums, maquillages et bijoux divers. J'ai offert quelques C.D, livres et accessoires de mode... Ainsi que le tout dernier Photo-book pour Takuma-sama !

J'espère que ça leur a plû..."

oOo

"_19 janvier,_

Tout va bien, au point que je ne sais pas quoi écrire ! Sinon... Bientôt la fin de l'année scolaire ! J'ai hâte... J'ai l'impression que la prochaine sera bien remplie !"

oOo

"_14 fevrier,_

St Xocolatl, j'ai échangé des cartes de veux avec mes amis, qui eux, on reçu de très nombreux chocolats. Comme l'an dernier, Shiki m'a a donné... Il est vraiment gentil avec moi..."

oOo

"_14 mars,_

Comme l'an dernier, l'idée de je-ne-sais-plus-qui, de rendre les cadeaux aux jeunes poufs de la Day Class a été appliquée. Les garçons de ma classe ont offert des roses à toutes les fans qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin. Inutile de préciser qu'Akatsuki et mon ami n'étaient pas très emballés par cette idée... Et que Kaname-Sama ne l'a même pas appliquée, renforçant encore son image "d'être intouchable"."

oOo

"_31 mars,_

Le directeur nous a annoncé avoir mis au point une "soirée de la bonne camaraderie" afin d'accueillir les nouveaux élèves et permettre que l'amitié entre la Day Class et la Night Class soit au mieux. Il a demandé deux volontaires afin d'animer la soirée. Hanabusa s'est porté volontaire et a aussi désigné Akatsuki comme tel... Ils y sont allés et, d'après ce que m'a raconté Aïdô-san, les jeunes pucelles lui aurait attribué un surnom : "Idol", puisqu'il ressemble à une de ces "Pop-Idol" que l'on voit souvent...

Quand à Akatsuki, il aurait reçu celui de "Wild" au vu de son comportement détaché, voir "je-m'en-foutiste".

Quelle chance que je n'y sois pas allée ! J'aurais sans doute eu un surnom aussi bète que les leurs...

Demain c'est la rentrée des classes !"

oOo

"_1er avril,_

Le directeur nous a présenté ces fameux "chargés de discipline" qui repousseront les furies. Une fille et un garçon. La jeune fille n'est autre que la petite Yûki que j'avais vue il y a deux ans, cette nuit où Ruka-chan s'est fait mordre par Kaname-Sama ! Quand au jeune garçon, c'est celui qui était à ses côtés le soir où nous avons enmenagés au Pavillon de la Lune.  
Yûki est la fille adoptive du directeur et porte donc son nom : "Yûki Kurosu" (à noter que "Kurosu" est un dérivé du mot anglais "Cross" comme le nom de notre Internat).  
Et le garçon (physiquement plus âgé que moi, il doit avoir 17 ans) n'est autre que Zero Kiryû, descendant d'une des plus grandes lignées de chasseur de vampires !

J'avoue que ça ne m'enchante pas de le voir taîner dans les parages...

Mais bon... Au moins, pour cette nouvelle année nous aurons des "gardiens du secret" ! Et les assaut de fans se feront sans doute moins violement...

J'ai le pressentiment que ce sera une année bien remplie !"

oOo

* * *

**"défouloir" de l'auteure : **

Saluuuuut !! Ca va ?? Moi très bien (je suis en week-end ^^) J'espère que ce chap vous as plû !! J'ai passé un peu moins de 2 semaines dessus... Il est méga-long !! Je suis fière de moi !! (désolée pour les fautes diverses ayant pu s'infiltrer dans cette écriture...)

Bon sinon... A oui ! Vous pouvez me mettre des reviews s'il vous plait ? Ca me fait très plaisir d'en recevoir ! J'en ai pour l'instant qu'une seule très très gentille (je la lis quand j'ai pas d'inspiration ou le moral dans les chausettes... Sisi j'vous jure !) Bon... Sinon jvais remettre mes perpétuelles notes :

**La chanson que l'on trouve dans le "27 mars" :**

C'est le premier refrain de "Baragoku Otome" du groupe ALI PROJECT, opening de l'anime "Rozen Maiden Ouvertüre", je n'ai mis que la traduction anglaise (que j'ai trouvée sur le net) par peur de mal retranscrire en français vu mon niveau en langue :D

**Toutes les fètes que j'ai citées trouvent leur définition dans les "notes" des chapitres précédents.**

**_"Shining Tears"_ de Sôichiro Hoshi : **Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Sôchiro est le seiyû de Senri... Sa voix est magnifique, je l'adore ! La chanson est l'opening de l'anime "Shining TearsXWind" je crois... Elle est magnifique !!

**ON/OFF : **groupe composé des jumeaux Naoya et Kazuya Sakamoto, interprètes de "Futatsu no Kodô to Akai Tsumi" et "Rinne Rondo" opening de l'anime de Vampire Knight.

**Kanon Wakeshima :** Chanteuse et violoncelliste japonaise, interprète de "Still Doll" et "Suna no oshiro" endings de Vampire Knight. J'ai recemment eu son album qui est un vrai petit bijoux !! Et en +, j'ai eu l'immenche chance de la voir en concert à la Japan Expo 2009 !!! Vraiment, un bon moment... *sourire nostalgique*

**Voilà c'est tout je crois !! En espèrant avoir de vos reviews... et de vous voir dans le chap 5...**

Merci encore à Fxcking'Name !! 


	5. Ces odeurs de sang cette fille précieuse

**Titre : **_"My Dear Dairy"_

**Chapitre : **Partie 3, chapitre 1 : _"Ces odeurs de sang, cette jeune fille précieuse" _(je trouve ce titre mieux que les autres !!)

**Auteure : **Normalement, vous devriez le savoir sans même avoir à lire ceci !! Je suis l'auteure est mon "pen name" (comme ils disent sur ce site) est : **Jolly-Roger-77** (à savoir que "Jolly Roger" est un mot anglais et un pseudo très pris, d'où le rajout de la particule "-77" en raison de mon attachement à ce chiffre !) *l'auteure qui raconte sa vie alors que tout le monde s'en fout*

**Rating :** Il y a du sang... C'est grave docteur ? Je met K+ ou T ? K+ sans doute vu le peu d'hémoglobine...

**Prairing : **Voyons... Au chapitre 5... Vous devriez le savoir quand même xD

**Disclaimers : **_"Bonjour je suis Matsuri Hino la seule, l'unique ! Et Vampire Knight est à moi, rien qu'à moi !!"_ voilà ce que je dirais si j'étais Matsuri Hino, ce que je ne suis pas ! Donc, pour conclure : Je ne suis qu'un jeune fi-fille qui fait mu-muse avec les persos des autres !

**note : **je pensais qu'écrire ce chapitre me prendrait plus de temps... Heureusement que je me suis trompée !! Merci beaucoup à **Elizabeth** pour sa review !! Elle me va droit au coeur !! Je suis heureuse que ma fic t'ai plû et j'espère que tu sera là pour lire ces quelques mots à ton attention !! Merci encore et infiniment !

* * *

_**My Dear Dairy, **_partie 3, chapitre 1 : _"Ces odeurs de sang, cette jeune fille si précieuse"_

_oOo  
_

"_5 avril,_

Les chargés de discipline arrivent à canaliser les bécasses beuglantes !  
De mon point de vue, c'est même plutôt amusant : une jeune fille hyper-active qui lutte contre ses semblables et un garçon qui la regarde faire, à l'écart, ne venant l'aider qu'en dernier recours, en infligeant un regard intimidant aux gueunons en chaleur.

(Oui, je suis pas franchement sympa avec les filles de la Day Class... Je leur donne des surnoms quelque peu... "péjoratifs"...)

Bah... J'ai comme la très désagréable impression que la monotomie va revenir au grand galop..."  


__

oOo

_"13 mai,_

Comme je m'ennuyais, j'ai fait une recherche internet (sur mon téléphone portable : vive la technologie !) pour savoir quels grands évènements se sont déroulés le 24 juin, le jour de ma rencontre avec Sen... je veux dire... Shiki.  
J'ai l'impression que c'est devenu mon jour préféré !! (Et ce n'est pas qu'une impression, je le sais.)

Beaucoup de ces évènement se sont déroulés à l'étranger, sauf un : Le 24 juin 1910, notre Japon a envahi la Corée.

Un fait pas particulièrement heureux... Dommage...

Mais bon... Cette année, j'ai bien l'intention de préparer une sublime célébration de nos trois ans de rencontre pour mon meilleur ami !"  


__

oOo

_"23 juin,_

Il faut que je prépare la journée de demain : J'avais décidé d'offrir une magnifique journée pour Shiki, alors j'offrirais une magnifique journée pour mon Shiki (et vive les répétitions !)

En plus, à ce qu'il paraît, c'est la nuit la plus courte de l'année... Alors il vaudrait peut-être mieux que j'organise quelque chose de jour non ? Vu que nous sommes habitués à sortir avant le crépuscule...

Alors... Voyons voir...

Et si nous allions à un restaurant classe avant de faire les boutiques de la ville ? Mais attention : Pas le petit village paumé près de l'Academie, je veux parler de la grande ville du coin, là où se trouve notre agence !

Après cela, avant la tombée de la nuit, nous rentrerions à l'Academie avant de discuter, assis sur un lit, Pocky en bouche.

Après nous aurions cours, mais... Peu importe, non ?

Wiiiii !! Quelle bonne idée !!!

(Par contre il faudrait que je trouve le moyen de le faire se lever tôt et ça c'est pas gagné !)"  


__

oOo

_"24 juin,_

Ce matin, vers 13 heures, je me suis infiltrée, sur la pointe des pieds, dans la chambre que partagent Shiki et Ichijô-sama. Sans bruit, je me suis approchée du lit de mon ami. Je me suis penchée au dessus de lui.

Je me suis surprise à comtempler son visage endormi.

Il est vraiment beau quand il dort... Il avait un air apaisé, calme et serein. Les cheveux en bataille et les joues roses, les paupières closes et comme plongé dans un doux rêve.

Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le voir assoupi. On aurait presque dit quelqu'un d'autre... Endormi, il ne protège pas son coeur et ses secrets des yeux des autres, il n'est pas sur une défensive permanante et il a l'air en paix avec lui même... C'est étonnant...

J'ai presque failli le prendre en photo, avant de me rappeler que je n'étais pas là pour ça !

Enfin bref... Je me souviens m'être un peu plus penchée au dessus de lui. Bien qu'il fasse sombre, en tant que vampiresse, je pouvais remarquer le moindre détail.  
Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, je n'ai pas résistée à la tentation de me pencher d'avantage pour doucement déposer mes lèvres sur sa joue, en un baiser éphémère.

J'ai frémi en sentant ma bouche entrer brièvement en contact avec sa peau... C'était doux, tiède et... Ennivrant.

En sentant mes cheveux lui caresser le visage et mes lèvres sur sa joue, Shiki a ouvert doucement et délicatement les paupières.

Je me suis un peu éloignée pour qu'il puisse s'assoir sur son lit. Il s'est passé la main dans ses cheveux décoifées.  
  
-"Rima-chan ?" _a t-il murmuré, encore un peu endormi._

Je me suis entièrement redréssée, j'ai reculé d'un pas et j'ai sourit.  
  
-"Oui. C'est moi."

_Il a repoussé les draps qui le recouvrait, dévoilant ainsi le haut de son corps. Incroyable. Même loin de notre agent, il porte une chemise déboutonnée !  
Il faut dire qu'il peut se le permettre... Il a un corps avantageux... Du moins ce que j'en ai vu !_

Il s'est frotté les yeux.

J'ai posé un doigt sur ma bouche en chuchotant :

-Ne parle pas trop fort : Takuma-sama dort encore !"

_Il a fait "oui" de la tête._

J'ai continué de lui parler, sans hausser la voix.

-"Aujourd'hui j'ai prévu une superbe journée pour fêter nos trois ans de rencontre ! Je te laisse te préparer... On se retrouve dans une demi-heure dans le hall, d'accord ?"

_Je lui ai fait un signe de la main avant de partir en courant, les pas effleurants à peine le sol de la chambre. J'ai ouvert la porte de la pièce et, au moment où j'allais partir, je me suis retournée vers lui une fraction de seconde.  
Juste le temps d'entrevoir mon ami, assis sur son lit, les yeux mélancoliques et les doigts effleurant encore et encore la joue sur laquelle j'avais apposée un bref baiser...  
J'ai enregistré cette image dans mon esprit avant de refermer prestement la porte sur mon ombre._

Je suis retournée dans ma chambre à pas de loup, afin de ne pas reveiller Ruka-chan. J'ai achevé de me préparer. En fait, j'ai refait mes couettes en changeant de rubans. A la place des rubans rouges que j'avais d'abord mis, j'ai utilisé les noirs rayés blanc que Shiki m'avait offert à notre premier Noël à l'Academie. Pour continuer dans cette lignée, j'ai utilisé le parfum "Embrun" qu'il m'avait donné quelques mois après notre rencontre, à notre tout premier 25 décembre. Je ne l'utilise que rarement. En fait, je prefère le regarder longuement, laissant les souvenirs remonter dans ma comptemplation.

Je me suis habillée d'une courte robe noire ornée d'une ceinture de cuir à la taille. Par dessus l'ensemble, j'ai enfilé un petit manteau de la même couleur. J'ai ensuite rajouté des chaussettes blanches rayées noires. Pour contraster avec cet ensemble très sombre, j'ai pris un sac à main rose pâle, dans lequel j'avais préalablement mis quelques paquets de nos biscuits fétiches.

Une fois prète, je suis descendue dans le hall. Mon ami n'étant pas du genre à être en avance de vingt minutes, je me suis assise sur le sofa beige qui s'y trouve. J'ai un peu patienté, avant d'entendre des pas dans l'escalier principal. Certaine qu'il s'agissait de mon ami, j'ai tourné vivement la tête dans cette direction.  
Mais ce n'était pas Shiki.

Kaname-Sama, au milieu des escaliers, une main sur la rampe, me regardait fixement.

-"Tôya ? Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui... Tu attends Shiki ?"

_Je me suis levée du canapé afin de m'incliner respecteusement devant lui._

-"Bonjour Kaname-Sama... Oui je l'attends, il ne devrait pas tarder."

_Je me suis redressée... Avant de me re-incliner devant le sang-pur._

-"Toutes mes escuses si je vous ais reveillé... Kaname-Sama..."

_Même si mes marques de respect le laissaient de marbre, il a esquissé un mince sourire.  
_  
-"J'étais en train de travailler, ne t'inquiète pas."

_Quelques pas pressés se sont fait entendre à l'étage. J'ai vu la silouhette de Shiki marcher rapidement en haut de l'escalier._

-"Rima-chan !" _s'est-il écrié_. "Je ne t'ai pas fait attendre ?"

_Il a esquissé quelques pas dans les marches, a remarqué Kaname-Sama et s'est platement incliné devant lui.  
_  
-"Bonjour Kaname-Sama..."

_Il s'est redressé avant de reprendre sa descente de l'escalier._

-"Bonjour à toi aussi Shiki." _a fait la voix de notre leader._

_Mon ami venait d'arriver au bas des marches.  
_  
-"J'espère que vous allez bien, Kaname-Sama."

_Celui-ci a fait un leger signe de la tête._

Shiki s'est rapproché de moi. Il a posé une main sur mon épaule. Il m'a regardée.

-"On y va ?"  
-"Oui..."

_Nous nous sommes une fois de plus inclinés devant le président du Pavillon._  
-"Nous y allons. Bonne journée Kaname-Sama."

_Nous avons fait demi-tour, sans attendre de réponse du sang-pur au visage impassible._

-"Bonne journée à vous deux. Amusez-vous bien..."

_Ca m'a un peu surprise de l'entendre nous dire ça. D'une part car je ne pensais pas qu'il répondrait (tout simplement) et d'autre part, c'est parce que la raison officielle de notre sortie était que nous allions travailler. Nous n'étions pas sensés nous amuser comme je l'avais prévu. Alors qu'il nous dise comme ça, l'air de rien "Amusez-vous bien", j'ai tout de suite pensée qu'il se doutait de quelque chose._

-"Car aujourd'hui est symboliquement très important pour vous, non ?"

_J'ai sursauté. Cet homme est vraiment au courant de tout ! Bon... C'est un peu logique vu que c'est un sang-pur..._

_Shiki s'est retourné._

-"Merci Kaname-Sama."

_J'ai vu celui-ci soupirer, toujours au milieu des escaliers._

-"C'est important d'avoir des personnes sur qui on peut compter. J'espère que vous le comprenez."

_Je ne savais pas pourquoi il nous disait ça. De manière générale, j'ai la terrible impression que tous mes proches ont le coeur lourd et que mes paroles et mes actes ne font qu'empirer leur souffrance._

-"Merci encore Kaname-Sama. Bonne journée à vous."

_Le sang-pur a soupiré avant de remonter mélancoliquement les marches. Une fois que sa silouhette eu disparue de notre champ de vision, Shiki a ouvert la porte, me faisant signe de sortir._

Sachant que les élèves de la Day Class avaient cours, nous sommes sortis de l'enceinte de l'école par un passage secondaire qui se trouve à côté de notre Pavillon. Nous avons descendu la colline sur laquelle se dresse l'Academie avant d'arriver dans le petit village, grouillant de monde en cette heure.

-"On fait quoi ?" _a demandé Shiki, tandis qu'il comptemplait une mère et son enfant qui faisaient des courses._  
-"On va à la ville d'à côté. Là où se trouve notre studio. On trouvera bien quelque chose à faire là-bas."

_Je l'ai tiré par la manche._

-"Viens. On prend le bus ou un taxi ?"

_Il a détaché son regard du spectacle qui l'occupait depuis le début de notre conversation, a savoir l'enfant dont la mère tenait la main. Il m'a regardé pour répondre._

-"Pas sûr qu'il y ait des taxis ici... Prenons le bus."

_Nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'arrêt le plus proche. Nous somme demeurés muets pendant les six minutes d'attente durant lequelles ils nous fallut patienter. Une fois que le bus est arrivé, que nous sommes montés à l'intérieur et que nous nous sommes installés sur des places assises, face à face l'un de l'autre, j'ai commencé à refléchir sérieusement à l'organistaion de la journée._

Le bus a démarré.

Sachant qu'il était à peine 14 heures et qu'il nous fallait vingt minutes pour arriver en ville -dans une ville qui mérite d'en porter le nom, je veux dire- nous aurions sans doute faim vers 15 heures, c'est-à-dire quarante minutes après notre arrivée. Pendant ces quarante minutes, pourquoi ne pas faire un tour dans un quelconque parc ? Ou faire les boutiques ? Ou encore se promener en ville tout simplement ?

Comme pour interrompre le cours de mes pensées, Shiki a posé sa main sur mon poignet.

-"Dis... Tu a des Pocky ?"

_J'ai ouvert mon sac et je lui ai passé un paquet. Chocolat noir menthe sauvage. Il l'a ouvert et en a pris un qu'il m'a tendu.  
_  
-"Tiens."

_J'ais pris le biscuit entre le pouce et l'index en murmurant un "merci" à peine audible._

_C'est le seul que j'ai pris de ce paquet là. Mon ami se servait et me tendait ensuite la boîte, mais, à chaque fois, je déclinais poliment son offre d'un signe de la tête accompagné d'un petit geste de la main._

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, j'ai senti que notre véhicule ralentissait pour finalement s'arrèter. Nous étions arrivés à notre destination. Je me suis levée, j'ai fait signe à Shiki de faire de même et nous sommes sortis au dehors.

Nous étions sur une grande place. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous allions dans cette ville, mais je ne la connaît pas très bien. En fait, je ne connais que le chemin menant à l'agence et celui pour aller à l'épicerie du coin (pour les Pocky).

Il y avait un grand soleil. Je ne sais pas si j'ai oublié ce détail, mais j'avais une ombrelle avec moi. Je l'ai ouverte afin de m'abriter sous son ombre réconfortante.

-"On fait un tour dans la ville ?"_ ais-je demandé._

Mon ami a répondu d'un signe de tête. Nous avons alors commencé à marcher dans des ruelles de cette ville, ni récente ni ancienne, ni belle ni laide, ni culturelle ou historique. Un endroit tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, où les rues sont remplies de boutiques en tout genre.

Sans vraiment parler, nous avons marché longuement dans les rues, jetant un regard aux vitrines des boutiques, sous le regard de nombreux humains.  
Ils nous montraient du doigt. C'est vrai qu'en tant que vampires nous avons un physique avantageux mais... Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous regarder ainsi !! J'ai cela en horreur... Est-ce un comble pour un mannequin ?

Comme lisant dans mes pensées, j'ai entendu la voix de Shiki faire :

-"Ne fais pas attention à eux. Si ils te regardent, c'est uniquement parce que tu es mignone."

_J'ai vivement tourné la tête en direction de mon ami. N'avais-je pas rêvé ? Il avait bien dit ces mots ? Il avait dit que je suis mignone ?  
Mes pomettes ont rosit.  
_  
-"Oui... Je ne dois pas me soucier d'eux..."

_Je me suis arrêtée devant la vitrine d'un magasin de vêtements, mon ami m'imitant. Mon regard s'est fixé sur le modèle d'une robe dans les tons rouges et noirs tirant son inspiration du mouvement Visual Kei.  
Sans détacher mon regard du vêtement, j'ai demandé :_

-"Tu le penses vraiment... ?"

_J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil au reflet de visage de mon ami qui apparaissait dans la vitre._

-"...Quand tu dis que je suis mignone...?"

_J'ai vu sa tête tourner et ses lèvres me répondre, aussi simplement que tendrement :  
_  
-"Oui."

_Mes yeux se sont équarquillés sous la surprise. Ma bouche s'est entrouverte lègerement. J'ai vu Shiki reprendre sa marche._

-"Tu viens ?"

_Je l'ai suivi et nous avons continué notre promenade. Il devait être un peu moins de 16 heures quand mon ami a dit :_

-"J'ai faim... On va manger ?"  
-"Comme tu veux..."

_Nous nous somme dirigés vers un petit restaurant tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple dans le genre.  
Nous nous sommes installés à une table et on nous as apporté la carte. J'ai commandé des california makis et Shiki des brochettes traditionelles et une soupe miso. Tout ça avec du riz, c'était sous-entendu !_

Quand nos plats sont arrivés, nous nous sommes mis à manger (logique, non ?). Nous avons parlé un peu de tout et de rien... De notre passé, de notre futur ainsi que de nos amis...

Au bout d'un moment, je ne sais plus comment, je me suis retrouvée à raconter mon enfance... Je suis née il y a pas mal d'années... Les vampires ne viellissent pas de la même manière que les humains. Par exemple, j'ai toujours 16 ans et ce, depuis un peu plus de trois ans... Je sais que ce n'est pas facile ni à expliquer ni à comprendre... Les vampires ont un âge "physique" (pour moi c'est donc 16 ans) et un âge humain (je dois en avoir un peu plus de 100, je crois...).

Donc, j'ai parlé de mon "isolement social", du fait que je ne voyais ou connaissait personne. Ensuite j'ai vaguement expliqué comment se déroulerait ma vie, selon ce que mes professeurs particuliers m'avaient enseigné.

A savoir les fameuses 4 étapes de ma vie que j'avais déjà décrites dans ce journal :  
  
"1- Je passerais doucement de l'enfance à l'adolescence sans problèmes et dans la continuité.  
2- De l'adolescence à l'âge adulte en menant de front mes études et une vie de travail dans le domaine de mon souhait.  
3- Une fois en âge de me marier je rencontrerais dans une soirée mondaine le "vampire de ma vie".  
4- Je me marirais avec lui, nous aurons beaucoup d'enfants et nous vivrons très longtemps."

_Ensuite... J'ai dû lui dire comment je le voyait peu après notre rencontre... A savoir un garçon à l'air endormi pas franchement intelligent, puis manipulateur et enfin, tout simplement, mon premier ami._

Il a sourit en entendant ces souvenirs...  
Et il m'a avoué comment lui, il me trouvait avant que nous ne soyons vraiment proches :

-"J'ai tout de suite deviné que tu devais être une jeune fille pleine d'esprit."

_J'ai pensé qu'il me mentait en disant cela, qu'il ne le faisait que pour éviter de me froisser._

-"Tu mens !"_ ais-je fait dans le but de connaître sa vraie première pensée à mon égard._

Il a soupiré, le regard glissant le long de la table où étaient nos assiettes désormais vides.

-"Non."

_Il a relevé son regard pour le fixer dans mes yeux, comme résolu._

-"Non je ne te mens pas car je n'ai aucune raison de le faire."

_J'ai cligné deux fois des yeux._

Il a changé de sujet... Enfin pas tant que ça.

-"Et le fameux "vampire de ta vie"... Tu le rencontreras quand ?"  
-"Je ne sais pas. Mes porfesseurs m'ont juste dit que je risquais d'avoir un fiancé determiné par ma famille. Une rencontre devra alors être organisée entre lui et moi, sans doute lors d'une fête. Mais, pour l'instant, personne n'a été séléctionné."  
-"Tu ne pourras donc pas choisir celui avec lequel tu passera ta vie ? Je trouve ça cruel..."

_J'ai penché la tête sur le côté en souriant._

-"J'ai confiance dans le choix de mes parents. Il trouveront la personne qu'il me faut, celle avec laquelle je pourrais mourir. L'homme pour lequel je pourrais me sacrifier."

_La bouche de Shiki s'est plissée en un sourire amer._

-"Comment avoir foi en des personnes qui t'envoient dans un internat sans demander ton avis ? Qui ne te voient moins d'une fois l'an ? Qui t'ont laissée seule pendant les années les plus précieuses de ta vie ?"  
_  
Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il parle de mes parents ainsi. C'est vrai que je ne les aime pas particulièrement mais...  
J'ai répondu :_

-"C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont jamais été très présents mais ce sont tout de même mes parents ! Sans eux je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui ! Et puis, ne les juge pas sans sav..."

_Mais Shiki m'a interrompu, pour la première fois de notre vie :  
_  
-"Comment peuvent-ils avoir tant d'importance à tes yeux ? Ils n'ont jamais été là pour toi ! Il auraient pû, contrairement aux miens, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ont-ils laissé leur fille s'élever seule ?"  
-"Je n'étais pas seule, je te signale !"  
-"Tu n'avais ni famille ni amis à tes côtés ! On ne peut pas appeler ses professeurs et domestiques "amis" tout de même !"  
-"Ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont estimé juste pour moi !"

_Le ton montait entre nous. Nos joues devenaient rouges au fur et à mesure que nous nous mettions en_ colère.

-"Ils t'ont fait vivre en solitaire ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'apelle des "vrais" parents !"  
-"Tu dis ça mais toi tu n'as jamais eu de "vrais" parents !"

_Un temps. Shiki, les joues en feu, a respiré profondement._

-"D'une part, mes problèmes de famille ne te concernent pas. D'autre part, des parents qui choisissent le fiancé de leur fille... Je trouve que c'est la preuve d'un total irrespect. Il ne se soucient pas de toi, j'en suis sûr."  
-"Ils ne m'ont pas encore choisi de fiancé ! Pourquoi tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je dis ?!"  
-"Je t'écoute justement ! Tu a souffert durant ton enfance à cause de tes parents, non ?"  
-"Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes autant ? Ca ne te concerne pas ! Je me marierais avec celui qui sera choisi par ma famille ! Je vivrais avec lui et tout sera pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !"

_Shiki a murmuré :_

-"Non... Je le savais... Tu ne peux pas comprendre. J'aurais dû m'en douter..."  
_  
Je me suis écriée, hors de moi :_

-"Non je ne comprends pas car tu ne sembles pas le vouloir ! Tu te protèges perpetuellement du regard des autres ! Comment veux-tu que je comprenne quoi que ce soit ?"

_Il a hurlé pour surpasser ma voix :_

-"TU ES AVEUGLE OU QUOI ?"

_Tout le monde nous regardait dans le restaurant à présent. Un silence de mort règnait. Nos yeux étincelaient de colère. A une table voisine, un verre à éclaté.  
J'ai pris ma tête dans ma main pour murmurer :_

-"Arrête, tu me fait honte."

_Un autre bruit de verre fracassé s'est fait entendre. Sans un mot, Shiki s'est levé de table, a posé rageusement un billet dessus pour payer le repas et est sorti du restaurant à grands pas avant de claquer la porte derrière lui, faisant tinter une petite clochette.  
Une fois remise de ce qui venait de se passer, j'ai reglé l'addition en vitesse avant de sortir à mon tour en marmonnant des "escusez-moi pour le dérangement"._

Dehors, j'ai repensé à ce qu'on venait de se dire. Ces paroles échangées... Comment le ton avait-il pû monter si vite entre nous ? Je me suis engagée dans une rue passante. J'ai décidé de rentrer directement à l'Academie. Une fois de retour sur la grande place où se trouvait l'arrêt de bus, j'en ai regardé les horaires. Le prochain n'arriverait pas avant au moins une heure en raison de grèves. J'ai soupiré et je suis retournée dans le dédale de ruelles où j'avais passé une majeure partie de la journée.  
Je me suis assise sur un banc près d'un magasin dont le store était baissé. Il était 17 heures trente. Au Japon, le soleil se couche vers 19 heures... Le ciel commençait déjà à se teindre d'un bleu plus foncé.

Pour passer le temps, j'ai pris un paquet de Pocky de mon sac. Fraise. Je l'ai regardé mais je n'ai pas trouvé ni la force ni le courage de l'ouvrir. Rien que regarder ce paquet me faisait penser à mon ami. Je l'ai remis dans mon sac, sans y toucher.

J'ai songé à cette phrase que j'avais pensé tant de fois :

"Je ne veux pas qu'il me haïsse."

_C'est encore mon voeux le plus cher et... Maintenant... Il est trop tard. Je suis sûre qu'il me hait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
Comment ais-je fait pour cela ? Pourquoi suis-je bête au point de perdre ainsi mon premier, unique et précieux ami ?_

J'ai senti une larme tomber sur ma robe, une autre couler le long de mon cou. Je venais à peine de me rendre compte à quel point Shiki est précieux à mon coeur. Je tiens vraiment trop à lui.  
Et lui... Ne tiens aucunement à moi.  
J'ai ravalé mes pleurs et, très droite, j'ai préféré regarder l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvait.

Dans la rue, les gens commençaient à partir, la fin du jour se sentant venir. Elle était presque deserte à présent. Je me suis levée, pensant faire un dernier tour dans la ville avant de regagner l'arrêt de bus. J'en ai profité pour questionner un jeune garçon humain :

-"Dis petit, pourquoi tout le monde part d'un coup ?"

_Il m'a répondu :_

-"C'est parce que le méchant monsieur ne va pas tarder à arriver, Mam'zelle. Personne n'aime le méchant monsieur... Ceux qui l'ont entrevu disent que c'est un monstre suçeur de sang avec des yeux rouges grands comme des assiettes ! Il aurait tué des chiens et des chats errants... Même des enfants à ce qu'il paraît !"

_Me demandant de qui -ou quoi- il pouvait s'agir, j'ai essayé de faire parler le petit garçon :_

-"Et toi, tu l'a vu ?"

_J'ai bien dit "essayé", car le jeune humain partit à pas rapide vers un bâtiment à l'angle de la rue, sourd à ma question. Une fois devant une maison, il en a ouvert la porte avant de s'engouffrer à l'interieur._

Après avoir fait quelques pas, mes yeux m'ont brûlé de nouveau et de nouvelles larmes y sont apparues. J'étais seule. Même les humains rentraient chez eux. Plus personne ne tient à moi. Plus personne ne compte pour moi à présent.

J'ai fait quelques pas quand le talon de ma chaussure à buté dans une dalle mal taillée. Avant d'avoir compris quoi que ce soit, je suis tombée à terre, sur les coudes et les genoux.  
  
-"Aïe..."

_Etrange... Plus personne n'était dans les parages... Je voyais des volets se fermer sur des visages terrifiés. C'était sans doute à cause de la légende urbaine du "méchant monsieur" dont m'avait parlé le jeune humain._

Je me suis redressée sur les rotules. Des plaies saignaient abondamment. J'étais mal tombée. Mes blessures se sont refermées mais le sang qui était à terre demeurait. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était vraiment forte... 

_  
J'étais seule dans une ville que je ne connaissais pas très bien. Seule dans cette rue, les habitants la fuyant. Seule, sur le pavé qui portait mon sang._

Seule. J'étais seule.

Seul.

Il est le seul qui compte pour moi. Mon âme ne vit que pour la sienne, mon esprit pour son regard et mon coeur s'emballe dès que son sourire m'apparait.

Mais je ne pouvais plus esperer quoi que ce soit. Peut-être que ma bulle de bonheur appelée "enfance" avait bien fini par éclater ? Où que je regarde, tous sont frappés par le destin. Peut-être que le malheur va m'accabler aussi ?

C'étaient quelques unes des pensées qui voguaient dans ma tête tandis que je demeurais debout dans cette rue.

Je me suis détournée des tâches écarlates au sol qui me donnaient envie de mordre quelqu'un. Je me suis dirigée vers la place principale où mon bus ne devrait pas tant tarder d'arriver.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai entendu un bruissement de tissu derrière moi. Une main froide s'est posée sur mon épaule dans un bruit mat. J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était celle de Shiki, quand je me suis rendue compte que cette main en question possédait de longs ongles cassés.

J'ai crié sous la surprise, j'ai fait volte-face pour me retrouver devant la personne (ou plutôt "la chose") qui avait touché mon épaule.

J'en étais sûre. Un Level:E me faisait face. Le "Méchant monsieur". Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça !

Il était grand et bossu, son dos voûté lui donnant un aspect bestial. Des canines proéminentes dépassaient de sa bouche, ses oreilles étaient pointues au bout, des filets de poils en sortaient. Son nez était immensément long et je pouvais y voir trôner une verrue. Il portait un chapeau et un grand manteau enduit de boue. Ses yeux, rouges vifs, sortaient presque de ses orbites d'une manière terrifiante. Des sourcils brousailleux descendaient sur ses paupières frippées. Son front, très haut, était des plus pâles, contrastant cruellement avec sa peau qui était plus foncée à cause de l'épaisse couche de crasse qui l'ornait. Ses doigts étaient gris et crochus. Ses ongles, dont j'avais déjà parlé, étaient jaune sale et possédaient des fissures filiformes qui s'étandaient sur toute leur longueur. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient sur les épaules en boucles crasseuses. J'ai frissonné en remarquant que certaines de ses mèches avaient coagulées avec du sang. Sur les parties découvertes de son corps, à savoir ses mains, son cou et ses chevilles, des veines étaient apparentes et formaient un sanguin réseau enchevêtré.  
Son aura ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'un animal. Un animal féroce dont la seule envie et le seul besoin était de se nourrir. Un être abject qui ne méritait pas de vivre, même une vie aussi souillée que la sienne.

J'ai reculé d'un pas. J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à me battre contre un tel rebut. A l'Academie, on envoie souvent des élèves "canaliser" des vampires anciennement humains, mais... Faisant partie des plus jeunes, je n'en avais encore jamais eu l'occasion.

Quand ses deux lèvres gercées se sont ouvertes pour me parler, il s'en est dégagé une odeur pestilentielle.  
  
-"Ton sang... Laisse-moi... Boire..." _a t-il fait dans un râle._

Sa voix ressemblait vaguement au grognement d'un goret condamné. Cassante. Dure. Rude. Frissonante. Le genre de sonnorités dont on se passe.

Me préparant à l'avance au combat qui allait sans doute suivre, j'ai mis mes mains à hauteur de mon visage. En tant que vampiresse aristocratique, j'ai quelques capacités. En l'occurence, mon pouvoir principal est de contrôler la foudre. En concentrant un peu mon esprit, j'ai fait apparaître quelques gerbes d'élécticité au bout de mes doigts.

J'ai marmonné entre mes dents :  
  
-"Tu vas voir si tu t'approches de moi..."

_J'ai encore fait quelques pas en arrière, attendant une réaction du monstre._

Le Level:E s'est précipité sur moi en poussant une sorte de bruit de gorge qui m'aurait fait penser à de la rage si ce n'était pas de l'appêtit.  
Sans même chercher à reflechir, j'ai libéré l'energie qui s'enmagasinait au bout de mes mains. Un éclair à jalli sur le vampire.  
Il a stoppé dans sa course sous le choc éléctrique.  
Il regardait l'épaule que j'avais touché, l'air de souffrir.

Un être tel sait-il même différencier les sentiments ? J'en doute fort.

Profitant de ce bref répit, j'en ai profité pour lui envoyer quelques autres ondées de foudre. L'une d'entre eux a transpercé sans tête, annéantissant sans doute le pois-chiche rabougri qui lui servait de cerveau.

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il s'est décomposé en sable et en poussière sous mes yeux dans un crissement de douleur.

La cendre qui le composait est tombé au sol. Un leger souffle de vent est passé, faisant s'envoler quelques de ces particules grises.

J'ai regardé quelques instants les restes volages de mon futile adversaire. Bah... Il n'avait aucune chance contre moi.

Je me suis détourné et j'ai decidée de retourner sur la place avant de rater mon bus. J'ai commencé à m'enfoncer dans la ruelle qui y conduisait quand j'ai entendu des bruits de pas qui couraient derrière moi.

-"Rima-chan !?"

_Je me suis retournée, surprise._

-"Shiki ?" _ais-je fait à mi-voix, d'un ton à la fois étonné et heureux._

J'ai vu mon ami qui se dirigeait vers moi, à grandes enjambées.  
  
-"Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? J'ai senti l'odeur de ton sang et j'ai entendu un cri..."

_J'ai fait un sourire pour le rassurer._

-"Ca va, je n'ai rien. C'est fini, je m'en suis occupée."

_D'un signe de main, j'ai montré le petit tas de poussière qui se dispersait au gré du vent.  
J'ai sourit interieurement. Il ne changera jamais, s'inquiètant davantage pour les autres que pour lui-même._

Il a posé une main sur mon épaule, l'air rassuré.

-"Tant mieux... J'ai eu peur..."

_Il a tourné la tête vers moi pour me regarder dans les yeux._

-"Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille. Je me suis inquieté pour toi, tu le comprends ça ? Ne fais pas n'importe quoi."

_Nous étions sensés être en froid après les paroles dures que nous avions échangées au restaurant. Et voilà qu'il me parlait normalement, comme si il ne me haïssait pas._

_Mon coeur, rassuré à cette pensée, à émit un petit bond de joie._

-"D'accord... Je... Ferais plus attention à l'avenir."

_Sans réflechir, car la raison n'a rien à faire dans une amitié comme la notre, j'ai pris Shiki dans mes bras, mes mains derrière son cou. J'ai posé ma tête contre son torse, heureuse de le voir présent pour moi. Il a tressailli en sentant une de mes larmes couler sur sa peau.  
J'ai murmuré :_

-"Pardon. Pardon pour toute à l'heure. Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je disais."

_J'ai senti les mains de mon ami enserrer ma taille, me faisant rougir de bonheur.  
J'ai continué :_

-"Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuille. Je comrendrais que tu me haïsse."

_Un soupir.  
Sa voix, douce comme à l'ordinaire, à fait :_

-"Si je dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est uniquement à moi. Ne t'en fais par pour ça."

_L'une de ses mains est montée se mettre dans mon dos. Un leger frisson m'a parcouru l'échine.  
_  
-"Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir."

_J'ai levé la tête. J'ai vu son regard glisser sur ma joue. Il a continué :_

-"On rentre ?"

_J'ai sourit sincèrement, quelques restes de larmes dans les yeux._

-"Oui !"

_Nous avons repris le bus en nous parlant comme nous l'avions toujours fait : en mangeant des Pocky._

Notre brève dispute m'avait vraiment attristée sur le moment, surtout qu'elle m'a permi de me rendre compte qu'il y a des sujets sur lesquels nous pouvons tous deux être en désaccord.

Mais... Ne dit-on pas que l'on se rends compte réellement de la valeur de quelque chose uniquement lorsqu'on le perd ?

Shiki... M'est précieux. Je ne pense pas pouvoir vivre sans lui. J'ai besoin de lui.

Alors... Je ferais tout pour mieux le comprendre, quitte me faire du mal."

oOo

_  
"17 juillet,_

Notre agent nous a raconté quelque chose d'interessant aujourd'hui : il paraîtrait qu'un Level:E, connu par les habitants comme un sauvage totalement fou sous le nom de "Méchant monsieur", aurait disparu il y a quelques semaines.  
Il sévissait dans la ville où se trouve notre agence.

Shiki et moi avons échangé un regard amusé.  
  
-"Et comment est-il mort ?" _a demandé mon collègue._

Notre agent a répondu :

-"D'après les rumeurs, une jeune fille d'une grande beauté, mi-humaine, mi-déesse, l'aurait tué en utilisant des pouvoirs magiques... Mais après un long combat de plusieurs jours ! La jeune fille en question aurait été très grande, élégante, et des éclairs au bout des doigts !"

_Elle a posé sur moi un regard entendu :_

-"Je pense que la légende a dépassé la réalité mais... Rima-chan... Est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, tu serais passé dans la ville où alentours du 24 juin ?"

_J'ai un peu rougi tandis que Shiki partait dans un fou rire."_

oOo

_  
"20 Août,_

Nous sommes, comme les années précédentes, dans un manoir de la famille Aïdô. Celui-ci a d'ailleurs fait croire à ses parents qu'il était en vacances chez moi, pour que nous soyons seuls et sans surveillance.  
Comme les années précédentes, Hanabusa se fait tourner en bourrique par Takuma-sama et Kaname-sama. C'est assez drôle à voir je dois dire... Shiki, Akatsuki-san, Ruka-chan et moi, regardons cela d'un oeil neutre et amusé."  


_oOo_

"15 septembre,

J'écris de moins en moins j'ai l'impression... Mais bon... Malgré l'arrivée des chargés de discipline, j'ai la monotomie est revenue... En plus... Si j'écris tout le temps des romans comme il m'arrive parfois de le faire, ce journal serait bientôt rempli !"  


_  
oOo_

_  
"7 octobre,_

Sortie du quatrième photo-book de notre agent ! Elle doit vraiment s'ennuyer pour faire ce genre de choses inutiles... Mais il faut dire qu'a part quelques petits mannequins qu'elle prend provisoirement sous son aile, nous sommes ses seuls "protegés"... Et puis, ça fera un bon cadeau de noël pour Takuma-sama !"  


_  
oOo_

_  
"14 octobre,_

Shiki et moi nous avons longuement feuilleté nos quatre photo-book... On voit bien comment notre relation s'est developpée à travers leurs photos ! Au début, nous étions plutôt méfiants l'un envers l'autre, cela se devinait à nos sourires trop forcés pour être vrais. Puis, au fur et à mesure, nous sommes peu à peu devenu confiants... Nos expressions sont sincères lorsque nous posons dans les bras de l'autre... Nous nous faisons confiance désormais.  
C'est fou comme le temps passe vite..."

_oOo_

_  
"26 novembre,_

J'ai entendu une citation très jolie aujourd'hui :  
  
"Ne me demande pas pourquoi je t'aime, ca reviendrait à expliquer pourquoi je vis."

_Franchement... C'est une des plus belles phrases que j'ai entendu dans ma vie..."  
_

__

oOo

_"25 décembre,_

Noël... J'ai encore reçu des vêtements et autres accessoires de mode... Ce n'est pas pour me gêner mais je vais finir par trouver cela répétitif ! Mais je n'ai rien a dire vu que j'ai donné à peu près la même chose que l'an dernier à mes amis ^^"...

Oh ! J'oubliais ! Shiki m'a offert un magnifique cadeau : En plus de l'ombrelle et du bracelet que j'ai eu de sa part, il a rajouté un sombtieux bouquet de roses rouges.

J'adore les roses et celles-ci étaient les plus belles qui soient ! J'étais aux anges !

Et le regard gentil qu'il avait lorsqu'il m'a tendu les fleurs... Vraiment... Je ne trouve pas les mots pour qualifier la beauté de son regard à ce moment-là...  
Mais... on aurait presque dit qu'il était comme gêné... Je ne sais pas pourquoi."

_  
oOo_

_"17 janvier,_

Quelques faits ont eveillé ma curiosité hier :

1- Une odeur de sang humain flottait dans le couloir.  
2- Hanabusa-san avait une marque de main bien visible sur sa joue rouge.  
3- Kaname-Sama a l'air vraiment enervé.  
4- Yûki-chan, notre gardienne a un pansement au cou.

Pourquoi à ton avis, cher Journal ?

J'ai mes petites idées...

Je pense que Hanabusa-san aurait mordu Yûki-chan qui l'aurait giflé. et Kaname-Sama serait en colère pour cause de manquement au reglement de l'Academie.

Où bien...

Hanabusa-san aurait mordu Yûki-chan et se serait fait giflé par Kaname-Sama...

Et ça rejoindrait l'idée que j'avais eu il y a quelque temps du "Akatsuki aime Ruka qui aime Kaname qui est aimé par Yûki."

Et si Kaname-Sama aimait Yûki-chan en retour ?"

_  
oOo_

_"14 fevrier,_

La St Xocolatl de cette année a été un peu différente des dernières fois : Chaque élément masculin de notre classe avait une sorte de stand portant son nom et où l'attendait des dizaines de jeunes filles en fleur. Shiki a essayé d'éviter cette corvée en passant son chemin, mais Takuma-sama l'a attrapé par le bras pour le traîner vers ses fans.  
  
-"Shiki est un peu timide, mais il se soigne !"_ avait-il lancé._

J'ai continué de marcher vers l'Academie, seule.

Je sais que c'est presque un "devoir" pour lui mais...

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur en voyant ça...

Est-ce...

De la jalousie ?  


_ De la haine ?_

De l'Amour... ?"

oOo

_"20 fevrier,_

Au crépuscule, Zero Kiryû-kun, le gardien du secret, s'est montré odieux envers Kaname-Sama, en le mesurant du regard, allant jusqu'a le provoquer...

C'est pourquoi, sur les toîts de l'Academie, en pleine nuit, alors qu'il faisait sa ronde, Hanabusa Aïdô, Akatstuki Kain, Ruka Sôen, Senri Shiki et moi, nous sommes allés le voir dans le but de lui "rappeler les bonnes manières".

Nous nous sommes approchés de lui discrètement, il s'est immédiatement rendu compte de notre présence. Sans se retourner, il a pointé son Bloody ROse (un revolver anti-vampire particulièrement efficace) sur Ruka-chan, celle qui se trouvait le plus près de lui.

-"Que me veux la Night Class ?"  
_  
Son ton était rude et féroce._

-"Tout à l'heure, tu t'es montré particulièrement odieux avec Kaname-Sama..." _a fait la voix de Ruka-chan._  
-"Je te trouve bien arrogant... Kiryû-kun..." _a dit Hanabusa-san._  
-"Tu vas vraiment le faire ?" _ais-je demandé._  
-"Ichijô-san a dit de ne pas le faire..."_ a fait mon ami._

_Kiryû-kun s'est retourné vers nous. Hanabusa-san, Akatsuki-san et Ruka-chan étaient les plus proche de lui. Shiki et moi étions un peu à l'écart, comme neutres._

Akatsuki s'est approché de lui, a posé une main sur son épaule d'une manière qui se voulait appaisante.

-"Ruka, Hanabusa... C'est bon. Toi aussi Kiryû, range-ça".

_Mais avant qu'il ai pû faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, le gardien l'a fait passer par dessus son épaule en une prise de combat très réussie. Il s'est retrouvé doulouresement sur le dos, a cligné deux fois des yeux, a esquissé un grimace._

Shiki et moi avons dit en même temps :

-"Oh, ça c'est la honte !"

_Akatsuki s'est redressé sur un coude pour nous lancer un "La ferme !" nonchalant pas très convaincant._

La voix de Kiryû :  
  
-"Et donc vous êtes venus me passer à tabac en vous servant de Kuran Kaname comme prétexte ?"  
_  
Toujours son arme en main, il a fait craquer ses jointures._

-"Amenez-vous, j'avais justement la haine... Vampires..."

_J'ai cru qu'il allait tirer sur l'un d'entre nous, mais, avant qu'il ne le fasse, nous avons entendu un :_

-"Arrêêêêtez !!"

_Nous avons vu Yûki-chan se servir de son arme anti-vampire à elle comme d'une perche. Elle a aterri, un genoux au sol, juste devant Kiryû._

-"Les bagarres sont interdites au sein de l'établissement ! C'est écrit dans vos livrets scolaires."

_Elle s'est levé, a ajusté son brassard blanc, signe distinctif des chargés de discipline, avant de dire :  
_  
-"Néammoins, si vous avez vraiment envie de vous battre, je suis là !"

_Hanabusa-san a haussé les épaules._

-"Pffff... Si on ne peux plus s'amuser..."

_Ruka-chan a commencé à partir._

-"Elle a gâché l'ambiance. On retourne en cours ?"

_Et nous sommes partis, laissant les gardiens s'expliquer entre eux."_

oOo

_"21 fevrier,_

Ce matin, très tôt (trop tôt) le directeur avait chargé les chargés de discipline de faire une "inspection surprise des chambres". Nous avons été prévenus par Seiren. Alors que Takuma-sama parlait des petits secrets que chacun d'entre nous pouvait cacher rapidement, Shiki s'est retourné vers lui pour lui dire :

-"En fait Takuma, je te rappelle que ton caleçon traîne au milieu de la chambre."

_Celui-ci avait répondu, tout sourires :_

-"Ne t'en fais pas ! Il est fait de la soie la plus fine, confectionné par les plus grands couturiers, lavé à la perfection et se prête à toute occasion ! Donc je ne vois pas en quoi ça me gênerai qu'il se trouve par terre !"

_C'est à ce moment que j'ai vu Akatsuki-san se pencher vers Hanabusa-san pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille... Celui-ci s'est levé du fauteuil dans lequel il se trouvait pour suivre son cousin qui montait à l'étage._

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous avons vu Kaname-Sama monter à son tour. Des bruits de verre brisé, de baffes retentissantes et de cris de douleur...

Nous avons appris que Hanabusa cachait une collection d'objets personnels de Kaname-Sama, ce qui aurait mis celui-ci en colère. Son cousin avait tenté de le prévenir mais... Notre président était arrivé trop vite. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés à porter des cartons plein d'un bric-à-brac plus emcombrant qu'autre chose.

Hanabusa, allongé sur le ventre dans sa chambre, pleurait sur la moquette orangée.

Peu après ça, alors que les chargés de discipline étaient en train d'arriver, j'ai vu (par la fenêtre) Yûki-chan tomber sur Kiryû, puis, après qu'ils se furent relevés, celui-ci s'est mis en colère et est partit en courant, bientôt suivi par la jeune fille.  
  
-"Tiens les chargés de discipline s'en vont..." _a fait la voix nonchalante de Shiki._  
-"On dirait bien que l'inspection a été annulée." _a dit Takuma-sama._

_Hanabusa s'est précipité à la fenêtre et a hurlé d'un ton presque terrifié :_

-"QUOI ?!!? Alors que mon unique bonheur vient d'être piétiné par des clopinettes ?!"

_Même si je n'ai pas très bien saisi le sens de cette phrase, on comprennais néammoins l'indignation du jeune homme blond, qui, après avoir dit ces mots et croisé le regard de Kaname-Sama, reculait d'un air craintif."_

_oOo_

_"22 fevrier,_

Encore un fait étrange...

Une odeur de sang, la même que la dernière fois, Yûki-chan, un pansement au cou, un Kaname-Sama ayant dépassé le degré de "la colère noire, folle et destructrice"...

Déja-vu ?

Pas vraiment...

Hanabusa-san n'est pas appliqué dans l'histoire. Il n'a pas de trace d'une quelconque "Baffe en revers" comme les fait si bien notre leader. Je l'ai même entendu dire à Akatsuki :

-"C'est le sang de Yûki-chan, ça j'en suis certain."

_Mais... Dans ce cas... Qui l'a mordue ?"_

__

oOo

_"24 fevrier,_

Ce matin, vers 9 heures, deux hommes d'un institut de recherche sont venus voir Hanabusa-san. Ils voulaient qu'il leur apporte sa collarboration...  
En vérité, sous ses airs crétins, notre Hana-chan est un véritable surdoué ! Il aurait écrit une thèse très developpée qui a poussé ces hommes à venir le voir.  
Au bout d'un moment, je crois qu'il les a poussé dehors, tant ils l'enervaient de venir de si bon matin.

Après, j'ai entendu la voix de Yûki-chan. Elle semblait un peu gênée... Quelques marches montées, Hanabusa-san qui s'enervait petit à petit, le bruit caractéristique de la glace que Hana-chan maîtrise, Yûki-chan qui lui hurlait d'arrêter...

Et, d'un coup, un silence... Suivi par un "SCLAAAAK !"...  
La voix de Kaname-Sama qui, froidement, faisait comprendre à Aïdô où se trouve sa place.

Quelques secondes après, j'ai vu Hanabusa remonter les marches, la joue en feu et le regard rageur. Sans un mot, il est passé devant moi avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Je me suis approchée discrètement de l'escalier afin d'écouter ce que ce disaient Kaname-Sama et Yûki-chan...

-"Mais arrête ! Pourquoi parles-tu de _lui_ comme ça ?!"_ faisait la voix de la jeune humaine._  
-"Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Comment pourais-je rester impassible... Alors que la seule fille qui me soit précieuse à été attaquée ?"

_A ce moment, je crois bien avoir oublié de respirer : "la seule fille qui me soit précieuse" ? Alors... Toutes mes hypothèses de cacaphonie amoureuse étaient fondées ?_

Je ne savais pas de qui ils parlaient mais... Ca pourrait être la cause de la rage de Kuran-Sama.  
J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir sur une aura peu accueillante.  
  
-"Allez viens, on y va" _a fait la voix de Kiryû._

La porte s'est refermée brusquement sur Zero-kun et Yûki-chan. J'ai entendu Kaname-Sama remonter les marches de l'escalier.

Sur la ponte des pieds, je me suis réfugiée dans ma chambre, faisant tout pour éviter la colère de Kaname-Sama..."  


__

oOo

_"25 février,_

Au Pavillon, Kaname-Sama a trouvé une punition quelque peu... originale... Pour Hanabusa-san.

D'après une des jeunes domestiques qui officie dans notre dortoir, Kaname-Sama serait venu la voir alors qu'elle avait deux seaux d'eau en main... Il lui aurait demandé :  
  
-"Escusez-moi... Je peux vous les emprunter...?"

_C'est ce qui a fait que Hanabusa-san se soit retrouvé, dos au mur, deux seaux remplis à ras bord dans les mains et un sur la tête, menaçant de lui tomber dessus !_

Aaaaaah... Notre président du dortoir ne manque pas d'imagination !"

_

* * *

_**défouloir de Mlle l'auteure : **

Et voilà !! Le 5ème chapitre de "My Dear dairy" !! Je suis heureuse !! (je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ca xD)

Bon... J'ai un peu la flemme de mettre des "clés de compréhension" comme les fois précédentes... Vous savez quoi ? Si vous ne comprennez pas un quelconque terme ou traditions, fète, etc.... (bien que je n'en ai pas rajouté de nouvelle) vous tapez celui-ci dans un moteur de recherche et pis voila ! Internet sert plus à ce genre de choses qu'a lire des fics comme celle-ci !

(si je vous ai vexé ou enervé, toutes mes plus plates escuses !)

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué quelques points que j'ai tenté de mettre en valeur :

1- Rima est passé de "Imbécile de journal" à "Cher Journal" (avec majuscule !)

2- Les sentiments de Rima évoluent même celle-ci se borne à "amitié forever", bien que ce point aussi va évaluer !

3- En parlant des sentiments de notre Rima... Elle s'obstine à ne pas apeller Senri par son prénom... Personellement j'aurais préféré que non mais... Dans le manga papier commme dans l'anime, elle l'apelle perpetuellement "Shiki", ce qui fait croire a bon nombre de personnes qu'il s'agit de son prénom !

Voila... Sinon je crois bien que c'est tout... Euh... Le prochain chapitre risque d'être plus court... Mais j'amasse des idées pour faire des "histoires en plus" (= qui ne sont ni dans le manga ni dans l'anime, inventées par mes soins) !

Si vous avez envie de voir un autre couple, je serais ravie de le mettre, sauf si il risque de perturper l'histoire première (j'ai vraiment envie de suivre le manga original, alors les Zero/Yûki ne pourront que peu se faire (du tome 2 au tome 7, ce qui nous fait 6 chapitres environ ! Après il faudra qu'elle aille dans les bras de Kaname car sinon ca pourrait nuire à mes quelques pauvres idées que j'ai amassé !)

Mais sinon, tout couples sont acceptés ! Plus ils sont originaux, plus je les mettrais en valeur (Zero/Seiren, Akatsuki/Yûki, Yori/Takuma... xD vous voyez la fille qui se marre sur son ordi ? Bah c'est l'auteure !)

Hum... Pour ceux et celles qui ne seraient pas au courant, la sortie du Fanbook et des deux romans V.K ("Ice blue no Tsumi" et "Noir no Wana", littéralement "le pêché de la glace bleu" et "le piège noir") est prévue pour courant 2010 ! Je compte bien me les procurer, mais... D'après ce que j'en sais, ils ajouteraient pas mal d'éléments supplémentaires concernant Rima et Senri... Notamment dans le deux romans "Noir no Wana" ou ils tiendraient un rôle majeur dans une histoire de barbarie vampiresque. (ils devraient trouver le coupable ou quelques chose dans le genre)

Alors... Après il se pourrait que je fasse des mises à jour de ma fic... Sauf si on ces détails convergent trop de ma version des faits. Enfin... On verra bien !

**Ho ho ho ! **Non ce n'est pas le père noël, c'est moi et j'ai une exellente nouvelle :

**Il est scientifiquement prouvé que mettre des reviews ne coute rien, prend moins de 5 minutes, et fait bien plus plaisir à l'auteur qu'on ne l'imagine !! Alors... Pourquoi se priver ? Je vous jure que je vous répondrais !! Et vous ne vous rendez pas forcement compte à quel point je suis heureuse de voir que des gens aiment ce que j'écrit !! Ca me remonte le moral, je re-re-relis les rares reviews que l'on me laisse pour me motiver !**

**Alors... S'il vous plaît... Cliquez sur le petit rectangle vert avec écrit "Review this Story/Chapter" et... Laissez-moi un mot, même une lettre me suffira, ca me met du baume au coeur ! Si jamais je vois une reviews avec écrit _"A" _je comprendrais...**

**Et vous, lecteurs muets, vous me comprenez ?**

Sur ce,

C'était votre peu motivée Jolly-Roger-77... En esperant vous revoir dans le prochain chapitre...


	6. Le côté fangirl de Ruka, le goût du sang

**Titre :**_ My Dear Dairy_

**Chapitre : **Partie 3, chapitre 2 : "_Le côté fangirl de Ruka-chan... Le goût du sang"_ (mes titres s'améliorent je trouve !)

**Auteure : **Jolly-Roger-77 !! L'irremplaçable qui doit être en cours dans 30 minutes !!

**Rating : **K+...

**Prairing : **Ah ah ! Je crois qu'il commence à se dessiner vraiment !!! Enfin !

**Disclaimers : **Non... Personne n'est à moi... Monde cruel !! (tout à Matsuri Hino !)

**Note : **Merci énoooooormement pour vos reviews ! Merci à **Pauline **et **Calouchou** !! Ca m'engourage à continuer... Ca me motive !!

Bon... Voici le chapitre !!

* * *

_**My Dear Dairy **_Partie 3, chapitre 2 : **_Le côté fangirl de Ruka, Le goût du sang. _**

oOo

_"1er mars, il fait jour,_

_Aujourd'hui, Takuma-sama et Senri sont sortis en ville pour aller tuer un Level:E qui s'y était infiltré. Pendant leur absence, j'étais avec Ruka en train de parler comme nous le faisons souvent, quand nos bavardages se sont mis à dévier à vitesse grand V de notre sujet de conversation initial (à savoir ce qu'on allait manger à la cantine demain). En fait, alors qu'on se taisait quelques secondes, le temps de trouver une phrase, un mot, quelque chose à dire, elle a levé la tête brusquement, m'a fixé dans les yeux et a ouvert la bouche pour laisser échapper un mot, un seul et unique mot :_

-"Senri-san."

_Son ton était étrangement ferme et sérieux.  
J'ai penché la tête sur le côté pour demander :_

-"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

_Elle a pris une mèche de cheveux entre deux doigts qu'elle s'est mise à tortiller machinalement.  
Elle a pris une profonde inspiration pour me poser une question assez surprenante :_

-"Vous êtes très proches, non ?"

_Enfin j'ai dis que c'était surpenant. Je me suis trompée... C'est la question qu'elle allait me poser après qui m'a surprise. Moi, j'ai simplement répondu :_

-"Oui... Nous sommes collègues de travail après tout."

_Son regard s'est accroché au mien._

-"Alors... Pourquoi es-tu la seule de l'Academie à l'appeler encore par son nom de famille ? (Mis à part ce cher, grand, glorieux et parfait Kaname-Sama, je précise.)"

_La question m'a prise de court. Et son air solennel plus encore.  
Je me suis mise à bafouiller vagument :_

-"Et... Bah... Euh..."

_Qu'allais-je pouvoir répondre ? Connaissais-je la réponse même ?_

-"Je... Je..."

_Ma camarade de chambre s'impatientait. Ses yeux n'avait pas quittés les miens._

-"Je... Je pense que..."  
-"Oui... Tu penses que quoi...?"

_Le rouge m'est monté aux joues. Mes mains se sont crispées._

-"J'estime de ne pas en avoir le droit."

_Les yeux de Ruka se sont équarquillés sous l'effet de la surprise. Ses lèvres sont sont décollées pour souffler :_

-"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?"

_J'ai un peu baissé la tête. Je me suis passée la main dans les cheveux. Mes genoux se sont rapprochés l'un de l'autre, mon autre poignet posé dessus._

-"Bah... Pour tout dire, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'appeler ainsi... Même si je le considère comme mon plus grand ami !"  
-"Hein ?" _a fait la voix interrogative de Ruka-chan._

_J'ai respiré un grand coup._

-"Je... C'est plus fort que moi ! Je trouverais ça presque indécent de l'appeler par son prénom ! Les gens... Vous... Tout le monde... Pensera qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous deux !"

_Ce qu'a répondu mon amie m'a étonnée :_

-"Quoi ? C'est tout ?"

_L'éclat de son rire perçait la pièce. Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Quand son rire fut passé, elle me demanda, calme et sereine :_

-"C'est parce que tu te soucie du regard des autres que tu appelles ton meilleur ami par son nom ?"  
-"Oui..."_ ais-je murmuré, les yeux rivés sur mes genoux._  
-"Et pourtant... Tout le monde s'appelle par son prénom. Tu sais, c'est peut-être justement parce que tu es la seule à garder une distance avec lui, que certaines personnes penseront que vous êtes ensemble !"

_Elle a refléchi avant de reprendre :_

-"Sauf si ils penseront que tu l'appeles par son nom pour faire croire aux autres que vous êtes ensemble, alors qu'en fait non. Et comme ça les gens croiront que vous êtes ensemble et que vous vouliez brouiller les pistes en affirmant le contraire... Mais sinon ils penseront que vous aviez trois coups d'avance et que vous vouliez justement qu'ils croivent que vous êtes ensemble et que ainsi, logiquement ils devrait se dire que vous n'êtes pas ensemble. Mais si jamais ils arrivaient à en penser le contraire..."

_J'ai levé la tête pour demander :_

-"Ruka-chan... Soit tu me re-explique tout dans un language normal et compréhensible de tous, soit tu te tait."

_Elle s'est renfrognée et à murmuré :_

-"Tu connais pas la psychologie inversée ?"

_J'ai préféré ne pas répondre sous peine d'entendre jaillir de sa bouche une longue tirade.  
On s'est tus de longues secondes. C'est mon amie qui reprit la parole pour affirmer :_

-"En tout cas, tu ferais bien de le surveiller ton ami !"

_Mon regard, qui jusque là s'était fixé sur le mur le plus proche, a rivé de nouveau sur le visage de Ruka-chan._

-"Hein ?! Pourquoi ?"

_Elle a ricané._

-"Tu sais... Je ne pense pas que Takuma-sama soit... Enfin... Qu'il ait les mêmes préférences que nous... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

_J'ai froncé les sourcils pour demander :_

-"Euh... Dans quel sens ?"

_Elle a inspiré profondement._

-"Tu crois que Takuma-sama est gay ?"

_Mon regard s'est aggrandi sous la surprise. Je ne m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit si directe !_

_Je n'ai pas répondu. Elle a continué sur sa lancé :_

-"C'est vrai ça... On ne l'a jamais vu avec un seul soupçon de fille... Il passe tout son temps entre Kaname-Sama et Senri-san..."

_Elle a arrêté de parler environ deux courtes secondes._

-"Une partie à 3, tu crois ?"

_Je l'ai stoppé net dans son délire naissant._

-"Ruka-chan... T'en fais pas un peu trop ? Takuma gay, comme il veut, Shiki si... Si ça lui chante... Mais... Kaname-Sama... J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à l'imaginer ainsi."

_Elle a baissé la tête, penaude._

-"Oui, c'est vrai... Je me suis laissée emportée. J'ai sali le nom si pur de Kaname-Sama."

_Elle s'est une fois de plus passé la main dans les cheveux._

-"Je ferais bien de demander pardon à son nom... Comment ais-je pû parler de Kaname-Sama ainsi ? Je suis si... idiote... En particulier lorsqu'il s'agit de lui."

_Elle a soupiré. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle retourne dans une de ses crises amoureuses. Je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à la consoler. Pour éviter qu'elle ne se mette à se lamenter, j'ai continué de parler :_

-"Et donc tu penses que Takuma-sama aime Shiki ? De façon amoureuse, je veux dire ?"

_Son regard a évité le mien, d'une manière gênée._

-"Peut-être... Je ne sais pas... Et peut-être que Senri-san l'aime en retour...?"

_Mon coeur s'est serré en entendant ces mots._

-"Tu crois ?"  
-"Réfléchis bien : Il passe une grande partie de son temps avec lui... Ils dorment même dans une chambre commune !"

_Elle a rougit, encore plus gênée. Elle ressemblait à une jolie et petite tomate bien mûre._

-Dis... Rima-chan... Tu crois que... Le jour... Quand tout le monde dort... Ils... Ils..."

_Je l'ai coupée net. Ma voix était bien plus cassante et rude que je ne l'aurais voulu._

-"Ruka-chan. Arrête."

_J'ai soupiré._

-"Tu crois vraiment que Shiki est de genre à aimer un être comme Takuma-sama ? C'est vrai qu'ils sont souvent ensemble mais ça ne veut rien dire !"

_Le visage de ma camarade de chambre a pris une petite moue boudeuse._

-"N'empêche que tu n'as pas de preuves qu'ils ne s'aiment pas. Tu peux me dire ce qu'ils font dans leur chambre quand nous dormons ?"

_J'ai encore soupiré._

-"Ruka-chan... Nous aussi nous partageons la même chambre, je te signale."

_Elle a encore un peu rougi. La jolie petite tomate bien mûre venait d'attraper un coup de soleil._

-"Mais... Mais... Rima-chan... Ce n'est pas la même chose... Nous sommes deux filles..."  
-"Et eux deux garçons. Ca n'a pas le même nom mais c'est presque pareil."  
-"Et... Et puis... J'aime Kaname-Sama de tout mon coeur..."  
-"Tu aurais pû t'en être lassé. Ou encore avoir "voulu essayer"."  
-"Mais... Mais... Nous ne sommes pas tout le temps ensembles..."  
-"Et alors ? Eux non plus. Je te rappelle que, en général, Shiki est avec moi."

_Elle a arrêté de parler._

-"Alors tu aimerais Senri-san ?"

_Sans que je le veuille, mes pomettes se sont legèrement colorées._

-"Non. Il n'y a que de l'amitié dans notre relation."

_Ses joues à elle ont repris une teinte normale. La jolie petite tomate bien mûre et son coup de soleil étaient belle et bien parties._

-"Pourquoi tu rougis, Rima-chan ? Il n'y a que de l'amitié ?" _s'est-elle mis à me taquiner._  
-"Oui" _ais-je répondu en tentant de maintenir la rougeur qui envahissait mes joues._

_Elle a émit un petit pouffement de rire :_

-"Je suis sûre que tu aimes Senri-san ! C'est comme je disais tout à l'heure : tu l'apelles par son nom pour brouiller les pistes !"

_J'ai protesté :_

-"Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Il n'y a rien entre nous, j'te dis !"  
-"Vraiment ? Tu es sûre ? Si tu veut mon avis, tu tiens trop à lui !"

_Elle a continué de me taquiner, le rouge s'etendant sur toute l'étendue de mes joues de manière génante._

-"Je pense que tu l'aimes et que me le caches ! Ou encore, que tu te le caches..."

_J'ai secoué la tête avec véhémence :_

-"Non ! Non je ne l'aime que par amitié ! Il n'y a pas d'amour dans notre relation !"  
-"Alors pourquoi tes joues sont-elles si rouges ? Pourquoi ton front semble t-il si brûlant ?"

_Mon coeur se déchirait. Ses lambeaux sont lentement tombés dans un âbime noir. Ruka-chan avait raison en me posant ces questions. Pourquoi mes joues étaient-elles rouges ? Pourquoi mon front semblait-il brûlant ? Pourquoi mon coeur me faisait-il mal à chacun de ses battements saccadés ?_

_J'ai baissé la tête, vivement._

_Mon regard s'est brouillé. Pourquoi ?_

_Je n'ai rien dit. Ruka-chan a semblé remarqué mon silence. Elle a arrêté de me lancer ses piques cruelles._

-"Rima-chan ?"

_Je voyais trouble. Un rideau de larmes m'empêchait de voir convenablement. Mes yeux me faisaient mal. Mon coeur allait éclater._

-"Ca va ? Rima-chan ?!"

_Ma camarade de chambre commençait à s'inquieter de mon mutisme._

_Toujours la tête baissée, j'ai répondu, en espaçant chaque syllabe :_

-"Ru...ka... chan... Je..."

_J'ai déglutit. Je sentais que les pleurs que mes yeux retennaient allait bientôt chuter malgré moi.  
Une larme s'est échappée. Elle est tombée sur la jupe à carreaux que je portais.  
Ruka-chan l'a remarqué._

-"Rima-chan ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

_J'ai soudainnement relevé la tête. Mes larmes se sont mises à couler rapidement. Mes joues étaient rouges, des mêches de mes cheveux se détachaient de leurs rubans. Mes yeux empreints de pleurs ont fixés les siens, oasis de calme et de douceur._

-"Ri... Rima-chan ?"

_Je me suis mise à parler, les mots se heurtant dans ma bouche. Je sentais une boule se former au niveau de mon estomac._

-"Je... Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Je sais pertinnement que ce n'est que de l'amitié entre nous !! Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que chacun de ses mots, chacun de ses sourires sèment un désordre le plus total dans mon âme ?"

_J'ai soupiré, mon regard a dévié pour se poser sur le mur.  
Je me suis mise à chuchoter :_

-"Non... Il n'y a rien entre nous. Il m'est précieux mais... Pas dans le sens auquel tu l'entends. Je l'aime comme on aime un frère, pas un amant."

_Ruka-chan a pris mon menton entre ses longs doigts fins et a fait pivoter ma tête dans le but de me regarder dans les yeux._

-"Je te crois, Rima-chan. Mais... Dans ce cas... pourquoi pleures-tu ?"

_Ces mots m'ont figés sur place. Mon amie a lâché mon menton, s'est levée et à dit :_

-"Je vais voir Hanabusa et Akatsuki."

_Elle est sortie hors de la chambre. Je me suis mise à écrire. Mes larmes coulent encore sur ce journal._

_Elle a raison. Si Shiki est un ami pour moi... Pourquoi est-ce que je l'appelle par son nom ? Et pourquoi ces larmes amères ?"_

_oOo_

_"2 mars, aube,_

_Il y a quelques heures, c'était l'anniversaire de Takuma-sama. J'étais encore dans ma chambre quand Shiki est venue me chercher. J'étais assise sur mon lit, les genoux repliés contre moi, en position foetale, en train de refléchir aux mots que j'avais échangé avec Ruka-chan._

_Elle était d'ailleurs encore avec les cousins quand la porte s'est ouverte sur mon collègue._

-"Rima-chan ? Je suis rentré de la chasse au Level:E. Tu ne devineras jamais qui ont à croisé là-bas !"

_Il m'a vu, recroquevillée sur mon lit._

-"Rima-chan ? Ca va ? Tu es malade ?"

_J'ai tourné la tête vers lui. Mes yeux étaient secs, mais mon coeur lourd de questions._

_Il s'est approché._

-"Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

_Sans parler, j'ai fait "non" de la tête.  
Il s'est assis sur le matelas, à côté de moi._

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

_Il a posé une main sur mon épaule._

-"Je te l'ai déjà dit mais... Tu peux tout me dire. Je suis là."

_Mes yeux se sont encore noyés dans les siens. J'adore comptenpler ses iris. Elles sont si belles.  
Ma main s'est posé sur celle qu'il avait mis sur mon épaule._

-"Shiki..."

_J'ai déglutit. Je ne voulais pas l'embrouiller avec mes histoires d'amitiés, bien qu'il soit le premier concerné._

-"Ecoute Rima-chan... Je sais quand tu ne vas pas bien. Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas."

_J'ai secoué la tête en niant :_

-"Tout va bien."

_J'ai senti son autre main enlacer ma taille, simplement. Bien que ce geste soit amical, j'ai frissoné en sentant sa paume sur l'os de mon bassin._

-"D'accord. Si tu le dis, je te crois."

_Il a posé la tête sur mon épaule libre de nos mains._

-"Je croirais tout ce que tu me dira. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Je t'écouterais."

_A ces mots, le trouble qui m'habitait à encore grandi. J'ai senti une larme oubliée ressurgir de mes yeux que je pensais secs._

-"Shiki..."

_La main que j'avais apposé à la sienne, sur mon épaule, a rapidement essuyé la larme solitaire.  
Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'ai dit :_

-"C'est fini."

_Il a levé la tête pour me regarder, étonné, mais sans rien dire.  
J'ai continué :_

-"Je ne pleurerais plus. Si je veux vivre heureuse, je ne dois plus pleurer. Jamais."

_J'ai souris._

-"Sinon je serais triste toute ma vie, non ?"

_Il a soupiré avant de répondre :_

-"D'accord. Comme tu voudras. Mais si jamais ton coeur est un fardeau trop lourd, je te donne la permission de pleurer dans mes bras quand tu voudras."  
-"Shiki..."

_Il m'a enlacé, une main derrière ma tête, l'autre toujours autour de ma taille._

-"Dès que tu voudras parler, je serais là, d'accord ?"

_J'ai fais passer mes mains dans son dos. J'ai murmuré, le nez dans ses cheveux :_

-"Oui..."

_Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je demeurais le nez dans son cou, apaisée, presque heureuse, j'ai sentis Shiki resserer un peu son étreinte.  
Sa voix, chuchotée :_

-"Rima-chan..."

_J'ai répondu :_

-"Oui ?"

_Sa voix, à la fois douce et faible, à continué de me parler :_

-"Rima-chan... Je... Je dois te dire..."  
-"Hum ?"  
-"En fait je... Je..."

_Il semblait hésiter. Je me demandais de quoi il voulait me parler. Il s'est un peu défait de moi pour me ragarder. Ses joues étaient rouges pivoine. Ses yeux glissaient sur mon visage, évitant de regarder mes pupilles.  
Il semblait gêné... Pourquoi ?_

-"Je..."

_Il a déglutit, à respiré profondément avant de fixer mes iris. Sa voix est devenue plus résolue :_

-"Rima-chan, je t'ai..."

_Il a été interrompu par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait dans un grincement.  
J'ai tourné la tête vers celle-ci._

-"Ruka-chan !"

_Ma camarade de chambre venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle a esquissé un sourire ironique :_

-"Et bah ça va mieux à ce que je vois !"

_Elle a fait un clin d'oeil à Shiki, qui était encore très proche de moi, assis sur mon lit._

-"Merci de t'occuper d'elle. C'est encore une enfant tu sais. Elle a besoin d'amis sur qui compter !"  
-"Hum..."_ a répondu mon collègue sans grand enthousiasme._

_Je me suis de nouveau tournée vers mon ami._

-"Tu voulais me dire quoi quand Ruka-chan est arrivée ?"

_Il a rougi brusquement._

-"Ah ? Euh... Rien d'important..."

_J'ai haussé les épaules._

-"D'accord."

_Un silence s'est installé. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, Ruka-chan avait, elle aussi, l'air gêné. On aurait dit que j'étais la seule à ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait._

_Ruka-chan à changé radicalment de sujet, tout en étant diaboliquement, affreusement, gradiosement directe. Elle a demandé à mon ami :_

-"Tu es gay avec Takuma-sama ?"

_Les yeux de Shiki se sont écarquillés, la rougeur qui traînait encore un peu sur ses joues a disparu soudainnement. Sa bouche s'est entrouverte béatement._

-"Pardon ?"

_Ruka-chan, à mi-chemin entre l'idiotie et le fanatisme qu'ont certaines filles devant de l'amour entre hommes, à dit :_

-"Bah oui, gay avec Takuma-sama ! Tu vois genre : Il t'aime, tu l'aimes, vous vous aimez, tu lui caresse tendrement les cheveux, il te fait les yeux doux, vous vous embrassez doucement, vous vivez une romance au clair de lune... Tout ça, tout ça !"

_Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle s'est approchée du lit où Shiki et moi étions encore dans une sorte de demi-étreinte. Elle s'est penchée en avant et à posé les mains sur le matelas. Ses cheveux tombaient sur les côtés de son visage pâle._

_Elle a regardé mon ami d'en dessous. Son ton est devenu très sérieux._

-"Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?"

_Shiki a repoussé cette proposition en secouant négativement les mains._

-"Non, non, non ! Pas de dessin s'il te plaît !"

_Ruka-chan a semblé déçue :_

-"Ah ? Dommage..."

_Elle s'est redréssé avant de poser les mains sur les hanches d'un air conquérant. Et elle a, une fois de plus, changé brusquement de sujet :_

-"C'est l'anniversaire de Takuma-sama ! Il fête ses 18 ans ce soir alors... Venez vite !"

_Nous nous sommes levés, je me suis rapidement changée et nous sommes descendus dans le parc qui se trouve dans l'enceinte de notre bâtiment._

_Tout le monde était déjà là. Pour une raison qui m'était alors inconnue, j'ai vu Takuma-Sama demander à Akatsuki et Hanabusa d'aller à l'entrée du Pavillon. Je les ai vu s'éclipser discrètement._

_J'étais avec Ruka-chan et Shiki. Nous parlions tranquillement (en fait, Ruka-chan s'enfonçait juste dans son histoire d'amour entre Ichijô et lui... Très drôle à voir je dois dire), quand nous avons vu les cousins revenir. Ils n'étaient plus seuls. Avec eux, nos gardiens, Zero-kun et Yûki-chan._

_J'ai vu un vampire sortir des couteaux d'un air menaçant en les voyant. Un autre lui a dit :_

-"Range ça où c'est toi qui va te faire tuer."

_Nos chargés de discipline sont arrivés près de l'endroit où nous étions tous rassemblés._

-"Tiens... ils sont venus..." _à fait Shiki, comme au courant de la possibilité de leur arrivé._  
-"Pourquoi à votre avis ?"_ ais-je alors demandé._

_Ruka-chan n'a rien dit. Elle se contentait de fusiller du regard la pauvre Yûki qui n'avait rien demandé (parce que Ruka-chan est jalouse d'elle et de l'amitié, voir la complicité, qui l'unit à Kaname-Sama)._

_Les deux humains se sont avancés vers l'endroit où se trouvait Ichijô-sama, organisateur de cette fête._

_Yûki-chan était très sérieuse, Zero-kun, blasé à l'avance._

-"Ichijô-sama... On les as ammenés"_ a dit solennelement l'un des cousins._

_L'interessé s'est détourné du gigantesque buffet pour dire, tout sourires, aux deux humains, des petites étoiles brillantes en arrière-plan :_

-"Bienvenue ! Yûki-chan, Kiryû-kun ! Ce soir, c'est ma fête d'anniversaire !! Amusez-vous bien !!"

_La machoire de Yûki est tombée brusquement :_

-"HEIN ?!!"

_Le sourire colgate de Takuma-sama a disparu quand la jeune protegée de Kaname-sama a répondu, gênée :_

-Ah mais... On n'est pas vraiment là pour s'amuser... En fait..."  
-"Ah ?"

_La jeune humaine s'est avancée vers lui, hésitante :_

-"En fait... Je voudrais savoir... Pourquoi tu as éliminé ce Level:E tout à l'heure... Vous êtes pourtant de la même espèce ?"

_Takuma-sama à pris deux verres sur le buffet gigantesque, tandis que Hanabusa-san protestait avec véhémence :_

-"Ah non ! Nous n'avons strictement rien à voir avec ces créatures !"

_Notre vice-président lui a tendu un verre du jus d'orange qu'elle a accepté. Il avait aussi un verre avec du faux-sang dans sa main. Il l'a gardé pour lui et n'a rien proposé au jeune Kiryû._

_Il lui a alors expliqué le fonctionnement hiérarchique de notre espèce. Nous autres, vampires de la Night Class, sommes tous (à une exeption près) des vampires aristocrates issus de prestidigieuses lignées. L'exeption en question n'est autre que Kaname-Sama, qui lui, est un sang-pur, c'est-à-dire bien plus élevé que nous dans l'échelle sociale._

_J'ai vu Shiki s'avancer pour parler à Yûki des Levels:E, "cette catégorie d'êtres exclus de notre hiérarchie" pour reprendre ses propres mots._

_Une voix puissante et belle à la fois à fait :_

-"J'avais été prévenu de l'existence de ce Level:E... Et Ichijô et Shiki sont allés s'en occuper..."

_Nous nous sommes tous tournés vers la terasse du dortoir, là où, près d'un sofa, se trouvait notre leader, Kaname-Sama, celui qui venait de prononçer ses paroles._

-"...Sur mon ordre."

_Des excalamations respectueuses se sont fait entendre dans l'assemblée._

-"Kaname-Sama !"  
-"C'est maître Kaname !"  
-"Ka...Kaname-sempaï..." _a fait la voix de Yûki._  
-"Tu n'as pas fait de rapport au directeur sur ce qu'il s'est passé en ville. Sans compter que tu t'es laissé convaincre par Ichijô de venir sur un lieu si dangereux pour toi." _a répondu Kuran-Sama_

_La jeune fille à répondu :_

-"Je voulais comprendre par moi-même."

_Il a soupiré en se passant une main dans les cheveux :_

-"Si tel est ton désir... Viens ici, Yûki... Et toi aussi Kiryû-kun."

_Il se sont avancés près du sofa sur lequelle il s'est assis._

_Kiryû est resté debout, à l'écart. Quant à Yûki, elle s'est laissée convaincre par Kaname-Sama de s'asseoir à ses côtés._

_Après... Je me suis détournée de ce qui se passait plus loin pour me concentrer sur la sorte d'interrogatoire que Ruka-chan faisait passer à Shiki quand à ses "préférences"._

_Mais, quelques minutes après cela, j'ai soudainnement senti comme un froid tomber sur notre assemblée vampirique. Notre petit groupe s'est brusquement retournée vers l'endroit où se tenait Kaname-Sama._

_Kiryû-kun pointait le front de notre chef avec son Bloody Rose ! Celui-ci avait le bras de Yûki près des lèvres et Seiren, fidèle à son poste, avait la main pointée droit sur le cou de l'humain. Un goûte de sang à giclée à l'endroit où les doigts de la jeune femme étaient en contact avec le cou de l'humain._

_Plusieurs d'entre nous ont d'instinct sortit des armes. J'ai vu une jeune brune d'apparence calme sortir un fouet, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains une épée à lame longue... Et même un élève plutôt passif qui avait des shurikens !_

_Tous affichait un air féroce, presque bestial, parfois cruel, tranchant net avec notre réputation de danddys élégantissimes._

_Je surveillais Ruka-chan du coin de l'oeil. J'ai remarqué qu'elle semblait prête à se précipiter entre Kiryû-kun et Kaname-Sama. Je me suis mise derrière elle et je lui ai passé une main au niveau du cou, une autre au niveau de la taille, la retenant ainsi de manière efficace. Ses cheveux fouettaient mon visage, portés par la legère brise muette qui passait à ce moment là.  
Je ne m'en suis pas rendue tout de suite compte, mais sur mon visage était peinte la même rage qui habitait les autres._

_Un humain qui menaçait d'une arme notre leader !_

-"C'est bon Seiren, laisse" a fait d'ailleurs la voix imposante du sang-pur "C'est moi qui ai dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas."

_Il s'est tourné vers Zero tandis que la garde du corps retirait sa main du cou du garçon._

-"Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée et je m'en excuse... Kiryû-kun."

_T__akuma-sama, pour décongeler l'ambiance, à frappé dans ses mains._

-"Eh tout le monde ! Je veux que ma fête d'anniversaire soit une belle réussite ! Kiryû-kun et Yûki-chan sont mes invités d'honneur."

_L'humain a abbaissé son arme. J'ai relâché la pression que je maintenais sur mon amie. Nos camarades ont rangés leurs armes. La fête à repris._

_A un moment, alors que Ruka-chan devait commencer à enerver Shiki avec ses questions plus que douteuses ("As-tu déjà embrassé Takuma-sama ?" "Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est vraiment beau ?") il est partit. Je l'ai vu se diriger vers Ichijô-sama, qui était près de son gâteau d'anniversaire, un couteau à la main._

_J'ai vu le blondinet tendre le grand couteau à mon ami. Celui-ci l'a pris et, un mince sourire aux lèvres, à tenté de couper le gâteau gigantesque._

_Mais sa main a dérapé et la lame est venue entailler la main de Takuma-sama.  
J'ai vu celui-ci protester, l'air pas gêné le moins du monde._

_Et là... Mon ami s'est penché sur la main de son ami et a bu le sang qui s'en écoulait ! Il a lêché le sang de son ami !!_

_Chez nous autres, vampires, boire le sang de quelqu'un est un signe d'amour (sauf si on est réellement affamé) !!_

_Takuma-sama a comme repoussé Shiki. J'ai vu celui-ci tourner la tête vers Ruka-chan, comme pour dire : "Est-ce que j'ai l'air plus gay comme ça ?". Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs les yeux exorbités. On aurait dit qu'elle aurait tué pour les prendre en photo._

_Et moi ?_

_J'étais très gênée... Et... Mon coeur... Me faisait plus de mal que de raison._

_Mais... En tant qu'amie, ne suis-je pas sensée aider Shiki dans ses décisions ?_

_Si il aime Takuma-sama, je supporterais la décision de mon ami._

_Mais... Je pense qu'il a fait ça uniquement pour prendre Ruka-chan à son propre jeu..._

_Je... Je crois l'avoir mal pris..._

_Quelques secondes après la scène, j'ai vu Kiryû-kun et Yûki-chan partir en courant en dehors du pavillon. Dégoutés, sans aucun doute.  
Moi, plusieurs minutes après, je suis montée dans ma chambre, pretextant un vague mal de tête. C'est vrai que j'avais mal. Mais pas à la tête. A l'âme."_

_oOo_

_"2 mars, après-midi,_

_Il faut que je raconte ce qui s'est passé quand la fête d'anniversaire de Takuma-sama s'est officielement terminée ! En fait, Shiki et Ruka-chan sont passés me voir... Pour vérifier si mon "mal de tête" allait mieux._

_Quand je leur ai dit que c'était passé, Ruka-chan a sourit et est partie prendre sa douche. Shiki... Lui... N'a pas semblé me croire. Il est resté longuement debout tandis que j'étais confortablement assise sur le matelas de mon lit._

_Plusieurs minutes qu'il me fixait de haut, son ombre surblombant le drap sur lequel j'étais installée. Un silence de glace, penétrant et angoissant. Et puis... Le son de sa voix._

-"Rima-chan..."

_Jusque là, je regardait desesperement mes genoux. En entendant mon prénom, j'ai relevé la tête pour fixer mon ami.  
J'ai fait, sans ouvrir les lèvres :_

-"Hum ?"

_Il a soupiré, son regard s'est baissé._

-"Tu n'avais rien non ? Si tu es partie brusquement ce n'est pas à cause d'un mal de crâne... C'est... Parce que nous t'avions gênée non ?"

_Mes yeux se sont aggrandis sous l'effet de la surprise. Cet homme lit en moi comme dans un livre !_

-"Pourquoi cette question ?" _a répondu, sèchement, ma voix._

_Il s'est passé une main dans les cheveux._

-"Rien... C'est l'impression que j'ai eu... Tout le monde était surpris de me voir boire le sang de Takuma-sama."

_Je n'ai rien répondu.  
Nous avons entendu Ruka-chan chanter sous la douche. Un air lèger, mignon, enfantin... Tellement innocent qu'il me faisait presque peur. Sa voix était belle et mélodieuse... Vraiment..._

-"Saigo no negai ga donna ni ookikute mo akiramenai" _(Peu importe la grandeur de mon but, je n'abandonnerai jamais)_

_Les paroles de la chanson traversaient la porte pour voler jusqu'à nos oreilles._

-"Watashi wa, watashi no mama no tsuyosa wo shinjiteitai" _(je veux croire en la force que j'ai maintenant)_

_Malgré le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la douche, malgré les murs, les mots nous atteignaient..._

-"Daijoubu machigatte nai" _(Tout va bien, je ne me trompe pas)_

_... Et touchaient notre coeur..._

-"Kimi ni mukau omoi wa honmono..."_ (Face à toi, mes sentiments sont véritables)_

_... En une pique féroce et cruelle._

-"Just moment in love" _(juste un moment d'amour)_

_La voix de ma camarade de chambre s'est tu, laissant place à un fredonnement.  
J'ai reporté mon attention sur Shiki, toujours debout en face de moi._

_Il a esquissé un sourire presque malheureux._

-"J'y vais. a plus tard."

_Il s'est détourné, a poussé un soupir avant de se mettre en marche._

_J'ai senti mon coeur se serrer. Vivement, sans un bruit, sans réflechir, je me suis levé du lit sur lequel j'étais assise et j'ai bondit vers lui en tendant mon bras. Mes doigts hésitants se sont refermés sur un pan de sa chemise._

-"Attends !!"

_Il s'est retourné vers moi. J'hésitais. Mes joues avaient dû un peu rougir._

-"Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rima-chan ?"

_Mes doigts ont lâché prise sur sa chemise._

-"Je me demandais... Comment as-tu fait ?"

_Il a semblé surpris._

-"Fait quoi ?"

_J'ai baissé la tête._

-"Comment fais-tu... Pour toujours tout deviner...?"

_J'ai respiré profondement, cherchant les bons mots._

-"Toujours... Tu devines toujours... Lorsqu'il s'agit de moi..."

_Si je le regardais à ce moment là, j'aurais sans doute vu un sourire se dessiner sur son visage._

-"Tu me sur-estime, Rima-chan."

_J'ais joins mes mains qui tremblaient un peu. J'ai vu une mèche de mes cheveux tomber devant mon visage qui fixait le sol._

-"Non. Quand je ne vais pas bien, tu le remarques... Et même... Quand je me faisais vomir... Tu l'a su le premier. Quand ce Level:E m'a attaqué, la dernière fois, tu t'en es rendu compte. Et maintenant..."

_Mon coeur battait à tout rompre._

-"Et maintenant..."

_J'ai senti une de ses mains se poser sur mon front. L'autre prendre mon menton entre deux doigts pour me redresser la tête. Doucement, tendrement, chaleureusement.  
Mes mains se sont relâchées._

-"Quel sorte d'ami serais-je si je ne l'avais pas réussi ?" _a fait sa voix calme et posée._

_J'ai sourit intérieurement. J'ai posé ma main sur son cou._  
_Sa peau était glacée, lisse et douce à la fois.  
J'ai répondu :_

-"Dans ce cas... Reste comme tu es. Tu es très bien ainsi. Je t'aime beaucoup comme ça."

_J'ai senti son cou chauffer un peu tandis qu'il rougissait.  
Il a posé une de ses mains sur la mienne qui se trouvait sur la peau de son cou._

-"Moi aussi..."

_Ses yeux brillaient._

-"...Je t'aime beaucoup."

_Il semblait différent d'ordinaire. Plus calme, serein mais aussi... Plus... Sérieux. L'air mélancolique, presque triste, qu'affichait son visage me soufflaient quelque chose... Mais quoi au juste ?  
Je l'ignore encore._

_Ruka-chan est sortit de la salle de bain, un peigne à la main._

-"Re-Salut la compagnie !"

_Elle a posé quelques affaires sur son lit avant de se diriger vers nous. Elle a posé une main sur mon épaule tandis que Shiki retirait sa paume de la mienne, toujours posée sur son cou._

-"Je vais voir les cousins... Ils doivent être avec Takuma-sama. Vous venez ?"  
-"Oui. J'arrive."_ a fait Shiki._  
-"Un instant... Il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose" _ais-je fait._ "Partez devant, j'arrive !"

_Je me suis tournée pour me diriger vers une armoire. Je ne voyais pas ce qui se passait, mais j'entendais des bruits de pas aller vers la porte, les gonds de celle-ci pivoter avant qu'elle ne se referme.  
Mais... Je sentais encore une paire d'yeux qui fixaient mon dos._

_Je me suis retournée. La paire d'yeux était bleu glace. Mon ami était encore là, seule Ruka-chan était partie._

-"Shiki ? Pourquoi tu ne pars pas avec Ruka-chan ? Je ne serais pas longue !"

_Il s'est approché._

-"Tu cherches quoi ?"

_J'ai sourit._

-"Le cadeau d'Ichijô-san ! Je l'avais oublié tout à l'heure !"

_J'ai ouvert le battant de l'armoire. Je me suis penchée et je me suis mise à fouiller un peu partout._

-"Où est-ce que je l'ai mis ?"

_J'ai entendu les ressorts de mon lit craquer derrière moi, signe que Shiki venait de s'y asseoir._

-"Ca y est ! Je l'ai trouvé !"  
-"C'est quoi comme cadeau ?"

_Je me suis retournée, un grand sourire aux lèvres, un paquet emballé dans les mains._

-"Devine !"

_Mon ami a refléchi._

-"L'intégrale de nos photo-book ?"  
-"Non."  
-"Des Pocky ?"  
-"Perdu, essaie encore !"  
-"Euh..."

_Sa bouche a formé un petit pli songeur._

-"Je ne sais pas."

_D'humeur taquine, j'ai continué :_

-"Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit quand on ne sait pas ?"  
-"Euh... "Je ne sais pas" tout simplement ?"

_Je n'ai pas preté attention à sa réponse._

-"On dit : "Je donne ma langue au chat" ! Repète après moi !"  
-"Je... Donne ma langue au chat ?"  
-"Oui ! C'est ça !"

_J'ai ris brièvement._

-"Pour ton information, le cadeau que je vais offrir à notre vice-président du pavillon qui est aussi notre vice-chef de classe, est..."  
-"Roulement de tambour..." _a dit mon ami_

_J'ai sourit pour répondre :_

-"Des sous-vêtements masculins "fait de la soie la plus fine, confectionnés par les plus grands couturiers, lavés à la perfection et se prêtent à toute occasion !" Comme l'histoire qu'il y avait eu comme quoi il ne range jamais ses caleçons !"

_J'ai marqué un temps d'arrêt :_

-"J'espère qu'il le prendra bien."

_Mon ami n'avait rien dit._

-"Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ?"

_Il a cligné des yeux._

-"Tu vas lui offrir des sous-vêtements ?"  
-"Bah... Oui..."

_Il a pouffé de rire._

-"Je ne te savais comme ça, Rima-chan. Tu sais que, pour des gens de notre rang, ça peut être mal vu !"  
-"Et alors ? C'est mon ami ! Je lui offre ce que je veux et tant pis pour les règles ! Et puis... Tu peux parler des bonnes manières : boire le sang de quelqu'un (surtout du même sexe que toi !) en public, est très mal vu !"

_Il a sourit._

-"Je sais. Mais je le considère comme un ami."  
-"Et moi alors ? Tu serais prêt à boire MON sang en public ?"

_Il a semblé refléchir._

-"Je ne sais pas... C'est différent."  
-"Et en quoi c'est différent je te pris ? Parce que je suis une fille et lui un garçon ?"

_Il s'est levé de mon lit pour venir vers moi.  
Il m'a demandé :_

-"Et toi ? Tu serais prète à boire mon sang ?"

_Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il me disait ça. Je n'ai rien répondu tandis qu'il s'approchait encore de moi._

_Il a mis sa main à hauteur de son visage. Il l'a approchée de ses lèvres, a passé un doigt dans sa bouche. J'ai vu un de ses crocs entailler sa chair, provoquant l'écoulement d'une goutte de sang et l'afflux de parfums ennivrants dans mes narines._

_J'ai pensé sur le moment qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Qu'il me testait._

_Il m'a montré sa main. Son index dont les chairs avaient été entaillées saignait. Il a fait encore un pas vers moi. Nous étions très proche à présent... A quelques petites dizaines de centimètres l'un de l'autre._

_Sa main intacte m'a enlacée les épaules, m'empêchant de reculer._

-"Veux-tu... Boire mon sang ?" _m'a t-il demandé._

_Je ne savais toujours pas si il était sérieux ou non. Et si il était sérieux... Comment devais-je le prendre ?  
Quand j'étais encore dans le manoir famillial, il m'arrivait, de temps à autre, d'avoir des "sacrififes"... Même si je n'aimais pas l'idée de tuer des humains sans défense. Je n'avais jamais bu par amitié... Je ne sais même pas si ça ce fait... Pour moi, dans ma tête, il y a la necessité de boire... Et... L'amour de la personne dont on désire le sang._

_Mes yeux se sont fixés sur le doigt tâché de sang de Shiki. Il était si beau, ennivrant, hypnotisant..._

_Oui, je voulais mordre cette main qui s'offrait à moi._

_Mes iris ont virées au rouge. Presque inconsiemment, j'ai attrapé le poignet de mon ami. Je pouvais réfléchir avec froideur mais... Etrangement, je n'en avais pas l'envie. Je ne voulais pas que la raison s'immicise dans mon acte. Et Shiki non plus visiblement._

_J'ai tiré la main de mon ami vers moi._

-"Tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas ?" _ais-je demandé._  
-"Non, pas le moins du monde." _m'ont répondu ses lèvres._

_J'ai levé brievemment les yeux. Mes iris se sont fixées dans les siennes. Ses pupilles me suppliaient presque. Il voulait que je le morde._

_Après tout... Pourquoi pas ? Qu'y a t-il de mal à cela ? Personne n'en saurait jamais rien..._

_Son bras qui enlaçait mes épaules est descendu pour s'installer dans mon dos. J'ai encore approché son doigt de ma bouche. Je l'ai posé sur mes lèvres.  
J'ai lêché le sang qui s'en écoulait._

_C'est... Si... Une indescriptible sensation enveloppait mon acte. Bon. Beau._

_Peu de sang se trouvait sur son doigt. Quelques gouttes tout au plus. J'ai relâché sa main._

_Mais... J'en voulais encore. Le jeu que nous jouions est très dangereux. J'avais l'impression d'être en équillibre sur une corde tendue au-dessus du néant._

_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé lorsque j'ai bû ces quelques gouttes de sang... C'est comme si mon coeur s'était glacé avant de s'embraser en un feu de joie. J'ai eu froid, puis chaud. Et quand je fixais le visage de mon ami, je ne saurais décrire ce qui se passait en moi._

_Une explosion de nouveaux sentiments qui m'étaient alors inconnus._

_J'avais envie de prendre mon ami dans mes bras, de planter mes crocs dans sa nuque, de lui caresser les cheveux, de sentir son souffle contre ma peau..._

_J'avais envie de voir ses yeux et de garder éternellement cette image avec moi._

_J'ai rougis.  
Je me souviens avoir pensé :_

_"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je pense des choses comme ça tout d'un coup ?"_

_Pendant que j'étais en proie avec moi-même, Shiki a sourit._

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rima-chan ?"

_Sa voix... Jette en moi un désordre des plus total._

_C'était encore pire que d'habitude. Je me sentais presque défaillante en entendant sa voix. Mais... J'avais envie de l'écouter... encore... et encore..._

-"Tu veux continuer de boire ?" _m'a t-il demandé._

_Il s'est un peu penché. Il m'a prise dans ses bras, ses mains autour de ma taille, mettant son cou dans mon champ de vision._

_J'ai aggripé le col de sa chemise. J'ai découvert entièrement sa nuque. Je voyais clairement ses veines battre au rythme de nos coeurs._

-"Oui..."

_C'est vrai. Je ne voulais que ça : le mordre pour sentir le nectar sanglant passer de ses veines aux miennes._

_J'ai approché ma bouche de son cou. J'ai entrouvert les lèvres pour laisser passer ma langue vagabonder sur sa peau. Toujours aussi bon. J'ai senti Shiki frémir à ce doux contact.  
J'ai sortit mes crocs, ils ont effleuré sa peau.  
Je tenais encore le cadeau d'anniversaire de Takuma-sama. Inconsiemment, je l'ai lâché et il est tombé au sol dans un bruit mat._

_C'est à ce moment là, les yeux fermés et le coeur explosant d'émotions, que j'ai enfoncé mes canines dans le cou de mon ami. Profondement. Passionnement._

_Son sang a coulé dans ma gorge. Tellement... Vraiment... J'aurais pû en mourir de plaisir._

_J'ai laissé échapper un gémissement d'extase. Je n'avais jamais rien vécu de tel..._

_Le goût de ce sang... Il me soufflait quelque chose. Mon prénom. Repeté plusieurs fois, de différentes manières : crié, chuchoté, joyeuse ou triste... Mon prénom, dit encore et encore par ce sang... Si tendre dans ma gorge._

_Au bout de longues minutes, j'ai retiré mes crocs de sa bouche. Je me suis un peu reculée. J'ai regardé la marque que j'avais fait à son cou.  
Une tache rouge qui s'étendait sur une grande partie de sa peau. Deux petits trous à l'endroit où mes canines l'avaient percée._

_D'une main, j'ai essuyé le sang de mon ami qui coulait sur mon menton.  
J'ai regardé son visage. Il ne semblait pas souffrir. Il était plutôt... Absent._

-"Désolée... Je suis désolée..." _ais-je fait._

_J'ai attrapé un mouchoir propre qui était sur ma table de chevet. Sa plaie s'était déjà refermée, en voie de cicatrisation. J'ai frotté le sang qui, lui, ne partait pas._

_Mes yeux ont perdus leur couleur vermeille pour redevenir bleus._

-"Tu... Tu ne m'en veux pas...?"

_Shiki a alors enfin ouvert la bouche :_

-"Non. C'est moi qui te l'ai proposé."

_Il a essuyé de son doigt une tâche du liquide premier qui était encore sur le bord de ma bouche._

-"Et tu es si mignone avec un peu de sang sur le visage !"

_Je me suis un peu reculée, un sourire au lèvres.  
Je ne regrettais pas mon instant d'égarement. Pas du tout. Je l'aurais refait autant de fois que je l'aurais pû.  
L'odeur lourde de son sang flottait dans la pièce. Mon ami s'est baissé pour ramasser le cadeau d'Ichijô-san que j'avais fait tomber. J'ai demandé :_

-"Et les autres ? Ils nous attendent et avec l'odeur de ton sang qui flotte..."  
-"Nous allons les rejoindre comme si de rien n'était, avec le cadeau que tu donnera, un sourire aux lèvres, à Takuma-sama. Si ils nous posent des questions, nous répondrons que je m'étais blessé."

_Il a soupiré, une main passant dans ses cheveux._

-"Mais je doute qu'ils nous questionnent. Je pense qu'ils ont déjà tout deviné. Allons-y et nous verrons bien. Après tout... Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?"

_J'ai asquiessé :_

-"Oui. Ce n'était qu'un acte sans importance entre amis, non ?"

_Il n'a pas répondu, m'a tendu le paquet pour Takuma-san et est sortit de la chambre._

_Il avait raison. Personne n'a rien demandé à propos de notre retard et de l'odeur ennivrante qui flottait dans les couloirs. Mais tous nous regardait d'un air entendu et on pouvait lire dans leurs yeux qu'ils avaient tout deviné. J'avais honte de m'être laissé aller à mes pulsions. Sans compter que tout le Pavillon devait savoir que j'avais mordu Shiki... Et comme je suis tout le temps avec lui... Des rumeurs vont sans doute circuler... Oh non !!"_

_oOo_

_"3 mars,_

_Tu te rappelles du fait que j'avais mordu Shiki autant par instict que par envie hier ? Et bah... Le président Kuran nous a convoqués dans son bureau pour en discuter._

_Nous n'avions pas le choix. Inutile de discuter face à un sang-pur entêté comme lui !_

_Nous y sommes allé, tête basse et honteux._

_La voix de notre leader est glaciale. En plus d'avoir l'air de vouloir nous punir, il semblait aussi agacé par quelque chose qui n'avait aucun rapport._

-"Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ?"

_S'incliner en retenant son souffle. Avoir des regrets dans la voix. Répondre :_

-"Oui, Kuran-Sama... Nous sommes profondement désolés."  
-"L'odeur du sang de Shiki aurait pû faire perdre la tête aux plus assoifés d'entre nous. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Tôya ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de ceder face à tes pulsions. Et puis... Il y a les Blood Tablets."

_Se re-incliner._

-"Je... Je ne sais pas... C'était plus fort que moi. Je regrette."

_Il a esquissé un sourire, en totale contradiction avec son humeur._

-"Tu regrettes, dis-tu ? Mais... Tu ne te rends pas compte de la cruauté de tes paroles. Et le dire devant Shiki... Franchement, tu penses vraiment que ça ne lui fait pas mal au coeur de t'entendre dire ça ?"

_Je me suis tourné vers mon ami qui avait le visage impassible._

-"Kuran-Sama ? Que voulez-vous dire ?"

_Son sourire s'est affacé doucement, faisant place à une moue plus triste._

-"Que tes pensées t'aveuglent et te rendent cruelle envers ceux à qui tu tiens le plus."

_L'expression de mon ami restait immuable. Je n'ai pas répondu à Kaname-Sama.  
Il a fait un signe de main en direction de la sortie._

-"C'est bon pour cette fois... Et puis... Vous avez de la chance... J'ai trop à faire pour avoir le temps de vous punir."

_Nous étions soulagés de nous en sortir à si bon compte.  
Le brun au regard bordeau a continué :_

-"Et puis... C'était plus par amour que par nécessité alors... C'est presque louable."

_Je n'ai pas compris le sens de ses paroles. Nous l'avons salué bien bas une fois de plus._

-"Merci de votre clémence, Kaname-Sama. Au revoir et bonne journée."  
-"Au revoir..."

_Nous sommes sortis le coeur bien plus léger.  
Shiki est retourné dans sa chambre et moi dans la mienne. D'un commun accord, nous avions décidé que ce serait mieux si nous ne restions pas seuls ensembles trop longtemps. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver à nouveau face au président Kuran !!_

_Une fois dans ma chambre, je suis allée prendre ma douche. C'est en sentant les jets d'eau glacé sur ma peau brûlante que quelques bribes de phrases me sont revenus en mémoire :_

-"J'ai tout de suite deviné que tu devais être une jeune fille pleine d'esprit."  
-"Oui... Bien sur qu'elle est belle... Elle n'est pas mannequin pour rien, après tout !"  
-"Ne fais pas attention à eux. Si ils te regardent, c'est uniquement parce que tu es mignone."  
-"Non. Tu es très bien comme tu es. Tu n'as pas à te faire du mal ainsi."  
-"Non. Ne change pas. Je ne veux pas que tu changes. Reste comme tu es... C'est tout ce que je peux te demander."  
-"Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là."  
-"Alors maintenant je t'apellerais "Rima-chan" ! Qu'en dis-tu ?"  
-"C'est... Tu as... Tu as des lèvres très belles Rima-chan."  
-"Rima-chan... Je suis toujours là. Ne fais pas n'importe quoi."  
-"Tu es trop mignone quand tu rougis Rima-chan !"  
-"Les plus grandes passions sont souvent secrètes..."  
-"Si je dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est uniquement à moi. Ne t'en fais par pour ça."  
-"Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille. Je me suis inquieté pour toi, tu le comprends ça ? Ne fais pas n'importe quoi."  
-"Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir."  
-"Et toi ? Tu serais prète à boire mon sang ?"  
-"Veux-tu... Boire mon sang ?"  
-"Et tu es si mignone avec un peu de sang sur le visage."

_Toutes ces phrases gentilles... Dites par Shiki..._

-"Ils sont trop mignons ensemble vous trouvez pas ? On dirait presque un couple !"_ avait dit Ichijô-san_  
-"On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Senri est très aimant. Très gentil et toujours sincère. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ceux qu'il aime." ._.. Les paroles de sa mère... Une actrice renommée que j'admire plus que tout._

-"Si jamais il a soif, je lui tendrais ma gorge."  
-"De qui tu parles ?"  
-"Je ne sais pas encore."

_Et toutes ces paroles échangées entre nous..._

_J'ai fermé les yeux. Pourquoi mon coeur brûle t-il en pensant à tout cela ?_

-"TU ES AVEUGLE OU QUOI ??"

_Mais... Qu'est-ce que je ne vois pas ? Kaname-Sama aussi... Avait dit..._

-"Que tes pensées t'aveuglent et te rendent cruelle envers ceux à qui tu tiens le plus."

_Et aussi..._

-"Et puis... C'était plus par amour que par nécessité alors... C'est presque louable."

_C'est quand j'ai rouvert les yeux que..._

_Je me suis dit..._

_Que je ne dois absolument pas tomber amoureuse de mon meilleur ami par craiente de voir notre belle amitié perdue..._

_Même si... Maintenant... J'ai envie de le voir autrement."_

_oOo_

_"4 mars,_

_Hier, un nouveau professeur est arrivé. Tôga Yagari. Numéro 1 chez les vampires hunters. Il se passe quelque chose, j'en suis sûre à présent. Mais quoi ?_

_D'après Hanabusa-san, il y aurait eu un coup de feu dans la nuit de l'anniversaire (à ce propos, Takuma-san a très bien pris mon cadeau.)"_

_oOo_

_"5 mars,_

_Encore des odeurs de sang... De Yûki sans aucun doute... Kaname-Sama et Yagari-sensei sont tous deux sur les dents. Je le vois bien._

_Mais... Que se passe t-il ? Dans l'Academie ? Dans mon coeur ?"_

_

* * *

_

**Coucou c'est moi !**

Bon, je n'ai vraiment de temps alors je vais faire court (je suis sensée être en cours dans quelques minutes ^^") :

Voila c'est un peu dur à gerer l'évolution des sentiments de Rima... Dur dur...

La chanson que chante Ruka sous la douche "Before the Moment" de Eri Kitamura (doubleuse de Rima) c'est aussi l'opening de Marmaid Melody Pitchy Pitchy Piitch je crois...

Hum... Pour info j'ai appris hier que Rima était une très grande fan de la mère de Senri et qu'elle serait devenue mannequin pour marcher sur ses traces... Ce qui n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai fait... Désolée... (même si elle a bien rencontré le fils de son idole en faisant ça :D)

bisous tout le monde ! (reviews ?)


	7. Kurenai no Aizu, les Fleurs du mal

**Titre : **_My Dear Dairy_

**Chapitre : **Partie 3, chapitre 3 : _"Kurenai no Aizu et les Fleurs du mal" _(Kurenai no Aizu : Les yeux rouges vifs)

**Auteure : **Votre dévouée Jolly-Roger-77 !

**Rating : **K+... Je crois...

**Disclaimers : **Je crois que je ne suis pas Matsuri Hino-sama alors... Rien n'est à moi... Ouin... Snif... ;)

**Prairing : **il arrive... En courant et en s'arrêtant. En courant et en s'arrêtant. Ca dépend de mon humeur du moment.

**Note : **Personellement, je trouve que cette fic est de la pure guimauve... Des fois, ca me dégoute moi-même... Mais où sont passées mes histoires romantico-tragiques ?! (et si je faisais de cette histoire une Death fic ?)

**note sans aucun rapport : **_Kami _veut dire_ "dieu" _en japonais et_ Kami-Sama _c'est _Dieu. _C'est juste que j'ai glissé ce mot dans ma fic alors au cas où...

**Remerciements : **Merci à **Pauline **et **Elysabeth **pour leurs reviews !

**Pour Lizzy : **Hum... Ton nouveau surnom te plaît Elyzabeth ? ('pfff... J'ai trop regardé Kuroshitsuji moi...) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ils me vont droit au coeur ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre... **l'auteure sue à grosses gouttes**

**Pour Pauline : **C'est moi où à chacune de tes reviews tu es en retard ? c'est vrai que mes chapitres sont longs... Mais c'est pour que vous mettiez plus de temps à les lire, mes enfants (Mwahahaha !). le harcelement de Ruka... Je me suis beaucoup amusée à le faire !

**Pour vous deux : **Heureuse de voir que le passage ou Rima mord Senri vous plaît... j'ai eu peur de l'avoir mal écrit... Visiblement c'est le passage qui vous a marqué toutes les deux. En espérant vous revoir bientôt !!

* * *

**Partie 3, chapitre 3 : _"Kurenai no Aizu et Fleurs du mal"_**

_"7 mars,_

_Il s'est passé pas mal de choses aujourd'hui... D'abord, pour bien commencer la journée, j'ai été reveillée au aurores (c'est-à-dire vers 10 heures du matin) par une voix surexitée qui a traversé tout le Pavillon en hurlant :_

-"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!"  
_  
Des bruits de pas effrénés dans les couloirs._

-"C'EST MON GRAND-PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE !!!"

_ Dans la chambre voisine, celle des cousins Akatsuki et Hanabusa, la porte s'est ouverte brusquement en un claquement presque douloureux pour nos pauvres oreilles d'endormis._

**_ "CLACK !"_**

_La voix surexitée a repris :_

-"IL VA VENIIIIIIIIR ICI CETTE NUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT !!!"

_Je me suis assise sur mon lit, j'ai frotté mes yeux. Je me suis levée et je me suis dirigée vers la source du bruit, Ruka-chan sur les talons._

_La porte de la chambre des garçons pendait sur ses gonds, ayant pulverisé un pan du mur au passage.  
Moi, Ruka-chan et Shiki (qui venait d'arriver) nous sommes avancés dans la pièce.  
Nous avons vu Akatsuki, dans son lit, adossé au mur, ayant repoussé ses draps legèrement, découvrant ainsi un torse plutôt... Bien sculpté.  
Hanabusa, lui, assis sur son lit se protègeait, tout en maugréant, les yeux des rayons du soleil._

_Takuma-san, avait écarté les rideaux et s'était visiblement projeté sur les vitres de la chambre, comme une sorte de pantin désarticulé.  
_  
-"Je ne vois qu'un seul "grand-père" capable de terroriser notre vice-président à ce point..." _a fait la voix de Kain, qui était très mal reveillé (comme nous tous soit dit en passant)._

_Ichijô-san s'est décollé de la vitre dans un bruit de succion.  
_  
-"Oui..." _a t-il admit, tête basse_. "Dans le "Monde de la lumière" il est connu grâce à ses nombreuses transactions quelques fois douteuses et a ainsi fondé le puissant "Groupe Ichijô", entreprise dont on dit que nul n'ignore son nom. Et... Dans le "Monde de tênebres"... C'est l'un des plus vieux membres de Sénat... Et l'un des plus influents. On le surnomme même "Ichiô" soit... "Le Patriarche"."

_Ruka-chan, dans un pyjama rose pâle, un châle jeté néligemment sur les épaules, une natte allant sur son épaule, a répondu :_

-"Peut-être que le Sénat est l'organisme suprême qui gouverne notre monde mais... Il n'est pas notre maître..."  
-"C'est vrai... Tu as raison..." _a fait notre vice-président avec un air triste que je ne lui connaissait pas._

_Il a semblé songeur et est sortit de la chambre, sans doute pour aller piquer une crise de nerfs auprès de Shiki, qu'il a d'ailleurs tiré par la manche pour le trainer dans leur chambre, sous le regard pétillant de Ruka-chan...  
_

_Nous sommes tous partis finir notre journée en allant dormir un peu. Nous en avions bien besoin !_

_Mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Au bout d'un certain temps, frustrée de ne pas réussir à m'endormir, je me suis levée et je suis passé dans la salle de bain dans le but de prendre une douche rapide et de m'habiller. Quand ce fut fait, je suis retournée dans la chambre._

_Je me suis assise sur mon lit et j'ai fait mes couettes. J'ai regardé Ruka-chan qui dormait. Les yeux fermés, les cheveux défaits, la respiration sereine et l'air d'être en paix. A quoi pouvait-elle rêver ?  
A Kaname-Sama ? A un soi-disant amour entre Shiki et Ichijô ?_

_Je ne sais pas. Et elle ne s'en souviendrait sûrement pas à son reveil. Peu importe après tout._

_Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je commençais même à m'ennuyer. Nous n'avions pas à travailler aujourd'hui Shiki et moi. C'est... Comme un jour de congé._

_J'ai soupiré avant de me lever. J'ai décidé d'aller au dehors. J'ai pris une ombrelle, mon sac à main avec dedans un paquet de Pocky et un livre qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet de Ruka-chan.  
Je suis sortie de la chambre, j'ai descendu l'escalier principal, ouvert le lourde porte du dortoir avant de sortir.  
Je suis restée n__éanmoins dans l'enceinte du Pavillon, dans la sorte de jardin qui entoure notre bâtiment.  
A cette heure-ci, je n'avais pas le droit d'en sortir. Et je n'en avais d'ailleurs pas la moindre envie.  
J'ai deplié mon ombrelle avant de me diriger vers un petit banc de pierre qui se trouve sur l'un des côtés de notre bâtisse. Je me suis assise et j'ai coincé mon ombrelle entre mon cou et mon épaule._

_J'ai ouvert mon livre avant de me mettre à lire. "Les fleurs du mal", de Baudelaire._

_  
C'est fou comme cet homme voyait tout en noir... Jusqu'au moindre pétale, pour lui, tout était empreint de sombre. Il voit le monde comme nous, vampires et son regard triste m'enchante. Je n'aime pas les oeuvres joyeuses._

"-Elle pleure insensé, parce qu'elle a vécu !  
Et parce qu'elle vit ! Mais ce qu'elle déplore  
Surtout, ce qui la fait frémir jusqu'aux genoux,  
C'est que demain, hélas ! il faudra vivre encore !  
Demain, après-demain et toujours !"

_  
Mes yeux ont survolés ce passage issu du "Masque". L'histoire d'une femme magnifique qui a tous les hommes qu'elle veut et qui pourtant est rongée de l'intérieur..._

_En lisant cela, j'ai pensé à Ruka-chan ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Enfin... Si, peut-être... Elle est belle et a de quoi être heureuse mais... Sa vie se résume à un amour et elle voudrait en mourir._

_J'ai feuilleté le livre à la recherche d'un passage pouvant se reférer à l'un de mes amis.  
_  
"La tristesse de la Lune"._ En voyant le titre, j'ai souris.  
Akatsuki est composé de "Aka" et "Tsuki". Aka, dérivé de "akaku", rouge et "Tsuki" qui veut dire lune. Peut-être trouverais-je quelques vers me rapellant Akatsuki Kain ?_

_Ce n'est qu'un poème d'amour. Ca ne pourrait pas coller avec la personnalité de celui-ci... Sauf... Eventuellement... Les trois derniers vers :_

"Dans le creux de sa main prend cette larme pâle,  
Aux reflets irisés comme un fragment d'opale,  
Et la met dans son cœur loin des yeux du soleil."

_Il prends chaque larme que Ruka-chan verse et la garde profondément gravée dans son âme, en un sceau éternel.  
Oui... Ca lui convient..._

_J'ai continué mon petit jeu de recherche._

"Quand Don Juan descendit vers l'onde souterraine  
Et lorsqu'il eut donné son obole à Charon,  
Un sombre mendiant, l'œil fier comme Antisthène,  
D'un bras vengeur et fort saisit chaque aviron.

[...]

Tandis que Don Luis avec un doigt tremblant  
Montrait à tous les morts errant sur les rivages  
Le fils audacieux qui railla son front blanc."

_  
Ces quelques lignes collaient tout à fait avec Hanabusa, notre petit blondinet aux yeux bleus ! Il a toujours un air fier avant d'entreprendre quelque chose... Et il le perds dès qu'il se rends compte que c'est plus dur qu'il ne le pensait._

_Vraiment amusant..._

_Oh ! Dans le poème "Bénédiction", j'ai trouvé ce qui irait avec Kaname-Sama !  
_

"Je poserai sur lui ma frêle et forte main ;  
Et mes ongles, pareils aux ongles des harpies,  
Sauront jusqu'à son cœur se frayer un chemin.

Comme un tout jeune oiseau qui tremble et qui palpite,  
J'arracherai ce cœur tout rouge de son sein,  
Et, pour rassasier ma bête favorite  
Je le lui jetterai par terre avec dédain !"

_Un homme aux airs paisibles mais qui n'hésite pas à faire souffrir les autres par interêt. Enfin... C'est ce que je me dis. Mais notre leader est aussi très attentionné..._

_Mais j'ai comme l'impression que... Il se complait à briser le coeur de Ruka-chan._

_Je me fais sans doute des idées. Notre président du dortoir est un homme bon. Enfin... Je crois..._

_J'ai continué de regarder dans le petit livre. Il ne restait plus que Takuma-san, Shiki et moi-même... Et Seiren peut-être. Même si je ne sais pas vraiment quel genre de personne c'est, bien que nous nous côtoyons tout les jours depuis trois ans à présent._

_J'ai soupiré avant de me remettre à chercher un passage, un extrait, des vers correspondants cette fois à Ichijô-san._

_J'ai entendu un bruissement de quelques feuilles derrière moi. Une voix legère a fait dans mon dos :_

-"Toi qui, comme un coup de couteau,  
Dans mon cœur plaintif es entrée ;  
Toi qui, forte comme un troupeau  
De démons, vins, folle et parée,  
De mon esprit humilié  
Faire ton lit et ton domaine..."

_J'ai senti une main se poser sur mon épaule. J'ai tourné la tête. Shiki me souriait._

-"Le Vampire, Spleen et Idéal, XXXI."_ a t-il fait, comme pour me prouver qu'il citait bien du Baudelaire.  
_  
J'ai sourit.

-"Tu m'a fait peur, je pensais être seule..."  
-"Je viens à peine d'arriver. Tu étais donc seule jusqu'a il y a environ 47 secondes !"  
-"Tu es bien matinal..."  
-"Toi aussi."  
-"Dur de s'endormir après avoir été reveillée par ton camarade de chambre."  
-"Je ne te le fais pas dire..." _a t-il fait dans un baillement._

_J'ai changé de sujet :_

-"Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses des vers de Baudelaire par coeur ?"  
-"Mes professeurs ont beaucoup insisté sur l'apprentissage des lettres... Je n'ai jamais pû oublier ces cours... C'était d'un ennui !"

_Je l'ai regardé d'un oeil suspicieux :_

-"Tu as dis que tu venais à peine d'arriver et pourtant... Tu as deviné que je lisais "_les fleurs du mal_". Comment tu as fait ?"  
-"Euh... C'est mon livre, tu me l'as emprunté hier, je te rapelle."

_Mes yeux se sont aggrandis sous l'effet de la surprise._

-"Ah bon ? C'est pas le bouquin de Ruka-chan ? Je croyais que c'était à elle !"  
-"Non, je le lui ai prêté... Et en vrai, c'est même pas le mien, je l'ai volé à Takuma qui l'avait reçu comme cadeau de la part d'Akatsuki, qui, lui, ne lit pas ce genre de choses..."

_Il a semblé refléchir pendant quelques secondes._

-"Et je crois que Akatsuki l'a trouvé sous le lit de Hanabusa et qu'il a trouvé ça "inutile"... Alors il en a fait don à Takuma."  
-"Hum... Je vois..."  
-"Mais peut-être que c'était à Kaname-Sama et que Aïdô l'aurait récupéré pour sa nouvelle "collection d'objets personnels du président Kuran"... Je sais pas."  
-"Enfin bref... C'est pas très important..." _j'ai fait._  
-"Tu as raison."  
_  
Nous avons arrêté de parler quelques temps._

-"Et quel est ton poème préféré dans ce recueil ?" _ais-je demandé à Shiki._

_Il s'est mis une main dans les cheveux. Il a tendu la main._

-"Passe le bouquin."

_Je le lui ai donné et il s'est mis à chercher un peu. Il s'est arrêté sur une page._

-"Celui-là..."

_J'ai demandé, enjouée :_

-"Tu me le lis ?"

_Il a fait signe qu'il acceptait et s'est mis à me lire ces si beaux vers..._

"Je t'adore à l'égal de la voûte nocturne,  
Ô vase de tristesse, ô grande taciturne,  
Et t'aime d'autant plus, belle, que tu me fuis,  
Et que tu me parais, ornement de mes nuits,  
Plus ironiquement accumuler les lieues  
Qui séparent mes bras des immensités bleues.

Je m'avance à l'attaque, et je grimpe aux assauts,  
Comme après un cadavre un chœur de vermisseaux,  
Et je chéris, ô bête implacable et cruelle !  
Jusqu'à cette froideur par où tu m'es plus belle."

-"C'est à la fois romantique et écouerant, je trouve..." _Ais-je fait_. "En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup sauf la métaphore : "Comme après un cadavre un choeur de vermissaux". Mais sinon... C'est très beau..."

_Il a sourit._

-"Je le trouve plutôt mélancolique... De mon point de vue, c'est un homme prisonnier d'un amour... D'une femme qui s'amuse à le fuir... Je trouve ça... Triste."  
-"Mais il arrive tout de même à l'avoir sa femme... Non ?"  
-"Je ne sais pas... On peut penser que oui, mais qu'elle reste froide... Ou bien que non et qu'ils passeront l'éternité à se fuir."

_J'ai soupiré. Je n'aime pas vraiment "philosopher" quand à la visée ou la morale d'un texte. _

-"Comment il s'appelle ?"  
-"Quoi ? L'homme ? Je sais pas, c'est pas écrit !"

_J'ai pouffé de rire :_

-"Non... Le poème..."

_Il a sourit pour répondre :_

-"Je t'adore"..."

_Je n'ai rien répondu, perdue dans mes pensées._

_Un couple... Un amour... Où elle s'éloigne alors que lui ne voit qu'elle...  
J'avais juste une impression de déjà-vu... Mais où ?_

_Au bout de quelques minutes, Shiki (qui se trouvait toujours derrière le banc de pierre sur lequel j'étais) et venu s'asseoir à mes côtés._

_Il a tourné la tête vers moi._

-"Rima-chan ? Je peux te poser une question ?"  
-"Tu viens de le faire à deux reprises, mais ça ne me gêne pas que tu m'en poses encore une." _j'ai répondu, souriante._

_Il a semblé chercher ses mots._

-"Depuis... Que tu as bu... Mon sang... J'ai comme le sentiment que tu me fuis... Pourquoi ?"  
_  
J'ai été surprise de l'entendre me poser cette question._

-"Parce que... J'ai peur de le refaire..."

_Et lui a semblé surpris de m'entendre répondre ça._

-"Tu veux dire que... Tu serais capable de me mordre à nouveau ?"

_J'ai tendu l'ombrelle qui menaçait de tomber à mon ami. J'ai posé mes pieds sur le banc. Shiki a replié mon ombrelle et l'a jeté au sol, toujours aussi peu attaché à l'importance de la couleur de son teint. Je n'y ai refléchi sur le moment._

_J'ai répondu :_

-"Tu sais... Je... Je ne sais pas... C'etait si... Bon. J'ai peur et envie à la fois de recommencer. Mais... Je... Je ne sais pas."

_Mon ami n'a pas répondu. J'ai continué :  
_  
-"J'ai peur aussi de devenir dépendante de ton sang... Déjà que j'ai le sentiment que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans notre amitié... Si en plus il s'avère que j'ai aussi besoin de ton sang..."

_J'ai soupiré. Mon ami demeurait muet._

-"Je... Je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié. C'est presque tout ce que j'ai, tu sais... Je n'ai jamais eu grand-chose alors... Je ne veux pas la perdre."

_J'ai tourné la tête vers lui :_

-"Tu me comprends ?"

_Il a cligné des yeux. Il a ouvert la bouche pour me parler. Sa voix douce, calme et appaise toujours autant mon coeur. Et... Plus encore depuis le jour où... Nos flux sanguins se sont unis._

-"Je te comprends. Moi aussi, je tiens beaucoup à notre amitié. Mais plus encore à notre amitié, c'est à toi que je tiens. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Sans toi... Je ne serais plus moi."

_J'ai cligné des yeux. Mes mains ont resseré mes jambes._

-"Shiki..."  
_  
Il a fait un petit sourire triste._

-"Je ne vis plus que pour nous... Je n'ai pas envie de perdre encore quelque chose qui m'est précieux. J'ai déjà trop souffert."

_Nous avons soupiré de concert. Il a posé la main sur mon épaule, m'enlaçant le dos._

-"Dis... Shiki..." _ais-je commencé, hésitante._  
-"Hum ? Quoi ?"  
-"Si tu pouvais revivre ta vie... Quelles erreurs voudrais-tu éviter de refaire ?"

_Il a réfléchi avant de chuchoter en direction de mon oreille :_

-"Je voudrais juste rester auprès de ceux que j'aime. Si je dois avoir un regret de ma vie actuelle, quelque chose dont je suis responsable et que je pourrais éventuellement changer, c'est... J'aurais préféré te rencontrer plus tôt..."

_Il a un peu baissé la tête avant de reprendre :_

-"C'est tout... Sinon... Je m'estime heureux. Et toi ? Quelle regrets voudrais-tu effacer ?"

_J'ai déglutit avant de répondre :_

-"Je voudrais... Juste... Euh... Je n'ai pas de regrets. J'ai toujours été heureuse."

_J'ai souris avant de lui remonter le menton de façon à pouvoir regarder ses yeux._

-"Mais sinon... C'est vrai que j'aurais bien aimé te connaître plus tôt !"

_Shiki a, à son tour, regardé mes yeux, avant de dire :  
_  
-"Mais nous avons encore du temps devant nous ! Nous pouvons rester ensembles pendant très longtemps !"  
-"Mais... Jusqu'à notre mariage... Une jeune épouse convenable se doit de demeurer à la maison afin de se charger de tenir le foyer. En particulier dans les familles aristocrates comme les notres."  
-"Je le sais bien... Pourquoi parler de malheurs ?"

_Il a soupiré pendant que je clignais des yeux. Il a continué :_

-"Si l'on connait déjà notre vie future, les choix que nous devrons faire, ce qui arrivera à notre famille... Et à nos amis... Si notre existence est déjà écrite... Comme les notres... Et si elle ne nous plait pas... Pourquoi la suivre ? Pourquoi ne pas effacer ce que nos parents ont écrits pour choisir de par nous-mêmes ce que l'on désire vraiment ?"

_Il m'a surprise par ses paroles. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il avoue ne pas vouloir de sa destinée prédéfinie._

-"Rima-chan... Pourquoi ne pas refuser ce que tes parents vont t'imposer ? Leur fiancé séléctionné par leurs soins... Si il ne te plait pas... Serais-tu prête à le dire ? Serais-tu prête à affirmer tes choix ?"

_J'ai réfléchi un peu avant de répondre._

-"Je serais capable de le dire, mais je doute pouvoir me soustraire comme ça à une décision parentale. Je n'ai pas la force ou le pouvoir nécessaire pour repousser entièrement les miens. Et puis... Ils trouveraient le moyen de me faire plier."  
-"Et si "l'élu" ne te plaisait pas, que tu le disais, mais que tes parents te forçais comme même... Serais-tu capable de t'enfuir...?"  
-"Euh... Je pense..."  
-"En es-tu sûre ?"

_J'ai asquiessé fermement, comme résolue :_

-"Oui. J'en suis sûre. Je serais capable de m'enfuir si jamais ma famille veut diriger ma vie dans une direction que je refuse de suivre."  
-"Serais-tu capable de t'enfuir... Avec moi, Rima-chan ?"

_J'ai hoqueté sous l'effet de la surprise._

-"Bien sûr ! Tu es mon plus grand ami ! Si je dois m'enfuir avec quelqu'un, c'est bien avec toi !"

_Mon coeur me soufflait quelque chose... Quoi ? Que j'avais tort de répondre ceci, que ça ne ferais que blesser mon ami ? Je le savais déjà lorsque j'ai prononcé ses paroles. Je n'avais pas besoin de mon coeur pour le savoir._

_Shiki a esquissé un sourire triste.  
_  
-"D'accord..."

_Moi aussi j'étais un peu triste... Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je glisse les mots "tu es mon plus grand ami" dans cette phrase ? Je... Je voulais que... Shiki et moi... Soyons plus que des amis.  
Mais je ne pouvais en prendre le risque. Je ne voulais pas le perdre.  
Si jamais l'un de nous rejettait l'autre... C'en serait fini de notre belle amitié._

_Je... Je voudrais tant... Pouvoir prendre mon ami dans mes bras sans me sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Mais... Après avoir bu son sang... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ais-je changé de point de vue ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je me borne a l'apeller "ami" si je ne le considère plus comme tel ?_

_Peut-être que j'ai peur du changement. Peut-être que j'ai peur de sa réaction. Peut-être que j'ai peur de l'inconnu... Du changement._

Prendre un pinceau pour peindre un tableau, d'un trait presque académique. Ma vie. Ne pas dépasser du cadre. Ne pas mélanger les couleurs. Suivre le tracé. Résister à la tentation d'étaler la peinture au gré du vent. Ne pas réaliser une grande fresque murale. Ne pas dépasser du cadre.

_  
Je crois bien que j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait m'attendre si je ne suis pas les décisions parentales. J'ai peur de dévier du chemin. J'ai peur... Mais si c'est pour partir avec lui alors... Je n'ai plus de craintes._

_La voix de Shiki m'interrompit dans mes rêveries :  
_  
-"Rima-chan ? A quoi tu penses ?"

_J'ai sursauté legèrement avant de répondre :_

-"Je me demandais... Quelle heure il est ?"

_Pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu franchement ? Je ne sais pas._

-"Hum... J'chais pas..."

_J'ai pris mon sac d'où j'ai sorti mon portable. J'ai regardé l'heure avant de l'annoncer à voix haute :  
_  
-"13h57..."  
-"Déjà ?"  
-"Bah oui... Déjà..."

_Shiki a glissé la main dans mon sac pour en extraire le paquet de Pocky._

-"Eh ! Mais c'est que tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que tu a des Pocky !!"  
-"Ah... Euh... J'avais oublié... ^^" Désolée..."

_Il a fait une moue boudeuse._

-"On n'oublie pas les Pocky ! Ca passe avant le reste !!"

_J'ai sourit en disant :_

-"Même avant notre amitié ?"  
_  
Il a fait un sourire encore plus grand que le mien pour rétorquer :  
_  
-"Les Pocky sont le ciment de notre relation ! Ne l'oublions jamais !"

_J'ai pouffé de rire. Il a ouvert le paquet et m'a tendu un biscuit.  
Nous avons commencé à manger, en silence... Comme d'habitude... Savourant le plaisr d'être l'un à côté de l'autre... En paix.  
Enfin... Presque.  
_  
-"SALUT LES AMIIIIIS !! CA VA ??!"

_Une voix débraillante (je ne sais même pas si ce mot existe), forte et hurlée. Shiki et moi nous sommes retournés, comme un seul être, vers la personne qui venait de briser notre havre de paix._

-"Aïdô-san..."  
-"Tu as le chic pour déranger les gens au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins..."

_Hanabusa (le nouvel arrivant), a fait une moue faussement triste pour dire :_

-"Et alors ? De toute façon, je suis sûr que vous êtes en train de manger MES Pocky ! Je vous connais, espèces de petits voleurs !! Salopiauds !"

_Shiki a baillé, une main devant la bouche._

-"Arrête de parler comme un vieux... C'est chiant... T'es encore jeune, alors parle comme un jeune..."

_Le blond a esquissé un sourire._

-"En parlant de vieux... L'ancêtre Ichijô... Il vient vers quelle heure ?"

_J'ai haussé les épaules :_

-"La nuit."  
-"Mais quand ?!!"  
-"La nuit." _a fait Shiki, reprenant mes mots._

_Hanabusa n'a pas continué. Il s'est assis sur le banc, à côté de moi._

-"Vous savez quoi ?"_ a t-il commencé_ "Je trouve que Kaname-Sama est pas dans son assiette en ce moment ! Vous croyez qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?"  
-"Euh... Non... Je crois pas..."  
-"Et puis je vois pas ce qui n'irait pas. Il a tout pour être heureux..." _ais-je ajouté._

_Hanabusa a fait "oui" de la tête. Et il s'est mis à squatter nos Pocky. Enfin... quand je dis "nos"... A la base c'étaient les siens mais... Comme dit le proverbe que je viens d'inventer : "Voler c'est voler, reprendre c'est... euh... Voler ?"_

_Enfin bref... Quand j'invente des proverbes je m'enfonce dans ma bétise en général... _

_Au bout d'un moment, alors que Hanabusa lançait une nouvelle conversation (a savoir : "Quelle est votre marque de dentifrice préférée ?") je me suis levée et j'ai trouvé un prétexte pour m'éclipser :_

-"J'vais voir Ruka-chan."

_J'ai attrapé mon sac à main, mon ombrelle et "Les fleurs du mal" et je suis partie sans demander mon reste. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre notre ami se lancer dans une dissertation quand à ce qui fait la différence (oh combien importante !) entre le tout nouveau Colgate et Signal intégral._

_Je suis retournée dans ma chambre. Une fois là-bas, j'ai trouvé Ruka-chan assise sur son lit, les yeux empreints de sommeil et les cheveux emmélés. De toute évidence, elle venait à peine de se reveiller.  
_  
-"Hum... Salut... Rima-chan..."  
-"Salut."  
-"Tu... Etais où...?" _m'a t-elle demandé, la voix fatiguée et lourde._  
-"Dehors en train de parler avec Shiki et Aïdô... Même si, à la base, j'étais sensée lire."

_J'ai reposé le recueil de Baudelaire sur la table de chevet de mon amie. J'ai jeté néligemment mon sac et mon ombrelle sur mon lit._

_Ensuite, Ruka est allée se changer. Alors je me suis remise à lire les poèmes très... "Dramatiques" du regretté "Poète Maudit". C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai fait la majeure partie de la journée... A méditer sur ses vers qui, tout en étant courts, n'en étaient pas moins profonds._

_Quand vint le soir, à l'heure où nous étions sensés aller à l'Academie, je suis de nouveau allée me changer._

_"Ichiô"... "Le Patriarche"... Asatô Ichijô... N'allait pas tarder. Je me devais d'aller l'accueillir. Et si ça pouvait me permettre de sécher les cours, ce n'était pas de refus !_

_Je me demande quelle tête on fait les poufs de la Day Class quand on leur a appris que nous n'aurions pas cours ! Elle ont dû piquer une crise d'hystérie... Ou encore... Pleurer toutes les larmes de leur pauvre corps._

_Je me suis habillé de la robe noire que je portais à l'anniversaire de Takuma-san. Moi et Ruka-chan sommes descendues ensemble. Dans le hall du Pavillon, tout les élèves de la Night Class étaient rassemblés. Tous... A l'exeption de Kaname-Sama. D'ailleurs... Nul ne l'avait vu de la journée._

_Sans doute était-il en train de refléchir, enfermé dans sa chambre... Seul lui et Kami-Sama sont au courant... Mais Kaname-Sama est comme un dieu pour nous alors... Cela revient au même, non ?_

-"Il doit être bien effrayant, ce viel homme du Sénat..."_ a fait Ruka-chan._  
-"Normal... C'est un monstre qui a vécu dix fois notre vie. C'est pour ça que tout le monde sèche les cours pour l'accueillir, non ?"_ a répondu Akatsuki, alignant plus de cinq mots, performance rare pour quelqu'un comme lui._

_J'ai soupiré._

-"Plutôt rapide à l'admettre..."  
-"Moi aussi, j'ai peur, Rima-chan..."_ a fait Shiki_ "Mais je ne saurais dire lequel des deux, du président Kuran où lui... Me fait le plus peur."  
-"La question ne se pose même pas." _a fait, tranchante, la voix de Hanabusa._

_Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Takuma-san s'est retourné pour regarder qui en descendait les marches._

-"Kaname ! C'est n'est pas la peine de venir ! Il passe juste pour me faire la morale !"

_Il a monté quelques marches pour se mettre à hauteur de Kaname-Sama qui arrivait.  
Nous avons tous vu le regard froid que celui-ci a lancé à son ami en affichant un sourire en totale contradiction._

-"Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu "Ichiô" et j'aimerais simplement le saluer... Ca te dérange ?"  
-"Pas du tout ! Mais..."_ Il a laissé sa voix en suspens avant de revenir auprès de nous, suivi par le président du dortoir._

_C'est à ce moment là que la porte principale s'est ouverte dans une bourrasque de vent, de brouillard et d'aigreur._

_Pour les jeunes vampires comme nous, le regard des vampires qui ont vécus de longues, longues lunes... Sont comme du poison._

_Une silouhette, tout de noir vêtue, sombre, mençante, s'est avancé dans le hall. Une voix forte, grave et imposante a _fait :

-"Oh... Votre chaleureux accueil me touche... Mais... Si je suis là, c'est uniquement pour voir le visage de mon petit-fils chéri."

_Ses mots sonnaient faux. Kaname-Sama s'est avancé, suivi par Takuma-san._

-"Bonsoir... Ichiô."  
-"Bonsoir... Kaname-Sama. Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu."

_Des regard vifs échangés entre ses deux êtres supérieurs, l'un de par l'âge, l'autre de par le sang._

-"En effet."  
-"En fait... Nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis le jour où vous avez brusquement refusé que je sois votre tuteur... Kaname-Sama."  
-"Oh ! Mais je ne voulais juste ne pas abuser de votre gentillesse..."

_Cet échange de paroles courtoises... En apparence. Quand on creusait un peu, on y voyait de la pure ironie._

_Takuma-san a fait un pas pour se mettre à hauteur de Kuran-Sama._

-"Kaname... Ce n'est pas l'endroit..."  
-"Tu as raison."_ a répondu celui-ci._

_Le vieux Ichijô a pris de sa main gantée celle de Kaname-Sama pour dire :_

-"Décidement... Vous, les sangs-purs, êtes tellement différents de nos autres, vampires aristocrates... Vous ressemblez à une rose qui, même maculée de sang... Ne serais jamais souillée et dégagerait un parfum ennivrant pour l'éternité."

_Nos respirations demeuraient en suspens... Qu'allait-il se passer ?  
_  
-"Cette force qui émane de vous... Cette beauté..."

_Le grand-père de Takuma nous gênait aussi bien de par ses paroles, que de par ses gestes ou de l'expression qui animait son visage... A la fois... Neutre et vorace. Comment un tel mélange de sentiments contradictoires peut-il être possible ?_

-"Plaise au ciel qu'un jour je puisse recevoir une goutte de votre précieux sang "non mêlé"."

_La goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Hanabusa et Ruka se sont rués sur le duo. Hanabusa a attrapé la main du "Patriarche" qui, jusque là, tenait celle de notre chef, tandis que Ruka s'est littéralement jetée sur Kaname, comme pour le protéger. Et tout ça, dans un seul et même cri :_

-"KANAME-SAMA !!"

_Ruka-chan a murmurée :_

-Désolée... Kaname-Sama... Mais..."  
-"Vous dépassez les bornes !! Ignorez-vous donc qu'il n'y a pas de plus grand tabou que de demander à un sang-pur de verser son sang ?!" _a fait la voix de Hanabusa._

_Ichijô-sama les as regardés froidement et sans plus d'expression qu'un beignet de calamar frit._

-"La fille Sôen et le fils Aïdô ?"

_Akatsuki s'est avancé vers Ruka-chan. Il lui a posé une main sur l'épaule._

-"C'est bon Ruka... Lâche-le."

_Elle eut la présence d'esprit de suivre ce conseil.  
C'est à ce moment là que Hanabusa fit une chose qu'il regretta amèrement. Il cria à l'attention du grand-père :_

-"JE N'AI PAS PEUR DE VO..."  
_  
**"CLAC !"**_

_La main de Kaname-Sama a volé pour heurter la joue de notre ami en une gifle retentissante. Ruka-chan avait les yeux exorbités alors que Hanabusa, dont la joue rougissait, regardait le sol, une expression de douleur crispée sur son visage.  
_  
-"Il semblerait que j'ai été négligent au niveau de la discipline" _dit, calmement, en une constatation objective, Kuran-Sama._  
-"C'est parce que vous êtes ici que je peux laisser sans crainte mon petit-fils dans cette Academie... Mon prince."

_Le Patriarche s'est incliné devant notre chef, provoquant chez nous un certain malaise. Je trouvais ça quelque peu... déplacé... de voir un être si vieux s'agenouiller devant notre chef, si jeune ! Et puis... Aïdô... J'avais un peu pitié de lui... J'ai l'impression que tout lui retombe dessus... Tout le temps !_

_Après cela, nous sommes montés dans nos chambres, à l'exeption de Takuma-san qui devait s'entretenir avec son grand-père._

_Je ne trouvais pas Ruka-chan. Je me demande où elle était passée... Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est Akatsuki adossé à un mur du couloir, l'air torturé, la porte de la chambre de Kaname-Sama fermée et... J'ai senti une odeur de sang... Que je n'avais pas sentie depuis bien longtemps._

_Une odeur d'un sang qui était à la fois doux, élégant et mélancolique..._

_Enfin... Ce sont les mots que j'avais utilisés pour le décrire, la seule et unique fois où je l'avais senti. Mais... Très leger... Empreint de pureté.  
Le sang de Ruka-chan coulait... Mais à petites gouttes. Elle ne se faisait pas mordre, c'est dejà ça._

_Je sais que Hanabusa est resté cloitré dans sa chambre, rageux et vexé d'avoir été (une fois de plus !) puni par notre leader. Quand à Shiki... Il devait être dans la sienne..._

_Je ne sais pas... Et j'étais si fatiguée... Je n'avais presque pas dormi de la journée !"_

oOo

_"15 mars,_

_Pour la première fois, Shiki et moi sommes allés "à la chasse au Level:E" ! Enfin... Pour lui, c'était la seconde fois, mais, pour ma part, c'était une première ! Je ne suis pas particulièrement partisante des méthodes radicales mais... Quand il le faut, il le faut.  
Enfin... C'est ce que je me dis._

_Nous sommes sortis en plein jour, épuisés à l'avance. Il faisait très chaud... Et le soleil brillait très fort... Tiens ! En parlant de soleil ! Shiki avait oublié son ombrelle... Quelle tête-en-l'air celui-là !_

_Notre agent nous a transportés en voiture jusqu'a une vielle maison en ruine._

-"C'est ici ?"_ ais-je demandé._

_Shiki a répondu par un vague grognement :_

-"Hum..."  
-"Ne t'étonnes pas si tu attrapes un coup de soleil..." _avais-je fait à l'attention de mon ami._  
-"Hein ?"_ a t-il fait de sa tête d'étonné._

_La voix de notre agent s'est fait entendre :_

-"Si vous ne vous depêchez pas de faire ce que "vous avez à faire", vous allez être en retard à la séance photo ! Au fait ! Shiki-kun ! Le moindre rayon de soleil te rend rouge comme une ecrevisse alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'abriter sous l'ombrelle de Rima-chan ! Ralala... Mais quand est-ce que tu te comporteras comme un mannequin professionnel ?"

_Nous avons fait :_

-"Hein ? Sous son ombrelle ?"  
-"Hein ? Sous mon ombrelle ?"

_avec une synchronisation étonnante. Notre manageur a asquiessé avant de démarrer au quart de tour, nous laissant devant cette bâtisse peu accueillante qui tombait en poussière._

_Je crois que j'étais un peu gênée... Ce n'était pas la première fois que Shiki et moi marchions sous la même ombrelle mais... Enfin... Déjà c'était la première fois qu'on ne le demandait, ensuite c'était la première fois depuis... Que je l'avais mordu...  
C'est étrange... J'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose a changé ce jour là... Mais quoi exactement ?_

_Mon ami a fait un pas de côté, vers moi, pour se caler sous l'ombre protectrice de l'ombrelle rose pâle que j'avais en ce moment._

-"Pourquoi faut-il que nos allions à la course aux vampires-humains si tôt...?" _a fait la voix nonchalante de celui-ci._

_J'ai chassé les pensées qui m'habitaient alors pour me concentrer sur notre but._

-"Nous avons reçu des ordres très précis du Sénat. Nous ne devons surtout pas nous faire damner le pion par la Guilde."  
-"Ah... C'est une course ?"

_J'ai fait "oui" de la tête. Nous avons marché le long d'une petite allée délabrée où sévissaient les mauvaises herbes._

-"C'est étrange... J'ai l'impression de ressentir une aura humaine..." _a fait Shiki._  
-"Peut-être... A ce qu'il paraît, notre cible n'est pas encore descendue au stade de monstre assoifé de sang... Alors il doit encore lui rester une patite parcelle d'intelligence."  
-"Bah... Ca ne change rien de toute façon." _a t-il répondu en haussant les épaules._

_Nous venions d'arriver sur le ponton de la sorte de ruine qui s'élevait, menaçante, au dessus de nos têtes.  
Au coin du bâtiment, nous avons vu une jeune silouhette humaine sortir de derrière un mur. Une voix féminine, legère et étonnée :_

-"Ah ! Tôya-sempaï ! Shiki-sempaï !"

_Yûki Kurosu, notre jeune gardienne._

-"Tiens... La chargée de discipline..." _a fait Shiki._  
-"Que faites-vous ici ?" _a demandé la jeune humaine, surprise._

_Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de répondre. Une autre voix, aigre et cassante, à retenti à nos oreilles :_

-"Oh... Des collègues..."

_Nous avons tous les trois levés la tête vers le lieu d'où venait ces mots. Le toît du bâtiment. Une tuile rouillée est tombée au sol, se brisant._

-"Vous n'êtes pas venus me voler mon dessert au moins ?"

_Le Level:E que nous cherchions. Les cheveux d'un jaune presque vert, des vêtements bleus, un teint maladif qui aurait fait peine à voir si il ne s'était pas agi d'un monstre._

-"C'est juste que ça me gênerais..."

_Il est entré à l'intérieur du bâtiment à une vitesse éclair. Yûki-chan s'est précipitée à l'intérieur en dépliant son Artemis, son arme anti-vampire à elle._

-"ZERO !" _a t-elle hurlé tandis qu'elle franchissait le pas de la porte._

_Shiki et moi l'avons suivi. Le Level:E était assis sur quelques marches qui se trouvaient au fond de la sorte de hall dans lequel nous nous trouvions._

-"Salut."_ a fait la créature disgrâcieuse._

_Yûki a continué de courir avant de s'arrêter et de placer son Atremis entre elle et la bête._

_J'ai regardé Shiki. Il s'est avancé, a posé une main sur la tête de Yûki, la repoussant presque._

-"T'es sur mon chemin" _a t-il fait, simplement._

_Il a passé une main dans sa bouche et s'est mordu. Pourquoi ? Sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris. En fait, il s'est averé que son "don particulier" en tant que vampire de Level:B, est de pouvoir se servir de son sang comme un fouet. Il peut faire prendre à son hémoglobine la forme qu'il souhaite et lui faire faire ce qu'il veut._

_De son doigt entaillé par sa canine, un mince sillon de sang est sorti, ressemblant à un petit serpent rouge. Il a bougé sa main de telle façon que ce "serpent" grossisse et se mue en un fouet redoutable.  
Il a tenté de toucher le Level:E qui s'est accroché au plafond, comme une sorte de ventouse._

_Shiki a ensuite essayé de l'avoir à plusiseurs reprises, mais, à chaque fois, le monstre trouvait un endroit où fuir. Au bout d'un moment, la bête a disparu, partie quelque part dans la maison en ruine. Mon collègue a "rangé" son fouet sanglant._

-"Bah ? Il s'est enfuit..."_ a fait la voix de mon collègue._  
-"Qu'est-ce que t'attend pour le ratrapper ?" _j'ai demandé en repliant mon ombrelle._  
-"J'aime pas jouer à cache-cache..."  
-"Tais-toi et cours !"

_Pendant que nous nous chamaillions gentiment, Yûki-chan est partie en courant à la recherche de Kiryû-kun, a en juger par les "Zero !" qu'elle criait._

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait ici mais peu importe après tout, nous avions un tueur en séire à éliminer ! Il a tué quatre jeunes filles... Ce n'est pas rien... Et il risque de continuer si on ne l'arrête pas._

-"On va chercher son repas ?" _ais-je proposé. En d'autres termes : "On va voir si la petite qu'il mordait est morte ?"_

_Il a asquiessé et a fait quelques pas._

-"Tu penses qu'elle est où ?"

_J'ai réflechi à cette interéssante question._

-"A l'étage sans doute... Et puis... On verra bien..."

_Je me suis avancée à son niveau, de façon à être à côté de lui._

-"C'est vraiment moche ici... Ils feraient bien de repeindre." _ais-je fait, d'un point de vue neutre._

_Il a encore fait "oui" de la tête._

_A l'étage, là où se trouvaient sans doute Yûki-chan, Kiryû-kun et le Level:E, nous avons entendu un grand craquement._

_Nous avons sursauté._

-"C'était quoi, ça ?",_ ais-je demandé._

_Il a haussé les épaules._

-"On ferait bien de se depêcher, viens !"

_Il m'a prise par la main pour me trainer, rougissante de sentir ses doigts enlacer les meins, vers un escalier secondaire qui tombait sur lui-même. Toujours ma main dans la sienne, il a gravi les marches à la quatrième vitesse, provoquant de grands craquements._

_Une fois à l'étage, il s'est servi de son odorat pour nous guider :_

-"Par là !"

_En effet, une odeur de sang qui commençais à s'estomper flottait à nos narines. Nous avons avancé avant de trouver, inerte, adossé à une mur, repliée sur elle-même, comme désarticulée, une jeune silouhette fragile, évanouie._

_Une petite fille aux cheveux châtains-roux, coupés courts, vêtue d'une jupe rouge et d'un gilet clair, des marques de morsure bien visibles._

-"C'est elle..." _ais-je fait, bien moins passionnée par le spectacle de la triste condition humaine que par la chaleur qui se dégageait de l'union des mains de mon collègue et moi._

_Chaleur de courte durée, car Shiki a retiré sa main pour se pencher sur la petite fille presque squeletique._

_Il l'a attrapée pour la balancer sur son épaule, comme on porte un sac de pommes de terre._

_J'ai soupiré. J'aurais tant aimé être à la place de la jeune humaine inconsiente en ce moment..._

_Il a commencé à marcher vers l'endroit où devaient se trouver les chargés de discipline (+ le monstre sans nom). Je suis restée un moment, rêveuse, à me remémorer les quelques petites minutes qu'il avait passé à prendre ma main..._

-"Hé ho ! Rima-chan ? Arrête de révasser et viens !"  
-"Ah ?! Ah... Oui, oui j'arrive..."

_J'ai couru afin de ratrapper Shiki. Une fois à son niveau nous avons marchés, côte à côte, sans prononcer une parole._

_Un cri. Un coup de feu. Nous avons acceléré le pas en direction de tout ses bruits. Nous somme arrivés dans un couloir._

_Kiryû-kun, à genoux, à califourchon sur un vieux vêtement, son Bloody Rose à la main. Yûki-chan, debout qui regardait son ainé et... De la poussière qui s'envolait doucement au gré du vent... Le Level:E_

_Les deux jeunes humains ne nous avaient pas remarqués._

-"Eh ! Les chargés de discipline ! On a trouvé une fille... Elle est encore en vie. On en fait quoi ?"

_Yûki, souriante, à posé la main sur l'épaule de Kiryû._

-"Tu as entendu ? Elle est vivante ! Tu l'as sauvée... Et moi aussi tu m'as sauvée... Merci."

_Il a détourné le regard en soupirant._

_Nous sommes rentrés à l'Academie._

_La jeune humaine est à l'infirmerie. Elle a des chances de s'en sortir. Tant mieux..._

_ Mais... Sa main... Shiki... Quand elle a prit la mienne... C'était si doux, si troublant... Mais non. Ce n'était sans doute rien. Je me fais des idées. Il vaudrait mieux que je cesse d'y penser._

_"Ce n'était rien." cette pensée repasse encore et encore dans mon esprit. "Ce n'était rien du tout."_

_Je... Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Je ne veux pas perdre l'amitié de Shiki et pourtant... Je voudrais plus... Pourquoi avoir peur, alors ? Pourquoi ne pas vouloir "prendre mon pinceau pour dessiner un soleil en dehors du cadre prédéfini" ?_

_Je n'en ai pas le courage, c'est tout. Je ne suis qu'une lâche. J'ai trop peur... De tout perdre en "désirant plus". Quitte ou double._

_Et puis... Quand nous étions dans la maison en ruine, juste avant de rentrer à l'école, j'ai senti comme un regard oppressant fixé sur notre petit groupe._

_ "Kurenai no Aizu."_

_ Un regard rouge vif._

_Bah... Je me fais des idées."_

oOo

_"16 mars,_

_Une nouvelle élève est arrivée dans notre classe ! Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas... C'est la fin de l'année... Elle aurait put attendre la nouvelle année, non ?_

_Enfin bref... Ce qui est fait est fait. Elle est arrivée dans notre classe et... Je la trouve étrange..._

_Maria Kurenai. 16 ans (âge vampire) un petit mètre cinquante-deux, je dirais..._

_En fait, quand nous l'avons vue pour la première fois, Takuma-san était le front collé à une vitre de notre salle de cours à prononcer ces mots, sentencieusement :_

-"Une nouvelle qui arrive en cours d'année... La pleine lune apparaît... Hum... Ca sent le crime caché."

_Je tenais un paquet de Pocky volé à Hanabusa. D'ailleurs, celui-ci nous tournait le dos et ne nous regardait donc pas._

-"C'est le manga qu'il a lu hier ?" _a demandé Shiki._  
-"Non. On attend vraiment une nouvelle élève." _ais-je répondu._

_Nous avons croqués quelques Pocky. Au bruit qui en résultat (un savant "crock"), Hanabusa se retourna en hurlant :_

-"HÉ ! MES POCKY !!"

_Il s'est pris la tête dans une main pour se lamenter sur son sort._

-"Ah... Mon petit bonheur de la journée s'est évaporé on dirait... Dire que je voualais en offrir au président Kuran..."

_Il a soupiré tandis qu'un rire léger, presque enfantin, montait à nos oreilles._

-"Hi hi hi hi hi..."

_Nous nous sommes retournés vers l'endroit d'où venait ce rire. Nous avons vu une jeune fille, vêtue de l'uniforme blanc, aux cheveux argentés qui lui tombaient dans le dos, un air malicieux peint sur le visage, assise sur le bureau du professeur._

_La nouvelle. Nous ne connaissions pas encore son nom._

_Elle a dit :_

-"Je suis heureuse d'être tombée dans une classe joviale ! Mais... Je commence à m'ennuyer... Quand est-ce que le cours commence ?"

_Un fin silence s'installa avant d'être percé par la voix d'Aïdô :_

-"Qui t'es... "Toi" ?"

_(pour le "toi" il avait utilisé le mot "omae" une forme péjorative, presque insultante.)_

_Le regard rieur de la jeune fille s'est glacé. Elle a répété :_

-"Omae" ? Mais dis-moi..."

_Elle a interrompu sa phrase pour gravir d'un bond souple, leger et élégant trois rangées de tables. Sans doute un pouvoir conféré par son sang.  
Elle a atteri debout sur la table où était assis Hanabusa. Elle s'est penché, lui a pris le visage entre ses deux petites mains blanches, l'a forcé à regarder ses yeux de glace avant de reprendre :_

-"Ce "omae"... C'est moi ?"

_J'ai vu notre ami frémir. La petite dégageait une aura terrifiante._

_Une autre voix s'est fait entendre :_

-"Il suffit que le nouvel arrivant se présente de lui-même afin d'éviter ce genre de quiproquos. N'est-ce-pas... "Maria Kurenai"...?"

_Kuran-Sama arrêta de parler en même temps qu'il fermait le livre qu'il lisait._

_La dénommée "Maria" a laché Hanabusa qui tremblait, s'est tourné vers Kaname-Sama avant de se diriger vers lui de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait. (en faisant un grand bond)_

_Elle s'est agenouillée sur la table face à laquelle notre leader se trouvait._

-"Désolée de vous avoir déplu... Kuran... Kaname-Sama..."

_Elle a prit une des mains du noble pour la porter à sa joue, provoquant ainsi chez nous une grande gêne._

-"Aaaaaah... Je suis si heureuse de rencontrer enfin un être au sang-pur !"

_Ruka et Hanabusa se sont retournés brusquement vers elle, un regard rageux imprimé sur leur face.  
Kaname-Sama, économe en mots mais toujours aussi classe, a fait :_

-"Bonsoir... Kurenai Maria."

_La jeune aristocrate, après avoir bien frotté la main de notre chef sur sa joue de porcelaine, s'est redréssée, est descendue de la table pour dire, l'air peinée :_

-"Oh... Désolée... J'ai l'impression d'avoir gâché l'ambiance... Je ferais mieux de sortir quelques temps..."

_Et de son pas volant, elle est sortie de la salle, laissant derrière elle une Ruka furieuse et un Hanabusa tourmenté._

-"Je sors" _a fait celui-ci avant de partir à son tour, l'air grave, comme il lui arrive d'avoir._

_Ruka-chan bouillait intérieurement : Qui était cette petite nouvelle qui, dès le jour de son arrivée, se montrait si famillière envers Kaname-Sama ?_

_Elle a fait en serrant les poings :_

-"QUI... ?"

_Akatsuki lui a posé une main sur son épaule d'un air concilliant :_

-"T'énerve pas. C'est mauvais pour le teint et ça fait avoir des rides prématurément."

_Elle lui a jeté un regard noir :_

-"Laisse mes rides tranquilles !"

_Il n'a pas insisté et notre professeur est arrivé. Le cours a eu lieu. Mais sans la nouvelle ou Hanabusa. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas où ils ont put aller..."_

_oOo_

_"17 mars,_

_Visiblement, la jeune Kurenai a demandé a dormir ailleurs qu'au Pavillon. Je crois qu'elle a élu domicile dans le bâtiment des professeurs où nous étions avant l'inauguration du Pavillon, il y a de cela trois ans. Mais, entre temps, les enseignants ont, eux aussi, changés de lieu de vie et sont désormais dans un endroit plus grand, de l'autre côté de l'Academie, ce qui fait que le "bâtiment provisoire" est désormais à l'abandon._

_La jeune Kurenai prend ses aises ont dirait..._

_Et j'ai surpris une conversation entre Ichijô-san et Kaname-Sama... Enfin... Disons que je passais devant la porte du bureau de celui-ci alors qu'ils parlaient. Je n'écoute pas aux portes voyons !_

_Il semblerait que Kaname-Sama a confié la charge de Maria-san à Takuma... Il a dit :_ "Si je m'en occupe personellement, ça causera des problèmes."

_Pourquoi ?"_

_

* * *

_

**Petit coin de discussion de l'auteure :**

Voilà le chapitre 7 de _My Dear Dairy _! En fait... Je me suis stréssée à l'écrire ! Déjà que le chapitre précédent était sorti avec plus de retard que d'habitude (un lundi matin), j'avais peur que celui-ci ne soit pas disponible avant la semaine prochaine !!

Surtout que... Hum... Au lieu de m'atteler à ce chapitre directement après avoir posté le dernier (comme j'ai l'habitude de faire) je m'y suis mise uniquement à partir de... JEUDI !! Et Jeudi je n'ai presque rien écris !

Autrement dit : Je me suis dépêcher pour vous clore ce chapitre le plus tôt possible !

Même si, Mardi soir, vers 23 heures (alors que je devais me lever tôt le lendemain... On avait le Cross !) je publiais le 3ème chapitre de mon recueil de One-Shoot "_Pensées éphémères_" (toujours une fic Vampire Knight)

Si vous voulez la lire c'est ici :

fanfiction .net/s/5420381/1/Pensees_ephemeres (enlevez l'espace entre "fanfiction" et ".net")

_P.S : Au Cross, je suis arrivée 6ème des filles de mon niveau... Soit environ 6ème sur 40. Sachant que je ne suis pas sportive, je m'estime heureuse !_

Mais, non contente de l'avoir commencé jeudi (c'est à-dire avec presque 5 jours de retard) je n'ai pas eu le temps, vendredi soir, de le poursuivre : Une grande amie m'a envoyé une de ses fics (sa première !) a corriger et... Kami-sama sait combien de fautes il y avait ! sur environ 4500 mots, j'ai passé presque 4 heures dessus !

(D'ailleurs, si ça vous interesse de la lire, elle se trouve ici, c'est moi qui l'a publiée pour mon amie :

fanfiction .net/s/5448052/1/A_little_Pen (enlevez l'espace entre "fanfiction" et ".net")

sauf que ce n'est pas sur Vampire Knight mais sur le manga**_ Nana_** de Ai Yazawa...)

Mais ce Week-end j'ai passé... Euh... une grosse dizaine d'heures sur mon ordi, dont la moitié (minimum) a chercher des idées et rédiger... Franchement... Si vous voulez mon avis, je mérite des vacances xD

En parlant de vacances ! Les miennes commencent vendredi prochain, le 24 ! Ce qui veut dire que j'aurais davantage de temps pour écrire et donc, soit mes chapitres seront plus longs, soient ils arriveront plus rapidement !!

C'est bien non ?

Autre heureuse nouvelle pour les fans de Vampire Knight : L'OST de la saison 1 est commercialisée en France le 22 octobre et sera vendue avec un livret de 44 pages collector ! (mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il y aura dans ces 44 pages... Des images de l'anime ? Les conditions dans lesquelles ont été composés les morceaux ? Mystère et boule de gomme !)

Ecrire ce chapitre aura aussi aidé à ma culture personnelle ! Si vous saviez combien de poèmes de Baudelaire j'ai feuilleté pour retrouver tout ces extraits !

OH ! Encore une autre bonne nouvelle (décidement, ca n'arrête pas aujourd'hui xD)

_**"My Dear Dairy"**_** est la fic sur le couple Senri/Rima la plus longue de ce site et ce, quelle que soit la langue !!! (la deuxième fait environ 64693 mots c'est _"Truth or Dare Challenge_****_" _de ). **

**D'ailleurs, je crois que _MdD_ est la fanfic la plus longue du fandom V.K francophone ! (la deuxième fait environ 65000 mots c'est "_Raison"_ de Ernia)**

Je crois que je souffre d'un sérieux complexe d'infériorité... Dans tout ce que j'entreprend... En particulier sur les point où _je peux _faire plus que les autres (même si, dans mon cas, quantité ne rîme pas toujours avec "qualité") Surtout sur le point de vue scolaire... Je suis l'eternelle 2ème de la classe (même si avouons-le, je ne révise jamais et je fais le strict minimum en travail personnel... Contrairement à ma chère N°1 !)

[parenthèse : La fameuse perpétuelle 1ère de la classe n'est autre que mon amie qui a écrit "A little pen" la fic sur Nana dont je parlais plus... Haut]

Et si j'arrêtais de raconter ma vie ? (en particulier les détails ininteressants ?)

BON ! Reprenons les formules de politesse que je suis sensée glisser dans chaque chapitre :

_"Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ca vous as plu... Si ce n'est pas le cas... Que faudrait-il que je fasse pour que ca vous plaise ? Je suis là pour acceder à vous moindres désirs lecteurs adorés..."_

Enfin bref... Merci beaucoup d'avance pour toutes les reviews que vous pourrez me donner *yeux en coeur* J'espère vous revoir sur le chapitre prochain !

Et je vous fais une promesse (je le sais déjà car, avant de me mettre à rédiger cette fic, j'avais pris des tas de notes sur ce qu'elle contiendrait, ce qui se passerait... Etc etc... Et je peux vous dire que dans le chapitre prochain (qui cloturera la partie 3) Senri et Rima vont... nan nan je n'en dis pas plus :D

Ils vont manger des Pocky !

(c'est bon j'arrête le délire !) En tout cas, le prairing avance à grands pas dans le chapitre prochain !!! Je vous le promet !

**Bon, sur ce,**

**C'était votre perpétuelle 2ème de la classe, Jolly-Roger-77 !!!**

**(REVIEWS ?)  
**


	8. Pour savourer pleinement le paradis

**titre :**_ My dear Dairy_

**chapitre : **Partir 3, chapitre 4 : _"Pour savourer pleinement le Paradis, il faut avoir connu l'Enfer."_

**Auteure : **Votre Jolly-Roger-77 **IS BACK !!**

**Rating : **T (oui vous avez bien lu : "T")

**Disclaimers : **Tout à Matsuri Hino, à l'exeption de la guimauve rosâtre qu'est cette fic xD (+ vague allusion à Ami Kawashima, du manga "ToraDora!", elle est doublée par Eri Kitamura, c'est pour ça 3)

**Prairing : **Il est enfin là !!

**note : **chapitre que j'ai mis plus de temps à écrire mais... Il était bien compliqué... Et long... Sans compter que j'étais bien occupée ces derniers temps !!

**note 2 : **J'ai décidé de donner des nouvelles de mes fics régulièrement sur mon profil ! N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour pour vous renseigner ;)

**note 3, ou plutôt : "Remerciements" : **Merci beaucoup à **Pauline, Elysabeth **(et à ma chère amie **Nesnes**) pour vos reviews !!

**pour Pauline : **_J'espère que ton pied va mieux... Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que tu as apprécie le passage des _"Fleurs du mal"_ ainsi que la métaphore du tableau !  
_

_Tu ne m'en veux pas du fait que tout le monde te prend pour une folle à cause de moi ? *croise les doigts*_

_(tu sais, moi aussi je suis souvent en retard... Il faut dire que, moi aussi, je fais _"encore 1 minutes avant que je suis irrécupérablement à la bourre !"_ et... je suis souvent en retard (sauf si je bat le record du monde de vitesse sur mon trajet xD)_

_Snif, c'est émouvant que je sois celle à laquelle tu ai offert ta plus longue reviews jamais écrite *verse une larme*_

_En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le précédent... _

**pour Lizzy : **_Oui c'est terrible de faire de cette fic Rose bonbon une Death fic, je te l'accorde. C'est décidé : ce ne sera pas une Death fic ! (sauf si une envie subite me prend au moment de la boucler :D)_ _Et j'avoue que je suis un peu cruelle avec Shiki... A chaque fois qu'il peut éventuellement avoir la pensée d'ouvrir son coeur... __ZBAF ! Cassage de délire, truc qui cloche, fin du romantisme xD_

_Ce chapitre est assez long... Enfin, j'espère qu'il le sera assez pour vous x)_

_P.S : Je ne change pas d'avis ma fic est très "rose", et je pense que tu seras du même avis après la lecture de ce chapitre ;)_

**Nesnes : **_Ma chère tes reviews sont très amusantes mais, si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère ne pas y répondre ici (vu que je t'ai déjà donné mon avis)_

_P.S : Met toi à jour, il est temps !!_

**note 4 (et après je vous met le chapitre, je vous jure !) :** Le prairing est enfin là ! En effet, dans ce chapitre, il arrive quelques changements du point de vue sentimental... OUF IL ETAIT TEMPS !!

Donc je vous laisse lire

BONNE LECTURE !!

* * *

Partie 3, chapitre 4 : "_Pour savourer pleinement le Paradis, il faut avoir connu l'Enfer."  
_

oOo

"_18 mars,_

_En revenant de mes cours, tout à l'heure, vers trois heures du matin (nous avions fini plus tôt que d'habitude), j'ai aperçu quelque chose d'étrange... Je marchais tranquillement, fidèle à mon habitude, aux côtés de Shiki, quand, en tournant la tête vers le vieux bâtiment à l'abandon qui a été notre Pavillon temporaire (là où Maria-san a récemment élu domicile comme je le disais precedemment) j'ai vu... Ou plutôt : j'ai cru voir, je ne suis pas bien sûre, une silouhette qui regardait par la fenêtre d'un air sombre.  
A peine avais-je posé mes yeux dessus qu'une main rapide a refermé les rideaux, cachant cette forme dont l'ombre que je tentais de deviner à travers le tissu était en train de s'estomper, signe qu'elle s'éloignait de la vitre._

_J'ai ralenti le pas progressivement avant de m'arrêter pour regarder la fenêtre du bâtiment. Avais-je rêvé ? Y avait-il vraiment quelqu'un près de la vitre ? Qui ? Maria-san était encore dans nos rangs, ce ne pouvait être elle... Et pourtant... Elle seule avait une raison d'être là-bas.  
J'ai chuchoté, plus pour moi-même pour pour un quelconque interlocuteur :_

-"Hum ? C'était qui ?"

_Shiki, en entendant mes paroles, s'est retourné vers moi. Il a, lui aussi, arrêté de marcher avant de s'approcher de quelques pas pour me demander :_

-"De qui tu parles ?"

_Je continuai de fixer la bâtisse._

-"Il y avait quelqu'un à la vitre du Pavillon abandonné..."

_Mon collègue a haussé les épaules._

-"Maria-san sans doute... Tu m'as dis qu'elle avait obtenu la permission d'y vivre."  
-"Oui mais..."

_Je me suis retournée en direction des quelques élèves retardataires qui trainaient sur le chemin. Parmi eux, la jeune vampiresse aux longs cheveux argents et à l'expression moqueuse._

-"...Elle est là, derrière nous..."

_Shiki s'est tourné dans sa direction afin de vérifier mes paroles._

-"Ah oui. Tu as raison... Bah... Tu as dû rêver."

_Il m'a posé une main sur l'épaule._

-"Tu viens ?"

_Je me suis détachée de la comptemplation muette que je continuais d'entretenir avec la fenêtre. J'ai posé mon regard sur Shiki avant de répondre, presque hésitante :_

-"Je suis sûre d'avoir vu quelqu'un... Je ne peux pas avoir tort... Il y avait quelqu'un près de la vitre."

_Mon ami n'a pas répondu. Quelques pas fluets se sont fait entendre dans notre dos. Une voix legère nous a demandé :  
_  
-"De quoi vous parlez ?"

_Nous nous sommes retournés vers la jeune fille qui nous parlait. Kurenai Maria-san. Elle nous souriait et ses deux lèvres entrouvertes laissaient apercevoir ses canines._

_Comme quoi... Quand on parle de la louve... On en voit les crocs_

_Shiki a profité de l'occasion pour demander à la petite vampiresse :_

-"Rima-chan a dit avoir vu quelqu'un à la fenêtre du bâtiment dans lequel tu viens d'emménager. Elle a dû rêver, n'est-ce pas, Maria-san ?"

_La fille Kurenai s'est figé quelques fractions de secondes. Ses traits se sont durçis. Son ton, lui, demeurait le même. Elle a dit, de sa voix la plus chantante :_

-"Sans aucun doute. Je n'ai jamais vécu avec qui que ce soit. Jamais".

_Elle s'est approché de moi qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot. Elle a posé ses mains de parts et d'autres de mon visage, sur mes joues, me faisant frémir au contact de sa peau. Ses yeux de glace ont fixés les miens. Sa voix est devenu plus rude quand elle s'est mise à me parler, son visage à une petite dizaine de centimètres du mien._

-"Tu n'as rien vu, n'est-ce pas ?"

_Ses yeux ont virés au rouge. Les cheveux qui allaient sur les côtés de son visage empêchait Shiki de le remarquer. En cet instant, il n'y avait qu'elle et moi. J'ai ouvert le bouche pour dire d'un ton assuré :  
_  
-"Je suis persuadée du contraire."

_Son regard... Si dur... Rude... Il transperçait mon âme douloureusement. Ses deux pupilles vermeilles semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à me faire peur. Et, pour sûr, elle y arrivait. Aussi bien qu'elle avait tourmenté Hanabusa-san dès son premier jour à l'Academie._

_Kurenai no Aizu_

_Les yeux rouges vif..._

_Ses iris sont redevenues grises. Elle a éloigné son visage du mien, a lâché la mince pression que ses mains exerceaient sur mes joues._

_Elle a fait passer ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, de manière à ce que même Shiki puisse voir son expression. Celle-ci était, de nouveau, comme avant : Froide, moqueuse et maline._

_Les lèvres de Maria-san ont esquissées un petit sourire d'ange. Elle se détournée de moi, les mains croisées dans le dos. Elle a commencé à partir en direction de son Pavillon, à l'écart du notre._

_Shiki et moi avons clairement entendu sa petite voix enfantine murmurer :_

-"Pauvre, pauvre petite sotte..."

_J'ai frissonné. Cette fille dégage une aura terrifiante sous ses airs innoncents !_

_On dirait que... Elle n'est pas réellement une jeune vampiresse totalement innocente._

_Une double personnalité ?  
Peut-être... On voit souvent ce genre de cas à l'agence de mannequin !  
Un cas nous a particulièrement marqués Shiki et moi : Une jeune adolescente d'environ 17 ans (une humaine) aux cheveux bleus et qui lui arrivent dans le dos. Elle s'apelle Ami Kawashima et semble être une jeune fille gentille et aimante... Alors qu'elle a une face beaucoup sombre, plus... "gârce"._

_Même si je pense qu'elle a ses raisons._

_Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je parle de mes collègues de l'agence. Ca n'a aucun rapport._

_Sauf si Maria-san est comme "Ami-chan" (on l'appelle ainsi dans les magazines), c'est-à-dire un rouleau adesif double-face : Un côté mignon, un côté salope._

_Je ne suis pas spécialiste des anomalies mentales que peuvent developper certaines personnes. alors pourquoi est-ce-que je m'étale dessus ?_

_Pendant tout le reste du trajet nous séparant de notre dortoir, j'ai tenté de me remémorer la vague silouhette que j'avais aperçu... Les cheveux argents qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, son visage fin, ses deux lèvres roses pâles... Le masque qui cachait ses yeux...  
Il devait porter un long manteau dans les tons verts-bruns vu le col qui lui arrivait au menton._

_Je n'en ai pas vu plus. J'aurais eu les yeux d'une humaine que je n'aurais sans doute pas remarqué tous ses détails. Je n'avais fait que l'entrevoir mais... Il me rappelait quelqu'un. Qui ?_

_Une fois de retour au Pavillon de la Lune, alors que Shiki et moi étions dans le couloir où se trouvaient nos chambres, je me suis arrêtée, j'ai posé ma main sur son épaule pour qu'il fasse de même et je lui ai dit :_

-"Je ne l'ai vu que quelques secondes mais je crois bien qu'il portait un masque."

_Il s'est tourné vers moi. Ses yeux étonnés me questionnaient.  
_  
-"Hein... Qui ?"  
_  
Je n'ai pas répondu à sa question. J'ai continué :_

-"Il avait de longs et fins cheveux dans les tons argents. Je n'en suis pas sûre mais... Il me rappelait quelqu'un."

_Il a compris de qui je parlais :_

-"Ah, lui..."

_Il a sourit :_

-"Tu t'accroches donc tant que ça à cette vision éphémère ?"

_J'ai cligné deux fois des yeux avant de rétorquer :_

-"J'ai le pressentiment que c'est important ou bien... Que c'est quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû voir. Et puis... Maria-san semble être au courant."  
_  
Shiki a haussé les épaules :_

-"Si tu n'étais pas sensé le savoir, alors fait comme si tu n'avais rien vu. Tu sais... J'ai l'impression que le président Kuran nous cache des choses et que nous ne sommes pas au courant de tout. Vaut mieux laisser passer la vie."  
-"Oui... Tu as raison... Nous ne pouvons rien contre un être comme lui de toute façon."

_Nous n'avons rien dit durant quelques secondes.  
Les lèvres de mon ami ont bougé pour souffler, presque indistictement, me glaçant sur place :_

-"Nous ne sommes que des pions de toute façon."

_Il s'est éloigné en direction de sa chambre, sans que la main que j'avais posé sur son épaule ne songe à le retenir. Il a fait quelques pas pour arriver devant sa porte, il s'est tourné vers moi. Il a fait un sourire timide, presque candide, pour me dire :_

-"Dors bien, Rima-chan."

_Il a tiré la poigné de sa chambre tandis que je lui répondais :_

-"Toi aussi..."

_Une fois qu'il fut entré dans la pièce qu'il partage avec Takuma-san, une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte de bois derrière lui, une fois que je fus seule dans le couloir, j'ai soupiré en me prenant la tête d'une main._

_Cette main... Combien de fois l'avais-je posée sur l'épaule de Shiki ? Combien de fois avait-elle caressé la joue ou les cheveux de mon ami ?  
Cette main... Qu'il avait brièvement serrée dans la sienne il y a quelques jours..._

_Cette main... Celle d'un "pion" ?_

_Serait-il possible que nous soyons tous, à notre insu, les pions du président Kuran ?_

_Possible... Les sangs-purs sont si différents de nous, aristocrates..._

_Un pion ? Je sais déjà que je suis le "pion" de mes parents... Même si dans leur cas, je suis davantage une "marionnette"...  
Être le pion de Kaname-Sama ? Et si tout ce qui s'était passé dans ma vie à l'Academie était dû à cet homme ? Et que dès que l'on s'éloigne des plans qu'il a mit au point, on se voit remit dans le droit chemin...?  
Exactement comme lorsque Hanabusa avait caché de ses objets personnels, lorsque qu'il avait été peu gentleman avec Yûki-chan ou encore... Comme lorsque j'ai mordu Shiki..._

_Toujours remis dans le droit chemin... Le chemin determiné par la volonté du maître de la partie... Kuran-Sama._

_Cet homme a tout pouvoir sur nous, même si il sait se faire discret._

_Je suis retournée à ma chambre, les pensées toujours fixées sur ces questions..."_

_  
oOo_

_"19 mars, matin,_

_Les filles du jour sont déchaînées... Depuis que je suis à l'internat, je ne les ais jamais vues comme ça ! De vraies furies, pires que d'habitude ! Déjà qu'à la dernière St Xocolatl c'était pas triste alors là..._

_Bah... Pas très étonnant...  
C'est bientôt le grand bal de l'Academie Cross... Cela fait des années qu'il existe, ayant même aidé au prestige de l'école, mais... Je n'y avais jamais participé. La première année, on m'avait demandé au studio le même jour et j'étais trop fatiguée pour sortir le soir.  
Et l'année dernière... Je n'avais pas envie tout simplement. Pas envie de passer trois heures à me préparer, à préparer Ruka-chan, à lui dire que c'est la plus belle... J'en passe et des meilleures..._

_Cette année non plus, je ne pense pas y assister. Je préférerais encore rester dans ma chambre à me faire mal au foie en mangeant des Pocky ! Et si ça pouvait être avec Shiki, ce serait bien mieux ! Lui non plus ne semble pas emballé par l'idée d'aller à un bal... Ce doit être comme une reception mais avec des fangirls en plus... Bouh l'affreux mélange !!_

_Je dois aller au studio... Les jours se ressemblent tous en fin de compte."_

oOo

_"20 mars, matin,_

_Quand nous sommes allés en cours, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en me rendant compte que seules quelques jeunes humaines nous attendaient à la sortie du dortoir ! Une petite poignée, tout au plus... Et sans l'effet de foule, c'est-à-dire, sans les cris, les piétinnements, les évanouissements et tout le reste.  
Demain, nous aurons, tous (humains comme vampires), l'examen de fin de semestre. Elles ont dû passer leur soirée à réviser..._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était étonnament calme... Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, loin de là ! Si seulement ça pouvait être comme ça tous les jours..._

_Au fait ! Je crois que, dans la journée, il y a au une histoire impliquant Maria-san et Ichijô... Elle serait allée rôder dans le Pavillon du Journée alors qu'il était plein de jeunes filles humaines !_

_Le pauvre Takuma-san... Il n'a jamais vraiment eu de chance !_

_D'ailleurs... En parlant de cette Maria... Alors que nous attendions que notre professeur (notre "bien-aimé" Yagari-sensei) arrive dans notre salle de cours, j'étais à côté de Shiki, avec Kurenai pas loin. J'ai surpris un morceau de papier qui dépassait de sa poche. Me demandant de quoi il s'agissait, j'ai fait un petit bond pour l'attraper. J'ai tiré la feuille hors de la poche de mon collègue et je l'ai dépliée :_

-"C'est quoi ça ?" _ais-je questionné._

_Shiki a regardé le plafond l'air blasé. J'ai commencé à lire à voix haute les premières lignes écrites sur le fameux papier, d'une écriture legère et féminine :_

-"Je te supplie d'être mon cavalier au Bal de l'Academie..."

_J'en avais assez lu. J'ai posé des yeux insistants sur Shiki :_

-"Tu l'as lu au moins ?"  
_  
Il a soupiré._

-"J'en ai pas besoin. Je te la donne."

_J'ai écarquillé les yeux tandis que Maria-san est arrivé, m'a pris la lettre des mains, l'a survolé du regard avant de demander :  
_  
-"Hé Shiki ! Il paraît que tu es mannequin... Tu dois être très populaire auprès des filles, non ?"

_Le principal interessé n'a pas répondu. J'ai posé les mains sur mes hanches en fronçant les sourcils :_

-"Hé !"

_La petite vampiresse m'a rendu la feuille de papier avant de repartir de son éternel pas bondillant. Accompagnée, bien sûr, de son petit rire enfantin :_

-"Hi hi hi hi hi..."

_Qui est-elle ? Pour qui se prend t-elle ? A parler aussi familièrement à Shiki, à me prendre un objet des mains sans me demander mon avis, à nous énerver avec son rire et ses manières de gamine ?_

_Maria-san est descendu vers le bas de l'amphithéâtre où nos cours ont lieu. Yagari-sensei est arrivé à ce moment.  
_  
-"A vos places bande de larves !"

_Le cours à eu lieu, normalement. Shiki et moi nous nous sommes amusés à correspondre entre nous au moyen de petits mots. Et ce, bien que nous soyons côte à côte._

-"Avoue que t'es jalouse de Kurenai"_ faisait son premier message_  
-"Non. Pourquoi ?"  
-"Tu l'as mal regardée quand elle m'a parlé tout à l'heure !"  
-"Et alors ? Je l'aime pas, c'est tout."  
-"C'est bien ce que je dis : tu es jalouse."  
-"Non. Elle m'énerve. Point."  
-"Vraiment ?"  
-"Je ne pas de quoi être jalouse d'elle."  
-"Pourtant tu semblais sur le point de l'étripper !"  
-"Elle me fait juste chier avec sa manière d'être ! Elle n'a pas à nous parler, à s'infiltrer ainsi dans notre monde !"  
-"Si tu le dis..."  
-"Oui."  
-"On dirait que..."  
-"Quoi ?"  
-"Que tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un nous gêne dans notre amitié. Que tu veux me garder pour toi toute seule !"  
-"Heu... Je donne cette impression ?"  
-"Oui. En tout cas, c'est ce que je vois."  
-"En fait... Je crois que... Je... Ne... Je... Veux... Juste..."

_Ma main tremblait. Je n'arrivai pas à transmettre ce que je pensais à l'instant sur le papier. D'ailleurs, c'est à ce moment que la voix de Yagari-sensei nous a interrompu :_

-"Les sangsues Tôya et Shiki ! Vous écrivez quoi ?"  
_  
Nous avons sursauté en même temps :_

-"Ah ! Euh..."  
-"C'est... C'est rien Sensei..."  
-"Non, vraiment rien..."  
-"On vous assure..."

_Notre professeur a soupiré :_

-"Apportez-moi vos ridicules petits bouts de papier les gosses."

_Nous nous sommes levés, rassemblés les morceaux de papier avec lequel nous communiquions. Pourquoi tricher ou mentir ? Notre conversation n'était pas gênante et il ne pouvait rien nous arriver (nous sommes des vampires aristocrates après tout). Nous avons portés nos petits mots au bureau de Yagari. Nous les avons posé dessus. Au moment où nous allions nous retourner, nous avons vu une gerbe de flammes embraser les bouts de papier. En quelques secondes, seules restaient quelques cendres sur la table de notre professeur._

_Akatsuki nous as jeté un sourire en coin._

_Toujours là où on ne l'attend pas, celui-là... Prêt à aider ceux qui en ont besoin.  
_  
-"Sales monstres !" _a gromellé notre prof _"Retournez à vos places et vous zavez intêret à faire profil bas !"  
-"Oui Sensei."

_Nous sommes retournés à notre place et le cours à repris sans encombre..."_

oOo

_"20 mars, soir,_

_Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ! Mon rêve aurait pû se réaliser mais... Non. Il a fallu que je gâche tout, fidèle à mon habitude... Je m'en veux... J'ai blessé Shiki dans mes actions... Et moi aussi... Je nous ai blessé... Je m'en veux... Tant..._

_Ca c'est passé cet après-midi, à l'agence de mannequin. Nous posions pour une marque de rouge à lèvres. Comme d'habitude, tout se passait bien. Très bien.  
Nous sommes passés dans nos vestiaires pour nous changer. Dedans, quelques cabines d'essayage, là où nous nous habillons._

_J'étais passé dans la mienne et je venais de remettre la robe rouge que je portais le matin. Un joli rouge. Rouge sang, rouge cerise, rouge comme un coeur.  
Je suis sortie dans le vestiaire où j'ai trouvé mon ami assis sur un banc en bois, encore dans les vêtements que l'on nous avait donné à mettre pour les photos. Il regardait le sol.  
_  
-"Shiki ? Tu vas pas te rhabiller ?"

_Il a levé la tête pour me regarder, l'air grave. Il avait une face de contrarié... Je me suis demandé pourquoi. Nous étions seuls dans le vestiaire. J'ai pensé qu'il voulait me parler de notre futur en temps que mannequin. Une seconde, j'ai même envisagé la possibilité qu'il ne veuille plus de moi comme partenaire._

-"Rima-chan... J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et... Je pense que..."  
-"Oui ?"

_Je me suis assise à côté de lui, me demandant ce qu'il y avait. Un drôle de sentiment ensserait ma poitrine. Mon collègue avait l'air gêné.  
J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne. Ses joues ont legèrement rosit. Il a tourné la tête dans ma direction, ses yeux ont accroché mon regard._

_Ses iris, terre de calme et de glace, fixaient les miennes. Sa main qui se trouvait sous la mienne a frémi. Son autre main s'est levée dans les airs un bref instant avant de se poser sur mon épaule. Il s'est un peu approché de moi. _

-"Rima-chan..." _a murmuré Shiki._

_Mon coeur bouillonait, mon cerveau s'est mis hors-sevice, comme ne voulant plus réfléchir. J'ai senti une sueur froide passer sur mes bras nus._

"Quel était ce sentiment qui..."

_Shiki s'est encore approché de moi. Il a passé ses mains derrière mon cou, me faisant frissoner. Un sourire s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres. Un sourire lourd de sens mais qui me semblait éphémère._

"... M'enserre le coeur tellement que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser...?"_  
_

_J'ai cligné des yeux. Shiki était si près de moi... Nos fronts se touchaient. Un flash de couleur rouge est passé sur mes pomettes. Je sentais le souffle de mon collègue passer sur mes lèvres, une mèche de ses cheveux caresser ma tempe... Je ne pensais plus. Je n'ai pas pensé davantage lorsque j'ai senti ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Doux, chaud, tendre._

_J'aurais pû demeurer ainsi et tout aurait été pour le mieux. Où alors, j'aurais pû répondre à ce baiser pour sentir nos langues s'entrelacer._

_Mais non._

_Je ne pensais pas. Sa bouche sur la mienne, ses mains dans mon cou, son corps qui n'avais jamais aussi près de moi..._

_Néanmoins, il n'a pas cherché à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Il n'a pas cherché à m'imposer son étreinte._

_Ses yeux se sont fermés, les miens se sont embués de larmes. Ses lèvres ont glissé sur ma joue. Un frisson a parcouru mon dos. Sa bouche est passé dans mon cou. Il y a déposé un baiser volage._

_Que se passait-il ? Mon coeur battait lourdement. Une larme a coulé le long de ma mâchoire. Elle est tombée dans le creux de mon épaule. Je l'ai senti passer dans la bouche de Shiki._

_C'est à peu près à ce moment que j'ai fait quelque chose de regretable. J'ai posé mes mains sur les épaules de mon collègue et je l'ai repoussé violement.  
J'ai hurlé :  
_  
-"QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS !?"

_Il a cligné des yeux. Une de mes larmes était passée sur sa joue, donnant l'étrange impression qu'il l'avait versé lui-même.  
Il l'a essuyé avant de délier ses mains qui se trouvait encore dans mon cou. Il a baissé la tête, les joues rouges._

_J'ai essuyé à la volée une des larmes qui se trouvait au coin de mon oeil. Moi qui m'étais juré de ne plus pleurer._

_C'était si troublant, si étrange... J'aurais aimé que ça dure éternellement... Mais... Il semblerait que je ne sois pas née pour vivre heureuse._

_J'ai foudroyé Shiki du regard._

-"Ne me touche plus."

_Je... Je crois que... Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui il y a déjà bien longtemps... Mais je ne veux pas désobéir à mes parents. Et, plus que tout, je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié.  
Mais... Puisqu'il m'a ouvert la porte de son coeur... Pourquoi est-ce que je m'obstine à ne pas entrer dans ce monde nouveau ?_

_J'ai ajouté, glaciale :_

-"Plus jamais."

_Je me suis levée, j'ai attrapé mon manteau et mon sac à main avant de sortir du vestiaire en claquant rageusement la porte derrière moi._

_Pour qui se prenait-il à me tenter ainsi ? Je voulais demeurer dans ses bras, sentir éternellement ses lèvres posées sur les miennes... Mais... Je ne peux pas sortir du cadre du tableau au motif prédessiné.  
Pourtant... Rien ne m'en empêche non ? Alors... Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi ne pas m'être abandonnée dans ses bras ? Je le voulais. Avec un peu de courage, je l'aurais pû._

_Il faut croire que je suis vraiment trop lâche._

_Après avoir fait claquer la porte du vestiaire derrière moi, je suis partie en courant de studio. J'ai pris la voiture à notre disposition pour rentrer à l'Academie. Je n'ai pas attendu Shiki. J'ai ordonné au conducteur de me ramener. Point. "L'autre" se débrouillerait par ses moyens._

_Une fois de retour à l'internat, je suis allée dans ma chambre puis dans la salle de bain afin de me laver._

_Les idées embruées, enmêlées. Le coeur déchiré, rompu. L'âme détruite. Les larmes coulant, s'unissant à l'eau qui tombait du jet brûlant de ma douche._

_Après m'être savonnée puis rincée, j'ai coupé l'eau. Je suis sortie de la cabine de douche, je me suis enroulée dans une serviette de bain. Je me suis regardée dans le miroir surmontant le lavabo._

_Les yeux rouges, l'oeil sans expression._

_Je me sentais morte alors que... J'aurais pû être plus vivante que jamais._

_Je me suis assise à même le sol, les genoux repliés contre moi. J'ai serré plus fort le drap de bain blanc qui m'entourait._

_Réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé. Ressaser tout ça dans son esprit. Encore et encore. Pourquoi est-ce que ça avait mal tourné ? Par ma faute, évidemment. C'est toujours ma faute lorsqu'il s'agit de nous._

_J'ai continué de pleurer, les bras enlaçant mes genoux._

_J'ai reniflé.  
_  
-"Je ferais bien de m'excuser..." _ais-je murmuré._

_Mais... Si c'était lui qui me rejettait cette fois ? Alors nous passerons notre éternité à nous fuir._

_Je... Je... Je l'aime. J'aime Shiki de toute la force dont mon coeur rongé est possible. Et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant. Est-ce vraiment trop tard ? Puis-je me ratrapper auprès de lui ?_

_J'irais le voir pour lui demander pardon. Je ferais ce que je peux pour que tout se passe bien entre nous. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sentir ses bras autour de moi._

_Je n'aurais pas dû le repousser tout à l'heure. Je m'en suis rendu compte à l'instant où les mots ont dépassé mes lèvres._

_Je suis restée assise dans la salle de bain longtemps. Immobile. Le seul mouvement que je me permettais était de laisser mes larmes couler._

_Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte de la salle de bain._

_"TOC TOC"_

_Je me suis redréssée.  
Une voix a traversé la porte pour arriver à mes oreilles :  
_  
-"Rima-chan ? C'est toi ?"

_Mon coeur s'est serré. La voix de Shiki. Pourquoi venait-il me parler ? C'est moi qui aurait dû aller vers lui. Surtout après la façon ignoble dont je l'avais quitté à l'agence._

_J'ai déglutit avant de répondre, la voix brisée.  
_  
-"Oui... C'est... C'est moi."

_J'ai entendu sa main se poser sur le bois de la porte.  
Sa voix a continué à se faire entendre à mes oreilles, résonnant en moi :_

-"Désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris."

_Mes yeux de vampire ont traversé la porte pour voir la silouhette de mon collègue comme en rayon X. Je l'ai vu se détourner._

-"Je pars."

_Il a stoppé, s'est retourné un bref instant pour ajouter :_

-"J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas tant que ça."

_Il est partit pour de bon, me laissant dans cette salle de bain avec la detresse qui m'enserrait corps et âme._

_Mais... Si il y avait un moyen d'échapper à ce desespoir ? Et si je trouvais le moyen de nous rendre ce sourire que j'ai banni invonlontairement ?"_

oOo

_"21 mars, aube,_

_Shiki m'a évitée pendant toute la durée de nos cours ! Moi qui voulait tant lui parler... Nous avons à peine échangé quelques mots !  
Quand je venais le voir, il s'arrangeait pour aller parler avec Takuma-san, Ruka-chan ou encore Hanabusa-san... Ou bien il se détournait ostensiblement et partait à grandes enjambées._

_Un instant, j'ai cru que j'allais réussir à engager une conversation digne de ce nom. Le cours était fini, je me suis levée en même temps que les autres pour retourner au Pavillon et je me suis dirigée vers la place de Shiki (il s'était mis à l'autre bout de la salle pour ne pas m'avoir comme voisine). Il dormait, affalé sur un cahier grand ouvert._

_Ca lui arrive de piquer un roupillon en plein cours, mais en général je m'arrange pour mettre une pîle de livres devant lui afin que personne ne le remarque._

_J'ai inspiré pronfondement avant de poser la main sur son épaule. Je l'ai secoué comme on secoue un cocotier pour que tombent les noix de coco (enfin je crois, je n'ai jamais essayé...)_

_Shiki ne daignait ouvrir l'oeil. Je l'ai alors tiré violement par les cheveux. Oui, je confesse, je peux avoir un côté "furie" de temps à autre... Mais bon, personne ne s'en soucie._

-"AIE !"

_Shiki a sursauté en criant. Dans ma main, toute une mêche de ses cheveux bruns-roux que je venais d'arracher sauvagement._

-"Oups, désolée. J'ai pas fait exprès..." _ais-je répondu._

_C'est vrai que j'étais trop absorbée dans mes pensées pour me soucier de la force avec laquelle je tirais sur sa chevelure._

_Mon collègue s'est rendu compte que nous étions seuls dans la salle de cours, que même les autres étaient déjà partis et a alors décidé de ranger ses affaires rapidement tout en se massant le crâne._

_J'ai ouvert la bouche tandis qu'il rassemblaient ses quelques malheureux cahiers :_

-"Je suis désolée. Pour hier..."  
_  
Il n'a pas répondu. J'ai continué :_

-"Je m'en veux d'être partie comme ça. Je n'aurais pas dû."

_Shiki s'est levé, ses affaires dans les bras (nous n'avons pas de sac). Ses yeux d'ordinaire doux étaient un peu plus froid. Il a posé le regard sur moi :  
_  
-"Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne mettrais plus notre amitié en péril."

_Il est partit en direction de la porte.  
J'ai hurlé, juste avant qu'il ne sorte :_

-"QUELLE AMITIÉ ? NOUS L'AVONS ENTERRÉE HIER !!"

_Il m'a jeté un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule._

-"En effet. Je ferais comme tu m'as demandé : Je ne t'approcherais plus."

_Il est partit. La rage au ventre j'ai attrapé mes affaires avant de sortir en courant de la salle de classe. J'ai continué de courir dans les couloirs de l'Academie, bousculant les rares retardataires au passage._

_Où était Shiki ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à le rattraper ? Où était-il ? Il n'avait pas pu se volatiliser !_

_Sans ralentir le rythme de ma course dans le bâtiment, j'ai trouvé le moyen de déraper dans un tournant. Mon talon gauche a glissé sur le côté, entrainant le talon droit avec lui. Tout mon corps a suivi et je me suis retrouvée à terre pour manger le sol.  
Le tout en une fraction de seconde et en produisant un grand "BOUM !"._

-"Aiiiiiieuh...!" _ais-je gémit, la face contre le parquet bien ciré._

_Je me suis mise à genoux et j'ai tâté ma tête afin de vérifier si je n'étais pas trop ammochée. Heureusement, je n'avais rien. C'aurait été bête d'avoir abimé mon corps de mannequin !_

_Je me suis entièrement levée avant de réfléchir : "Où est Shiki ?"_

_Sans doute rentré au dortoir avant moi. Mais il a dû marcher bien vite sur le chemin... Et ce n'est pas son genre de courir. Ou bien il a pris un autre trajet, décidé d'aller rendre une visite de courtoisie au directeur ou encore... Euh... Je sais pas moi ! Décidé de se promener dans le parc !_

_Quoique... Avec Kiryû-kun dans les parages vaut mieux éviter les escapades nocturnes. Et ce n'est pas le genre de mon collègue que d'aller tenter le diable._

_Je suis sortie au dehors. Sur la longue allée qui menait à notre pavillon se trouvaient encore mes camarades de classe. En tête : Kaname-Sama._

_"Le maître de la partie d'échecs ?"_

_En marchant à pas rapides (valait mieux pour ma santé que j'arrête de courir), je suis retournée au dortoir.  
_

_Il ne faut pas que ma relation avec Shiki soit souillée par une bétise pareille. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je ne sais pas si il m'aime, mais je tiens à lui._

_Serait-il possible qu'il m'aime ? Il n'a rien dit à ce sujet... Hier... Ce n'était peut-être qu'un moment d'égarement ?_

_Une idée vient de me traverser l'esprit : "Serait-il possible qu'il ai tenté de m'embrasser en s'imaginant que j'étais une autre ?"._

_Non. Impossible. Il ne fréquente aucune autre fille._

_Et voilà. Je pense comme une petite amie jalouse..._

_Alors que d'une part je ne suis pas sa petite amie et d'autre part je n'ai pas à être jalouse si il n'y a rien entre nous._

_Mais... Si. Il y a quelque chose. Je l'aime. Qu'il me voit ou non. Je n'y peux rien._

_Et si je me trompais ? Et si ce mélange de sentiments que j'éprouve quand je le vois n'est qu'une sorte d'amitié ?_

_Je n'arrive pas à savoir._

_Pour l'instant... Tout ce que je dois faire, c'est trouver les mots à lui dire. Comme ça nous serions amis et ce, même si il ne veut pas de moi ou en aime une autre.  
_  
"Je veux juste que jamais il ne me haïsse."

_ C'est tout."_

oOo

_"21 mars, soir,_

_Le grand Bal se déroulera demain soir. Je ne sais toujours pas si je vais y aller. Je pense rester dans ma chambre, comme l'an dernier._

_Sauf que l'an dernier, Shiki et moi étions en meilleurs termes et nous avons passé la nuit à nous goinfrer de Pocky comme nous le faisions souvent._

_Et maintenant... Je ferais bien d'aller le voir. Mais il m'ignorera encore..._

_Sinon je pourrais aller le voir pendant que Takuma-san est là ! Si il y a son ami, il n'osera pas faire comme si je n'étais pas là !_

_D'ailleurs... J'y pense... Tout à l'heure Ruka-chan me disait que je n'avais pas l'air en forme, que je suis pâle, que j'ai l'air fatiguée, que j'a l'oeil morne et la truffe froide..._  
_ Non je plaisante, elle n'a pas dit les deux derniers. Mais en tout cas, ça a amorcé une grande conversation entre nous..._

-"Rima-chan ? Tu m'a l'air extenuée en ce moment..."  
-"Hum, hum..."  
-"Tu es sûre que ça va ?"  
-"Hum, hum..."  
-"Tu es bien pâle."  
-"Hum, hum..."  
-"Tu a l'air fatiguée."  
-"Hum, hum..."  
-"Tu m'écoute au moins ?"  
-"Hum, hum..."

_A ce moment de la conversation, elle s'est plantée devant moi, m'a aggripé par les couettes et les a tiré de façon à ce qu'elle puisse voir mon visage. Un fin sourire s'est implanté sur son visage :_

-"Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je te dis."  
-"Mais si !"  
-"Mais non !"  
-"Si."  
-"Non."  
-"Si."  
-"Non."  
-"Si.  
-"Non."  
-"Si."  
-"Non."  
-"Si."  
-"Non."  
-"Si.  
-"Non."  
-"Si."  
-"Non."  
-"Si."  
-"Non."  
-"Si.  
-"Non."  
-"Si."  
-"Non."  
-"Si."  
-"Non."  
-"Si.  
-"Bon d'accord, je te crois. Mais alors répond à cette question : Pourquoi as-tu l'air lessivée ?" _a fait Ruka-chan._

_J'ai réfléchit avant de répondre :_

-"Les cours sont chiants. Les bloods tablets sont dégeux, j'ai envie de vrai sang."  
-"C'est tout ?"  
-"Quoi "c'est tout" ?"  
-"Bah tout le monde pense ça, tu sais !" _a t-elle répliqué._  
-"Alors pourquoi personne ne se mord ? Si tout le monde a soif... Pourquoi ils se contentent de ça alors qu'ils pourraient avoir plus ? Pourquoi ne pas planter ses crocs dans la nuque d'un ami ?"

_Elle a fait mine de réfléchir. C'était ironique envers ma question bien sûr._

-"Peut-être parce que lorsque deux vampires se mordent c'est une preuve d'amour passionel ?"

_J'ai déglutit._

-"O...Obligatoirement ?"  
-"Quoi "obligatoirement" ?" _a demandé Ruka-chan._  
-"Bah... On ne peut pas mordre un ami ?"

_Son ton a été catégorique :_

-"Non."

_J'ai balbutié :  
_  
-"Co...Comment ça "non" ? On ne peut vraiment pas mordre un ami ?"

_Elle n'a pas répondu. J'ai continué, tentant de me convaincre moi-même :_

-"Si un ami nous propose son sang et qu'on accepte... Cela ne peut pas être pris comme une "preuve d'amour passionel" ?"

_Elle a soupiré et a détourné la tête en esquissant un mince sourire :_

-"Tu as des regrets ou tu tentes de me faire croire que tu n'as jamais rien remarqué ?"  
_  
J'ai hoqueté sous l'effet de la surprise._

-"Hein ? Que... Quoi !? De... De quoi tu parles enfin ?!"

_J'étais gênée. Depuis le début de la conversation j'avais en mémoire les quelques minutes durant lesquelles j'avais bû le sang de Shiki. Il me l'avait proposé et j'avais accepté. Ce ne pouvait pas être une quelconque preuve d'amour ! Il ne m'aime pas... Même si... Même si je..._

_Même si je pourrais mourir pour lui et son bonheur._

_Ruka-chan s'est mise à ricaner, presque nerveusement._

-"Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? Mais voyons... Ma petite Rima... Tout le monde a deviné dès le début quand tu as bu le sang de Senri-san il y a quelques temps ! Tout le monde !"

_Elle a sourit franchement._

-"Il faut dire que ce n'était pas très compliqué à deviner : Les deux vampires qui restent dans la chambre de l'un d'entre eux, l'odeur de sang de Monsieur qui flotte dans les couloirs, l'air gêné que les deux complices affichent et enfin : Le grand chef qui les convoque dans son bureau pour "éclaircir un point du reglement"... Franchement, pour qui me prend-tu ? Pour une jeune et innoncente jeune fille de cinq ans ?"

_Son sourire s'est effacé (bien que son air demeurait jovial) avant qu'elle ne reprenne :_

-"Et puis... Tout le monde s'est rendu compte depuis bien longtemps que le fait de tu boives le sang de Senri-san ne pouvait être que la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé."

_J'ai enfin répondu quelque chose :_

-"Et... Toutes tes rumeurs sur un prétendu amour entre Shiki et Ichijô ? Tu ne le pensais pas vraiment ? Et... Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends avec tes "la plus belle chose qui lui est arrivé" et "une preuve d'amour passionel" ?"

_Son sourire est revenu. Un sourire énigmatique :_

-"Rien de plus, rien de moins de ce que je sous-entendais."

_J'ai cligné des yeux. Elle a continué, ses paroles telles un coup de poignard en mon coeur :_

-"Il t'aime."

_Je me suis prise la tête dans les mains en murmurant :_

-"Oh nooooooooon. Il ne manquait plus que ça."  
-"Hein ? Pourquoi ? C'est plutôt bien, non ?"

_J'ai senti une larme poindre dans mes yeux._

-"Je... C'est impossible... Ca veut dire que... Depuis le début il... Et moi je... Ne voyais rien et je n'ai fait que le blesser, coup sur coup..."

_J'ai senti la main de ma camarade de chambre se poser sur mon épaule parcourue de sanglôts._

_Cela voudrait dire que... Il m'aimait depuis le début ? Et que, à chaque fois, je n'ai fais que le blesser en parlant "d'amitié" !?_

_Et puis... Maintenant que je viens de me rendre compte de ce que mon coeur éprouve pour le sien, nous... Nous nous perdons._

_Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous sommes "en froid". Seulement... Cela n'a jamais duré longtemps ! Comme la fois où nous nous étions crié dessus au restaurant ou quand il s'est enfermé chez lui une longue semaine alors que nous nous connaissions depuis peu... Non... Nous n'avons jamais eu de réelle dispute._

_Mais maintenant... C'est plus compliqué..._

_Auparavant, nos querelles partaient de purs sentiments amicaux. Si il faut que d'autres sentiments plus complexes s'ajoutent à cela..._

_J'entendais Ruka-chan me murmurer des _"Le plus beau est à venir" "c'est bien qu'il érpouve des sentiments pour toi, tu sais" _ou encore_ "Je suis sûre que tout ira bien entre vous".

_Mais..._

_Maintenant que je me rend compte de ce que j'éprouve pour lui et que je sais qu'il m'aime (ou m'a aimé, du moins)... Est-ce que la déstinée qui veut que les vampires ne soient pas heureux va m'accabler ?_

_Je ne sais pas..._

_Peu après ma discussion avec Ruka, après que les maigres larmes que j'avais laissé s'échapper furent taries, celle-ci s'est levée avant de quitter prestemment la chambre, sans un mot. Je ne sais pas où elle est allée... Sans doute voir Hanabusa et Akatsuki sans doute._

_Tiens. On vient de frapper à la porte. Je vais voir de qui il s'agit..."_

oOo

_"21 mars, suite,_

_Et bah tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé !! Je suis soulagée... Et heureuse..._

_Tu te souviens que j'avais arrêté ma rédaction à cause de quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte de ma chambre ? J'ai été voir de qui il s'agissait._

_Je me suis levée et j'ai ouvert, me demandant qui se trouvait derrière._

_Une peau pâle, un air jovial, un grand sourire colgate et de jolis cheveux blonds clairs._

-"Ichijô-san ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

_Son sourire s'est encore élargi. J'en avais mal à la mâchoire pour lui._

-"J'ai parlé avec Ruka-chan !"

_J'ai haussé les épaules._

-"Oui, et alors ?"

_Il m'a attrapé par le bras._

-"Viens ! On a eu une super idée !!"

_Il a commencé à me tirer dans le couloir._

-"Hein ? Quoi comme comme idée ?! De quoi tu parles ?"

"Si Ruka-chan et Ichijô ont concocté un quelconque complot entre eux, alors je suis mal au point" _avais-je pensé._

_Il m'a trainée jusqu'à la porte de la chambre qu'il partage avec Shiki.  
Il a posé la main sur la poignée._

_Il a dit, très vite et sans arrêter de sourire :_

-"Je joue les marieurs !"

_Il a ouvert la porte de la chambre, m'a poussé violement à l'intérieur avant de la refermer derrière moi._

-"Hé !"  
_  
Pour qui se prenait-il ? A me tirer dans les couloirs et à me balancer dans sa chambre, seule ?_

_Seule...?_

_Pas vraiment... Shiki était assis sur son lit et me tournait le dos. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer brusquement, il s'est brievement tourné dans ma direction.  
_  
-"Tôya-san ?"

_J'ai remarqué qu'il m'appelait par mon nom de famille. J'ai aussi remarqué le bruit d'une clé tourner dans la serrure tandis que Ruka-chan et Ichijô-san riaient dans le couloir._

-"Qu'est-ce que... ?"

_J'ai porté la main à la poignée de la porte et ai tenté de l'ouvrir. Sans succès._

-"Ils ont fermé la porte à clé !"

_Shiki n'a pas réagi._

_J'aurais pû ouvrir le verrou facilement avec mes pouvoirs de vampiresse mais... Je tenais là une occasion idéale de demander pardon à mon collègue._

_Je me suis dirigée vers lui. Il me tournait toujours le dos. J'ai commencé à parler, à dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur :_

-"Je suis désolée... Je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi au studio. Je m'en veux. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit et que ça ne changera sans doute rien mais... Je suis réellement désolée."

_J'ai déglutit :_

-"Ne... Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prit. Je ne veux pas que tu me haïsse."

_J'ai émit une sorte de ricanement :_

-"Tu sais... Depuis qu'on l'on se connaît, si il y a une chose qui n'a pas changé et qui ne changera jamais c'est bien cette petite phrase que je ne cesse de me répeter depuis le début : "Je ne veux pas que tu me haïsse". C'est... Je l'ai très souvent pensée."

_Il ne répondait pas. J'ai poursuivi mon monologue :_

-"Je t'ai dit que notre amitié a été enterré le jour dernier, au studio, n'est-ce pas ? Au risque que mes paroles te paraissent cruelles, c'est vrai. Je le pense vraiment. Notre amitié est morte. Notre relation ne sera plus comme avant. Elle ne peut être comme avant à présent. Quelque chose a changé. J'aurais dû m'en douter dès le début mais... Comme tu me l'as dis un jour "j'étais aveugle". J'ai recouvré la vue à présent. J'ai compris."

_J'ai vu les épaules de Shiki tresaillir. Mais il n'a rien dit. J'ai continué :_

-"J'ai compris ce que mon coeur me soufflait depuis longtemps. Et... C'est toi qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Sans toi, je n'aurais sans doute jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle."

_J'ai inspiré profondement. Je me suis approchée du lit sur lequel était assis mon collègue. Il me tournait encore le dos.  
J'ai posé une main sur le matelas, je me suis penchée en avant pour poser mon autre main dans le cou de Shiki._

_J'ai dit encore quelques mots :  
_  
-"J'ai eu du mal à me rendre compte que... Petit à petit... Notre relation évoluait. Elle évolue encore. Alors... Oui, notre amitié est morte. Après, c'est à nous de voir par quoi on veut la remplacer."

_Ma main a caressé son cou doucement. Il a frémi._  
_  
Je me suis tu, attendant un mot, un geste, un signe de Shiki._

_Au bout de longues minutes muettes, il s'est enfin tourné vers moi. Il a porté sa main à ma taille et je me suis assise face à lui sur les draps de son lit._

_Sa voix s'est élevé pour dire :_

-"Tu as raison. Ca ne sera plus comme avant. C'est à nous de choisir ce que l'on veut."  
_  
J'ai sourit. J'ai fait passer mes deux mains dans ses cheveux. J'ai parlé :_

-"Oui. Maintenant... Je n'ai plus peur du futur."

_J'ai soupiré en fixant ses yeux._

-"Comment pourrais-je avoir peur si je suis à tes côtés ?"

_Il a attrapé ma taille en souriant à son tour :_

-"On dirait presque un aveu..."  
-"Et si c'en était un ? Tu ferais quoi ?"  
_  
J'ai passé mes mains sur sa nuque. Ses yeux brillaient pour la première fois depuis longtemps._

-"Alors je n'aurais plus de crainte d'être rejeté. Je te dirais clairement ce que je ressens pour toi."

_Mes joues ont rougi violemment. (Aaaargh ! Foutu rouge dégage de mes joues tu gâches tout !!)_

_J'ai cligné rapidement des yeux. J'ai dis fermement, résolue :_

-"Alors prends-le comme un aveu."

_Shiki s'est approché de moi et a posé ses lèvres sur ma machoire en un rapide baiser. Il a remonté sa bouche près de mon oreille avant de souffler :  
_

-"Je t'aime."

_Ces simples mots... Que je rêvais d'entendre mais auquels je ne croyais plus. Mon coeur a explosé en un véritable feu d'artifice. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais très exactement... Sans doute quelque part du côté du paradis..._

_Les mains de Shiki se sont accrochées à mes vêtements, toujours au niveau de ma taille._

_Je... Je ne sais plus trop comment ça s'est passé mais, la seconde d'après, nos deux bouches étaient très proches. Si proches que nos souffles se mêlaient. Si proches que, lorsqu'elles se sont maladroitement heurtées, ça ne m'a pas surprise. Nous avons fermé les yeux en même temps, savourant l'instant présent._

_Quand nos lèvres se sont entrouvertes ça ne m'a pas étonnée. Et quand nos langues se sont rencontrées, mon coeur a fait un double salto arrière. Nous avons resseré notre étreinte, mon corps se pressant contre le sien. Le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Il n'y avait plus que nous._

_Nos lèvres se sont détachées lentement. J'ai repris mon souffle avant de plonger mes yeux dans ceux de mon compagnon._

_J'ai soufflé :_

-"Moi aussi."

_Nos deux visages se sont de nouveau rapprochés dangeuresement et nous sommes repartis dans une autre étreinte, ses lèvres capturant les miennes de façon douces._

_Je ne faisais plus attention à rien. Je n'ai pas fait attention au fait que ses mains descendent sur mes hanches, je n'ai pas fait attention non plus au bruit d'une clé qui tournait dans la serrure. En revanche, j'ai fait porté une attention particulière au fait que la porte se soit ouverte._

_Nous nous en sommes rendus compte en même temps. Shiki et moi non sommes défait l'un de l'autre en hurlant dans une synchronisation parfaite :  
_  
-"C'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS !!"

_La personne qui se trouvait devant nous n'était autre que Ruka-chan. Elle a semblée un peu choquée, puis elle a fait un sourire en disant :  
_  
-"Je reviendrais plus tard..."

_Elle est sortie tandis que Takuma-san faisait interruption dans la chambre en riant et en gesticulant :_

-"Eh bah on vous laisse seuls dix minutes et faut déjà que vous envisagiez de repeupler l'espèce ! Non mais ces jeunes j'vous jure ! Aucune morale !!"

_Il s'est assis sur le matelas en se calmant un peu :_

-"Bah... Vous me raconterez ça demain, au Bal. Pour l'heure, je vais dormir. Bonne journée !"

_Il s'est rapidement (mais alors très très rapidement) changé avant de s'allonger sur le lit voisin. Il a en a tiré les draps avant de s'installer confortablement._

_Shiki a murmuré :  
_  
-"Au bal ?"

_La voix d'Ichijô a répondu :_

-"Bah oui. Vous me raconterez ça au Bal. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seul comme l'an dernier alors vous viendrez avec moi."  
-"On a le choix ?"  
-"Non. Sinon j'vais me faire chier tout seul."  
-"Comme tu voudras."  
_  
Je me suis levée en baillant. _

-"Je vais dormir moi aussi."

_Je me suis penchée au dessus de Takuma qui avait les yeux fermés :_

-"Bonne nuit Ichijô-san."

_Je suis rapidement passée voir Shiki. Je lui ai caressé la joue et posé un vague et rapide baiser sur ses lèvres chaudes avant de m'éclipser en faisant un petit signe de la main :_

-"A demain !"

_Si troublant, si bon, si beau. Tout s'est passé très vite ce soir... Trop vite ? Je ne sais pas.  
_  
_Après tout... Ca fait presque quatre ans qu'il vit avec ses sentiments.  
Et puis... Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, non ?"_

oOo

_"22 mars, matin,_

_Le Bal aura lieu ce soir... J'ai peu de temps pour écrire, je suis littéralement épuisée._

_Après avoir "parlé" avec Shiki, je suis retournée dans ma chambre pour dormir. Ruka-chan n'y était pas, alors je me suis couchée sans me demander où elle pouvait être._

_J'ai été reveillée quelques heures plus tard par mon amie qui me secouait le bras avec force._

-"Rima-chan, Rima-chan ! Reveille-toi !!"

_J'ai ouvert difficilement les paupières._

-"Hum... Quoi ?"

_Je me suis redressée dans mon lit. Je me suis frotté les yeux. Ma camarade de chambre s'est assise sur mon lit et m'a demandé, sur le ton de la confidence :_

-"Dis, dis, Rima-chan... C'était comment ?"  
-"Comment quoi ?"  
_  
Elle a fait un sourire en coin :_

-"Ne joue pas l'innoncente, tu sais très bien que je t'ai vu ! Alors... Dis-moi... Ca fait quoi que d'embrasser un homme ? C'est quoi ? Doux ? Humide ? Dégoutant ?"

_Je me suis passé la main dans les cheveux, encore un peu endormie :_

-"Ca doit dépendre de l'homme. Bonne nuit Ruka-chan, je me rendort."  
_  
Je me suis re-allongée et j'ai rabattu la couverture sur moi._  
_  
Ruka-chan n'a pas abandonné pour autant :_

-"Tu sais, quand je t'ai vu avec Shiki, j'ai pensé : "Ouah ! L'hétéro aussi c'est mignon, j'avais oublié !". Et... Alors j'ai décidé de jeter tous mes magazines de BeXBoy ! (je suis abonnée) Je trouvais que mon amour pour le Yaoi devenait obsédant."  
_  
J'ai marmonné les yeux à moitié fermés :  
_  
-"Sage décision... Laisse-moi dormir maintenant..."

_Mon amie a soupiré doucement. La porte s'est ouverte. J'ai vu une ombre féminine se projetter sur le mur de la chambre. La silouhette qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte (je ne voyais pas de qui il s'agissait) a demandé :  
_  
-"Sôen-san... Plutôt que les jetter... Tu peux me les donner ?"

_C'est là que ma camarade à répondu :_

-"Bien sûr Seiren, bien sûr."

_J'ai souris intérieurement : La garde du corps de notre président est une fan de Yaoi ? Intéréssant..._

_Ma camarade de chambre est allée donner une pîle de magazines à Seiren avant d'aller se coucher. Je me suis levée et je me suis précipité pour prendre tout ceci en note._

_Si crevée... Je retourne dormir."_

oOo

_"22 mars, soirée,_

_Maria Kurenai ne vient plus en cours... Ca fait quelques jours que je ne l'ai pas vue... Je me demande où elle est..._

_C'est bientôt le bal... Shiki m'a convaincue d'y assister..._

_Et puis, ça pourrait être amusant..._

_(et puis nous n'aurons pas cours demain !)"  
_

_oOO_

_"23 mars,_

_Hier soir c'était le "Légendaire Bal de L'Academie Cross". Et Ruka-chan, le prenait très à coeur. Très très à coeur. Non contente de m'avoir reveillée, il a fallu qu'elle se mette en tête une idée fixe : Que je l'aide à se préparer afin qu'elle soit LA plus belle. La connaissant, j'ai parié qu'elle irait roucouler près d'un Kaname-sama qui ne la verra pas. Effectivement, je ne m'étais pas trompée..._

_Une fois qu'elle fut prête, (elle avait une longue robe dans les tons bleus avec une sorte de châle marron et un chignon relevé sur la nuque) elle s'est mit à fouiller dans mes placards, voulant me rendre la pareille en m'habillant élégamment. Elle m'a mit alors une robe (noire composée d'une sorte de corset qui s'agraffait dans le dos et d'une jupe noire, avec deux manches bouffantes bleues) dans les mains en me disant : "Comme ça toi aussi tu seras belle aux yeux de tous les garçons de la Day Class !".  
J'avoue que je m'en foutais des garçons de la Day Class. J'aurais préféré être belle au yeux de Shiki... Et puis... Je trouve que ça va trop vite entre nous. Je sais que ça va faire quatre ans que l'on se connaît dont presque trois où l'on se côtoie au jour le jour mais... Il y a trois jours, il m'évitait encore..._

_Mais, l'essentiel était de passer une bonne soirée ! Si je commençais à sombrer dans les méandres tortureux de l'amour et des regrets je risquais de finir comme Ruka-chan, c'est-à-dire aux portes d'une depression face à des sentiments non reciproques._

_Et là, je m'égare.  
Donc, revenons à nos tenues de soirée._

_J'ai gardé mes fameuses couettes, mais en troquant mes rubans contre des sortes de maintien (un peu comme des élastiques à cheveux) ceux-là étant en forme de petites couronnes. Je sais pas si tu vois, Journal, comment ça fait... Si j'ai le temps, plus tard, je m'étalerais plus en détail sur les subtilitées de ses fameuses sortes de titites couronnes._

_Je n'avais pas particulièrement faim, alors j'ai juste avalé un morceau de pain avant de remonter dans ma chambre en soupirant. Je me disais "Cette soirée ressemblera à une de ces receptions ennuyeuses mais avec des fangirls en plus... Quel mélange affreux !"._

_Mais, fort heuresement, je me trompais !_

_Maintenant, si je racontais le Bal lui-même ? Et si j'arrêtais de poser des questions idiotes ?_

_Je suis arrivée dans le hall d'entrée de l'Academie qui avait été décoré par les machinistes ainsi que quelques élèves de la Day Class (ceux qui avaient eux les pires notes à l'Examen Général, c'est-à-dire, je crois, la classe de nos chargés de discipline).  
J'étais avec Shiki et Ichijô. Derrière nous suivaient Aïdô, Kain et Ruka. Puis Takuma a rejoint Kaname-sama pour lui dire quelques mots avant de revenir vers nous, souriant comme à son habitude._

_Une fois dans le hall, la musique a instantanement commencée. Un air léger, classique et très adapté à la situation. J'étais à côté de Shiki-san, derrière Ichijô-san qui parlait à un lot de fangirl.  
Kaname-sama était sur la terasse, Kain-san et Ruka-chan parlaient plus loin. Un élève de la Day Class est venu lui parler. C'était son amoureux éconduit qui lui avait offert des chocolats à la St Xocolatl.  
Quant à Aïdô-san ? Je ne sais pas... Il devait lui aussi lutter avec ses fans... C'est l'un des plus populaires._

_En fait, ils sont tous très populaires : Aïdô-san et Ichijô-san pour leur gentillesse, leur charme, leur charisme, Shiki-san et Kain-san pour leur... euh... parce qu'ils representent l'inaccessible, le sauvage, l'imdomptable. Kaname-sama pour sa classe et son élégance. Et Ruka-chan devient malade quand quiconque ose lui adresser la parole. Mais, elle aussi, a ses admirateurs._

_Je suis sans doute la plus en retrait (avec Seiren). Je n'ai pas de fans secrets... enfin, je crois._

_Mais bref... Une queue de filles humaines s'est alors formée. Chacune esperant danser avec Takuma Ichijô-san, sans doute celui d'entre nous qui eut le plus de succès ce soir là.  
Je vis Yûki-chan passer voir Kain et Ruka, avant d'aller rejoindre le président du dortoir Kuran sur la terasse. Je les ais vaguement vu (du coin de l'oeil) se parler avant d'entamer une danse..._

_Ichijô-san se mit quant à lui à danser avec une fangirl (aux anges d'être avec son héros). Elle portait une robe rose et était brune. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens.  
Ils sont donc partis, me laissant en plan, si je puis dire, avec Shiki._

_Et là... Il a fait une chose à la fois romantique, timide et discrète._

_Sans un mot, il s'est à demi tourné vers moi et m'a tendu la main pour m'inviter à danser.  
Et moi, sans plus parler que lui, le rouge montant aux joues, j'ai posé ma main dans la sienne, signe que j'acceptais._

_Et c'est ainsi que, quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouva sur la piste de danse dans les bras de mon collègue de travail et ami._

_Une danse. Une fois la chanson finie, nous avons enchaîné sur une deuxième, puis une troisième et une quatrième. J'ai senti que des doigts commençaient à pointer dans notre direction. Alors, à la fin de la quatrième danse, je me suis éloignée de Shiki, rouge (aussi bien de honte que de plaisir à être dans ses bras) et au moment où j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose (mais quoi ?) Ichijô-san et arrivé avec une cohorte de filles hystériques et un grand sourire accroché sur son visage._

-"On fait la ronde ?"

_Et... voilà comment Shiki et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés enrolés dans la grande ronde de Takuma-san. Je suis sans doute sensée m'estimer heureuse de ne pas avoir de fans beuglantes. Je tenais la main d'une fangirl comme toutes les autres, ainsi que celle de Shiki-san.  
Nous nous sommes mis à danser, attirant les regards sur nous. Par chance, nous sommes les plus populaires du lycée et plutôt que de passer pour les cruches de services, on nous admirait, on voulait même danser dans cette ronde.  
J'étais rouge de honte. J'aurais voulu quitter ce cercle infernal et mièvre pour sortir au-dehors. Shiki avait la même tête que moi (harassé et honteux), les filles étaient aux anges et Ichijô-san... Euphorique, il riait aux éclats. Pathétique mais... Si mignon !_

_Là, Shiki m'a grossièrement écrasé le pied !! Il a marmonné un vague "pardon...". Sur les nerfs, je lui ai jeté un regard noir avant de poser mon pied sur le sien et... d'écraser, écrabouiller et réduire à l'état de purée ce pied avec lequel il m'avait fait mal.  
_  
-"T'en fait pas un peu trop Rima-chan ?"

_J'étais encore en pleine séance de vengeance sur ce pauvre petit pied lorsque Akatsuki est arrivé, a bousculé Takuma-san et allait partir quand il s'est rendu compte de la ridicule ronde que nous formions.  
_  
-"Hé Kain ! Tu veux te joindre à nous ?" _avait demandé Ichijô-san._  
-"Non, absolument pas (plutôt mourir)." _avait répondu Akatsuki._

_Et il partit en conseillant à Ichijô de changer de partenaire (la file d'attente était pleine à craquer). Et c'est justement à ce moment là qu'une querelle a éclaté dans la-dite file. Une jeune fille, poussée par les autres furies, est tombée à terre.  
Ichijô-san, parfait dans son rôle de prince charmant s'est accroupi à ses côtés, lui a prit la main en lui demandant (avec des roses à l'arrière-plan et la petite musique adéquate, s'il vous plaît) :_

-"Ca va ? Tu ne t'es pas foulé la cheville ?"  
-"Non, non, ca va." _Avait répondu la jeune fille, (parfaite dans son rôle de demoiselle en detresse) les larmes aux yeux._

_Et Kain est revenu, a prit Ichijô-san par le bras, lui a soufflé quelque chose à l'oreille, furieux. Ils ont parlé une trentaine de secondes, avant qu'Akatsuki ne reparte en direction de la terasse._

_J'en avais assez de ces filles, de cette ronde, de l'ambiance surchauffé qui etreignant le hall. Je ne voulais qu'un chose : sortir prendre l'air frais tant j'etouffais à l'interieur.  
_  
-"Euh... Ichijô-san... Je vais prendre l'air... j'ai vraiment chaud... excusez-moi, tous" _ais-je dit._

_J'ai brisé la ronde et je suis partie rapidement en direction de la sortie._

_Une fois dehors, je me suis installée sur le rebord de la fontaine en forme de cygne, les genoux repliés contre moi, la tête dans les mains. Les fêtes, c'est sympa, mais je n'aime pas vraiment les ambiances... sur-enjouées, exactement comme celle de la ronde. Je les preferais... intimistes, plutôt comme quand j'ai dansé avec Shiki._

_Sans m'en rendre compte, une larme m'est venue à l'oeil. Pourquoi ? Mes sentiments sont confus, emélés... Je ne savais pas quoi faire de ce coeur battant trop fort dans ma poitrine. Je l'aime mais ça va trop vite._

_Un bruit de pas._

-"Ca va Rima-chan ?" _a fait la voix inquiète de Shiki que je n'avais pas vu venir._  
-"Ou-oui. Tout va bien, ne t'en fait pas" _dis-je alors en esquissant un vague sourire._

_Il s'est assit à mes côté et a détaillé mon v_isage. Il a semblé remarquer l'éclat argenté qui émanait de mon oeil sous la forme d'une larme.

-"Rima-chan ? Tu es sûre ?" _avait-il insisté._  
-"Oui, oui, je t'assure, tout va bien"

_J'ai essuyé la larme de ma main droite.  
Il s'est penché vers moi, l'air soucieux :_

-"Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas malade ?"  
-"Oui."

_J'ai soupiré et remis un sourire hésitant sur mon visage.  
_  
-"Je... Je me disais que... J'ai une envie dévorante de Pocky..."

_Il m'a sourit. A son air, je voyais bien qu'il s'inquiètait mais qu'il tentait de me le cacher._

_J'ai alors décidé de redonner un ton plus amical à cette morne conversation :_

-"Je dois en avoir dans ma chambre... Tu viens ? On va se faire une indigestion !"  
_  
Il a semblé soudain plus heureux et moins inquiet :_

-"D'accord ! Je veux bien !"

_Et nous nous sommes dirigés vers ma chambre, ravis du festin de Pocky que nous allions faire._

_Une fois dans la pièce, je me suis dirigée vers l'armoire où je rangeais mes Pocky. J'ai entendu Shiki fermer la porte à clé. Mais je ne me suis pas posé de questions sur le moment.  
J'ai pris trois paquets des précieux biscuits (chocolat au lait, framboise et noix de coco) et je me suis assise sur le bord de mon lit, bientôt suivie par Shiki.  
Lorsque j'ai ouvert la boîte de Pocky au chocolat, je vis un sourire assez étrange se dessiner sur son visage. J'ai sortit deux Pocky de la boîte. Je lui en ai tendu un qu'il mit dans sa bouche._

-"Merfi Rima-fan".  
_(Hum... plus classe tu meurs !)_

-"De rien."

_Nous avons mangé... parlant peu. Quand la boîte de Pocky au chocolat au lait fut finie, je lui ai demandé :  
_  
-"Framboise ou noix de coco ?"

_Il m'a regardé bizzarement, une étincelle dans les yeux, s'est approché de moi de manière à ce que nos nez se touchent. Son souffle me caressait les lèvres. Je n'arrivais plus à penser.  
Je devais être rouge.  
_  
-"Shi..Shi...ki..." _avais-je commencé à dire._

_Mais il venait de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais assez surprise, mais étrangement heureuse. Sa langue me caressait la bouche, m'intimant ainsi de l'ouvrir. Quand j'entrouvit mes lèvres, elle passa cette barrière sans problèmes, entrelaçant la mienne. Je ferma alors les yeux et passa ma main gauche derrière sa nuque, la droite dans ses cheveux. Je sentis ses mains ensserer mes reins.  
Lorsque nous nous defîmes l'un de l'autre, il était aussi rouge que moi et avait le souffle court.  
_  
-"Rima..."

_Il ne m'avait pas appelée "Rima-chan"._

_Sa main gauche caressa ma joue.  
_  
-"Je te l'ai déjà dit mais... Je t'aime plus que tout."

_Il m'a enlacé et est venu enfouir sa tête dans mon cou. Il y déposa un leger baiser.  
Je devais être d'un joli rouge coquelicot._

_Je lui ai caressé les cheveux._

-"Moi aussi je t'aime Shiki".

_Il avait redressé la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux :_

-"Quand nous sommes seuls, apelle-moi Senri, tout simplement. Je sais que tu t'y es toujours refusé mais... s'il te plaît..."  
-"D'ac...d'accord. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras."

_Et je l'ai embrassé comme lui l'avait fait avant moi, lui mordillant les lèvres légerement, les mains sur ses joues. Il a semblé heureux que je prenne une initiative.  
Je me souviens avoir passé mes mains sur son cou avant de le faire basculer le dos sur mon matelas, ses mains sur mes hanches._

_C'est ainsi que, quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions en train de nous embrasser assez... sauvagement, sur mon lit, seuls dans ma chambre, deux paquets de Pocky tombés au sol. Je m'étais pratiquement allongée sur lui pour mieux l'etreindre et je sentais ses mains courir sur le haut de mon corps._

_Sincèrement, Journal, je pense que Senri (puisqu'il veut que je l'apelle comme ça...) avait tout prémédité. Il avait fermé la porte à clé quand nous sommes rentrés dans ma chambre. J'aurais dû m'en douter... Ils sont tous pareils..._

_Journal, je pense aussi que ce qui s'est passé entre nous aurais pu aller très loin. Alors que nos étions en plein dans une innombrable etreinte, j'ai sentis ses mais dans mon dos essayer de dégraffer ma robe. Je ne m'y suis pas opposée sur le moment... Mais maintenant, avec du recul, je pense que c'est mieux que ça se soit arrteté là.  
Pour tout dire, il essayait d'ouvrir ma robe quand nous avons entendu quelqu'un s'enerver sur la serrure en criant :  
_  
-"RIMA-CHAN ?! OUVRE CETTE PORTE !!!"

_C'était la voix de Ruka-chan.  
J'ai soudainement éloigné mes lèvres de celles de Senri-san, j'ai relevé la tête quand j'ai compris ce qui se passait._

_J'ai murmuré à l'oreille de mon collègue :_  
-"C'est Ruka-chan"

_Je me suis rassise sur mon lit, je l'ai aidé à se redresser. Encore plus rouge qu'avant, j'ai rajusté ma robe comme j'ai pu, ramassé les paquets de Pocky à terre et passé un peigne à Senri (euh, Shiki) dans l'espoir qu'il se brosse les cheveux (sans succès)._

-"Ruka-chan ? J'arrive !"

_J'ai ouvert la porte sur une Ruka en pleurs, les yeux rouges, bouffis, la coiffure défaite.  
Elle s'est jetée sur son lit et a enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller pour y exprimer sa tristesse._

_Kaname-sama a du la rejeter... où pire, l'ignorer. Je ne sais pas._

_J'ai pris Shiki (nous n'étions plus seuls) par la manche.  
Je lui ai chuchoté :  
_  
-"Viens, on va manger ailleurs."

_Et plus fort, à Ruka :_

-"On te laisse !"

_Elle a répondu par un sanglôt déchirant et je suis sortie, les Pockys à la main, suivie de Shiki.  
Après avoir fermé la porte, Shiki m'a regardée, rouge et gêné :  
_  
-"Rima-chan... désolé... Je me suis laissé emporter."  
_  
J'ai vagument bafouillé : _

-"Euh... ce... ce n'est rien Shiki..."

_Il est passé derrière moi a regardé la robe qu'il avait commencé à essayer d'ouvrir._

-"Rima-chan, vraiment désolé... Je te la referme."  
_  
J'ai sentis ses mains remettre les agraffes de mon vêtement._

-"C'est... c'est rien vraiment. Ne t'en fais pas."  
-"Voi...voilà." _dit-il quand il eut fini de refermer ma robe._

_Journal... si Ruka-chan était arrivée ne serait-ce que deux minutes plus tard, je pense bien qu'elle nous aurait surpris Shiki et moi en position bien embarrassante...  
Heuresement que Shiki avait eu la bonne idée de fermer la porte à clé... Mais... Ca veut dire qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête, non ?_

_Je ne sais pas... sans doute qu'il avait prémédité une partie de la chose..._

-"On va manger dans ma chambre ?" _m'a demandé Shiki._  
-"Pourquoi pas ?"

_Arrivés dans la pièce, nous nous sommes assis sur son lit, gênés et rouges._

-"Ri-Rima... Il vaut mieux que l'on arrête de s'isoler ensemble... Ca va trop vite entre nous..."  
-"Ou-oui... Shiki."  
-"Senri."  
-"Oui... Senri." _ais-je fait dans un souffle._

_Nous sommes restés sur son lit, moi avec les Pocky en main. Un paquet à la framboise, un paquet à la noix de coco.  
Nous étions encore rouges. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'avais (et je n'ai) aucune envie que la vérité sur notre amour éclate au grand jour. Pour l'heure, seuls Ruka-chan et Ichijô-san sont au courant. Et encore, c'est parce que ce sont eux qui ont "joué les marieurs"._

-"Alors... Senri-san... Framboise ou noix de coco ?"

_Il a poussé un soupir._

-"Je n'ai pas fermé la porte à clé... Alors je répondrais... Framboise."

_J'ai ouvert le paquet de Pocky à la framboise en me demandant quelle pensée étrange pouvait se cacher dans le cerveau du jeune homme qui venait de dire cette phrase... Elle était à double sens non ? Il avait peur que l'on nous voit "manger" ou quelque chose dans le genre... Je ne sais pas... Les garçons ne refléchissent pas forcèment comme les filles._

_Je lui ai montré le paquet que je venais d'ouvrir. Il a pris un Pocky et... Il a tendu le bras pour me le poser sur les lèvres. Sans trop reflechir, je les ai entrouvertes laissant le gâteau penetrer dans ma bouche. J'ai croqué le bâtonnet rosâtre. J'ai levé legerement les yeux. Il me regardait.  
J'ai rougis une fois de plus. Pourquoi fallait-il que je rougisse autant et si souvent ?_

_Il retira legerement le Pocky, assez pour que je puisse avaler sans problème le morceau que j'avais mordu._

-"Rima-chan... Tu es si mignone quand tu rougis."

_Il venait de dire les mots pouvant me faire prendre une teinte plus rouge encore. Je devais vagument ressembler à une glace à la fraise avec un coup de soleil ayant fait une indigestion de piment.  
_  
-"Senri-san... Je vais rougir encore plus si tu me dis ça..."

_Il a sourit avant de me dire :_

-"Rima-chan..."

_Il a posé sa main sur mon épaule. Il s'est approché de moi et dirigé sa bouche vers ma gorge. J'ai senti une de ses canines l'effleurer... Une goutte de mon sang a perlé, il l'a lêchée.  
J'ai frissonné sous ce contact vampirique. Il n'est pas allé plus loin. Il a reculé sa tête, juste assez pour me regarder dans les yeux._

_Nous avons entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Je ne savais pas sur qui vu que j'étais dos à la porte._

_Aussi vif que l'éclair, Shiki s'est éloigné de moi, a mis le bout de Pocky qu'il avait commencé a me faire manger dans sa bouche, a regardé le nouveau venu en disant :  
_  
-"Takuma ? Tu en veux ?"  
_  
Il a prit le paquet de Pocky qui m'avait encore glissé des mains et l'a montré au nouveau venu, Ichijô-san visiblement._

-"Non merci. J'ai juste envie de dormir. Je suis crevé, ces fangirls m'ont vraiment epuisé ce soir."

_Pour tout dire, sur le moment j'avais presque oublié que c'était le soir du bal !_

_Il s'est passé pas mal de choses ce soir là...  
Mais, malgré tout, une question subsiste dans mon esprit : "Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à ne pas succomber face au regard de Senri ?"_

_Je trouve que tout va trop vite entre nous... Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne met pas de limites ?_

_Peut-être parce que je suis un vampire, une de ces bêtes sans âme assoiffées du sang et du malheur des autres. Un monstre qui ne peut lutter face à ses pulsions, une chose enragée qui ne peut que céder face à l'appel de la sauvagerie et du désir.  
Et, pire que tout, je suis une vampire amoureuse qui ne pourra jamais gagner contre l'appel du sang, de l'odeur et de la peau de celui qu'elle aime._

_Au revoir Journal, il est 10 heures, le soleil se lève, je vais dormir."_

oOo

_"23 mars,_

_L'Academie est comme morte depuis le bal... Kiryû-kun n'a pas été revu est Yûki-chan semble attristé. Hanabusa-san n'est pas dans son assiette et Akatsuki-san s'inquiète pour lui. Ruka-chan se fait du souci pour Kaname-Sama et Takuma-san aussi d'ailleurs... Quant à Maria-san... Elle s'est volatilisée._

_Je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave. Le soir du bal, alors que j'étais de retour dans ma chambre, une odeur de sang est venue dans mes narines. Une odeur imposante, orgueilleuse. Immensément triste et vengeresse à la fois. Un sang de qualité. Un sang-pur. Du sang-pur, certes, mais du sang féminin. Ce n'était pas celui de Kaname-Sama (à moins que ce ne soit un travesti, mais j'en doute)._

_C'était une odeur si forte... Comme si toutes les fleurs du monde s'étaient mises à fleurir en même temps."_

oOo

_"24 mars,_

_Kaname-Sama nous as convoqués, nous, les membres de son group "personnel" (Kain, Aïdô, Sôen, Ichijô, Seiren, Shiki et moi) pour nous parler._

-"J'en ai déjà parlé avec certains d'entre vous... Et d'autres ont dû s'en douter mais..."

_Kaname-Sama était assis sur l'imposant fauteuil en velours pourpre de son bureau. Nous étions debouts en face de lui, à l'exeption de Seiren qui elle, était derrière lui dans un coin de la pièce.  
_  
-"Quelque chose de grave s'est passé à l'Academie la nuit du Bal."

_Il a soupiré en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Si le visage de Seiren demeurait impassible, tout comme celui d'Akatsuki et de Hanabusa, ce n'était pas le cas de celui de Ruka, de celui de Senri et du mien. Nos yeux affichaient la stupeur et l'étonnement._

-"Un sang-pur a été assassiné ici."

_Nos regards à tous les trois se sont équarquillés. Visiblement nous étions les seuls à ne pas être au courant de la chose. Les joues de Ruka ont un peu rosis :_

-"Qui... ?"  
-"Je pense que vous deviez être mis au courant de la chose. Il s'agit -ou plutôt : il s'agissait- de Shizuka Hiô."

_Une seconde de silence pesant._

-"Hiô Shizuka-Sama...?" _ais-je fait, les mots glissants doucement hors de ma bouche._  
-"La Princesse de la Folle Efflorescence ?" _a demandé Shiki._  
-"Elle... N'etait pas sensée être morte depuis longtemps ?" a murmuré Ruka-chan.

_Kaname-Sama a haussé les épaules de façon désinvolte.  
_  
-"Elle est réapparu ici sous les traits de cette Maria Kurenai. Pour une raison inconnue. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle est morte. Assassinée."  
-"Par qui Kaname-Sama ?" _a questionné Ruka._  
-"Par Kiryû Zero-kun."

_Ces mots ont jeté un froid sur l'assemblée. Tout s'expliquait à présent... Sauf... Peut-être la silouhette que j'avais cru apercevoir à la fenêtre où vivait Maria-san... Non... Shizuka-Sama..._

-"J'ai averti le Conclave des evênements déroulés précèdement. Il se pourrait que j'ai affaire à vous pour... Non rien. Oubliez."  
_  
Il a fait un signe en direction de la porte._

-"Vous pouvez disposer."  
_  
Nous sommes sortis de la pièce, en notre qualité de parfaits petits pions obéissants."_

oOo

_"25 mars,_

_Hier, je me souviens que nous sommes allés en salle de classe, voir si nous aurions cours. Shiki s'est installé à sa place habituelle, vers le fond, tandis que je m'asseyais sur le bureau du prof._

_Il n'y avait vraiment personne. Au bout d'un moment j'ai dit :  
_  
-"Même "Oeil de pirate" est pas venu..."

_Shiki a répondu par un vague grognement. J'ai sortit un paquet de Pocky au chocolat au lait de nulle part._

-"T'en veux ?"  
-"Non merci, j'ai comme des aigreurs à l'estomac..."

_J'en ai mis un dans ma bouche en acquiessant d'un signe de tête._

-"J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment..."

_Nous sommes restés seuls dans la salle, silencieusement._

_Au bout d'un moment, Shiki est venu s'adosser au bureau sur lequel je me trouvais, me tournant néanmoins le dos. Je lui ai tendis un biscuit qu'il a pris sans un mot._

_C'est à ce moment que nous avons senti une odeur qui se démasquait entre mille. Du sang. Du sang pur, masculin, fort et fier. Empreint de noblesse et de beauté. Celui de Kaname-Sama._

-"Le sang..." _ais-je commencé._  
-"Du Président Kuran a coulé."_ a achevé Shiki._

_Graves, nous sommes restés ainsi, dos à dos et muets, sans même penser à se regarder tant les questions qui volaient dans nos esprits étaient sérieuses."_

* * *

** bla-bla-land de l'auteure :**

_Voilà le chap 8 de My Dear dairy est achevé ! Signant aussi la fin de la 3ème Partie... J'espère que ça vous as plu ^^_

_Voyez le tournant sentimental présent dans ce chapitre ! C'en est effrayant o_O_

_Bon... J'ai bien aimé faire de Seiren un amatrice de Yaoi (quand elle demande à Ruka de lui donner ses magazines BeXBoy xD)_

_Je vais tenter de ne pas faire trop long ici... Pour une fois..._

_C'est officiel : Je considère cette fic comme de la tendre guimauve (mais j'aime beaucoup tout ce qui est bon, guimauve et autres :D)_

_Bon... Heuresement qu'on a cette chère Ruka pour intervenir quand on s'y attend le moins ^^ Merci Ruka ! Tu empêches ma fic d'être ZE guimauve rose, molle et sucrée du siècle xD_

_J'espère ne pas m'être trompée dans la chronologie des faits... Il faut dire que je m'inspire à la fois du manga papier, de l'anime VF et de l'anime VOSTFR (donc les répliques sont parfois un mélange des trois ^^)_

_Hum... Comme vous voyez, Ruka a quitté Yaoiland xD La pauvre, sa vie va être bien gise sans ses magazines :p _

_(vous voulez que je vous fasse une confidence : depuis quelques temps, j'ai tendance à voir de l'amour entre hommes PARTOUT ! (dans les livres, les films, dans la rue... Ca en devient grave !!)_

_Bon... Je crois que tout à été dit... _

_oh ! Une petite reviews mon bon lecteur ??_

_Sur ce,_

_C'était votre Jolly-Roger-77 en direct de Yaoiland :p  
_


	9. Paris Ville des Lumières Flash

**titre : **_My dear Dairy_

**Chapitre : **Partie 4, chapitre 1, _Paris... Ville des lumières ~Flash~_

**Auteure : **Votre Jolly-Roger-77 enfin de retour !

**Rating : **K+/T

**Prairing : **"SenRima" ou "Shima" comme vous voulez...

**Disclaimers : **histoire à moi, le reste à Matsuri Hino.

**note : **désolée d'avoir mis trop de temps a publié ce chapitre... J'étais débordée ! C'est en lisant une reviews où **Lizzy** me demandait la suite que je me suis rendue comte de mon retard ! Je viens donc de clore le chapitre 9 !

**remerciements : **

**Lizzy : **_Heureuse de voir que le chapitre t'ai plu, et aussi merci pour ta mini-reviews, qui a été un véritable coup de fouet pour moi et m'a permi d'accelerer l'écriture du chapitre... Eh oui, ton côté fleur bleue est le bienvenu ici ;)_

**Pauline : **_On se fera interner ensemble, promis :D Non mais j'aime autant écrire des passages drôles que triste... Merci d'ailleurs beaucoup pour ta reviews sur _Guilty Beauty Love _dernier chapitre de _Pensées éphemères _mon recueil de one-shoot. Je trouve d'ailleurs que ce chapitre fait très "My dear Dairy"._

_En fait, tu viens de me faire, invonlontairement, le plus beau compliment que je rêvais d'entendre à propos de mes textes : J'ai toujours voulu que quelqu'un me dise : J'ai pleuré en lisant ce que tu as écris (bon d'accord tu n'a pas pleuré mais ce n'étais pas loin :p je ferais mieux la prochaine fois !) conclusion : oui, je suis sadique :p_

**_DarkCristal : _**_Merci énormement pour tes reviews et ta rectification ! Et merci aussi d'avoir mis My Dear Dairy dans tes favoris ! _

**Nesnes : **(j'ai dit à cette ami qu'elle aurait du chocolat si elle lisait les chapitres avant lundi... Elle a gagné :D) _Dans tes reviews, tu donne (invonlontairement) mon âge ET mon prénom... Franchement toi... Si t'étais pas mon amie... Pour la peine, tu aura moins de chocolat :p_

Je crois n'avoir oublié personne alors... Bonne lecture !!

* * *

_My dear Dairy **"Paris... Ville des lumières...~Flash~**_

_"27 mars,_

Kiryû-kun n'a pas été revu depuis la "nuit Shizuka" comme nous l'appelons entre nous. Yûki-chan se charge donc de la discipline seule... Et elle a bien du mal à canaliser l'energie explosive de ses poufs de congenères !

Depuis le Bal... Elles se lâchent ! Depuis qu'elle ont dansé quelques minutes avec leur idole (ou leur Idol !) elles s'imaginent sans doute que le vampire de leur coeur est tombé amoureux d'elle et font tout pour le voir, le toucher, l'effleurer, quitte à écabouiller les autres truies en chaleur.

Enfin... Je ne sais pas, mais, de jour en jour, elle sont de plus en plus énervées ! Rien n'a voir avec le tout premier crépuscule... Quand les élèves du jour (garçons inclus) formaient deux rangs parfaitement alignés dans une ambiance respectueuse.

Sinon... Rien de nouveau si ce n'est que Ruka-chan ne cesse de me bombarder de questions quant à ma relation avec Senri.

En parlant de Senri... (j'ai perdu l'habitude de l'appeler par son nom !) Il ne cesse de me dire qu'il a de très mauvais pressentiments... Quand je lui ai demandé à propos de quoi, il m'a répondu :

-"Toi, moi, ma mère et Kuran."

_Je me dis que c'est sans doute le malaise qu'apporte un assassinat au sein de son lieu de vie qui le trouble. Quoi de plus naturel après tout ?"  
_

oOo

"28 mars,

_Kiryû-kun est de retour ! Non pas que je l'espérais, loin de moi cette idée, mais... On aura dit que même Yûki-chan ne l'attendait plus..._

D'ailleurs, il est sortit avec nous au crépuscule alors que nous allions en cours. A vrai dire, c'est Kuran-Sama qui l'a ramené.

Ramené d'où ? Ca je ne sais pas.

Nous étions dans le hall du Pavillon et nous attendions notre président. Lui qui n'est jamais en retard est arrivé quelques minutes après nous.

Mais il n'était pas seul. Kiryû l'accompagnait.

Il le tenait par le poignet.

Si Ruka-chan n'était pas follement éprise de notre leader, elle aurait sans doute pris de nombreuses photos pour rédiger des fanzines intitulés : "L'amour secret du sang-pur enfin dévoilé !!".

Mais là elle n'avait pas le coeur à ses folies yaoïstes. Elle les a regardé d'un oeil froid, sans expression.  
Seiren, en revanche, les regardait d'un air sous-entendu avec un sourire en coin du haut de la rampe d'escalier sur laquelle elle se trouvait assise en équillibre.

Zero-kun ne protesta pas lorsque Kuran-sama le traina près de la porte principale du dortoir. Il a delié ses doigts du poignet de l'humain avant que notre groupe ne sorte.

Sous la pluie habituelle de cris nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'Academie.

-"Saluuut ! Vous avez rêvé de moi la nuit dernière ?"

_La voix de Hanabusa. Fidèle à ses habitudes...  
La cohorte de jeunes filles en fleurs à hurlé :  
_  
-"OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!"

_Un sourire charmeur. Un clin d'oeil discret. Quelques évanouissements._

-"Et bien... Cette nuit je tâcherais d'apparaître dans les rêves de... Kurosu Yûki !"

_Il a pointé son "love gun" (pistolet de l'amour) sur la jeune gardienne qui n'avait rien demandé._

-"Hein ?"

_Le jeune dragueur a ajouté, d'humeur taquine :_

-"BANG !"

_C'est à ce moment que les autres filles ont piqué une crise de jalousie :_

-"POURQUOI ELLE ?"  
-"JE VEUX DEVENIR CHARGÉE DE DISCIPLINE !!"  
-"IDOL !! SERS-MOI FOOOOORT !!!"

_  
Sans prêter la moindre attention à ces cris futiles, notre groupe s'est mis à avancer, laissant la jeune Kurosu aux prises avec ses "charmantes" camarades de classe.  
Alors que nous étions plus loin, la cohue enragée a poussé violemment la jeune humaine qui serait allée mordre la poussière si deux bras puissants et vigoureux ne l'avaient pas rattrapé juste à temps._

Yûki-chan s'est redréssée puis retournée pour s'incliner :

-"Merci Kaname-sempa..."

_Elle s'est interrompu en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas Kaname-Sama qui lui avait évité une chute. C'est Kiryû-kun._

-"Ze... Zero ?"

_Dans ses yeux j'ai vu passer bon nombre de questions. J'ai fixé mon attention sur mon chemin. Tout ce que j'ai vu ensuite était Kiryû qui faisait fuir les étudiantes humaines._

De notre côté, Ruka-chan s'est mise à ricaner :  
  
-"Vous avez rêvé de moi la nuit dernière ? Non mais vraiment, Hanabusa..."

_Celui-ci à rétorqué :_

-"C'est vrai que si c'était toi qui apparaissait dans leurs songes la nuit, ce serait des cauchemards !"

_Elle s'est retourné violement, ses cheveux fouettant son visage pâle :  
_  
-"Hanabusa ! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit !?"

_Aïdô et Kain ont continué de marcher. Tandis qu'ils la devançaient, Akatsuki a dit :_

-"N'empêche... J'admire beaucoup cette facette de toi Hanabusa... Cette façon que tu as de "faire semblant"..."  
-"Hein ?"

_Une journée a peu près comme les autres, en somme !"_

oOo

"_29 mars,_

Nous avons été demandé au studio... Nous avions eu quelques jours de congé, c'est pour cela que nous n'avons pas eu a aller à l'agence !

Notre agent nous a parlé d'une grande nouvelle : Nous sommes tellement populaires que nous devrions aller à l'étranger tourner un spot publicitaire ! D'une part, je vais voyager dans le cadre de mon travail, mais de plus, nous allons TOURNER ! C'est-à-dire, que nous n'allons pas simplement poser (comme à l'ordinaire) nous allons tourner ! Et la publicité passera sans doute sur les écrans de télévision !!!

Je suis si impatiente !!!

Mais avant de partir sur le studio de tournage... Qui se trouve...

Oh là là là je n'en reviens toujours pas !!! Je suis si impatiente !!!

Nous allons en France !! En France !!!!

J'ai envie de hurler de joie !!!!

Et Senri aussi à l'air enchanté ! (Enfin, je crois...)

Mais... Plus sérieusement... Kuran-Sama nous avait demandé, cette nuit (il y a quelques heures) de sécher les cours pour l'accompagner près des grilles de l'enceinte de l'Academie.

Il y avait Kiryû-kun et Yûki-chan entourés de vampires du Conseil.

Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas... Et je n'avais pas l'esprit à réfléchir.

-"Chiens du Sénat !" _avait fait la voix de Kaname-Sama_

Visiblement, ils voulaient executer Kiryû sur place car c'est lui qui a assassiné Shizuka-sama. Et tuer un sang-pur est bien plus qu'un crime. Alors... Il devait mourir sur place.

Mais Kaname-Sama s'est interposé. Il a dit qu'ils devraient lui passer sur le corps pour tuer Zero-kun.  
Il a fait exploser le bras du lunetteux (sénateur) le plus proche avant qu'ils ne partent en disant qu'ils reviendraient...

Des problèmes ne font que commencer pour Kiryû et notre leader on dirait...

ET JE VAIS ALLER A PARIS DANS QUELQUES JOURS !!"

oOo

"_30 mars,_

Je crois que Kaname-Sama doit aller au Sénat dans deux jours. Il y ira avec Hanabusa, Akatsuki et Takuma. Ce jour-là, Senri et moi seront sans doute dans l'avion nous conduisant en France... Le 1er Avril... J'ai hâte...

D'ailleurs, j'y pense... Au studio, notre agent nous a demandé, à Senri et à moi, si part le plus grand des hasards, "quelque chose" n'aurait pas changé entre nous. Quand nous lui avons demandé quoi exactement, elle a répondu :

-"Je sais pas... Vous semblez "différents" depuis quelques jours... Les regards que vous échangez, vos sourires complices..."

_Nos yeux étaient fixés sur les siens. Elle a semblé mal à l'aise. Elle a reprit en faisant un geste de la main :_

-"Non, rien, oubliez... J'ai rien dit..."

_J'ai sourit intérieurement. "Quelque chose" n'est-ce-pas ? Notre agent nous connait très bien décidement !_

Enfin... Il faut dire qu'après la pose, ses doutes se sont concrétisés... A dire vrai, dans les vestiaires, j'avais glissé mes lèvres sur celles de Senri et... Je lui ai laissé une jolie trace de rouge à lèvres...

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais elle si. Quand nous avons fini de nous changer et que nous sommes sortis la saluer avant de rentrer à l'internat, elle a éclaté de rire en pointant mon collègue du doigt. Remarquant la cause de cette hilarité, j'ai sorti un mouchoir propre afin d'essuyer la marque rougâtre que j'avais laissé superposée sur sa bouche.  
Ensuite... Lui et moi sommes retournés à l'Academie rapidement tandis que notre manageur, dont le rire s'était calmé, souriait en nous voyant partir main dans la main..."

oOo

_"31 mars,_

J'ai préparé mes valises ! Senri aussi... Enfin je crois... Euh... En fait, j'en sais rien ! Il faudrait que j'aille le voir pour le motiver à les faire sinon... Il est capable de ne prendre qu'un vulgaire sac à dos.

Quant à Ruka... Elle est à la fois heureuse et jalouse de moi. Elle est heureuse pour moi car je vais aller en voyage avec celui que j'aime, mais aussi jalouse, car l'homme qui a volé son coeur ne l'aimera jamais comme nous nous aimons moi et Senri.

Et Hanabusa... A un comportement étrange depuis le soir du Bal... Il a l'air ailleurs (enfin, plus que d'habitude). Il faudrait que je demande à Akatsuki ce qu'il lui arrive... Je pense que, si c'est vraiment grave, Aïdô ne voudra pas forcement me le dire... Mais comme il devrait en avoir parlé à son cousin... Enfin bref...  
C'est vrai qu'apprendre qu'un noble sang-pur a perdu la vie dans notre établissement est gênant mais... Hanabusa a vraiment une tête de traumatisé, ça ne lui va pas au teint.

Je vais me coucher, bien qu'il soit encore tôt. Après tout, je dois me lever vers dix heures demain... Mon vol en direction de la France se fait de jour."  


__

oOo

_"1er avril, soir,_

Je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire... Mais je suis si heureuse !!

Je suis (pardon : nous sommes) à... Paris, capitale des lumières !

Paris... Capitale du pays des droits de l'homme... Ville culturelle... Si belle...

Tous ces beaux bâtiments, musées et monuments... Toutes ces choses... La Seine... Le Louvres... La Tour Eiffel... Dont j'avais vu des dizaines et des dizaines de photographies dans les magazines...

Pour nous, au Japon, Paris (la France plus généralement) est le symbole de l'élégance et du raffinement. J'ai une grande chance de me trouver ici, même si c'est pour mon travail. Après tout, ce n'est pas le boulot le plus affreux du monde, loin de là ! Je suis une mannequin de plus en plus populaire et je forme un duo avec le seul homme que je n'ai jamais aimé.

J'ai une vie heureuse en somme...

Nous avons un bon hôtel avec vue sur la Tour Eiffel : j'ai l'impression d'être dans un doux rève !

D'après notre agent, nous sommes vraiment célèbres de part le monde et le fait que l'on ne nous vois jamais en public entoure notre duo d'une part de mystère. Enfin... C'est ce qu'elle a dit. Elle a aussi ajouté que comme nous ne sortons pas beaucoup, nous ne nous rendons pas compte de notre popularité.

Bah... La vie, l'argent, la célébrité... Est-ce que tout ceci est important au final ?

Tu sais quoi ? Notre agent nous avais dit (pour nous taquiner) que nous aurions une chambre commune. Nous l'avons foudroyé du regard et elle a esquissé un sourire maladroit en nous avouant que c'était faux, que nous pièces sont justes voisines.  
Elle est assez futile quand elle s'y met...

J'y vais... Nous allons tous les trois (notre agent, Senri et moi) manger au restaurant !! Et je parie que notre manageur va nous assomer de questions concernants notre relation..."  


__

oOo

_"2 avril, aube,_

La France... Quel beau pays. Mais... J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal avec les spécialités locales...

Au restaurant luxueux dans lequel nous avions mangé, notre agent a englouti huîtres, escargots et foie gras...  
Des escargots !

Ces trucs verts fluos et visqueux !

Elle avait l'air de se régaler en plus... C'est limite inquiétant pour sa santé mentale...

Moi et Senri avons regardé d'un oeil inquiet la carte. Finalement, ça a été des blanquettes de veau pour nous deux. C'était l'une des premières fois que j'en mange et je dois dire que c'est très bon quoique... Spécial pour mon palais accoutumé aux plats japonais.

Enfin bref... Aujourd'hui nous avons rendez-vous tôt sur le lieu de tournage... C'est vraiment dépayasant !"

oOo

_"3 avril,_

C'était génial !!

Réctification faite : J'aime Pariiiiis !!!

Hier, notre agent (qui est notre responsable officielle ici), Senri et moi, sommes allés sur le lieu où se déroule le tournage de la publicité.

Une pub pour du parfum d'un grand créateur français... Le produit se nomme "Mélancolie".

L'ambiance sur le lieu où l'on a tourné était survoltée !

Des techniciens et ingénieurs qui couraient dans tout les sens à régler d'infinis détails, des décoragistes... décorateurs... décoingénieurs... Comment on appelle les personnes qui se chargent des décors ?  
Enfin bref, on aurait dit une ruche d'abeilles sur-peuplée.

L'endroit lui-même était une sorte de tour d'un vieux château d'allure gothique. Je ne pensais pas trouver quelque chose du genre aux alentours de la capitale française.  
Senri se trouvait à l'entrée du bâtiment et moi sur le toît avec le soleil couchant devant moi. J'étais vêtue d'une longue robe rouge d'une mousseline legère et lui d'un costard noir très... "frenchy".

Au signal, je devais mettre quelques gouttes du parfum, le poser à même le sol avant de danser (à savoir tourner sur moi-même en m'arrangeant pour que la robe tournoie de façon élégante autour de moi, cette scène ayant été filmé du dessus).  
Pendant ce temps-là, mon collègue regardait la voûte celèste avant de penêtrer dans la tour, de monter un long escalier en colimaçon pour arriver sur le toît, là où je me trouvais.  
Nous nous immobilisions soudainnement avant d'avancer lentement l'un vers l'autre. Une fois proches, il passait un main à ma taille, une à ma jambe avant de me renverser et d'approcher ses lèvres des miennes.  
C'est au moment où nos souffles se mélaient et que l'on semblaient proches du baiser que la caméra arrêtait de tourner.

Nous avons dû faire plusieurs prises avant que le cameraman ne semble convaincu. Il a même glissé à notre agent : "C'est rare que ce soit aussi rapide avec des amateurs aussi jeunes qu'eux."

Celle-ci affichait d'ailleurs un grand sourire et nous sommes retournés à l'hôtel quelques temps plus tard."

oOo

_"4 avril,_

Aujourd'hui nous avons visité la Tour Eiffel ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais...

Oui, bon d'accord, j'avoue ne jamais avoir rêvé de visiter la Dame de Fer mais... Maintenant... Je suis vraiment heureuse de l'avoir fait !

Il y avait beaucoup de monde... En particulier, grand nombre de japonais !  
En fait... Il y a partout des touristes venus droit du Japon...

Ensuite, nous avons longuement marchés dans les rues de la capitale. C'est étonnant le mélange des genres, des époques et des ambiances dans cette ville... Du quartier chic entourés de monuments historiques on passe aux petites ruelles bondées de magasins en tout genre...

Je suppose que l'on doit avoir la même chose au Japon... Bien que je ne sois jamais allée à la capitale, même pour mon métier.

Oh ! J'y pense ! Alors que nous étions sur le pont Alexandre III (très beau, soit dit en passant), un groupe de jeunes parisiens à l'air plutôt branchés, nous a pointé du doigt en disant des mots en français que je n'ai pas compris.  
Notre agent, qui parle la langue, nous a traduit ce qu'ils disaient :  
  
-"Ils vous reconnaissent. Vous êtes assez célèbres ici, vous savez ?"

_Senri et moi avons échangés un regard :_

-"Quoi ?" _a t-il fait un levant un sourcil, étonné._

Notre manageur a haussé les épaules :  
  
-"Bah oui. Vous êtes des jeunes mannequins prometteur que l'on voit partout. Vous vous vendez bien. Alors, forcèment, vous avez des fans. Mais comme vous vivez à huis clos dans un internat paumé, vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, c'est tout."

_Le groupe de jeunes français s'est avancé vers nous. Ils nous ont parlés et c'est notre agent qui a répondu à notre place, vu que nous ne comprenions rien du tout._

Après avoir échangés quelques paroles, elle s'est tournée vers nous tandis qu'une jeune fille du groupe fouillait dans son sac à main :

-"Ils vous connaissent. Je vous avais bien dit que l'on vous voit partout ! Ils aimeraient bien avoir un autographe."

_Senri et moi avons demandé en même temps, les yeux exorbités :_

-"Un autographe ?!"

_La jeune fille française sortit de son sac un bloc-note et un stylo. Elle l'a tendu à notre agent en disant quelques mots.  
Notre manageur m'a donné les deux objets en m'engourageant :  
_  
-"Allez, Rima-chan ! Un petit autographe ! Ca ne va pas te tuer ! Au contraire, ça peut augmenter ta popularité et booster ta carrière !"

_J'ai saisi le stylo :  
_  
-"D'accord..."

_J'ai fait une rapide signature sur le papier avant de tendre le bloc-notes à Senri en marmonant un vague :_

-"À toi..."

_Il l'a pris, a apposé un gribouillage sur la feuille avant de le rendre à mon agent :_

-"Voilà..."_ a t-il fait d'un air morne._

_Notre responsable a donné le bloc-note à la jeune fille, radieuse. Elle lui a ensuite proposé quelque chose, enjouée, avant de se retourner vers nous, un grand sourire peint sur son visage :  
_  
-"Une photo ?"

_Nous devions vaguement ressembler à des rats crevés sur lequels une voiture serait passé en laissant de longues traces de pneus. Mais nous n'avions pas refusé. Un garçon a sortit un appareil photo de bonne qualité avant de nous lancer un vague "s'il vous plaît" maladroitement articulé en japonais._

Nous avons accepté et les fans nous on pris en photo. Notre agent, fidèle à son habitude nous lançait des conseils.

-"Shiki-kun ! Souris un peu ! Tu n'es pas à un enterrement ! Rima-chan ! Pose la main sur son épaule, c'est plus glamour ! Remonte tes chaussettes, elle tombent ! Shiki-kun ! Tu n'a jamais appris à sourire ? Souris un peu bon sang ! Oui, c'est mieux comme ça, continuez ainsi et ses photos feront le tour du net ! C'est bon pour votre image !"

_Senri s'est tourné vers elle, lassé :_

-"Dîtes, M'dame... Vous pouvez pas la fermer cinq minutes ? On est des pros après tout ! Ca fait plus de quatre ans que l'on est dans le métier..."  
-"Oh ! Shiki-kun ! Tu fais ta crise d'adolescence ou quoi ?" _a t-elle répondu, plus amusée qu'outrée._

_Le jeune fan a pris quelques clichés avant de nous remercier en français, puis en anglais. Une autre garçon du groupe a marmonné un vague "merci" en japonais à notre attention._

Ils sont ensuite repartis en poussant quelques cris de joie.  
  
-"C'est... C'est ça "avoir des fans" ?" _ais-je demandé._  
-"Oui, Rima-chan ! Et encore tu n'as rien vu ! Un autre de mes duos phares ne pouvait pas faire un pas au-dehors sans être assailli de toute parts."

_J'ai déglutit. _

-"Et ça va continuer tout le temps où nous serons à Paris ?"  
-"Sans doute, sans doute..."_ a fait notre agent, pensive._

Nous avons continué notre promenade tranquillement, sans faire attention aux doigts qui se pointaient dans notre direction.

Le bouche à oreilles fonctionne bien... Demain il faudrait que je sorte avec des lunettes noires, un grand chapeau et une fausse moustache !"

oOo

_"6 avril,_

Nous partons demain, au matin...  
On nous avait rapellé pour la publicité hier, mais, visiblement, tout est parfait, nous nous sommes bien débrouillé. Il enverront la video à notre agent qui se chargera de nous la montrer.

J'ai eu des nouvelles de mes parents qui m'ont téléphonés (j'avoue avoir tendance à les oublier...). Ils vont bien et sont fiers de moi. Ils disent que, bientôt, je serais la digne héritière du clan Tôya. Ils m'ont aussi laissé sous-entendre qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un avec qui me fiancer...

À un moment, ils m'ont dit :

-"Rima... Tu seras bientôt une femme en âge de te marier..."  
-"Et alors ?" _avais-je rétorqué._  
-"Nous sommes en train de réfléchir activement à ton avenir..."  
-"Vous préparez mon avenir ? Et si je n'en veux pas ?"  
-"Rima... Tu fait partie d'une grande famille aristocrate..."  
-"Et alors ?"  
-"Peut importe ce que l'on prévoit, tu devras t'y contraindre."  
-"Hors de question."

_Le ton de mon père se fit plus ferme._

-"Si. Tu t'y résoudra, par n'importe quelle manière."  
-"J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de parler à quelqu'un comme toi."

_J'ai raccroché au nez de mon géniteur qui allait sans doute entamer une nouvelle phrase. Dans la famille, nous sommes assez têtus... Et ni lui, ni moi, nous faisons exeption à la règle._

J'ai jeté mon portable sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel.

Encore cette histoire de mariage d'interêt... Même si, aux dires de mon agent, dans l'interêt de ma carrière, il vaut mieux que je me fiancie avec Senri... Ce qui ne me déplairait pas.

C'est alors que je pensais ça que la porte de ma chambre s'est ouvert sur Senri.  
  
-"Tiens, tu as encore oublié de fermer à clé..."_ a t-il dit en regardant le verrou._

Il s'est avancé vers moi et m'a regardée. J'étais debout à côté de mon lit, le regard dans le vague.  
  
-"Ça ne va pas Rima ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien..."

_Il a vu mon portable sur les draps, l'a ramassé avant de jouer avec le pendentif accroché dessus (un petit coeur argenté).  
Il l'a ensuite posé sur la table de chevet._

-"Rima ?"

_Il s'est approché de moi avant de me passer la main sur la nuque.  
Il a fixé mes yeux.  
_  
-"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

_J'ai fuis son regard._

-"Rien."

_Il a esquissé un mince sourire en disant :_

-"Attends un peu..."

_Il a approché ses lèvres des miennes, les a posé dessus quelques centièmes de secondes avant de les retirer précipitamment._

-"Aïe !"

_Je l'ai regardé sans comprendre :  
_  
-"Quoi "aïe" ?"

_Il a fait une moue boudeuse :_

-"J'ai reçu un éléctro-choc... Pas de doute, y'a quelque chose qui va pas."

_J'ai soupiré avant de dire :_

-"C'est mes parents... Ils ont appelé tout à l'heure et..."

_Il a tout de suite compris. Arpès tout, ça a longtemps été un sujet de désaccord entre nous. Il a laissé échapper un mot, un seul. Un mot qui disait absolument tout._

-"Fiancé ?"

_J'ai asquiessé avant de le serrer dans mes bras et de laisser quelques larmes mouiller la chemise qu'il portait..."_

oOo

_"8 avril,_

Nous sommes de retour au pays depuis hier ! J'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire, je dois aller en cours... La nouvelle année scolaire a commencé..."  


__

oOo

_"25 avril,_

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire beaucoup... En revanche, aujourd'hui, les cours ont été annulé en raison d'un accident...

Une jeune humaine a été mordue et a eu la mémoire éffacée, signe que le "prédateur" se trouve dans notre classe... Kaname-Sama a alors chargés Takuma-san de mener une petite enquête...

Celui-ci a alors "embauché" plusieurs autres élèves, dont moi, a savoir Kain, Senri, Ruka et Hanabusa. Mais celui-ci n'est pas venu.

D'ailleurs, pour l'heure, les soupçons se portent sur lui, vu qu'il a un passif (il a déjà grignoté Yûki-san...).

Nous étions à l'infirmerie, laissant Ichijô questionner la victime, quand les chargés de discipline sont arrivés, voulant, eux aussi, voir la jeune fille.

La jeune Yûki a été surprise de nous voir là... Et quand elle a demandé la raison de notre présence, Takuma a répondu (avec petites étoiles en prime) :

-"Nous sommes des détectives nommés par Kaname dans le but d'enquêter sur cette sombre affaire ! Nous nous nommons..."  
_  
Il a laissé passé une seconde. Peut-être pour ajouter de l'ambiance à sa phrase. Sans doute parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il s'est tourné vers nous, un grand sourire fixé sur son visage pour demander :  
_  
-"On choisit quoi comme nom ?"  
_  
Les petites étoiles autour de lui ont disparues._

La jeune mordue est partie en disant à Zero qu'en réalité il était gentil (il l'avait portée jusqu'a l'infirmerie).  
Nous sommes restés à parler avec nos gardiens quand, au bout d'un moment, Kiryû a filé à l'anglaise. Je crois bien que tout le monde l'avais remarqué, à l'exeption de Takuma et Yûki. Quand la jeune fille s'en est rendu compte, elle a pris congé de nous avant de partir en courant.

Senri et moi avons passé plusieurs minutes à manger des Pocky alors qu'Ichijô élaborait une liste des potentiels coupable, entretenant un passionant monologue durant un long moment (nous nous sommes tous discrètement eclipsés avant la fin).

Je crois qu'une grande réception vampirique sera prévue pour le mois de juin... J'aimerais bien y aller pour une fois...

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Moi, vouloir aller à une réception ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai mangé ?

Bon, je te laisse journal, je vais dormir."

_

* * *

_

**papotons gaiment (mais pas longtemps) : **

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps... Je vous rapellerais jsute de prendre des nouvelles de mes fics sur mon profil (en cliquant sur mon pseudo en haut de la page, avant la fic) que je met régulièrement à jour. _

_Je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre... Je pense qu'il mettra moins de temps que celui-ci (quoique... Je suis sur-chargée en ce moment __-)_

_Bon... A bientôt !_

_Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît !_

_Sur ce, _

_C'était votre Jolly-Roger-77 qui a des cernes sous les yeux !_

_(si vous m'appelez "Jolly-chan" ça me fera plaisiiiiiiir !!)_

_(ça y est je divague :p)  
_


	10. Je vais juste voir ma mère

**titre : **_My Dear Diary_

**chapitre : **Partie 4, chapitre 2 : "Je passe juste voir ma mère..."

**auteure : **moi votre Jolly-Roger-77 qui a pris un retard terrible dans la rédaction de ce chapitre ^^" Vraiment désolée !

**Rating : **Maybe.... T....

**Disclaimers : **Tout à Matsuri Hino... Sauf... Bah... L'histoire xD. Et la mère de Rima (qui doit exister mais qu'on a jamais vue) que j'ai... "crée" à ma façon... hum... c'est tout.

**Prairing :** Senri & Rima...

**note : **Déjà je suis** vraiment vraiment** désolée que ce chapitre arrive avec autant de retard... Je n'étais pas dans la plus fraîche des santés... Et... Quand je ne suis pas très bien... J'ai besoin d'écrire des choses plus... "sombres". Par exemple, j'ai publié deux O-S Yaoi _Le Baiser Monochrome _et_ La Malédiction de la Lune_ (du pur KanameXZero) ainsi que le chapitre 9 de _Pensées éphemères _qui s'intitule : _So Contagious_ (et dont le personnage principal n'est autre que Rima !)

**note 2 :**

**remerciements !**

**Lizzy : **merci encore de m'avoir lue ! Et désolée du retard.... Euh... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents !

**Pauline : **A ce rythme là, on ira _vraiment_ à l'asile ensemble xD J'ai vu que tu à fait la connaissance de mon amie aux mille surnoms... J'espère qu'elle te t'a pas trop saoulée xD *zbaaf* Bon... Avec un peu de chance tu arrivera à rire devant ce chapitre :D !

(P.S : tu dessines réellement bien !)

**Cath' : **Merci de m'avoir lue et d'avoir laissé ton avis ! Oui... Ce couple... Est trop chou !! *cris d'hystérique* Et... A dire vrai, je n'avais même pas remarqué que tu ne maitrise pas le français en lisant ta review xD A bientôt ;)

**Superclo : **Je te décerne le prix de la plus longue review postée sur le chapitre 9 xD Si Rima "oublie" Kaname a chaque Noël c'est que... Euh... Je ne le voyais pas trop offrir et recevoir des présents... Et aussi... _Quel cadeau Rima lui aurait donné ?_ En fait, c'est surtout cette question qui "m'angoissait". Mais bon... Maintenant, j'ai al réponse : Rima n'avait qu'a lui offrir... **un slip tortue ninja !** *tousse* **Merci de m'avoir mis dans tes favorites :D !!**

**Giovii & Winnie : **entre deux délires déconseillés aux moins de 5 ans, j'ai réussi à sortir ce chapitre de _My Dear Dairy_ ! Merci de m'avoir soutenue !

**note 3 : **je poste des extraits des chapitres en cours sur le forum dont le lien se trouve dans mon profil. Si vous voulez lire le début du chapitre 11 avant les autres... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire :D

**Merci encore à vous et... BONNE LECTURE !  
**

* * *

_"26 avril, aube,_

_Ma vie est bien chargée bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose de nouveau... La banale rengaine des amis, des amours et des enmerdes qui continue et qui contiuera encore longtemps..._

_Comme je l'avais dit à mon dernier passage sur ce journal, une grande reception vampirique est prévue demain... Et dans deux mois ce sont les grandes vacances !_

_D'ailleurs, je crois que nous irons dans un manoir de la famille Aïdô... Mais, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est aussi la famille de Hanabusa qui organise la fête de demain !  
Elle aura lieu dans les luxueuses pièces souterraines situées sous un viel immeuble en ruine de la ville proche._

_Je pense que j'y irai. D'après ce que mes parents m'ont laissé entendre dans un récent message, ma mère y participera._

_Je n'ai pas tellement envie de la croiser, bien que cela fasse plusieurs années que je ne l'ai pas vue._

_Suis-je une fille indigne ?_

_En tout cas, je pense être celle que je suis et ce, même si je fais honte à ma famille._

_Après tout... Est-ce vraiment important que d'avoir une bonne image et que de redorer le blason famillial ?_

_Il faudrait que je règle cette histoire de fiancé séléctionné par mes parents à cette soirée. Et ce, une bonne fois pour toutes."_

oOo

_"26 avril, soir,_

_Kaname-Sama se doute t-il du fait que Senri et moi nous aimons ? Je l'ignore. Je pense qu'en tant que sang-pur, il doit l'avoir deviné instictivement, qu'en tant que président du Pavillon et Chef de classe, les relations existantes entre les élèves doivent plus ou moins le concerner mais... Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est au courant._

_Et Hanabusa ? Et Akatsuki ? Est-ce que Ruka leur en a parlé ?_

_Je sais que, lorsque l'on aime, on se fout du regard des autres. Mais... J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils pensent de nous..._

_Senri... Où que je soit, mes pensées dévient toujours vers lui. Quoique je regarde, je le vois... A chaque souffle que je fais, c'est en ayant la douce vision de ses iris gravée dans mon esprit._

_Éperdumment amoureuse. Voilà ce qu'il a fait de moi._

_Et je n'ai aucun regrets._

_Et je n'en aurais jamais ?"  
_

_oOo_

_"28 avril,_

_La réception était hier !! C'était assez... Hum... A la fois ennuyant et sympa !_

_C'est lorsque le crépuscule pointait que nous sommes allés dans la petite ville près de l'Academie. En marchant un peu, sous une pluie de regards admiratifs bien sûr (de banals humains nous regardant comme si nous étions des dieux venus faire un petit tour sur terre), nous sommes arrivés près d'une grande bâtisse désolée.  
J'étais alors seule avec Senri, nous étions les derniers de notre classe a arriver car on nous avait retenus à l'agence et on avait à peine eu le temps de passer à l'Academie pour se changer._

_Nous avons pénetrés dans un grand hall aux vitres fissurées. J'étais dans la robe noire que je portais lors de l'anniversaire de Takuma. Senri était dans un costume bleu, avec une chemise d'un rose très pâle._

_Je me souviens... Quelques minutes auparvant, alors qu'il achevait de se préparer dans sa chambre, devant un grand miroir mural... Il tentait de nouer le ruban autour de son cou de façon convenable. Un ruban dans les tons rouges. Il ne semblait pas très pressé d'aller à une telle fête. Quand je l'ai questionné sur le sujet, il a répondu :  
_  
-"Mon oncle y sera."

_Je n'avais que vu très peu son oncle mais... Je sais qu'il ne l'aime pas vraiment._

_J'étais assise sur un fauteuil, à ses côtés. Je lui ai tendu un Pocky, sans pour autant le regarder. Il l'a attrapé dans sa bouche._

_Lorsqu'il l'a fini, j'ai simplement dit :_

-"Ma mère y sera aussi."

_Il n'a pas répondu. Je lui ai alors demandé :  
_  
-"Tu crois qu'il faudra que j'aille lui parler ?"

_Il a enfilé sa veste avant de dire :_

-"Ça dépend. Que veux-tu que je te réponde ?"

_J'ai soufflé :_

-"Rien..."

_Alors que nous étions descendus dans le hall de l'Académie, il m'avait posé cette question :_

-"Tu crois qu'elle a trouvé celui avec lequel tu passera ta vie ?"

_Je n'ai rien dit. Inutile n'est-ce pas ? Quelles autres raisons auraient pû pousser ma génitrice à venir à cette fête proche de mon internat ?  
A moins que ce ne soit pour chercher un candidat... Il me restait encore de l'espoir.  
_

_Enfin bref. Revenons là où j'en était, c'est-à-dire quand nous sommes descendus dans les sous-sols de cette grande maison à l'allure ancienne (bien que les mots "totalement out" soient plus convenus pour ce genre d'endroit...)._

_Dans la grande salle de reception, là où se trouvaient tout les invités, la soirée avait déjà bien commencée. On voyait quelques personnes danser, d'autres bavarder avec des personnes souvent celèbres, ou encore pres d'un buffet, occupés à manger._

-"On fait quoi ?" _ais-je demandé à Senri qui se trouvait près de moi._

_J'ai remarqué qu'il scrutait les invités, sans doute afin de voir si son oncle se trouvait ici.  
Comme pour confirmer mes doutes, il a soufflé entre ses dents, le regard inquiet :_

-"Non ! Il est là !"

_Son oncle, sénateur, nous avait remarqué et se dirigeait vers nous à grandes enjambées.  
Senri a détourné le regard, une grimace tordant son fin visage._

-"J'ai pas envie de lui parler ! Allez, viens !" _a t-il fait en me tirant par le bras._  
-"Où ?" _avais-je questionné._

_Il avait répondu, les traits crispés :_

-"Danser."

_Il m'a trainée jusqu'à la piste de danse avant de lâcher mon poignet._

-"Et comment ça pourrais t'empêcher de le voir ?"

_Il a passé sa main gauche sur mes reins, sa main droite a enlacé mes doigts.  
Il a répondu :_

-"C'est la façon la plus agréable et discrète pour aller à l'autre bout de la salle. Loin de lui, tu comprends ?"

_J'ai rougi alors qu'il m'entrainnait dans une valse viennoise. _

_Contrairement aux autres couples, nous nous arrangions pour nous dririger vers le fond de la salle. Quand les musiciens eurent fini de jouer le morceaux (car, bien évidement, il y avait des musiciens) nous étions à l'opposé de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions au début. Nous sommes sortis de la piste.  
Senri a lâché mon dos et mes doigts avant de regarder le flot de danseurs qui entamait de nouveaux pas. Le frère de sa mère se trouvait à l'autre bout et nous regardait, bien qu'il soit trop loin pour nous parler ou même nous faire un signe. Et puis, ça ne fait pas lors d'un telle soirée aristocratique._

-"Mon oncle ne traversera jamais la piste de danse si elle est tant utilisée. Je suis en sécurité pour le moment."

_J'ai fait passer une mêche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, d'un geste machinal._

-"Pourquoi refuses-tu de le voir ? C'est ton oncle après tout."

_Il a soupiré._

-"Si il arrive à me parler, il va vouloir que j'aille quelques jours à la maison... C'est loin et... J'ai beau adorer ma mère... La voir telle une ombre dans sa propre demeure me fait mal au coeur."

_Il avait les yeux dans le vague. Je lui ai posé une main sur l'épaule._

-"Viens. Nous ferions mieux d'aller retrouver les autres."

_Je l'ai attrapé vers la manche tandis que je cherchais Ruka du regard. L'oncle de Senri s'est éloigné. Il fut ensuite accosté par plusieurs actrices connues._

_J'ai trouvé Sôen. J'ai tiré Shiki dans sa direction.  
Une fois près de ma camarade de chambre, Senri a entamé la conversation, de la façon la plus intéressante qui soit :_

-"Où est Takuma-san ?"  
-"Je ne sais pas je ne l'ai pas vu."_ Ais-je fait._  
-"Je ne sais pas. D'après les cousins, Kaname-Sama l'aurait appelé. Ils doivent être seuls à l'étage en ce moment..."

_J'ai vu dans ses yeux une flamme s'allumer. La flamme de la passion yaoïste n'était pas tout à fait morte en elle. Elle avait beau avoir "ralenti le rythme", elle ne pouvait dire non quand de l'amour entre hommes se trouvait devant elle, posé sur un plateau d'argent._

_J'ai haussé les épaules et Ruka nous a questionné :_

-"Ça va bien entre vous ? Quoi de neuf ?"

_Ni Shiki ni moi n'avons envie de lui répondre. En fait, nos affaires de couple ne la regardent pas.  
En voyant que nous ne disions rien, elle a mis une moue boudeuse sur son visage._

_C'est à ce moment précis que le mince brouhaha habitant la salle s'est estompé. Chaque bavaradage a cessé, chaque danseur s'arrêtait sur place, chaque mangeur se figeait, un truc comestible à mis-chemin entre sa bouche et le plateau duquel il venait._

_J'ai tourné mes yeux vers le point où étaient fixés tout les regards._

_Kaname-Sama._

_Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Seul un sang-pur prestigieux assistant rarement aux réceptions pouvait attirer autant l'attention._

_Tout le monde s'est incliné devant lui. De vagues murmures parvenaient à mes oreilles :  
_  
-"Kaname-Sama..."  
-"C'est si rare de vous voir parmi nous..."  
-"Maître Kuran... Qu'il est bon de vous voir..."

_En signe de respect, je me suis inclinée. Moins bas que les autres. Après tout, je côtoie cet homme au jour le jour et je sais que si il y a une chose qu'il execre, c'est bien les preuves d'une admiration hypocrite._

-"Oh, ne vous imterrompez pas. Je n'avais aucunement envie de gêner cette fête."

_Hanabusa est arrivé à nos côtés, l'air crispé, l'oeil fixé sur une silouhette éloignée. Je l'ai regardé à mon tour avant de sursauter. Zero Kiryû se trouvait là ! Adossé à une colonne, l'air blasé et les cheveux étrangement ébouriffés.  
C'est le fils d'un chasseur de vampires. Il n'est pas étonnant qu'il reçoive des "missions" de temps à autre. Il devait donc sans doute surveiller la soirée._

_Kiryû était à une dizaine de mètres de Kuran, mais... J'avais la désagréable impression qu'ils se faisaient un face à face muet. Kiryû a été le seul à ne pas s'incliner devant notre leader._

_Après tout... Ce n'est pas un vampire, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Un homme blond s'est approché de Kaname, un sourire aux lèvres. Hanabusa, encore plus crispé qu'aupravant, est allé le rejoindre à grands pas. Aux côtés des deux hommes, une jeune fille, sans doute un peu plus âgée que nous. Elle aussi était blonde._

_L'homme pris la parole :_

-"C'est un grand honneur pour moi de vous voir en ma modeste demeure... Kaname-Sama."  
-"C'est un plaisir pour moi que d'être ici... Aïdô-san."

_J'ai hoqueté sous l'effet de la surprise. J'ai murmuré à l'attention de mes amis :_

-"Aï...Aïdô-san... C'est... C'est..."  
-"Le père de Hanabusa" _a achevé Ruka a ma place._

_Le père de notre blondinet aux yeux bleus à repris :_

-"Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai une faveur spéciale à vous demander, Kaname-Sama..."

_Il a fait un geste vers la jeune fille qui était à sa droite._

-"Je vous présente ma fille. Tsukikô. J'espère que vous vous interesserez à elle. Toute notre famille l'espère..."

_Son ton était sous-entendu. Si la jeune Tsukikô a rougi legèrement, son frère, lui, a pris une franche teinte violacée pour dire :_

-"PÈRE ! KANAME-SAMA, JE N'ESPÈRE RIEN !!"

_Kuran, très classe et diplomate, à répondu en s'incliant devant la soeur aînée de Hanabusa :  
_  
-"J'ignore ce que l'avenir nous reserve mais... Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir."

_Ruka a fixé sa flûte de champagne d'un air triste. Akatsuki est arrivé vers nous, un oeil tout aussi mélancolique posé sur la jeune vampiresse.  
Alors que tous les invités s'approchaient avidement de Kaname-Sama, dans le but de présenter leur fille, la porte s'est ouvert une nouvelle fois sur une aura noble. Les même regards fixés sur le même point. Les mêmes chuchotements... À une variante près : Ce n'était pas le nom de notre président qui était sur les lèvres._

-"Sara Shirabuki-Sama..."  
-"La grande Shirabuki qui participe à une soirée ? C'est bien rare..."  
-"Shirabuki-Sama... C'est un honneur..."

_J'avais une impression de déjà-vu..._

_Sara Shirabuki s'est avancée dans la salle, ses élégantes chaussures produisant un son discret.  
De nouveau, l'assemblée s'est agenouillée devant l'être de sang-pur qui entrait._

-"Pauvre Kaname... Laissez-le donc tranquille..." _ont fait ses lèvres graciles._

_Elle s'est dirigée vers le brun._

-"Bonsoir Kaname-san."  
-"Bonsoir Sara-san..."  
-"Kaname... Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous revoir depuis que tu as commencé à jouer les écoliers..."

_Kuran-Sama a pris sa main gantée dans la sienne pour la porter à sa bouche, dans un baise-main purement aristocratique. La jeune femme a continué :_

-"Il reste si peu de sangs-pur comme nous... Que nous devrions pourtant nous soutenir mutuellement."

_Quelques secondes après, Kaname est sorti de la salle, laissant derrière lui une Sara au regard voilé._

_Senri et moi nous sommes approchés du buffet. Je buvais quelques gouttes du champagne que m'avait donné un serveur quand j'ai entendu une voix faire :_

-"Senri ! Je te cherchais..."

_Une voix masculine, grave. Du coin de l'oeil, j'ai vu l'oncle de mon ami, une main sur son épaule. Celui-ci gardait un air neutre._

-"Tu devrais aller rendre visite à ta mère pendant les vacances, tu lui manques affreusement."

_Shiki n'a pas cillé._

-"Et puis je te trouve bien maigre... Tu es sûr que tu te nourris convenablement ?"

_Il lui a tapoté l'épaule de ses longs doigts avant de partir._

_Les sourcils de Shiki se sont froncés de mécontentement._  
_  
J'ai attrapé un amuse-gueule sur le buffet avant de le lui tendre à manger._

-"Ton oncle t'a dit de bien te nourrir." _me suis-je justifiée._

_Il a pris ce que je lui tendais avant de l'avaler._

_Et puis... Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, j'ai entendu une voix féminine faire :_

-"RIMAAAAA !! MA CHÉRIE !!"

_Une silouhette tout aussi féminine s'est ruée vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras._

-"Je te cherchais !!"

_La femme s'est décollé de moi pour m'analyser de son oeil bleu.  
_  
-"Tu n'aurais pas un peu grandi par hasard ?"

_Elle était dans une robe de soie blanche qui soulignait ses formes, les cheveux oranges attachés en une natte qui lui tombaient dans le dos. Elle semblait à peine plus vielle que moi. Elle était très peu maquillée et affichait un air ravi. Ses ongles vernis rouges tenaient une petite pochette de soirée argentée.  
J'ai dis :_

-"Maman... Pourquoi a t-il fallu que tu viennes ?"

_Ma génitrice a affiché un grand sourire :  
_

-"Est-ce un crime que de venir voir sa fille ?"

_Elle s'est ensuite tournée vers Senri en battant des mains comme une gamine surexitée :_

-"Oh ! Mais c'est le beau jeune homme que tu avais ramené à la maison l'autre jour !"  
-"C'était il y plus de trois an 'Man..."

_Elle haussé les épaules avant de dire en gloussant bêtement :  
_  
-"C'est fou comme le temps passe vite !"

_Elle l'a regardé de haut en bas et de bas en haut._

-"Je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais aussi charmant..."  
-"B'jour madame..." _a fait mon collègue._

_Ma mère a émis un autre gloussement :  
_  
-"Et poli avec ça !"

_Je l'ai attrapé par le bras :_

-"'Man... Arrête de te conduire comme ça... Nous sommes à une réception importante..."

_Son air jovial s'est en parti effacé :_

-"Tu as raison. Je représente notre famille."

_J'ai inspiré profondement avant de poser la question qui m'angoissait :_

-"Tu _l_'as trouvé ?"

_Elle a pris un air faussement innocent :_

-"De qui tu parles ?"

_Je lui ai jeté un regard noir. Ma voix s'est très légerement durçie :_

-"Mon fiancé."

_Elle a semblée gênée. Elle a fait passer sa longue natte sur le devant de son corps avant de la tortiller avec ses doigts._

-"Ah... Euh... C'est-à-dire..."

_Elle a ouvert la pochette de soirée qu'elle tenait. Elle un a peu fouillé dedans avant d'en sortir un bout de papier plié.  
_  
-"Je... Euh... Je.. J'ai fait une liste..."

_Maladroitement elle a déplié la feuille._

-"Tout ces jeunes gens sont interréssés."

_J'ai pris la liste qu'elle me tendait avant d'écarquiller les yeux :_

-"Tout ça ?!"

_Une bonne cinquantante de nom s'y trouvaient.  
Elle a asquiessé tandis que Shiki venait derrière moi lire les noms par-dessus mon épaule. Ma mère a fait :_

-"Je voulais te présenter à Kuran-Sama aussi... Mais comme vous êtes camarades de classe..."

_Elle n'a pas cherché a poursuivre sa phrase sous le regard que je lui ai lancé._

_Pendant de longues secondes, mes yeux ont parcouru le papier tandis que ma génitrice ne disait rien.  
C'est moi qui brisa le silence :_

-"Lequel avez-vous choisi ?"  
-"Aucun. Libre à toi de faire ce choix."

_Mon coeur s'est serré. Je ne me voyais pas passer ma vie aux côtés d'un aristocrate dix fois plus vieux que moi ou d'un jeune directeur ambitieux._

_Ma vie telle qu'elle est me convient parfaitement._

_Je n'ai pas sû quoi répondre. Ma mère me regardait avec un sourire béat. Limite histoire de dire "la vie est belle !"._

_Tu parles._

_Pourquoi la vie serait-elle belle ? On a beau tout avoir on désire davantage. Toujours._

_Heureusement... On a des personnes sur qui on peut compter. Des amis qui sont là pour nous._

_Ma mère semblait attendre que je lui annonce mon choix. Choisir un homme grâce à une liste... C'est bien une idée de mes parents..._

_Mais... Au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche pour m'encourager à parler, une main s'est posée sur mon épaule. Une voix confiante à dit :  
_

-"Madame Tôya... Rima a largement le temps avant de songer à ce genre de choses. Et puis..."

_Je me suis tournée, surprise, vers Senri qui parlait ainsi à ma mère. Je me suis demandée ce qu'il allait dire. Ma parente à fait un signe de tête, comme pour l'encourager à continuer._

_Mon collègue a pris une profonde respiration avant de fixer les yeux de ma mère pour dire :_

-"Je l'aime. Elle le sait et m'aime en retour. Nous sommes heureux. Ne venez pas maintenant briser ce bonheur. Attendez encore un peu."

_Les yeux de ma mère se sont équarquillés plus que de raison. Elle a cligné des yeux, étonnée._

-"Quoi ?"

_J'ai rougi. Je ne pensais pas que Shiki le lui dirais aussi franchement. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le dirait tout court._

_Elle nous a pointé du doigt, l'air toujours aussi conne :_

-"Vous... Vous... Vous... Êtes plus que des amis et collègues vivant au même endroit ?"

_Nous avons asquiessé de concert, plus sérieux que jamais._

_Elle a alors haussé les épaules avant de dire :_

-"Alors vous ferez-bien de vous détacher l'un de l'autre ! Rima aura quelqu'un de la liste comme mari ! C'est une décision que son père et moi avons prise depuis bien longtemps déjà et ce n'est pas une banale amourette adolescente qui me fera changer d'avis !"

_Nous tombions de haut._

-"Qu...Quoi ?"

_Ma mère a re-haussé les épaules avant de reprendre :_

-"Vous allez finir par rompre de toute façon. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps."

_Elle m'a montré la liste que je tenais encore dans la main d'un signe de tête :_

-"Tu n'as pas le choix."

_Et elle est partie en faisant de grandes et fières enjambées._

_Voir ma propre mère me parler ainsi... Je ne suis plus une de ses gamines qui change de coeur comme de vêtements ! J'aime Senri... Il m'aime et tout devrait en être pour le mieux !_

_Nous avons bien le droit d'être heureux non ? C'est ce petit bonheur que je veux protéger... Alors je le protégerais de toutes mes forces, si faibles soit-elles._

_Sinon... Je crois qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial à cette réception... Bon... Pendant les grandes vacances, Shiki ira chez sa famille et je me sentirais bien seule (sauf si je viens avec lui)... Mais... Sa mère lui manque et elle a besoin de lui.  
Si il s'obstine à ne pas y aller, je lui botterais le cul jusqu'a ce qu'il se décide !_

_Kaname-Sama n'a pas été revu de la soirée. C'est étrange... Je pensais qu'il se montrerait davantage, même juste pour faire plaisir à l'hôte (qu'il connait bien visiblement)._

_Senri et moi avons croisés un petit garçon adorable aux yeux vairons. Celui-ci regardait mon collègue avec insistance. Ça l'a mis mal à l'aise. Il m'a dit être pris de vertiges en voyait ce bambin avec son oeil de glace et son oeil de flamme.  
Sans doute n'est-ce rien ?_

_Ah... Et aussi..._

_J'ai cru avoir une hallucination !  
Kiryû Zero en costard, un grelot dans les cheveux et l'air doux et poli !_

_Ce n'était pas lui, bien qu'il lui ressemblait grandement. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu Kiryû-kun (l'original) suivre son "clone" jusqu'a une salle..._

_Je me demande de qui il s'agit..._

"Il me rapelle une ombre, un mirage, un souvenir éphemère."

_Un homme à la fenêtre. Un visage fin et un masque.  
Une vampiresse qui en cachait une autre et sûrement de nombreux secrets..._

_J'y vais... Je suis à ramasser à la petite cuillère tant je suis épuisée."_

oOo

"_29 avril,_

_Et si ce que m'a mère m'a dit à cette reception était vrai ? Et si Shiki est moi ne nous amions pas vraiment et que cela ne durera pas entre nous ?_

_J'ai peur... J'ai peur de me rendre compte de la faiblesse de mes sentiments._

_Qu'est-ce qu'aimer ? Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Qu'est-ce que la confiance ?_

_J'ai peur... Et si il n'y avait rien entre nous ?_

_Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai fait part de mes angoisses à Senri, tout ce qu'il a pu me répondre était de ne pas m'inquiéter et que, quand bien même je ne l'aimais plus, il aurait toujours suffisament d'affection pour deux._

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable... Mes parents semblent résolus... Et moi... Pour une fois, je ne cederais pas face à eux. C'est ce que je me dis. Si je cède, je ne pourrais que me sentir mal. Si j'en épouse un autre... Comment pourrais-je encore avoir le droit de vivre ?_

_Rien que d'y penser, j'ai le coeur au bord des lèvres._

_Si jamais je dois me séparer de Senri de par la volonté de mes parents pour vivre avec un autre... Non seulement j'aurais la force de m'enfuir, mais en plus le courage de mettre fin à ma vie pour échapper à un destin prédéfini._

_Car il n'y a rien de pire n'est-ce pas ?_

_Voir nos parents nous retirer les choses que notre coeur trouve précieux... En nous disant que c'est pour notre bien... Voir ces personnes qui assurent nous aimer, nous piétiner..._

_Non. Je ne veux pas."_

oOo

_"24 mai,_

_Cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai rien écrit... Mais bon... Il s'est passé quelque chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui..._

_Quelques petits mots innoncent qui ont tout déclenché... Nous étions alors dans le hall du Pavillon.  
_

-"Shiki est toujours en train de ronronner sur moi..." _Avait fait Ichijô, assis sur la même canapé que moi, Senri endormi, sa tête allant sur l'épaule du blond._ "On voit bien qu'il est de mon parti. Clairement. Le parti d'Ichijô."

_Hanabusa qui était debout plus loin avait un peu réfléchi avant de lancer un :_

-"Alors moi je suis du Parti de Kuran !"

_Ruka, qui elle se dirigeait vers les chambres, s'est retourné, des étincelles dans les yeux. Elle a fixé Aïdô avant de répliquer, la voix sûre et fière :_

-"Alors moi je suis beaucoup beaucoup plus du Parti Kuran que toi !"

_Les deux fanatistes de notre leader s'étaient mesurés du regard plusieurs secondes avant que Hanabusa ne déclare :  
_  
-"Ok... On va dire qu'on est alliés..."

_Il a jeté un coup d'oeil à Kain, adossé à un mur :_

-"Akatsuki ! Et toi ?"

_Celui-ci avait porté une main à son menton, songeur._

-"Moi ? Hum... Disons que je respecte les deux."

_Son cousin s'est figé sur place en entendant ces mots. Quelques micro-secondes, pas plus. Après il s'est pris à la tête dans les mains pour hurler :_

-"JE VAIS VOUS MONTRER LEQUEL DES DEUX MÉRITE LE PLUS LE RESPECT !!! A SHIKI COMME À TOI !"

_Senri s'est reveillé à ce moment là. Il s'est redréssé, s'est frotté les yeux.  
_  
-"Aïdô-san... La ferme."

_Le surdoué imbécile est parti hors de la pièce en maugréant. Ichijô et lui ont organisé une sorte d'éléction du Président du Pavillon. Ils ont fait des posters à l'effigie de Takuma (pour Takuma) et de Kaname-Sama (pour Hanabusa). Ils les ont affichés dans le couloirs où se trouvent nos chambres._

_Je n'étais pas là. Mais Ichijô m'a tout raconté en détail.  
_

_Alors qu'ils avaient accrochés de nombreuses affiches, Kaname-Sama est arrivé et à déchiré les posters qui le représentaient._

-"Voir ma face ainsi étalée sur les murs me dégoûte..."

_Aïdô aurait vaguement tenté d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment alors qu'Ichijô a fait :  
_  
-"On a décidé d'organiser une éléction ! T'en dis quoi Kaname ?"

_Celui-ci a alors répondu :  
_  
-"Oui. Ça peut être amusant. Alors... Je suis du parti d'Ichijô."

_Tandis que Takuma me racontait cela, j'ai eu l'image de Hanabusa se désintégrant en poussière en entendant ces mots._

-"Ka...Ka...Kaname-Sama..."

_Celui-ci aurait arraché violement quelques posters avant de lancer par dessus son épaule :_

-"Bon courage, Aïdô."

_Le pauvre... En revanche, il y a une chose que je ne m'explique pas..._

_D'où Ruka tient toutes ces affiches à l'éffigie de Kuran qu'elle a collés au murs de notre chambre ?"_

oOo

_"12 juin,_

_Notre agente nous a demandé si on pouvait lui donner la permission de dévoiler notre relation au grand jour, dans les journaux... La réponse a été très simple : L'air le plus sérieux du monde, nous l'avons regardé dans les yeux pour dire en même temps :_

-"NON."

_Elle a semblé plus songeuse que déçue. Ensuite elle nous a demandé si elle avait le droit de lancer quelques menues rumeurs sur le même sujet... Histoire de booster notre carrière..._

_Avant que nous ne répondions, elle a haussé les épaules en disant : "De toute façon, sur tout les sites du mode, tout le monde est persuadé que vous êtes ensemble !"_

_Elle s'est passé la main dans les cheveux :_

-"D'ailleurs cela m'étonne que vous n'aviez pas reçu la visite de moustiques pour enquêter sur ça...."  
-"Des moustiques ?" _avais demandé Shiki, la bouche plissé en une moue étonnée._  
-"Des paparazzis." _répondit alors notre agent.  
_  
_J'ai demandé :_

-"Peut-être parce que la sécurité de l'internat est maintenue au maximum pour éviter les "fuites d'informations" nous concernant... Et aussi pour la sécurité et le bien-être des élèves."

_Elle a haussé les épaules avant de nous donner un costume d'abeille géante que nous devions porter pour une publicité vantant les mérites du "bon miel magique de la vallée fleurie".  
_

oOo

_"24 juin,_

_Notre... 4ème anniversaire de rencontre, si je ne m'abuse ! C'était tellement bien ! Nous nous sommes offert une journée de "congé" pour aller faire un tour... Sauf que, cette fois-ci, nous avons preféré aller nous promener sur une plage...  
_  
_Elle était très belle, malgré les quelques touristes et riverains qui s'y trouvaient... Senri m'a alors fait une promesse :  
_

-"Une nuit je t'y emmenerais et cette nuit-là sera la plus belle de toutes."

_J'ai rougis alors qu'un viel homme ventripotent nous demandait de le prendre en photo, lui et sa vielle geunon de femme."_

oOo

_"26 juin,_

_Demain, nous irons tous en vacances chez Hana-chan !_

_J'ai hâte..._

_Allez, je vais préparer mes affaires !"_

_oOo_

_"28 juin,_

_Nous sommes arrivés dans le manoir de la famille Aïdô ce matin, à l'aube, alors qu'il faisait encore nuit._

_Cette année-là, nous ne sommes que cinq... Enfin six avec Seiren à y loger : Kaname-Sama, Ichijô, Ruka, Kain et moi (+ Seiren)._

_Hanabusa nous a dit ne pas vouloir venir... Quelle ironie... Nous nous trouvons dans une des demeures secondaires de sa famille..._

_Quand à Senri... Il m'a accompagnée jusqu'à la voiture qui nous a menée à l'Express que nous avons ensuite pris.  
Nous avons partagé une ombrelle, le plus naturellement du monde. Lorsque je lui ai demandé si il venait, il m'a répondu :_

-"Non... Ma famille se plaint que je ne vais pas les voir assez souvent... Alors cette année-ci j'y passerais... Un peu."

_J'ai soupiré. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il vienne avec nous tous. Et Hanabusa aussi._

_Je lui ai donné un paquet de Pocky avant qu'il ne me serre dans ses bras et ne m'embrasse une dernière fois... Avant que je ne montre dans la noire voiture qui nous attendais._

_Nous avons ensuite pris le train souterrain... Le voyage est assez rapide mais on nous prend comme des bètes de foire... Tout le monde nous regarde... C'est chiant !"_

oOo

_"5 juillet,_

_Il ne se passe pas grand-chose ici... Takuma met de la confiture à la rose dans son thé parfumé à la rose et lorsque j'émet l'hyposthèse disant que ce serait meilleur avec des cookies à la rose, un domestique arrive avec un grand plateau qui en est remplit !_

_Je passe mes journées à jouer au Pouilleux avec Ichijô... Il gagne sans arrêt. Il parait que je laisse trop transparaître mes émotions... J'irais sans doute mieux si Senri était là..."_

oOo

_"14 juillet,_

_Je m'inquiète pour Senri... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Je me souviens avoir cueilli des roses avec Ruka... Et avoir murmuré, un de ces fleurs écarlates serrée sur ma poitrine :_

-"Shiki... As-tu vraiment bien fait de rentrer chez toi ?"

_Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Cela fait trois ans que nous vivons ensemble, jour comme nuit... C'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il vit loin de moi... C'est... Gênant..._

_Et Akatsuki qui semble d'humeur préoccupée..._

_Et... Ce soir... Kaname-Sama était assis dans un fauteuil quand Seiren est arrivée (de nulle part !) s'est agenouillée devant lui en disant :_

-"Il a bougé... Mon maître."

_Notre leader a murmuré :_

-"Hum... Tout aurait été plus simple si il s'était endormi à jamais."

_De qui s'agissait-il ? De quoi ?_

_Les roses vives que Ruka venait de mettre dans un vase se sont pourries avant de tomber en poussière instantanément._

_Pourquoi ? Quelque chose se prépare non ? Mais quoi ? Et est-ce que Senri a un rapport avec tout cela ? Je veux savoir !"_

_oOo_

_"15 juillet,_

_C'est la cinquième fois que je tente d'appeller Shiki et il n'a jamais répondu... Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas son genre... Je m'inquiète pour lui._

_J'ai envoyé trois lettres à l'adresse de sa mère... Acune réponse._

_Je lui ai envoyé plusieurs SMS mais toujours rien... Pourquoi ? Cherche t-il à m'éviter ?_

_Non... Ce n'est pas son genre._

_Il se passe quelque chose... Quelque chose de grave."  
_

_oOo_

_"20 juillet,_

_Je m'ennuie terriblement ici... Nous rentrons à l'academie vers la mi-août et c'est tant mieux !_

_Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Senri... Je suis vraiment inquiète... Et je ne suis pas là seule._

_Depuis quelques temps, Kain est perdu dans ses pensées et Kaname-Sama est d'une humeur exécrable._

_Autant dire que Takuma affiche en permanance un air mélancolique et que le manoir en est bien calme._

_Je m'ennuie... Tellement... Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour mais... J'ai envie que les cours reprennent !"_

_oOo_

_"29 juillet,_

_Toujours pas de nouvelles de Shiki... Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'angoisse..._

_J'ai peur... Que se passe t-il ?"  
_

_oOo_

_"30 juillet,_

_Takuma est parti voir son grand-père. Il reviendra directement à l'Academie.  
Il semblait assez agité..."  
_

_oOo_

_"16 août,_

_Nous sommes enfin de retour à l'Academie !_

_Hanabusa est morose et... Kaname-Sama a ramené des présent pour Kiryû-kun et Yûki-san ! Pour sa protegée, il a cueilli une rose très rare... Qui ne fleurit qu'une fois tout les dix ans. Il l'a coupé avant de la plonger dans de la résine. Elle est très belle... Et il semblait assez... Ailleurs quand il le lui a donné... Était-ce... De la nostalgie ?_

_Enfin bref. À notre second gardien, il a offert une poupée maudite grandeur nature...  
Kiryû y a donné un coup de poing dedans, déchirant la tête du mannequin de soie avant de dire :_

-"Merci beaucoup Kuran-sempaï ! Elle m'a beaucoup servie, je suis destressé à 200% !"

_Je dois dire avoir adoré les sourires hypocrites qu'ils affichaient à ce moment-là !"_

_oOo_

_"17 août,_

_Toujours pas de nouvelles... Ni de Takuma, qui est chez son ancêtre (on ne dit pas "veillard" voyons !) ni de Senri qui loge chez sa mère._

_Je m'inquiète de plus en plus..._

_Je me rend compte que sans lui, je ne vis plus vraiment. Je n'ai pas le même plaisir à manger des Pocky._

_Tout me manque en lui... La douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de ses mots, la sincérité de ses yeux..._

_Je tiens trop à lui... Quand reviendra t-il ?_

"Sans toi, je ne suis plus moi"

_Cette phrase veut tout dire."_

_

* * *

_

_**voilà~~ !**_

_Désolée... Je sais que ce chapitre est court, que j'ai mis du teps à l'écrire et tout et tout... Mais... Euh... Je n'étais pas dans la plus fraîche des formes et j'aime pas écrire des choses roses, guimauves et mignones quand un mal de crâne laine mon esprit ^^_

_MERCI DE VOTRE PATIENCE !!!!_

_**une autre nouvelle, parvenue il y a peu de temps : **_on (des amateurs) m'a proposé de faire une adaptation en court-métrage de _My Dear Dairy _j'ai accepté sans pour autant savoir si le projet allait réellement aboutir... Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous tiens au courant !

Hum... La suite viendra plus vite, PROMIS !

Sur ce,

C'était Jolly-Roger-77 qui est boostée au champomy !

Depuis le début de cette fic (commencé il y a bientôt 3 mois !) j'ai commis une innatention : Je l'ai appelée "My Dear Dairy" ou lieu de "My dear Diary" ! Je vais tâcher de réparer cette erreur !

Merci à Superclo de me l'avoir dit ! (que ferais-je sans toi ? xD)


	11. Love is light like feathers

**Titre : **_My Dear Diary_

**Chapitre : **Partie 4, chapitre3 : _**"****Love" is light like feathers**_ _(l'amour est leger comme une plume)_

**Auteure : **Votre Jolly-Roger-77 qui a encore pris du retard sur ce chapitre...

**Rating : **Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce sera... **M !  
**

**Disclaimers : **Tout à Matsuri Hino !

**Prairing : **Comme si ce n'était pas évident...

**Spoils : **Si vous connaissez pas Rido Kuran, ne pas lire !!

**note : **Pour la première fois, je me suis grandement inspirée des idées et suggestions que l'on m'a donné pour écrire ce chapitre... Et une idée est revenue plusiseurs fois... Ce qui explique le rating ! S'il vous plaît, n'en voulez pas à mes perverses inspiratrices !

**note 2 : **j'ai beaucoup écouté cette chanson durant la rédaction : _Moonlight Shadow _reprise par le groupe Groove Coverage, mais en version piano :P Je ne suis pas très "reprises" mais cette version-là... Est vraiment belle_ (elle a aussi beaucoup inspirée certaines de mes fics, en particulier mes deux premières...)_

**remerciements : **

**Elysabeth : **Mais non ! Tu n'es pas une harceleuse :P ! Bon... J'espère que ta grippe va mieux, faut dire... Moi aussi je suis tombée malade pas plus tard que jeudi dernier et j'étais trop K.O pour réussir à écrire quoi que ce soit... Et là j'ai un affreux mal de gorge qui me rend à moitié muette... Ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à mon entourage !

En revanche... Ce chapitre est sans doute le plus triste... Donc... je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à te remonter le moral !

**Pauline : **Oui... Comme tu sais j'ai lu la fin de ton chapitre et il est vraiment bien 3 ! Continue comme ça !

Ooooh.... Le culte du scanner... Je connais bien xD ! Et les mères _discrètes_ et c_harmantes_ aussi ! Hum... J'espère que la suite de ta fic sera là bientôt ! Et... **Ne t'en fais pas ! On ira à l'asile ensemble ! **(oui, je sais que je me repète... Hum....)

**Roy Ascalon : **Merci de m'avoir lue et commentée ! Oui... Je trouve le début de ma fic très... innoncent et mignon _(une vraie guimauve)_. En revanche... Je trouve ce chapitre... Bien plus noir T_T Bon... Je ne sais pas comment évoluera l'histoire... On verra bien si la fin continuera dans le drame ou sera un happy-end se cloturant sur un mariage au pays de lapins roses. x_x _*jette son verre de vodka dans l'évier* _J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les 5 premiers !

**M : **Merci beaucoup pour ton "_A"_ je me suis mise à rire comme une bossue en le voyant xD ... A vrai dire, j'avais oublié ma sorte de c_hantage_ que j'avais mis à la fin du chapitre 5... Bref... Bonne lecture, en espèrant te revoir !

**Cath' : **_"merveuilleuse suite" ? _Tu m'honores ! Je suis heureuse de voir que la passage avec la mère de Rima t'a plu à toi aussi... Et le passage parti de Kuran VS parti d'Ichijô aussi ! (à vrai dire, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !)... Bah... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le dernier....

**Superclo : **C'est la première qu'un de mes lecteurs s'immicise autant dans ma vie xD ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu t'es inscrite sur le fofo et d'après ce que j'ai vu, tu ne sembles pas le regretter ! _(lire son auteur V.K favori en avant-première... Quel plaisir !) _*se fait un peu de pub*. Ne t'en fais pas, tu l'aura ton apparition dans la fic ! Que ce soit en jeune étudiante vampire ou humaine voire en vielle marchande de semelles de chaussures, tu l'aura ! Tu l'aura ! *motivée*

**Giovii, Winnie, Nesnes : **Voilà le chapitre 11... J'ai bien suivi vos indications ! **Vénérez-moi ! **Donnez-moi plein d'autres idées ! Mouhahaha ! _(pauvre Nesnes... Perverisée avant l'âge...)_

En fait ! Ma chèèère amie... Dans mon bordel de classeur, tu trouvera un contrôle de français à ton nom que j'étais sensée te donner... Où ? Ça je sais pas... Mais tu as eu la meilleure note : un 17 bien mérité !

_(ouh... C'est que ça fait du monde à remercier :D !) _

BONNE LECTURE !!

* * *

_"2 septembre,_

_Les cours ont repris... Mais Shiki n'est pas revenu._

_Je m'emmerde sans lui à l'agence._

_Ma vie n'a plus aucune valeur sans lui..."_

oOo

_"26 septembre,_

_Ils sont enfin revenus !!! Je suis heureuse ! Mais..._

_Je revenais de l'agence, j'étais vraiment crevée ma journée n'avait été qu'un grand n'importe quoi... Je venais de m'allonger sur le sofa dans le hall de notre Pavillon quand une jeune domestique est arrivée.  
_  
-"Tôya-sama ? Quelqu'un veut vous voir."

_J'avais une main sur le front et les paupières lourdes pour répondre :_

-"Ça peut pas attendre ?"

_  
La jeune femme n'a pas répondu. En revanche, une voix derrière moi, venant de l'escalier, à fait :_

-"Je suis rentré... Rima."

_Mon coeur a fait un bond avant que je ne me redresse. J'ai regardé._

_Senri et Takuma, l'un accoudé au rebord de l'escalier, l'autre debout à ses côtés._

_Mon regard s'est fixé sur celui de mon ami. Il n'était plus le même._

_Ses yeux, d'ordinaire bleus glace, sont désormais... Différents... Un oeil bleu, de ce bleu qui me réconforte. Un autre rouge sang. De ce rouge qui nous obsède à jamais.  
_  
-"Shiki..."

_Je me suis assise sur le canapé tandis qu'il venait vers moi, suivit plus loin par Ichijô.  
_  
-"Où étais-tu ?"

_Il s'est approché de moi. Il a posé la main sur le dossier du sofa sur lequel je me trouvais. Il a mis sa tête en face de la mienne. Son regard était perçant... Troublant... Ces yeux m'étaient étrangers._

_J'ai ouvert la bouche :_

-"Qu'est-il arrivé à... Tes yeux ?"

_Il s'est relevé et à commencé à partir, toujours suivi de Takuma qui n'avait pas dit un mot (étrange d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas son genre) avec de lancer :_

-"Disons... Qu'il y a eu un changement de programme."

_Sa voix était la même... Celle de d'habitude mais... Tellement plus dure..._

_Qui es-tu ?"_

oOo

_"3 octobre,_

_Le temps passe et... Shiki n'est plus le même._

_Il reste avec Takuma... Tout le temps... Et quand il est avec moi, sa voix, son sourire, ses manières d'être m'empêche de me comporter de façon naturelle..._

_Un nouvel élève est arrivé dans la Day Class : Il s'agit d'Ichiru Kiryû, qui n'est autre que le frère jumeau de Zero-kun, notre gardien !_

_C'est lui que j'ai vaguement croisé à la dernière reception vampirique... Ils se ressemblent beaucoup (normal non ?) mais celui-ci semble plus... "Fragile"._

_Je me fais sans doute des idées..."_

oOo

_"17 octobre,_

_Mais que se passe t-il ? Senri a tellement changé !_

_Pourquoi ? Qu'arrive t-il ? Je m'inquiète atrocement... Qu'est-il arrivé à mon ami ?_

_Il a changé... Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, il est entré dans ma chambre, alors que j'étais seule, avant de s'asseoir sur mon lit._

_Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas agi aussi... "Simplement". Comme avant les vacances._

_Puis... Il a posé une main sur mon épaule avant d'approcher sa tête de moi... De mon cou, plutôt.  
Il a fait passer sa langue celui-ci, me faisant frémir. Il ne m'a jamais mordu... Pas encore..._

_Sa langue est passée sur le devant de mon corps pour lêcher l'endroit où se trouve le collier avec le seau de l'Academie, allant avec notre uniforme.  
Ses cheveux se trouvaient près de mon nez. J'en ai respiré longuement l'odeur, en fermant les yeux._

_Qu'avait-il bien pû se passer durant ses vacances chez lui ? Peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose à sa mère ? Je ne sais pas... Quoiqu'il en soit, il se montrait bien entreprenant ce soir..._

_J'ai senti des mains (les siennes) commencer à défaire le noeud du ruban ornant ma veste blanche. Sa tête m'empêchait de bien voir mais j'ai senti ses doigts ouvrir le haut de mon uniforme... Lentement..._

_Que lui arrivait t-il ?_

_Une fois qu'il eu enlevé ma veste pâle et qu'il ne me restait que mon chemisier noir, il m'a fixé dans les yeux._

_Je pensais qu'il était lui. Je pensais que son oeil rouge aurait disparu... Mais non. Son regard était vairon... Comme depuis son retour..._

_Et aussi... Comme ce petit garçon croisé à cette reception fin avril..._

_Et cette langue si douce qui cherchait à descendre toujours plus bas tandis que ces doigts tentaient d'ouvrir ma chemise de jais, seule obstacle entre mon corps et ses mains..._

_Sa bouche est remontée le long de ma machoîre avant de murmurer près de mon oreille :  
_  
-"Viens... Ma jolie..."  
_  
Sa voix était rendue plus rauque que d'habitude par un quelconque sentiment que je n'avais pas envie de connaître._

_"Ma jolie" ? Il ne m'avait jamais appelée ainsi !_

_Cela m'a surprise... Surtout que je ne pensais pas voir Senri aussi... Euh... Je ne sais pas..._

_Une de ses mains est passée sur mon épaule pour me faire basculer sur le dos, allongée sur mon matelas, lui au dessus de moi._

_Sa langue est passé sur ses lèvres. Il s'est penché sur moi pour mordiller un peu la peau du devant de mon cou. Il s'est legèrement redressé avant de poser ses yeux sur mon visage. Sa bouche a esquissé un sourire des plus étrange... Comme un fauve affamé..._

_Je devais avoir l'air soit angoissée, soit frémissante de désir... En vérité j'étais davantage sur le point de vomir._

_C'est en voyant son regard qui brillait étrangement et sa bouche au pli cruel que j'ai compris : Qui est-il ?_

_Je voulais savoir._

_Je me suis redréssée, le repoussant doucement, pour être assise face à mon "ami" qui était presque à quatre pattes devant moi._

-"Quoi ?" _a t-il demandé brusquement._

_J'ai reboutonné le chemisier qu'il avait commencé à ouvrir, attrappé ma veste et mon ruban avant de me lever hors de mon lit._

_Je me suis adossée au mur le plus proche. Je l'ai toisé, les bras croisées sur ma poitrine, mes affaires dans mes mains.  
_  
-"Qui es-tu ?" _ais-je demandé._

_Pour toute réponse, un ricanement parvint à mes oreilles._

_J'ai enfilé le haut de mon uniforme avant de refaire le noeud de mon ruban.  
Je me suis dirigée vers la porte et c'est alors que je venais de poser la main sur la poignée qu'une voix à fait, étonnament près de moi :_

-"Allons... Veux-tu vraiment partir maintenant... ? On peut encore s'amuser... Toi et moi..."

_Je me suis tourné vers celui qui prononcait ces mots. J'ai répondu, d'une voix froide :_

-"Tu n'as que son visage, rien d'autre."

_Son visage s'est encore approché du mien, nos deux nez se touchaient._

_En temps normal, un baiser se serait ensuivi. Pas là._

_Mon regard s'est durçi. Sa bouche se rapprochait dangeuresement de la mienne..._

_Je n'ai pas réfléchis. J'ai laissé parlé mon coeur.  
Mon cerveau était comme court-circuité..._

_Ma main a volé avant de heurter violemment sa joue dans un claquement retentissant._

_**  
CLACK !**_

_J'ai dit, criant presque :_

**-"Ne me touche pas !"**

_La joue de Shiki était rouge là où la trace de mes doigts s'était imprimée dans sa chair. Mais il n'avait pas cillé le moins du monde._

_Il a néanmoins dit :_

-"Comme tu voudras... Jeune fille..."

_Il est passé devant moi pour ouvrir la porte de ma chambre.  
Il a repris :_

-"Mais sache que j'adore les femmes passionnées... Alors je passerais sans doute te rendre une petite visite... Et cette fois-ci tu ne pourras pas me repousser."

_Il est partit, me laissant seule avec pour uniques souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé ici une main brûlante sous le choc et un long filet de salive juste au-dessus de ma poitrine..._

_"Me rendre une petite visite...?"_

_Mais... Es-tu vraiment toi ? Je ne te reconnais plus... Et j'ai comme preuve le fait que mon coeur me brûle et que je ne regrette pas le coup porté sur ton corps."  
_

oOo

_"5 novembre,_

_Ton image m'obsède sans cesse... Senri... Oh Senri que t'es t-il arrivé ?! Que t'es t-il donc arrivé ? Que s'est-il passé ? Tu peux absolument tout me dire... Je t'écouterais toujours..._

_Je serais là pour toi... Tout comme tu as été là pour moi, quand j'en avais besoin._

_Tu es si différent... Une mauvaise passe sans doute..._

_Mais... Encore tout à l'heure... Tu as pénétré dans ma chambre en faisant claquer la porte derrière toi... Tu l'as fermée à clé en disant que tu avais éloigné ma camarade de chambre... Pour quelques temps... Qu'on serait tranquilles suffisament de temps..._

_J'étais encore assise sur mon lit... Tu m'as violement attrapée par le poignet pour me faire lever... Cela m'a fait mal... Ton sourire... Sonnait si faux..._

_Ton autre main... S'est fixé sur ma hanche droite... Avant que tu ne fixe mes yeux... Douleur... De te voir ainsi, en face de moi.  
Tes mains sont passées sur mes épaules et tu m'as poussé vers le mur le plus proche.  
Mon dos l'a heurté en me faisant mal... Ma bouche a grimacé._

_Je... Je crois que je ne réalisais pas ce que tu faisais... Je n'ai pas résisté..._

_Tes doigts sont passés sous ma chemise... Ils étaient longs et froids... Quand ils sont arrivés au niveau de mon soutien-gorge je n'ai pû refouler un frisson... De dégoût ?  
Ils se sont mis à jouer avec mon corps... Caressant mon ventre... S'arrêtant lentement sur ma poitrine... Avant de ressortir de sous mes vêtements._

_Tu t'es mis à dénouer mon ruban de satin... Défaire ma veste... Tout deux sont tombés au sol dans un bruit de soie froissée. Puis regarder le chemiser noir auquel tu t'étais arrêté la dernière fois..._

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te repoussais pas ?_

_Parce que je t'aime ?_

_Mais... Si je t'aime... Je devrais être capable de t'aider... Et... Pourquoi es-tu si étrange ces jours-ci ?_

_Tes mains ont commencé à en défaire les boutons... Le plus lentement possible, comme ravi de me voir torturée par tes gestes.  
Quand ma chemise sombre fut entièrement ouverte, tes yeux se sont longuement attardés sur ma poitrine encore masquée par des dessous de qualité._

_J'ai vu ton bras se poser sur ma hanche. L'autre est allée vagabonder du côté de mon bas-dos._

_Ton visage s'est penché sur le mien avant que nos lèvres ne se heurtent.  
Comme d'habitude, j'ai fermé les yeux de plaisir... Les paupières closes, j'avais l'impression que tout allait bien._

_Tu as beau être différent ces derniers temps... Je t'aime comme même._

_Mais... C'est lors de cette étreinte qu'une image s'est imposée à mon esprit._

_Tes yeux._

_Non... Tu n'es pas "différent"... Tu n'es simplement plus toi._

_Mon cerveau était comme ankylosé... Mais... À cet instant précis... J'ai réuni toutes les maigres forces de ma consience pour te repousser le plus violement possible._

_Tu t'es décollé de moi. Pour la première fois depuis ton entrée dans la chambre, j'ai parlé :  
_  
-"Dégage."

_Un rictus s'est formé sur ton visage d'ordinaire des plus serein._

-"Vraiment ? Tu sais... Que je n'ai même pas encore commencé..."

_Mon ton était rude. J'ai répété :_

-"Dégage."  
-"Le désires-tu réellement ? Je lis dans tes yeux l'envie de continuer... D'aller plus loin..."

_Ma voix s'est brisée. J'ai senti des larmes poindre aux coins de mes yeux.  
Ta main caressait ma joue... Ta main... Est si douce... Mais..._

-"CASSE-TOI !"

_Je t'ai repoussé encore une fois et c'est à peine si tu as reculé d'un pas.  
D'une main tremblante, j'ai commencé à reboutonner mon chemisier. Puis, en fuyant ton regard, j'ai ramassé la chemise blanche tombée à terre ainsi que le ruban écarlate._

_Tu n'as pas bougé le moins du monde. J'avais envie de te gifler... De te faire souffrir... De tout faire pour que l'expression arrogante affichée par ton visage disparaisse._

_Je t'aime._

_Mais... Qui es-tu ?_

_Tu t'es approché de nouveau, comme déçu de me voir de nouveau habillé un minimum.  
Je t'ai craché au visage, sans réfléchir, comme d'habitude._

_D'un revers de la main, tu as essuyé la traînée blanche que j'avais envoyé sur ta joue._

_Un sourire pervers est apparu sur ton visage.  
_  
-"Oh... Tu es une de ses femmes qui font semblant de céder avant de rejetter l'homme... Pour que celui-ci revienne dans ses bras plus soumis que jamais ?"

_Tes yeux des plus troublants ont cligné avant que tu ne reprennes :_

-"Dans ce cas... Je me plierais à ton jeu... Jusqu'à ce que je gagne. Et je gagnerais. Tu t'en ai rendue compte tout à l'heure : tu ne peux rien contre moi."

_Au moment où tu te détournais, tu as prononcé ces derniers mots :_

-"Sache que j'ai beaucoup d'expérience en la matière."

_Tu es sorti de la pièce où j'avais failli me soumettre face à ton regard profond._

_Mais... Qui es-tu ? Je voudrais tant que tout redevienne comme avant... Laisse-moi t'aider !_

_Tes yeux... Un bleu... Un rouge..._

_Si je devais définir l'enfer et le paradis, le bien et le mal, les pêchés et la confession... Ce serait sans doute par ces deux couleurs._

_Tu n'es plus le même. Ta manière d'agir, de parler... La façon dont ton regard se pose sur moi... En toi, tout est différent... Jusqu'à ton souffle._

_Je suis peut-être la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Je ne sais pas... Mais je ferais ce qui est possible pour te rendre ton apparence normale._

_"Tout comme Shizuka contrôlait Maria serait-il possible que ton corps soit possédé par un autre esprit ?"_

_Je ne sais pas. Je suis la plus ignorante de toutes. En particulier... Lorsqu'il s'agit de toi..._

_Car... Moi... Toi... Comment nous définir ?" _

oOo

_"25 novembre,_

_Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je fais tout mon possible afin d'éviter Shiki. Je l'aime mais... Il a tellement changé... Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit... À vrai dire, rien ne se passe... Senri et Takuma sont tout le temps isolés et... Je sais bien que Ruka-chan ferait de nombreuses allusions sur leur couple si elle n'avait pas deviné que je ne suis pas dans mon assiette._

_D'ailleurs... Elle non plus n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme... Pas plus tard qu'il y a dix minutes (c"est ce qui m'a poussé à écrire) l'odeur du sang de Kuran-Sama est venu s'infiltrer dans nos narines, plus forte et plus suffocante que jamais. Et... Hanabusa... À l'air contrarié..._

_Je sais très bien qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que ce soit lui qui l'ai mordu mais... Nous sommes tous allés devant la porte de notre président dans le but de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Aucune réponse. Mais, même à travers le lourd bois, nous avons pû sentir son regard glacé et perçant traverser jusqu'au tréfond de notre âme.  
Enfin... J'ai dit "tous" ? Non... Ni Senri ni Takuma n'étaient des notres... Mais... Pourquoi a t-il tant changé ? Pourquoi ?!"_

_  
oOo_

_"1er décembre,_

_J'ai aujourd'hui une nouvelle d'importance : Notre grand Kuran Kaname-Sama s'est promis à un jeune fille. Qui ? Pas Ruka (la pauvre), ni Seiren ou moi (encore heureuse !)... Mais... Kurosu Yûki ! La fille adoptive de notre Directeur !_

_Je ne sais pas exactement comment cela s'est passé ni quand mais... Désormais, sur l'ordre de notre chef j'ai le devoir de surveiller la fiancée de notre chef quand celle-ci va en cours... Enfin... Toute la journée ! Je suis fatiguée... Et Shiki et Ichijô qui ne sont pas là... Et qui, par conséquent, ont échappé à cette corvée !  
Si Kuran-Sama n'était pas un sang-pur, c'est sûr que je ne me donnerais pas autant de mal !_

_Mais... Ruka m'a congédiée de la chambre pour y pleurer... Elle est enfermée à l'intérieur et refuse de sortir... En attendant qu'elle se calme (ce qui risque de prendre du temps), je loge chez les cousins. Cela change un peu mes habitudes... Toutes les deux heures, je vais frapper à la porte de notre chambre pour avoir des nouvelles de mon amie. Elle ne répond jamais. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas morte, grâce à son élégante aura qui ressplendit faiblement à travers les murs mais... C'est tout comme."_

_  
oOo_

_"5 décembre,  
_  
_Espèce de salaud ! Je croyais que tu n'étais de ce genre-là alors... POURQUOI !? POURQUOI !?_

_Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu pris l'apparence de celui que j'aime ? Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas résister face aux yeux de Shiki... Tu le savais non ? Et... Tu en as profité pour me contraindre à ces actes que je me refusais de faire.  
Sale monstre... Comment as-tu pu oser profiter de moi ? De mon corps ? De mon amour ?_

_Je te hais..._

_Senri... Dès le premier regard échangé après ton retour, j'ai remarqué que tu n'es plus le même... Quelqu'un d'autre a pris possession de ton corps... Je l'ai tout de suite sû._

_Il est trop fort face à toi, n'est-ce pas ? Toi aussi tu es contraint..._

_Alors, cette nuit, nous avons été deux à ne pas réussir à lutter face à un adversaire bien trop redoutable pour nous._

_Tu ne m'aurais jamais forcée à faire ces choses-là sans mon accord. Pas lui.  
Mais... Il te ressemblait... Peut-être me suis-je laissée amadouer par ce visage si semblable au tien ?_

_Non... Je ne me rendais pas compte de mes actes, c'est tout... J'étais comme hypnotisée par ton corps... Sans doute... Je ne suis plus sûre de rien désormais..._

_C'était la nuit... Après nos cours. J'étais dans la chambre de Kain et Aïdô... En train de lire tranquillement, assise sur un fauteuil alors qu'il étaient absents, quand toi... Il... Ce monstre répugnant est arrivé._

_Sa voix était doucereuse :_

-"Dis, Rima... Tu es sûre que tu ne t'ennuies pas ? Moi si..."

_J'avais relevé la tête de ma lecture (un magazine de mode), pour demander :  
_  
-"On a des devoirs à faire, si tu t'ennuies tant que ça."

_Je savais pertinnement ce qu'il sous-entendait avec son soit-disant "ennui"... Et c'est pour ça que je tentais d'être la plus distante possible. Après tout... Avec ce "nouveau" Shiki... Je ne pouvais rien anticiper._

_Il s'est approché du fauteuil dans lequel je me trouvais, s'est penché au-dessus de moi, a fixé mes yeux avant de m'arracher ma revue des mains et de la lancer au sol. Ses sourcils se sont froncés.  
_  
-"En fait, je ne demandais pas ton avis. Viens."

_Il a enroulé ses longs doigts autour de mon poignet avant de me forcer à me lever hors de mon siège.  
Je ne voulais pas me laisser faire. Non. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais rien._

_Je l'ai regardé froidement :_

-"Lâche-moi."

_Il a esquissé un sourire cruel avant de me demander (bien que c'était davantage pour m'angoisser que pour avoir mon avis) :_

-"Dis... Rima... Toi qui "me" connait si bien... Où est-ce que l'on pourrait aller ?"

_Il a regardé la chambre dans laquelle nous nous trouvions._

-"Pas ici, ces deux imbéciles risquent de revenir inopinément... Pas ta chambre, vu que ta délicieuse amie s'y est isolé, pas la mienne, cet abruti de Takuma fait la sieste..."

_Il a pris un air faussement songeur avant de proposer, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux :  
_  
-"Dehors ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un petit bassin d'eau clair peu profond... Ce n'en serait que plus beau..."

_J'ai senti une sueur froide passer le long de mes bras. J'ai dégagé mon poignet de l'emprise qu'il lui infligeait.  
_  
-"Lâche-moi" _ais-je repeté de la même voix glaciale._

_Il m'a regardé, comme lassé,_

-"Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me résister ? Je te croyais plus intelligente."

_Ses yeux se sont durçis. C'est la première fois que je les voyais tel... Empreints d'une cruauté et d'une sauvagerie que je n'aurais jamais osé soupçonné chez lui.  
Devant un tel regard, je n'ai pas osé bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit.  
Shiki... Enfin... "Lui"... M'a aggripé le bras avant de me tirer hors de la chambre.  
Quand j'essayais de me défaire de son emprise, il resserait sa main davantage.  
Nous sommes sortis au-dehors, sous les étoiles qui nous regardaient d'un oeil coupable.  
Coupable de me voir ainsi... Ne comprenant pas tout ce qui allait se passer... Coupable de ne rien pouvoir faire pour moi, jeune fille innoncente qui courait à sa perte.  
L'air était vif et froid. Le murmure du vent dans les feuilles berçait mon coeur... Et pourtant...  
Oh... Si j'avais sû...!_

-"Shiki... Où... Où on va ?" _ais-je demandé tandis que je faisais mon possible pour retirer sa main de mon poignet rendu rouge de par la force qu'il exercait dessus._

_Il est sorti de l'enceinte de notre Pavillon, me trainant toujours derrière lui, il a un peu tourné sa tête dans ma direction avant de répondre :  
_  
-"Je croyais te l'avoir dit. Au petit bassin."  
-"Mais... Et les gardiens patrouillent... Si jamais il..."

_Il a semblé presque ravi en entendant cela.  
_  
-"Vraiment ? Dans ce cas... Ce ne pourra être que plus exitant..."

_J'ai frissoné en tentant -une fois de plus- de me dégager. Sans succès._

_Nous sommes arrivés près de la piscine peu profonde. Senri a esquissé un sourire et a même laissé échappé un "parfait" à sa vue._

_Il m'a enfin lâché le poignet. Je l'ai regardé. Ses doigts y avaient laissé une profonde empreinte écarlate.  
_  
-"Shiki..."

_Mon coeur s'est serré... Sans trop que je sache pourquoi. J'ai questionné :_

-"Mais qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu... ?"

_Ne tenant plus, je suis tombée à genoux, tandis que des larmes commençaient à naitre aux coins des mes yeux. Mes mains touchaient le marbre glacé des dalles qui entourent le bassin. Les larmes naissantes sont lentements tombées au sol alors que je n'osais relever la tête par crainte de devoir affronter le regard de mon ami.  
Mes lèvres se sont legèrement entrouvertes... Juste assez pour pouvoir souffler, la voix tremblante :_

-"Tu n'es plus le même... Je le sais bien... Mais alors... Qui est cet "autre" ? Qui...? C'est dur... De tout voir mais de ne rien pouvoir faire... Surtout que je ne comprends pas tout..."

_J'ai un peu levé la tête pour fixer l'eau claire du bassin... J'ai ravalé mes pleurs et j'ai calmé ma voix pour demander à Shiki, sans pour autant le regarder :  
_  
-"Qui es-tu ?"

_Une main douce s'est posée sur mon épaule tandis qu'une autre se glissait doucement à ma taille pour m'aider à me mettre debout. C'est étrange... C'était toujours le même être en face de moi mais... Tellement plus doux...  
Il a chuchoté à mon oreille. Rien que d'entendre sa voix, mon coeur fondait. Il lui ressemble tant...  
_

-"Tu veux la vérité ? Je ne suis qu'un homme qui a envie de toi."

_Il me fixait dans les yeux, de son regard obsédant mêlant feu et glace... Et c'est comme si plus rien n'existait au monde... Que ses yeux... Si différents... Et pourtant semblables.  
Ses doigts ont défaits ma cravate et les boutons de ma veste. Comme la dernière fois, tout le haut de mon uniforme s'est retrouvé sur le sol, exeptés mes sous-vêtements._

_Il a avancé sa main vers moi et a pris une mêche de mes cheveux dans sa main. Il l'a tortillé entre ses doigts avant de la relâcher et de poser sa main sur mon épaule. Il m'a tiré vers lui pour me prendre dans ses bras, esserant mon dos de ses bras vigoureux.  
Sa bouche a murmuré, près de mon oreille :  
_  
-"Retire tes chausettes."

_Sa voix... Dont l'intonation était si impérieuse, tortureuse et... Lointaine de la sienne... Tout en demeurant celle de Shiki... Comment aurais-je pû la repousser ?_

_Sans réfléchir, j'ai enlevé mes chaussures que j'ai posé à côté de mes vêtements avant de faire de même avec mes longues chausettes noires.  
Je n'avais plus sur moi que ma jupe blanche et un soutien-gorge noir, contrastant avec la couleur de ma peau._

_Shiki... Lui... Toi ?_

_Il retirait sa propre chemise, à une allure modèré avant de la poser au sol rejoignant sa propre cravate qui s'y trouvait déjà._

_Je sais que je ne l'ai jamais dit mais... Senri a un torse si joli... J'aimerais tant pouvoir le lui dire un jour... Mais... Quand il sera redevenu lui-même... Quand ce ne sera plus un étranger à mes yeux._

_Shiki s'est approché de moi, n'ayant désormais plus que son patalon vu qu'il venait aussi de retirer chaussures et chaussettes.  
Sa bouche esquissait un sourire carnassier... D'un fauve qui va se jeter sur sa proie... Rien en commun avec le "toi" que je connais si bien.  
_  
-"Va dans le bassin."

_Si rude et ferme... Ta voix... Ton regard me menaçait... Je n'ai pas pû le contrer... Je suis trop faible... Je suis allée dans l'eau sans chercher à te tenir tête. Comment l'aurais-je pû ?_

_Ma jupe se gorgeait d'eau et l'alourdissait désagréablement... Le niveau de l'eau arrivait bien au-dessus de mon nombril nu. J'ai frissoné et ramené mes bras autour de moi pour me réchauffer un peu._

_J'ai senti le bassin faire quelques vagues quand Shiki m'a rejoint à l'intérieur. Toujours avec son sourire de bête sauvage peint sur le visage... Il s'est avancé vers moi, m'a pris dans ses bras chaud recouverts d'une multitude de goutelettes avant de défaire le mince vêtement qui recouvrait encore ma poitrine._

_La lune formait un mince croissant au dessus de nos têtes. Les étoiles nous regardaient d'un oeil coupable. Le vent murmurait dans les feuilles des arbres qui nous entouraient... Nous étions deux... Presques nus dans un bassin d'eau miroitante... Je l'aime... Mais il n'est plus le même. Ce n'est pas lui. Je le savais._

_J'avais envie de lui tout comme je répugnais de le voir là, en train de m'étreindre._

_Je... Je n'ai jamais désiré ce qui allait se passer... Mais je ne pouvais pas lutter._

_Il s'est un peu défait de moi avant de retirer mes derniers habits alors que mes larmes muettes tombaient dans l'eau glaciale. Ma jupe flottait difficilement à la surface de l'eau. Le pantalon qu'il venait de retirer aussi.  
Il m'a plaqué violement contre la paroi du bassin la plus proche avant de m'imposer son étreinte._

_Mes mains posées sur le marbre glacé du mur, mes larmes silencieuses qui ne cessaient de se mêler à l'eau, je sentais son souffle rauque dans ma nuque et j'ai senti un filet de sang couler le long de mon dos lorsqu'il planta ses crocs au plus profond de mon cou.  
J'ai serré les jointures sous la douleur et n'ai pu retenir un gémissement de souffrance._

-"Shi..."

_J'ai laissé échapper un sanglôt alors que je le sentais violer mon intimité de plus en plus._

-"...ki..."

_Il voyait bien que je pleurais. Et il ne devait trouver cela que... Plus exitant.  
Il me dégoûte. Et je me dégoûte moi-même. Je l'entendais prendre du plaisir avec mon corps._

_J'ai baissé la tête en serrant les dents jusqu'à m'en faire saigner la lèvre._

_C'était si pénible... Atroce et étrange en même temps... Mais, au moins, je ne voyais pas ses yeux. Sinon je pense que je me serais évanouie devant cette vision d'horreur._

_Je l'entendais... C'est sans doute le pire... Je l'entendais..._

_Le contact de ses mains glacées et mouillées qui allaient et venaient sur tout mon corps ne me gênait presque pas en comparaison... Le fait de me sentir pénetrée aussi brusquement et sans qu'il ai attendu la moindre approbation aussi. Mais... L'entendre... L'entendre gémir et souffler dans mon dos..._

_Je voulais le repousser, l'éloigner de moi, le frapper... Le voir souffrir autant que moi à cet instant... Le tuer..._

_Toutes ces choses que je ne serais jamais capable de faire. Parce qu'il te ressemble, parce que... "C'est toi"._

_Mon coeur se serrait de plus en plus en entendant tes jouissements pour le moins... Expressifs. Et quand je me suis sentie souillée par les gouttes amères de ton amour, je n'ai pû retenir un cri. J'ai deviné le sourire que tu as affiché à ce moment-là.  
Ta langue est passée sur ma nuque, lèchant avec délectation la plaie que tu m'avais infligé au début de notre union.  
_  
-"Non... Non... Non..."

_Je ne pouvais plus que repêter ces mots. Je ne pouvais rien et ça me rendait malade de le savoir._

_Plusieurs longues minutes après, il s'est défait de moi dans un dernier râle de bonheur.  
Je n'avais pas arrêté de pleurer. La lèvre que je m'étais mordue saignait encore. Mes jointures étaient blanches tant je les avais serrées et mes ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans la chair de ma paume y imprimant une marque rougeâtre._

_Je me suis retournée vers lui. Il avait l'air satisfait mais fatigué.  
_  
-"Alors ? C'était comment ?"

_La tête basse, les bras croisés, je n'ai rien répondu. J'ai entendu un ricanement de sa part._

-"Moi j'ai trouvé cela... À refaire..."

_Je me sentais défaillir. Comment pouvait-il dire cela l'air de rien ?_

-"Mais j'aimerais bien tenter ça avec une autre fille... J'ai peur que ce soit répétitif."

_Je n'ai pas levé la tête dans sa direction, des mêches de cheveux masquant mon visage. Dans l'eau du bassin, désormais teinté de sang, je voyais mon reflet grimaçant de douleur et empli de pleurs._

_Shiki a ajouté :_

-"Bon... C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des choses à faire. Tâche d'être discrète en repartant."

_Je l'ai vu du coin de l'oeil récupérer ses vêtements et les remettre avant de sortir de l'eau. Il a pris sa chemise, sa veste et ce qui restait de ses habits sur le bord du bassin. Il a fait un geste de la main, une lumière bleuté a irradié son corps et... L'instant d'après, les goutelettes recouvrant ses affaires étaient mortes._

_Depuis quand Shiki arrive a faire ce genre de choses ?_

_Il s'est éloigné, sans un regard en arrière. J'ai, moi aussi, récupéré mes vêtements flottants tout autour de moi avant de les remettre et de sortir de la piscine. Ils étaient gorgés d'eau et donc très désagréables à porter._

_Je suis sortie à mon tour avant de finir de me rabiller. Je suis trop faible. Je n'ai rien pû faire... Je m'en veux. Qu'aurait pensé Senri de moi si il m'avait vue ? Mais... Peut-être m'a t-il vue ?! Peut-être... Qu'il vit dans son corps, tant bien que mal, et qu'il a assisté à la scène !?_

_Je m'étais mise à genoux pour remettre mes chausettes. Mon corps tremblait, malgré moi, de dégoût et d'horreur.  
Alors que je refaisait le noeud de mon ruban, j'ai été prise de hauts-le-coeur. Je me suis levée et me suis dirigée en courant vers les buissons le plus proches pour y cracher de la bîle. J'ai senti une larme passer le long de mon menton._

_Personne ne doit savoir. Personne ne devra jamais savoir ce qui s'est passé ce soir. L'odeur de mon sang a dû flotter dans l'air et c'est un miracle si personne n'est intervenu afin de voir ce qui se passait._

_Quand je fus prête de rentrer au Pavillon (après avoir séché comme j'ai pû mon uniforme humide) j'ai jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à l'eau souillée du bassin._

_Kuran Kaname-Sama... Serait-il possible qu'il soit au courant de quelque chose ? C'est un sang-pur... Peut-être. Mais... Il n'a jamais semblé aussi préoccupé... Il vient de se fiancer avec une jeune fille... Et je suis sûre que ce n'est pas sans raison valable. Je le vois mal se promettre a une fille uniquement pour ses beaux yeux._

_Je suis retournée dans la chambre de Kain et Aïdô. Ils étaient de retour, tranquillement allongés dans leurs lits. J'ai pris mon pyjama avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain._

-"Hum... Rima...? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

_Je me suis trounée vers Akatsuki qui venait de prononcer ces mots, a moitié redressé sur son lit. J'ai peint un sourire des plus faux sur mon visage.  
_  
-"Je vais juste prendre une douche, c'est rien."

_J'ai entendu un baillement tandis que le vampire reprennait :_

-"On a senti l'odeur de ton sang tout à l'heure... Ça va ?"

_J'ai serré mes points._

-"Oui. Rien de grave."

_Je suis entrée dans la salle d'eau avant de refermer la porte derrière moi, préférant ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de me poser des questions gênantes._

_Je me suis regardée dans le miroir. L'un de mes rubans était à moitié parti, mes yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, mes longs pleurs avaient laissés deux sillons sur mes joues. On aurait dit que j'étais comme morte. Je suis passé sous la douche. Le jet brûlant avait au moins l'avantage de me remettre les idées en place. C'était affreux... Et je le lui ferais payer. Un jour... J'arriverais à rendre à Shiki sa vie._

_Je me suis changée avant d'aller m'allonger sur la sorte de lit rudimentaire qui m'avait été attribué depuis le début de mon "logement" chez les cousins._

_Je ne suis pas sortie de la chambre aujourd'hui, pretextant un mal de crâne important. Personne ne m'a rien demandé mais... Je lisais dans leurs yeux qu'ils ne me croyaient pas. Un vampire aristocrate malade... C'est assez rare !_

-"Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que l'on demande au médecin du Pavillon de passer te voir ?" m'avait questionné un Hanabusa plein de sollicitude.

-"Non... Ça ira... Vous pouvez aller en cours sans moi.. Ne vous en faîtes pas, demain je serais sur pied !"

_Je souriais, afin de leur faire croire que tout va bien. Ils sont allés à l'Academie, me laissant là... Seule._

_Seule... Sans Senri, je suis seule... Et rien ne peut m'aider..._

_Je suis sûre qu'il faut que je lui porte secours, si il ne peut le faire lui-même..._

_Je... Je me vengerais."_

_oOo_

_"10 décembre..._

Je suis retournée en cours... L'air absent et faisant tout mon possible pour éviter Senri... Ça me fait mal au coeur, rien que de penser cela... Je l'aime encore malgré tout.  
Je crois que... Je suis encore sous le choc de se qui s'est passé l'autre soir... J'ai envie de m'arracher la peau par lambeaux pour ne plus ressentir la sensation de ses mains sur mon corps... Il m'arrive de faire des mauvais rêves... Où se repète l'image obsédante de ses deux yeux. Le rouge, le bleu. Je ne pense plus qu'à cela... C'est telement dur...

J'escorte toujours Yûki-chan... Euh... Yûki-Sama en permanance... C'est très génant... Je ne dois pas avoir d'ombrelle avec moi et j'ai horreur du soleil... D'ailleurs mon agent m'enguelerait si elle me voyait exposé aux rayons. Si elle savait. Mais... Je ne suis plus retourné à l'agence depuis une semaine. J'ai demandé une semaine de repos.

Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu Senri parler avec Ichiru Kiryû... Je me demande pourquoi..."  


_oOo_

_"13 décembre,_

Il fait vraiment froid aujourd'hui... Les nuages gris s'éffilochent lentement dans le ciel sombre. Tout à l'heure j'ai entendu des cris venant de la chambre que je partageais avec Ruka... Elle n'en est pas sorti depuis maintenant deux semaines... Son état de santé m'inquiète... Seuls les domestiques arrivent à lui faire ouvrir sa porte pour lui apporter à manger.  
Akatsuki aussi s'inquiète beaucoup... Nous allons souvent frapper à sa porte pour tenter d'avoir de ses nouvelles.  
Mais... Tout à l'heure... Elle hurlait. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas bien entendu... Mais... J'ai reconnu une seconde voix qui lui parlait... Senri...

Ce qu'il m'avait dit... L'autre nuit... Dans le bassin... Avant qu'il ne reparte...

-"J'aimerais bien tenter ça avec une autre fille..."  
__

Je crois que Ruka-chan a frôlé le pire. Par chance, je doute qu'elle ai eu quelque chose... D'après ce que m'a dit Aïdô, Kain serait arrivé à temps.

J'aurais bien aimé avoir eu quelqu'un pour m'aider moi aussi... Mais, ce jour-là, mon seul protecteur était aussi mon agresseur.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer... Je suis perdue... Qui...?"

* * *

**_"Que l'auteure parle"_ et l'auteure parla : **_"Rido.... Espèce de sale pervers T_T Tu peux pas t'empêcher de sauter (sur) toutes les filles que tu vois ! Espèce de sale cochon va x_x !"  
_

_Hum... Un chapitre assez triste je trouve... Ne vous en faites pas, le prochain sera plus joyeux ! J'ai déjà écrit les 20 premières lignes :P Et... Il devrait arriver plus rapidement !_

_Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu et aussi de m'avoir aidée à rédiger ce chapitre grâce à vos idées ! J'aime bien le titre... **"Love" is light like feathers** ça vient de la traduction anglaise de la chanson **Seisoujo Ryouiki **du groupe _ALI PROJECT _(op de l'anime Rozen Maiden Traumend)_. Heu... Quelque chose à ajouter ?

_**Merci encore ! C'est grâce à vous que cette fic a pû dépasser les 100000 mots ! Une première sur le fandom français de V.K ! Sortons le champagne ! Merci de me suivre, de me motiver et aussi de me donner des tels idées ou commentaires sur ma fic ! MERCI~ !**_

_C'était votre Jolly !  
_


	12. MOON

**Titre : **_My Dear Diary_

**Chapitre : **Partie 4, chap un : **_MOON_**

**rating : T**

**disclaimer : vous les connaissez par coeur**

**auteure : moi**

**note : désolée de cette absence... Disons qu'il m'est arrivé tout les trucs pouvant souler une auteure pendant ces 4 mois.... Vous avez les doit de me boycotter, de me torturer, de me faire ce que vous voulez pour me faire payer ce retard T-T**

**note 2 : Je m'éloigne vraiment de l'intrigue originale du manga dans ce chap... Vu que j' arrive a raconter ce qui se passe dans les scans...**

**Sinon, seul le début s'est vraiment plus ou moins passé dans Vampire Knight, tout le reste n'est que le fruit de mon imagniation je vous rassure _pas spoiler, pas spoiler..._**

**note trois : REMERCIEMENTS !!**

a Cath' : _Merci pour ta review, elle m'a bien remonté le moral ! Oui Rido.... SORT DE CE CORPS !!!! Désolée j'avais dit que le chap arriverait plus vite mais.... Oulala si vous savez comme je m'en veux T-T_

a Elizabeth : _XD D'accord a 2OO% avec ta review ! _Pauvre Riri_, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !_

a Superclo : _Bah toi je t'ai déja répondu sur le fofo... Alors ce que je trouve interessant c'est qu'on a ton point de vue qui me sort grosso-modo : _pas assez pervers _et celui de Nesnes qui me dit qu'elle est traumatisée par le chap précedent... Javoue avoir trouvé marrant xD_

_Sinon, dans ce chap tu fais ENFIN ton apparition _c'est pour ça que je l'ai pas pré-publié sur le forum, fallait garder la surprise !

a Nesnes : _On se voit mardi, on discutera tranquillement du chap..._

a Pauline : _Je t'ai déja dit que j'avais adoré ta review... hu hu hu... Un bon petit délire sadico-gore comme jles aime :D_

_**Hé ! Tout le monde ! Cette fille super publie sa fic Chasseuse sur ce site sous le nom Radio Jas ! Courez la lire elle est extra !!**_

a XAngHackX_ : Quand j'ai lu ta review, j'étais chez_ Leroy Merlin _et elle m'a fait tellement plaisir que j'ai buté dans un pot de peinture maxi-size et que j'ai failli tomber au millieu des pinceaux --''_

oui, j'ai vu ta review a partir de mon telephone !!

_Je crois que c'est l'une des plus belle review qu'on ai pu me faire ! Allez savoir pourquoi, je l'ai adoré !_

a Bruna 847 : _Merci, merci merci.... J'aime les reveiws dans ce genre , en fait j'aime toutes les reveiw, meme les méchantes !_

_J'espere que tu sera aussi la pour ce chapitre !!!_

A Nyun_ : Et oui... Faut croire que je suis sadique... Et c'est pas ce chap la qui va me dementir ! J'ai quitté la guimauve toute rose... Je suis passé a la guimauve empoisonnée ! YEAH ! *marre des romances*_

_Lenalee-_75 : _La voila enfin cette suite si dure a ecrire ! J'espere qu'elle te plaira, franchement !_

M : _Oui, je suis fiere uniquement de la longueur de ma fic... Meme si je bloque desfois, j'aime aller au bout de mes ecrits !!!!_

Fizwizbiz : _J'espere que tu as continué a lire ma fic... Pace que visiblement tu n'a fait que la commencer... Bah, c'est pas grave non ? Faut dire je comprend, moi-même j'aurais sans doute pas lu ce truc tout rose !  
_

_MolyMarie : Hey ! Je suis si heureuse de voir ma fic appréciée ainsi ! Faut dire que j'en bave pour l'écrire... Jme suis couchée a 2h du mat' pour la clore et j'étais lessivée... Vive le week-end !_

_t_wilightreffascination50 : _Cette nouvelle me fait vraiment plaisir... Voici mon adresse mail; dit-moi quand tu l'a prise que je l'efface stp... Hate de voir votre boulot ! _

jolly_roger_77 hotmail. fr

-sans les espaces, tu t'en doutes bien xD !

Tsunade-full : _Thanks pour ta review_ ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !

Anne Onyme : _Ah... Tu sais que j'utilisais souvent le meme pseudo que toi dans mes redactions a l'école ? Ou pou_r_ faire des blagues débiles en primaire.... --_

_Bref... Heureuse de voir que ça te plait !!_

paprika49 : _Encore désolée de l'attente.... Je me Sens si coupable... Enfin, c'est normal que ce soit le couple -ou l'un des couples- pref' d'une bonne partie des gens... Y'a pas de mot pour décrire leur relation !!!!_

_Vampaya_1807 : _Je t'ai poussée a t'inscrire !? Je trouve ça génial !!!!_

_Oh... Donc mes chocos de l'amitié existent ? Bonne nouvelle !! Merci pour l'info !!_

Euh... MERCI ENCORE A TOUS ! AINSI QU'A CEUX QUI M'ONT MIS DANS LEURS FAVORIS !!! 

que de monde a remercier... pfffiou :D

Bon... Une dernier note puis jvous met le chap, jvous jure !!

**note trois : **A la toute fin, on quitte le mode de narration habituel, et on passe a une narration externe... Vous verez bien le contraste je crois... j'espere !

Pace que je ne savais pas comment raconter ce passage du point de vue de rima... Et puis j'aurais pu faire _**Le journal intime de Senri ! **_ mais... non.

**ENJOY ET ENCORE DESOLEE POUR MON RETAAAAARD !!**

* * *

**_MOON_**

_"14 décembre,_

_Il neige. C'est rare que le ciel nous offre des flocons blancs aussi tôt..._

_Mon cœur se serre encore... Il faut que je fasse quelque chose..._

_À dire vrai... J'ai appris la vérité à propos de Kaname-Sama. Je ne suis pas la seule. Nous sommes tous au courant. L'odeur de sang et l'aura portées par le vent... Nous auront tout dévoilé._

_Kaname-Sama n'est pas fils unique. Malgré ce que l'on nous as toujours dit, que ce soit dans les rapports officiels ou les arbres généalogiques. Il avait une jeune sœur. Il a une jeune sœur._  
_Celle-ci n'est jamais sorti au grand jour, pour être protégée en permanence par ses parents, Juri et Haruka Kuran._

_Mais... Il y a dix ans, ce fragile équilibre a été brisé par un homme... Quelqu'un dont notre leader tait le nom. Il aurait tué le père Kuran... Et Juri aurait dû se résoudre à faire de sa petite princesse de sang-pur une humaine, en scellant ses pouvoirs de vampire dans son inconscient._

_La petite princesse ne se souvenait de rien. Ses souvenirs débutaient une lointaine nuit alors qu'elle avait cinq ans. Elle a été adopté par un homme d'un certain âge et à grandi comme toutes les jeunes filles, en riant et pleurant librement dans un monde de paix et de couleurs._  
_Mais... Son grand frère... Kaname Kuran-Sama... Vient de lui ouvrir les yeux... Elle est redevenue la princesse de sang-pur que je me dois de surveiller et protéger... Yûki Kuran-Sama..._  
_Notre gardienne souriante... Une princesse ? Je n'en reviens pas. C'est impossible... Et pourtant, la vérité est là, sous mes yeux. Elle était là depuis le début... Et moi, je n'ai rien vu. J'ai été incapable de voir quoi que ce soit._

_Serait-il possible que le propriétaire de l'aura sombre et oppressante qui rôde autour de l'Academie cherche à s'en prendre à la petite sœur de notre chef ? Et... Est-ce que tout cela a un rapport avec celui que j'aime ?" _

_"12 janvier,_

_Bonne année, cher journal... Je l'écris sans grand entrain... Si tu regardes les dates, tu verras que cela fait un mois que je n'ai rien écrit... Et pour cause ! Tant de choses ont changés ici bas... Tant de choses..._

_Par quoi est-ce que je pourrais bien commencer ? Tout relater dans l'ordre chronologique, par exemple..._  
_Bon... Le 14 décembre dernier, alors que nous avions appris la vérité sur la famille Kuran, j'étais sortie aller voir Senri... Résolue à lui faire face, une bonne fois pour toutes. Résolue à faire face à cette homme dont le moindre geste m'oppressait et m'angoissait désormais._

_Je m'étais assise sur un muret pour le regarder de loin... Il parlait avec Takuma._

_Il a levé la tête vers le ciel, alors qu'il était au pied d'une tour. Une fine silhouette se trouvait en haut du bâtiment. Je crois qu'il s'agissait de Kiryû-kun, notre autre gardien. À le voir immobile, les bras pendant le long de son corps et les poings serrés à se faire saigner la paume, j'ai compris qu'il savait à propos de la vrai nature de Yûki (je venais moi-même de l'apprendre depuis peu de temps, il suffit de lire ce que j'ai écrit au jour du 14 décembre pour s'en rendre compte)._

_J'ai détaché mon regard de la silhouette du gardien pour fixer le duo formé par mes deux plus grand amis. Il s'approchaient de moi petit à petit. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'ils se disaient, mais ils semblaient néanmoins en désaccord. Shiki a enfoncé ses ongles dans la peau de son propre cou tandis que Takuma tentait de l'en empêcher. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à mon niveau, Senri a ricané et s'est tourné vers moi._

-"Tu ne compte pas rester assise éternellement là-haut ?"

_La neige fouettait mon visage et le vent qui soufflait faisait que mes cheveux et mon manteau claquaient contre ma peau glacée._

"Descend et viens nous rejoindre... Rima."

_Cette voix... C'était la sienne mais paraissait beaucoup plus... Vicieuse ? Je me le demande encore. _

_Je n'en pouvais plus de le voir comme ça... De te voir comme ça. Je me suis levée, toujours sur le muret de pierre et, en regardant les flocons de neige, j'ai demandé :_

-"Tu n'es pas Shiki, n'est-ce pas ?"

_Je lui avais déjà posé la question, sans pour autant qu'il ne me réponde. Pourquoi l'interroger de nouveau ? Peut-être pour me prouver que j'avais raison finalement._

-"Si tu crois que je vais te laisser passer comme ça..."

_Je n'ai jamais été du genre instinctive ou spontanée... Mais... Mais... Là, en ce moment... Je n'en pouvais plus d'être si impuissante. J'ai mis les mains à hauteur de mon visage. J'ai senti l'électricité les parcourir tandis que mes éclairs bleutés léchaient ma peau._

_J'ai fixé son profil ricanant d'un regard noir._

-"...Tu rêves !"

_Je me souviens l'avoir attaqué. Je me souviens avoir pris un coup plus violent encore de sa part. Et... Je me souviens surtout de son regard à ce moment-là. Au dirait dit le même qu'il affichait lorsqu'il était seul avec moi, lorsqu'il venait à peine de revenir de chez lui._

_Un éclair de sang, un éclair bleu. Le sien, le mien. Tout s'emmêlait dans mon esprit. Je luttais pour le sauver de cette emprise avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ichijô assistait à notre combat, impuissant lui aussi, preuve que j'avais de réelle raisons de m'inquiéter._

_Je me souviens avoir eu une entaille à la joue. Entaille qui s'est refermée rapidement alors que je disais dédaigneusement :_

-"Oser blesser un mannequin... Quel lâche."

_Mais, alors que la plaie superficielle se refermait, j'ai senti (au cru sentir du moins) un flash de douleur bien supérieur à tout les précédents. Ma bouche s'est ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise. Je suffoquais sous la souffrance infligée. L'air que j'aspirais circulait dans ma gorge avec un bruit étouffé, comme un râle._

_Je suis tombée. Heureusement pour moi, Takuma m'a rattrapée à temps dans ses bras._

_J'ai serré les dents sous la souffrance imposée. Des larmes dans les yeux, j'ai réunis mes dernières forces pour souffler à l'homme se prenant pour toi :_

-"Shiki... Espèce d'imbécile..."

_Mes paroles étaient emportées par le vent, c'est à peine si je me souviens les avoir prononcées._

_L'homme se tenait face à moi, l'air conquérant et ravi de me voir blessée, de mon sang coulant à terre._

_J'ai déglutit avant d'hurler, avec rage :_

-"AU LIEU DE LAISSER CET INCONNU FAIRE CE QU'IL VEUT DE TOI..."

_J'ai inspiré profondément avant de continuer :_

-"AIE UN PEU PLUS DE RESPECT ET D'AMOUR PROPRE ENVERS "_TOI-MÊME" !"_

_Je crois avoir le souvenir de l'avoir vu soudainement se plier en deux, une grimace tordant son visage. Les mains sur ses yeux, les ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Sa tête s'est redressée soudainement et j'ai vu son œil rouge redevenir bleu un instant. Cela sonnait à la fois comme un appel à l'aide et comme un remerciement._

_J'ai vu l'œil glace refaire place au regard flamme et puis..._

_Plus rien._

_Je crois bien m'être évanouie et c'est un miracle que je me souvienne de tout cela._

_J'ai repris connaissance quelques jours plus tard. En fait... J'avais comme l'impression d'être dans une bulle de coton, où rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Comme lors d'une douce nuit où les rêves ne finissent jamais. Peut-être entre la vie et la mort qui sait ? Je devais être bien amochée pour avoir failli mourir !_  
_J'entends quelques paroles, j'ai senti une main passer dans mes cheveux, volage, des bras enlacer mon cou, presque tendrement... Avant de replonger dans un état de sommeil des plus profond._

_Enfin... Peut-être est-ce faux, comment pourrais-je savoir ?_

_En revanche je me souviens du moment ou j'ai ouvert les yeux..._

_Oh... Journal... Senri m'appelle... J'ai fait mes valises, le temps que je te glisse dedans et je pars. Senri a appelé notre manageur pour qu'elle vienne nous chercher... Il faut que nous allions quelque part._  
_Enfin... C'est compliqué... La prochaine que j'aurais la possibilité d'écrire, je raconterai toutes ces choses étranges qui me sont arrivées récemment..._

_À bientôt... Enfin, j'espère." _

_"15 janvier,_

_Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'écrire aujourd'hui... Et puis... Disons que je ne suis pas vraiment dans les meilleures conditions pour cela._

_Mais... Je me suis promis de tenir ce journal jusqu'au bout. Quel bout ? Je ne sais pas encore. Qu'importe, l'essentiel est que je continue._

_Au moment où je suis sortie de mon long sommeil après ma sorte de combat contre Shiki, je me suis réveillée... Dans ses bras !_

_J'ai été très étonnée sur le moment, mais je n'ai rien laissé paraître. Et puis... Je sortais d'une sorte de convalescence. _  
_En plus d'être portée dans les bras de celui que j'aime plus que ma vie, il courait, le regard fixé droit devant lui. Je me souviens avoir pensé quelque chose comme : "Il veut me protéger."_

_Et bien... Il s'avère que j'avais totalement raison ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !_

_Hum... Plus sérieusement... Une fois que j'ai ouvert les yeux, je me souviens avoir murmuré :_

-"Shi...ki..."

_Oui, oui, c'est très passionnant, je te l'accorde._

_Il a tourné son si beau visage vers le mien, l'air à la fois affolé et rassuré. Ses deux yeux étaient d'un bleu glacé._

-"Rima ?!"

_J'ai clos mes paupières. Je me suis agrippée à sa chemise en inspirant son parfum._

_Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça. Comme avant. Avant quoi ?_

_Comment avant... Tout simplement. _

_Deux yeux bleus, un sourire franc, ayant toujours le mot pour me donner confiance en moi ou pour me faire rougir. Souvent les deux à la fois._

_J'ai chuchoté, l'esprit lourd :_

-"Tu... Tu m'en donnera... Plus tard ?"

_Toujours en courant, le bruit de ses pas résonnant dans les couloirs de l'Academie, il a répondu fermement :_

-"Bien sûr."

_Je crois que je me suis évanouie à ce moment-là. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, j'avais des blessures très grave._

_Je n'ai pas vécu moi-même ce qui suit, étant inconsciente. Senri me l'a tout simplement raconté._

_Nous sommes sortis de l'Academie. Il m'a allongée délicatement sur le rebord de la fontaine en forme de cygne et a prévenu notre manageur de la situation._  
_À ce qu'il paraît, il y aurait eu plusieurs LEVEL:E qui auraient tentés de s'en prendre à moi. Inutile de préciser qui les a tué._

_Quand je suis, une fois de plus, revenue à moi, le carnage opposant les vampires-humains à notre groupe (Night Class + Kaien Kurosu et Tôga Yagari) était fini._

_Une bonne partie de l'Academie était en miettes. J'étais toujours allongée sur la pierre froide de la fontaine. Le soleil couchant baignait l'endroit d'ombres et de reflets orangés._  
_Autour de moi, plusieurs visages défaits me regardaient en souriant._

_Je me suis redressée, me suis frottée les yeux en baillant avant de dévisager ceux qui avaient les iris fixées sur moi._

_Hanabusa, ses cheveux blonds comme l'or décoiffés, une fois n'est pas coutume. Il a sourit en me voyant émerger de mon inconscience, mais n'a pas cherché à me prendre dans ses bras en hurlant, contrairement à son habitude._

_Akatsuki, la chevelure toujours aussi en pétard qu'à l'ordinaire. Sa fine bouche s'est plissée en une sorte de sourire timide. Il a fait passer une main dans ses cheveux de feu, comme pour les emmêler davantage._

_Ruka, dont les yeux souvent pétillants étaient à présent fanés. Elle tortillait une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Elle a soupiré, un sourire presque joyeux aux lèvres en me voyant vivante._

_Senri... Son air inquiet prédominait, mais il semblait plus rassuré qu'auparavant. Il m'a caressé la joue en disant :_

-"Tout est fini."

_"Tout" ? Quoi "tout" ? Je n'avais alors absolument aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être ce "tout", sinon que Senri y avait été grandement impliqué._

_J'ai cligné des yeux faiblement. Je voyais flou, la tête me tournait un peu._

_J'ai remarqué que Ruka avait une tâche de sang impur sur le visage, Akatsuki sur la main droite. _  
_Ils semblaient tous exténués. _

_Shiki m'a tendu un paquet de Pocky._

-"Tiens. Tu dois avoir faim."

_Je l'ai attrapé et j'ai mis plusieurs biscuits dans ma bouche, ravie de manger quelque chose._

_ Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai remarqué ce qui n'allait pas._

-"Et Takuma ?"

_Ruka a soudainement baissé la tête. Akatsuki s'est renfrogné._

-"Et Takuma ? Il est où ?"_ ais-je répété, inquiète._

_Hanabusa a semblé gêné et a reculé d'un pas. Senri s'est mordu la lèvre inférieure et a eu du mal à me regarder pour répondre :_

-"Parti faire ce qu'il doit faire."

_J'ai englouti deux autres Pocky avant d'insister :_

-"Où est-il ? C'est quoi ce qu'il doit faire ? Takuma est parti où ?"

_Je commençais à m'affoler._

_Ichijô est un de mes plus grands amis... J'avais deviné d'instinct que quelque chose s'était passé ici, mais je ne savais pas quoi exactement. Je voyais le Pavillon de la Lune ravagé, le toit de l'Academie en ruine. La fumée, la poussière et les cendres emplissaient mes narines, mais..._

_Personne d'entre nous n'a pu mourir ici. C'est impossible. Mon regard devait trahir la plus grand inquiétude possible car Senri à dit, comme pour rassurer mes pensées troubles :_

-"Ne t'en fais pas, il va bien."

_J'ai commencé à crier, rendue presque hystérique à cause de la faim, la fatigue et le stress _:

**-"OÙ ? PARTIT FAIRE QUOI ?"**

_Shiki a posé une main sur mon épaule en disant d'une voix paisible :_

-"Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. Ne crie pas, tu viens à peine de sortir de tes blessures."

_J'ai respiré profondément, tentant d'étouffer la volonté de ce cœur qui explosait dans ma poitrine._

_Ruka s'est approché de moi, aussi calme qu'avant, un paquet de Blood Tablets à la main._

-"Tiens, prends, ça te calmera."

_J'ai attrapé distraitement le paquet noir marqué du seau de notre école._

-"Merci" _ais-je murmuré, soudainement éteinte._

_J'ai ouvert la boîte, ai fait tomber des comprimés dans la main avant de les avaler d'un coup sec._

-"Euh... Rima..." _a fait Ruka, hésitante._  
-"Quoi ?"_ ais-je répliqué, peut-être plus violemment que je ne l'aurais voulu._  
-"C'est pas très conseillé de prendre autant de comprimés d'un coup... Une douzaine c'est peut-être un peu exagéré, non ?"

_Je l'ai foudroyé du regard._

-"Laisse. J'ai faim, c'est tout".

_Aïdô m'a proposé une sorte de sandwiche rempli de mayonnaise jaune fluo._

-"Tiens, de la nourriture humaine. Ça t'aidera à reprendre des forces."

_J'ai jeté un coup d'œil inquisiteur à la prétendue nourriture. Je l'ai accepté, méfiante._

-"Merci..."

_Mais, ne pouvant résister aux appels forcenés de mon estomac, j'ai fini par manger la sorte de chose peu appétissante._

_Kain m'a apporté une bouteille d'eau, rassuré de me voir manger un peu._

_De tous, je crois que c'est Senri qui semblait le plus inquiet et... Le plus ailleurs à la fois. _

_J'ai bu un peu._

-"Shiki ? Ça va ?"

_Il a fait oui de la tête, absent._

_Hanabusa et Ruka ont alors commencés à me raconter ce qui s'était passé pendant mon sommeil à grand renfort de gestes exagérés._  
_L'Academie avait été attaquée par une horde de LEVEL:E et la Guilde des Hunters. Tous au nom du même chef, un vampire de sang-pur disparu des années durant avant de réapparaître ici._  
_Il s'appelait Rido Kuran et n'était autre que l'oncle de notre leader, Kaname._

_Et, par conséquent, l'oncle de la jeune Yûki._

_Pourquoi ? D'après ce que Senri m'aurait dit, il aurait voulu la tuer, en guise de vengeance envers une tierce personne._

_Après... Des dizaines des questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, j'aurais voulu toutes les poser, mais Akatsuki m'a conseillé de me reposer encore. Il pouvait encore y avoir une attaque._

_Quoique... Cela aurait été un peu étonnant._

_J'ai mis la bouteille d'eau et le paquet de Pocky dans une petite sacoche que me tendait Kain._

_Je me suis levée et, en m'appuyant un peu sur Shiki, j'ai commencé à marcher en direction de l'Academie._

_Soudainement, j'ai été prise de vertiges, mon ventre me faisait immensément mal. Sans réfléchir, j'ai lâché Senri et je suis retournée sur mes pas, vers la fontaine sur laquelle j'étais assise il y avait encore peu._

_Je suis tombée à genoux devant et je me suis mise à vomir dedans. L'eau se mêlant à ma bile jaunâtre._

**-"RIMA ?!"**

_Le cri avait été unanime. Tous s'étaient rués vers moi pour voir comment j'allais et si ils pouvaient m'aider. _

_Dans un hoquet douloureux, j'ai remonté mes cheveux avant de rejeter encore du vomi._  
_Une larme est vaguement sortie hors de mon œil tant la souffrance de sentir de la bile sortir hors de mon corps par cette gorge sèche faisait mal._  
_Et ce ventre qui me pesait si lourd..._

_Ils m'ont aidés. Deux mains féminines ont retenus mes cheveux orangés près de ma nuque, afin d'éviter qu'ils ne soient salis. Deux grandes mains masculines et aux paumes étrangement douces m'ont tendues de l'eau et un mouchoir en papier. Deux autres mains tout aussi viriles et davantage douces ont pris le mouchoir pour essuyer le filet de rejet qui coulait le long de mon menton._

_Les deux bras les plus merveilleux du monde m'ont enlacée en murmurant des mots réconfortants à mes oreilles. Ce n'étaient que des mots mais pourtant... J'avais l'impression d'aller mieux rien qu'en les entendant._

_Quand mon corps eut rejeté tout ce qui était possible de vomir, je me suis levée, me suis passée une main dans les cheveux en souriant d'un air gêné._

_À l'aide de la bouteille d'eau de Kain, je me suis rincée la bouche._

-"Merci." _ais-je encore répété, heureuse de les voir à mes côtés._

_Ils ont échangés des regards lourds de sens, semblant sur le point de me dire quelque chose. Senri s'est avancé vers moi, une expression torturée affichée sur son visage d'ordinaire si doux._  
_Il a posé sa main sur mon bras et m'a tirée à l'écart. Nous avons marché lentement, nous éloignant du groupe de nos amis, petit à petit._

_Tout était calme. J'ai vu quelques élèves de notre classe me faire des signes de la main en me voyant, un sourire à la fois heureux et las sur le visage. La plupart étaient tâchés par du sang, d'autres un peu blessés._  
_Je savourais le simple fait de marcher aux côtés de Shiki dans cette ambiance pour le moins singulière._

_Il semblait sur le point de me parler de quelque chose d'important... Je n'ai donc rien dit, lui laissant le temps de trouver ses mots._  
_Au bout de longues minutes, alors que nous étions en train de nous enfoncer dans le petit bois bordant notre Pavillon, il a respiré profondément, a soudainement arrêté de marcher. J'ai cessé ma marche en même temps que lui. Son regard m'auscultait, lourd._

-"Rima..."

_J'ai fait un signe de la tête signifiant que je l'écoutais attentivement, sans un mot._

_Shiki s'est passé la main dans les cheveux avant de m'annoncer franchement :_

-"On va quitter l'Academie."

_J'ai senti une poignée de secondes passer lentement au rythme des battements de mon cœur._  
_J'ai entendu un oiseau chanter dans un arbre. Un autre lui a répondu en sifflant._  
_Le soleil couchant sur ma nuque me brûlait tout d'un coup._  
_Mon cœur s'est serré._

-"Dès que possible. On va quitter l'Academie." _a répété Senri._

_Toujours sous le choc de cette annonce, j'ai demandé :_

-"Pour... Pourquoi ?"

_Il s'est mordu la lèvre inférieure, comme cherchant quoi me dire._

-"Parce que... La Night Class a été officiellement dissoute durant ton inconscience."

_J'avais l'impression de tomber dans un précipice sans fin. Mon souffle était court. J'avais le sentiment que ma tête tournait._  
_Mon ami a continué :_

-"Notre véritable nature a été ébruitée... Et même si une grande partie des élèves qui l'ont appris ont eu la mémoire effacée... On ne peut pas rester ici."  
-"Mais... Pourquoi ?"

_Je voulais tant comprendre ! Tant savoir... Tant savoir pourquoi on me retirait ce lieu si précieux à mon cœur... L'endroit où j'ai sans doute été la plus heureuse de toute ma vie._

_Senri a alors dit :_

-"Kaname et Yûki (_et Seiren)_ sont partis quelque part. On ne sait pas exactement où. Néanmoins, Ruka, Hanabusa et Akatsuki sont résolus à les retrouver. Et moi... Je pense que je vais à la recherche de Takuma."

_Je tremblais légèrement. Sans doute trop peu pour qu'il le remarque._

-"A... Alors... Il est vraiment arrivé quelque chose à Ichijô..."_ ais-je murmuré, une main dans les cheveux._

_Il a acquiescé, l'air grave._

-"Mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où il peut se trouver."

_Je lui ai tourné le dos doucement avant de fixer mon regard sur les feuilles des arbres qui bougeaient doucement sous l'effet du vent. Mon cœur n'avait pas été aussi lourd depuis longtemps._

-"J'ai une dernière chose à te dire, Rima..."

_J'ai fermé les yeux en inspirant fortement, attendant la suite._

-"Je t'écoute."  
-"Tu sais... Avant tout ça... Quand je suis revenu de vacances... Tu as du remarquer que j'avais changé, non ?"

_J'ai souris tristement à l'évocation de ce passage._

-"Oui... J'ai tout de suite su..."

_J'ai rouvert mes yeux avant de demander :_

-"Il s'agissait de l'oncle de Kaname-Sama et Yûki-Sama dont vous me parliez tout à l'heure... Je me trompe ?"  
-"Oui... C'était lui."_ a t-il fait d'une voix étonnamment calme, comme tentant de contrôler ses émotions._

_Je me suis frotté les avants-bras énergiquement, sous la fraîche brise du crépuscule naissant._

-"Mais ce n'était pas que leur oncle."

_Je me suis retournée vers lui, surprise. _  
_Il avait les bras autour de son corps, la tête inclinée sur le côté, les yeux mi-clos._

** -"C'était aussi mon père."**

_Mes yeux se sont écarquillés. Ma bouche s'est entrouverte. Mes bras sont tombés le long de mon corps. J'ai été prise de vertiges._  
_Quelques flash de souvenirs ont heurtés mon esprit de plein fouet._

_ Un clair de lune argenté. Quelques arbres. Un bassin. Du sang._

_J'ai porté une main sur ma joue en murmurant :_

-"Non... Non... Ce... Ce n'est pas... Pas possible..."

_J'ai frissonné. Mes genoux s'entrechoquaient. _  
_J'ai levé mes yeux sur Senri, comme pour y trouver une autre vérité, plus facile à entendre. Mais son visage baissé ne laissait rien transparaître._

-"C'est vrai. Il faut me croire. Nous ne sommes que deux (avec Kaname-Sama sans doute) à être au courant."

_J'avais la désagréable impression d'être comme un pantin vidé de vie qui s'envolait au fil du vent._  
_Je tombais du haut d'un immeuble immense._  
_Mon cœur se consumait dans les flammes cruelles de ce passé qui me hantait._

_Shiki a alors fait la chose la plus belle et naturelle qu'il aurait pu faire en ce moment. _  
_Il est venu vers moi et m'a serrée contre lui. C'était tellement simple et terriblement rassurant..._  
_J'ai senti quelque chose d'humide et d'éphémère couler le long de ma joue. Sans doute une larme, mais, dans ce cas, je ne suis plus très sûre de qui l'a versée._  
_Quand nous nous sommes détachés l'un de l'autre, j'ai eu soudainement froid._

_Quelques longues minutes se sont écoulées tandis que le soleil achevait de se coucher, nous baignant de ses rayons brûlant pour notre peau._  
_Ni lui, ni moi ne nous sommes plains de la sensation désagréable que cela provoque pour chaque vampire._

_J'ai posé mes yeux sur les siens. Nos regards ne se sont pas quittés une fois._

_J'ai entrouvert les lèvres, faiblement, pour demander :_

-"Dis... Ta promesse de la dernière fois... Tu... Me donnes du sang ?"

_Il a sourit de son sourire mi-surpris, mi-ravi, qu'il m'offre à chaque fois que je lui dis quelque chose semblant lui faire plaisir..._

_Il a fait passer ses mains autour de ma taille, m'attirant légèrement vers lui. Sa main droite a défait son nœud de cravate, déjà bien relâché. Celle-ci est tombée au sol tandis que j'ouvrais davantage son col en approchant ma bouche._  
_J'ai effleuré sa peau douce. J'ai murmuré :_

-"Je tenterais de ne pas te faire trop mal."

_Mes lèvres ont embrassé son cou._  
_Je l'ai entendu soupirer :_

-"Si c'est toi qui me fait mal, alors je ne me plaindrais pas le moins du monde."

_Commençant à devenir un peu nerveuse, les yeux fixés sur ses veines dont le profil se dessinait à travers son épiderme, j'ai ricané avant de chuchoter :_

-"Espèce de sadique."  
-"Je suis un vampire après tout."

_Ma langue est sortie hors de la frontière de ma bouche pour parcourir doucement, tendrement sa peau pâle._  
_Mes crocs ont rejoint ma langue, effleurant le cou de Senri, provoquant une longue griffure écarlate d'où perla une goutte de sang. _  
_Ma main droite était posée sur sa nuque, le faisant frissonner à la moindre de mes caresses._

_Mes canines ont percés violemment, brusquement, sa peau nacrée. Un flot de son sang emplissait ma bouche._

_Je l'ai entendu gémir un peu avant qu'il ne me parle :_

-"Dis... Rima... Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'a mordu pour la première fois ?"

_Si je m'en souviens... Comme si c'était hier._  
_La première fois que je l'avais mordu..._  
_C'était sur un coup de tête, les paroles provocantes qu'il m'avait lancées ce jour-là..._

_Je ne m'étais pas encore rendue compte à quel point il était précieux aux yeux de mon cœur. Je ne le considérait alors que comme un ami._  
_Dans un sens... Je me demande si cette morsure n'aurait pas fait avancer les choses entre nous... _  
_...Parce que..._

_ ... J'ai trouvé son sang si bon... Que j'aurais voulu ne jamais cesser de m'en abreuver, quitte à le tuer._

_La chose que je désire le plus au monde et étroitement liée avec celle que je crains le plus._

_Je ne veux que lui... Je ne veux que son sang, mais..._  
_ ... Si j'en abuse, il y laissera sa vie._

_J'ai inspiré profondément, avalant de pleines gorgées de sa substance vitale. Je doute trouver les mots justes pour décrire ce goût... Nul comparaison n'est possible, c'était au-dessus de tout._

_Je crois que Shiki a sourit avant de demander :_

-"Et notre premier "_vrai"_ baiser, tu t'en souviens ?"

_J'ai retiré mes crocs de son cou, j'ai levé la tête, deux sillons de sang coulant le long de mon menton pour le regarder._

-"Je ne risque pas de l'oublier."

_Je me suis de nouveau baissée sur sa peau tâché de son propre sang. J'ai léché longuement le liquide carmin, savourant pleinement la moindre goutte._

-"On peut dire que c'est grâce à Ruka et Takuma que notre relation est ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui."

_Je me suis vraiment redressée en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête._

-"Mais c'est surtout grâce à toi", _ais-je ajouté_ "Si tu n'avais pas fait le premier pas... Nous ne serions encore que des amis à l'heure actuelle."  
-"C'est vrai... Mais si tu n'étais pas la Rima que tu es... La Rima que j'aime autant... Rien ne serait arrivé."

_J'ai sourit. Grâce à son sang, je me sentais mieux qu'avant._

_Il a fait passer son index le long de mon menton._

-"Tu as du sang, là..."

_Il s'est penché sur moi, alors que je fermais les yeux. J'ai senti sa langue passer le long des sillons sanglants._  
_J'ai fait passer mes mains dans ses cheveux, gardant mes yeux clos._  
_La pointe de sa langue chatouillait doucement ma bouche._  
_J'ai sourit avant d'entrouvrir mes lèvres._

_Ses mains autour de ma taille se sont resserrées, m'enlaçant davantage. Il a approfondit son baiser._

_Et puis... Il a mit fin à cette étreinte naissante brusquement._

_Son regard à la fois grave et inquiet m'auscultait :_

-"Rima..."  
-"Hum, oui ?"_ ais-je fais, un peu frustrée (je dois l'avouer) qu'il ait si vite interrompu notre baiser._  
-"Après... Tu ira rejoindre ta famille ?"

_J'ai cligné des yeux, surprise._

-"Non." _ais-je répondu._  
-"Où va-tu te rendre, alors ? Tu comptes suivre les autres ?"

_J'ai ouvert la sacoche que Kain m'avait donné lorsque nous étions à la fontaine et j'en ai sorti le paquet de Pocky. J'ai attrapé un biscuit que j'ai tendu à Shiki._

-"Il faudra bien que quelqu'un te nourrisse, non ?"

_Comprenant, il a sourit plus franchement._

-"Tu en es vraiment résolue ? Ça pourrait être dangereux..."  
-"Comme si je pouvais avoir peur en étant avec toi."

_Il m'a caressé la joue avant de me dire :_

-"Tu sais... Toute ma famille est dévouée au Sénat..."  
-"Oui... Et ?"  
-"La tienne est pro-monarcale..." _a t-il ajouté._  
-"Et alors ?" _ais-je fait, inquiète._  
-"Je n'y avais jamais fait attention, mais, en vrai, nos familles voient d'un mauvais œil notre relation. Je l'ai appris par mon oncle... Qui a deviné que tu n'étais pas qu'une amie."

_J'ai sourit._

-"Et alors ? Ça ne change rien."  
-"Quoi ? Mais ta famille a toute autorité sur toi et ta vie... Tant que nous étions dans la Night Class, ils ne pouvaient rien faire mais maintenant que l'on doit partir..."  
-"Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis : _"Je serais capable de m'enfuir si jamais ma famille veut diriger ma vie dans une direction que je refuse de suivre" _? Je le crois encore. Plus que jamais."  
-"Rima... Tu prends notre départ comme une sorte de... Fuite ?"

_J'ai pris une expression songeuse :_

-"Chais pas. Ça y ressemble en tout cas. Et puis... Si mes parents ne veulent vraiment pas que nous soyons ensemble... À cause de nos conditions politiques... On ne pourra jamais, jamais, se marier ensemble et avoir leur bénédiction."

_Si j'avais été d'humeur romantique, j'aurais sans doute sortie une connerie disant que nous ressemblions à Roméo et Juliette, un amour impossible. Heureusement, je n'ai rien dit. _  
_De toute façon... Je ne me suis jamais sentie très "fleur bleue"._

_Il m'a prise par la main en me disant d'aller préparer mes affaires, que l'on partirait le lendemain soir, le temps de prévenir notre manageur de la situation et qu'elle annonce à nos fans que nous allions tous les deux disparaître un moment indéterminé. _  
_Je suis allée dans ma chambre, j'ai préparé mes affaires, j'ai longuement dormi avant d'écrire quelques mots dans ce journal (ce que j'ai noté la dernière fois)._

_Notre agent est venue nous chercher. Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à mes amis._

_Hanabusa Aïdô, notre petit angelot blond au broching impeccable... Extraverti et pourtant tellement intelligent... Dire que la première fois que je l'ai vu, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de le frapper avec mon ombrelle !_

_Akatsuki Kain, le sauvage taciturne de service... Mais toujours là pour nous, à s'inquiéter à notre sujet. Ses yeux songeurs et son sourire à la fois mystérieux et calme me manqueront. Et le regard si doux qu'il posait sur Ruka..._

_Ruka Sôen, ma camarade de chambre... Celle qui m'a mise en face des sentiments que j'éprouve envers Shiki, celle qui m'aura poussée vers lui. Et pourtant... Elle a beau avoir tout pour elle, elle n'est pas du tout vaniteuse, au contraire. C'est sans doute ce que j'admire le plus chez elle. Ça et le fait qu'elle arrive à refouler les profonds sentiments qu'elle ressent pour Kaname._

_Je n'ai pas pu leur dire Adieu._

_Quand je suis montée dans la voiture rouge de notre manageur qui parlait à Senri à propos des derniers détails à régler, je les ai vu, plus loin, à environ cinq mètres. J'aurais pu ressortir pour aller les voir, les serrer dans mes bras, mais je n'en ai pas eu la force. Je suis restée assise sur mon siège et les regardant. Le véhicule a lentement démarré alors que mes trois amis me fixaient. _

_Mes lèvres ont articulées un adieu muet. Les larmes aux yeux, j'ai dessiné du bout des doigts un cœur sur la vitre embuée._

_"22 janvier, _

_Notre manageur nous a conduit (sur la demande de Senri visiblement) à l'orée d'une forêt. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il y aurait de fortes chances que Takuma soit dans le coin... Et notre seul but actuellement est de le chercher. Plus loin, il y a quelques ruines. Celles du Conclave vampirique je crois..._  
_Ichijô s'y serait rendu pour accomplir quelque chose... Même si j'ignore toujours de quoi il peut s'agir._  
_Notre agent, très protectrice, nous avait déconseillé de nous y rendre, vu que c'est elle notre tuteur le plus légal ici... _

_Nous ne l'avons pas écoutée quant au fait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour nous... En revanche, elle nous a donné l'adresse d'une de ses connaissance qui ne vit pas très loin au cas où. _  
_Shiki et moi sommes donc à la recherche de cette femme... Elle s'appelle Soteria Minola"_

_"23 janvier, _

_Nous sommes arrivés chez l'amie de notre agent !_  
_En fait... Elle est très jeune, elle ne doit pas être beaucoup plus vielle que nous... Et, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'agit d'une hunter !_

_Mais, en dépit de nos races différentes, elle nous a accueillis à bras ouverts en apprenant qui nous avait menés ici ! _

_Elle est assez grande, plutôt fine, avec des cheveux mi-longs et acajous. Pas moche pour une vulgaire humaine !_

_En plus de son activité de hunter, elle a un travail a mi-temps dans un hôpital du coin... Même si, en réalité, cet hôpital sert surtout aux chasseurs de vampires blessés lors d'une mission !_

_En nous voyant, elle a automatiquement posé la main sur une arme a proximité d'elle, méfiante envers nous. Poliment, nous nous sommes présentés et avons cité le nom de notre manageur. En l'entendant, elle a sourit en ouvrant sa porte._

-"Entrez !" _a t-elle fait, abandonnant immédiatement sa méfiance. _

_Pour une hunter, je l'ai trouvé bien joviale... Surtout envers deux vampires inconnus comme nous. Mais nous n'avons pas protesté et nous sommes rentrés dans sa maison à sa suite. Par chance, elle nous connait de nom, grâce à nos photos de mode et publicité diverses et est donc ravie de nous accueillir chez elle. _  
_Elle vit dans un petit appartement dans une ville majoritairement peuplée d'hunters... J'avoue que ça ne m'enchante pas, loin de la ! Je pense que l'on partira d'ici le plus vite possible..._

_Minola-san s'est mise a nous préparer du thé tandis que l'on nous racontait brièvement ce qui nous amenait. En apprenant notre histoire, elle nous a immédiatement proposé de rester chez elle le temps que l'on retrouve Ichijô. Nous l'avons grandement remercié, promettant de l'aider autant que nous le pourrons._

_Pour nous rendre utile, je met en pratique les années de cours de cuisine que j'ai subi quand je vivais encore dans le manoir principal de ma famille. Quant a Senri, il m'aide aux fourneaux ou accomplit les diverses taches ménagères nécessaire pour avoir un niveau de vie convenable. _

_Hum... J'ai encore des nausées... Ça n'arrête pas depuis que je suis sortie de mon inconscience... Je vomis sans arrêt... C'est on ne peut plus gênant."_

_"24 janvier_

_J'ai reçu un message de Ruka. Elle m'a dit que elle, Hanabusa et Akatsuki, étaient en direction du manoir Kuran, à la recherche de notre ancien chef de classe. Je lui ai vaguement donné de mes nouvelles._

_Elle me manque. Ils me manquent tous. Takuma aussi..._  
_Les éclats de rire qui animaient notre dortoir, nos cris de joie... Nos pleurs aussi... Tout me manque là-bas._

_Tout à l'heure, Minola-san (qui veut qu'on l'appelle "Tory") m'a demandé si je me considérais plus "femme" ou plus "vampiresse". J'ai répondu que je ne m'étais jamais posé la question... En fait, ça dépend... Je suis une vampire, ça, jamais rien ne pourra le changer. Mais, en même temps, je suis une femme... Et, souvent, c'est ce côté-la de ma nature qui ressort le plus souvent._  
_Même si... Je dois avouer que, depuis tout ce qui s'est passé a l'académie, j'aurais peut-être moins tendance a me considérer comme telle..._  
_Par exemple, je n'ai pas eu mes règles depuis un certain temps. Même si je dois avouer que je ne compte absolument pas les jours de mon cycle mensuel ou ce genre de choses... à vrai dire, je m'en fout éperdument._

_Comme on dit : "Les règles perturbent les femmes, mais elle le sont encore plus quand elle ne les ont pas". _

_Mais bon... Quels bavardages futiles !_

_Je te laisse, je vais me laver."_

_"26 janvier, _

_Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je me suis disputée avec Senri... Pour un rien en plus ! C'est bien ça le pire !_

_Bah... Ce sont sans doute les nerfs... En quelques jours, nos vies ont totalement changé... Nous étions entourés d'amis chers, de professeurs sur qui ont pouvait compter... Dans un internat qui avait vu fleurir nos relations et, d'un coup... Je vis dans un petit appartement, avec une hunter !_  
_Je n'en reviens toujours pas !_

_D'ailleurs... J'ai toujours ces nausées... Je crois même perdu un peu de poids !_

_Alors Minola-san pense m'emmener dans l'hôpital dans lequel elle travaille à mi-temps pour me faire passer des tests de santé... Parce que, à ce rythme-là, je n'aurais plus que la peau sur les os !_  
_En plus, je souffre souvent de fièvres et de ballonnements._

_On frappe à la porte... Ce doit être Shiki qui veut s'excuser pour notre dispute de tout à l'heure."_

_"26 janvier, suite,_

_C'était effectivement Senri... Il s'est effectivement excusé et, nous nous sommes effectivement réconciliés... Bah oui, sinon ce serait pas drôle !_

_Il m'a dit qu'il avait reçu une lettre du président Kuran... Elle annonçait qu'il avait peut-être des pistes quand à savoir où se trouve Takuma._

_A voir l'air inquiet que Shiki aborde quand il parle de son ami, je me demande si les déjà lointaines hypothèses perverses et yaoïstes de Ruka-chan n'étaient pas fondées... _

_A moins que je ne fais que me raccrocher à ce passé qui m'échappe de plus en plus ? _

_Ils me manquent tellement... Et ça ne fait que deux semaines que je les ai quittés !_

_Peut-être l'ont t-ils pris comme un abandon ? _

_Enfin bref ! D'après notre -ancien- président de dortoir, Ichijô a de fortes chances de se trouver pas loin des ruines du Sénat._

_Oui, parce que, visiblement, il aurait été détruit durant mon inconscience ! Et je viens à peine d'être mise au courant !_  
_C'est pas juste que je sois toujours la dernière à apprendre ce qui est arrivé quand j'étais dans les choux !! _

_Enfin... Nous allons donc nous rendre sur place afin de vérifier... Juste le temps de prévenir Minola-san et on file !"_

_"2 février,_

_Visiblement, il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte concernant Takuma... Nous avons cherché plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde sans succès... J'ai le moral dans les talons... Surtout que j'ai l'impression que le président Kuran ne nous dit pas tout dans ses messages... On dirait qu'il sait où se trouve notre ami, mais le cache ou refuse de le dire... Pourquoi ? _

_A, j'y pense... Minola-san est vraiment une humaine comme les autres, même malgré sons statut de hunter ! En apprenant les sentiments que Shiki et moi avons l'un pour l'autre, elle nous a demandé, tout sourire :_

-"J'peux vous prendre en photo et alimenter les rumeurs sur le web ?"

_En entendant cela... Nous avons tout les deux décliné l'offre poliment, en ayant dans nos esprits une idée bien gravée : Notre manageur, souriante, un appareil photo dans une main, un énième photo-book à notre effigie dans l'autre._  
_A cette pensée, mon cœur s'est étrangement serré..._

_Pourquoi, en pensant à tous ceux qui m'ont entourée, supportée, aidée, ces quatre dernières années je ressent ce sentiment ? Et pourquoi mon cœur se glace lorsque je pense à ma vraie famille ?_  
_Lorsque j'ai posé cette question à Senri, il a répondu simplement :_

-"Maintenant, c'est nous ta vraie famille. Tes parents n'ont jamais été très présent pour toi, alors que dès que tu es arrivée à l'Academie, tu t'y ai fait des amis, tu as découvert d'autres horizons... C'est tout."

_Sans doute est-ce vrai... Mais pourquoi me suis-je autant attachée à tout ces gens... Alors que je savais qu'un jour nous allions nous quitter ?"_

_"6 février,_

_Nous continuons nos recherches à propos de Takuma. Ce n'est pas que je perd espoir mais... Je me demande si ce que l'on fait sert à quelque chose._  
_Surtout que j'ai l'impression que Kuran-sama ne nous a pas tout dit à ce propos... C'est très gênant !_

_Comme nous commencions à nous faire ressentir davantage comme des poids que des aides chez Minola-san, nous avons décidé de reprendre nos activités de mannequins... Afin de redevenir indépendants vis-à-vis d'elle... Elle a déjà beaucoup fait pour nous alors c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire... Surtout que ce travail me manque énormément !" _

_"12 février,_

_Comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, notre agent a fait un magnifique travail en nous trouvant un nouveau studio en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour l'écrire !_  
_Je ne me sens pas très bien en ce moment... Et revoir notre agent n'a sans doute pas arrangé les choses... Voulant rattraper toutes ces semaines perdues (pour moi), tous ces mois perdus (pour Senri), elle nous fait travailler durement !_

_D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que, dès qu'elle nous a vu, elle a couru vers nous pour nous prendre dans ses bras... Elle nous a ensuite fait une longue tirade disant qu'on lui avait terriblement manqué, qu'elle s'était sentie seule sans nous... J'en passe et des meilleures !_

_Après elle s'est mise à complimenter la beauté de mon compagnon, fidèle à ses habitudes. Ensuite, elle s'est tournée vers moi et a dit en riant que nos congés avaient dû se passer sans encombre, vu que j'ai pris(enfin, c'est ce qu'elle a dit) un peu de poids._

_Bah... Ce n'est pas bien grave non ? Je trouve que je me sens mieux. Mais je ne comprend pas... A cause de mes nausées, j'aurais du plutôt en perdre non ?"_

_"14 février,_

_Je retire ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois ! Je ne vais pas mieux du tout !_  
_D'ailleurs, je suis assez sur les nerfs... Pas plus tard qu'il y a trois minutes, j'ai violemment giflé Senri parce qu'il voulait m'embrasser... Bien entendu, en me rendant compte de mon acte, je me suis immédiatement excusée tandis qu'il massait, l'air hagard, sa joue rouge... Je ne sais plus ce qui m'arrive..._  
_Dire que c'est la St Xocolatl aujourd'hui... Je lui ai bricolé un vague cadeau... Des chocolats faits main... _

_Pour changer de discussion et revenir à ce sujet que je n'arrête pas de sortir en ce moment : Mes vomissements ! Génial non ?_  
_Mes nausées sont assez violentes, bien que de plus en plus espacées, et j'ai un perpétuel mal de ventre !_  
_J'ai passé toute ma journée d'hier allongée..._  
_Minola-san a pris rendez-vous avec un docteur pour moi sur son lieu de travail... Elle a l'air de s'inquiéter sérieusement pour moi. J'irais demain et nous serons enfin fixés sur mon état._

_Est-ce suite aux blessures reçues il y a bientôt deux mois ou ais-je une quelconque maladie ? Si oui, elle doit être terriblement grave vu la capacité régénératrice des vampires... J'ai peur..."_

_"16 février,_

_Je n'ai pas les mots. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire. Je ne me souviens pas avoir un jour été aussi anéantie. Même lorsque que mon cœur ne savait pas comment réagir face aux sourires sincères de mes amis, même lorsque je frissonnais en pensant au futur mariage arrangé par mes parents... Tout cela me semble si heureux et futile en comparaison..._  
_Depuis ma consultation chez le médecin, je ne cesse de pleurer. Sur moi, sur ma vie, sur mes amis, sur lui... Tout me paraît bien plus sombre qu'avant._

_Comment faire ? Que dois-je faire ? Je suis perdue... Plus rien ne pourra me faire sourire à nouveau..._  
_Senri est au courant... Minola-san aussi... Notre agent... Elle a réduit de beaucoup notre travail prévu pour que je puisse me concentrer sur moi..._

_Je n'ai que seize ans ! Une petite centaine d'années en âge vampirique, c'est tout !_

_Que suis-je sensée faire ? J'ai du tout avouer à Shiki, entre deux sanglots... En entendant la vérité, il a d'abord éclaté de colère avant de me serrer dans ses bras. J'ai senti ses yeux verser quelques larmes... C'était la première fois que je le voyais dévoiler ses sentiments par les pleurs... Il a dit qu'il m'aiderait du mieux qu'il le peut... Mais... Mais..._

_Que puis-je faire ? Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire... _

_Je suis enceinte. Enceinte de mon viol par Rido Kuran, le père de celui que j'aime."_

_"19 février,_

_Je reste allongée, presque sans vie depuis que j'ai appris la nouvelle. Minola-san et Senri se renseignent plus ou moins sur le sujet. Sur ma "maladie" si je puis dire._  
_Dans notre pays, l'avortement est légal mais dépend de certains critères. Par exemple, si l'enfant présente un danger pour la future mère. Cela est sans doute mon cas vu mon jeune âge. De plus, l'interruption volontaire est aussi permis en cas de viol. C'est mon cas aussi... Enfin, disons officiellement. Je me vois mal tenter de convaincre deux médecins qu'en fait, le père de mon petit-ami avait pris contrôle de son corps et que... Je passe la suite._

_Il faudrait que je me décide vite. Enfin... Pour moi la question ne se pose même pas, je dois me débarrasser de cet enfant ! Je suis trop jeune, trop immature, j'ai un métier dans lequel le physique prédomine, je n'ai jamais désiré cela, mes parents m'ont prévu un mariage avec un autre..._

_Étant une vampiresse, je suppose que j'ai très peu de chance de mourir lors de l'accouchement... Accouchement qui n'aura jamais lieu de toute façon. _

_Senri et moi en avons vaguement parlé ensemble... En fait, je me défile, je redoute l'instant fatidique auquel il posera ses yeux accusateurs sur moi en me demandant pourquoi j'ai cédé face à son père alors que lui (le fils) et moi n'avons jamais eu le moindre rapport sexuel._  
_Bon... Je sais qu'il s'en veut énormément... Il est persuadé que tout ce qui arrive est sa faute. Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux non plus mais... Il n'a pas à s'en vouloir, je suis sans doute la plus fautive... De ne pas avoir su résister face à cet homme que je ne reconnaissais plus._

_Mais, d'un point de vue global, ce serait davantage la faute du père de Senri... Oui, bien sûr, c'est tellement logique ! Mais cet homme est mort à présent... Alors on ne peut l'accuser de vive voix (ce qui serait de toute façon inutile)._  
_Savoir que cet être n'est plus de ce monde me réconforte étrangement... Je prend plaisir à l'imaginer mourir en agonisant... Ma nature cruelle de bête sans aucun sentiment dit "humain" ? Sans doute et ça ne me gêne pas plus que ça._

_Revenons aux choses pratiques. Je vais, de nouveau, me rendre chez un docteur spécialisé afin de réfléchir plus amplement à la façon dont je vais interrompre ma grossesse. Voix médicinale ou chirurgicale ? _  
_Laquelle serait la moins risquée ? La plus pratique ? La plus rapide ?_  
_Il faudrait que je me renseigne... _

_Laquelle ferait le moins souffrir l'être qui s'éveille en moi ?"_

_"22 février,_

_Hier nous avons (Shiki et moi, bien sûr !) longuement parlé de ce qui m'arrive. Enfin "nous" arrive._  
_Assez étrangement, il m'a dit en avoir réfléchit toute la nuit et... Il a changé d'avis._  
_Il voudrait garder l'enfant._

_Même si ce n'est pas tout à fait le sien, même si nous sommes deux jeunes aristocrates, fleurs de la société vampirique, mannequins médiatisés... La nouvelle de ma grossesse pourra difficilement passer inaperçue, même si je l'interromps. _

_Nous avons les moyens financiers de l'élever, même au risque de nous mettre nos parents respectifs (ou du moins ce qu'il en reste) à dos._

_Mais il y a les risques... J'ai beau être bien plus résistante que les humaines de mon âge (enfin... "Mon âge"...) il y a toujours une chance que j'y reste, moi ou l'enfant._

_Néanmoins, je dois avouer que l'idée de mettre au monde et d'accepter pleinement quelqu'un comme ça commence à devenir acceptable dans mon esprit... Pas forcément possible à mettre en pratique... Juste... "acceptable"."_

_"24 février,_

_L'ambiance est tendue dans la maison de Minola-san en ce moment... Plutôt logique je dois dire, vu la situation..._  
_Mais, dans ce monde injuste, j'ai néanmoins une bonne nouvelle : Mes vomissements se font plus espacés, moins violents... C'est déjà ça !_

_La question quand à savoir si nous allons garder l'enfant commence à m'obséder... Je m'étais convaincue qu'avorter le plus tôt possible était la meilleure solution mais... C'est vrai que... Il sera l'empreinte de ma vie et de celle de Senri... Je... Je commence hésiter. _

_Et si le garder était la meilleure solution possible finalement ?"_

_"26 février,_

_Après de nombreuses conversations toutes plus longues les unes que les autres, nous avons finalement décidé de le garder et de l'élever nous-même. Je sais que ce genre de choix ne se prend pas à la légère mais... C'est peut-être le meilleur que l'on puisse faire._

_Instinct animal sans doute ? Se reproduire pour la survie de l'espèce... La longue histoire des animaux sauvages, luttant pour leur progéniture..._

_Ma jeunesse se sera envolée bien tôt..."_

_"27 février,_

_J'ai commencé à planifier (avec l'aide de notre manageur bien sûr) mon emploi du temps pour les mois à venir, jusqu'à la date présumée de mon accouchement. Sachant que la fécondation a eu lieu le 4 décembre dernier (c'était finalement une bonne idée que de tenir un journal intime avec les dates inscrites)... Il y donc bientôt trois mois... Ce qui veut dire que, inconsciemment, j'ai déjà passé un tiers de ma gestation..._  
_Je devrais donc mettre bas vers septembre... Ça me paraît tellement loin et c'est pourtant terriblement proche..._

_Et si jamais nous faisions office de mauvais parents ? Si je n'avais aucun instinct maternel ? Que ferions-nous ? _  
_Nous pourrions toujours le faire adopter mais... Ce n'est pas une simple affaire ! Loin de là !_

_J'ai peur... Il m'arrive de faire des crises d'angoisse... Je me sens tellement inutile... Seul Senri va à l'agence en ce moment..._

_Même me noyer dans ses yeux calmes ne m'apaise plus comme avant... Tout change, petit à petit..._

_Il faut que j'en parle à quelque d'impartial qui saura se montrer compréhensif avec moi ! Une oreille compréhensive... Mais je n'ai plus personne..."_

_"2 mars,_

_J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour oser appeler Ruka... La première fois, je suis tombée sur sa messagerie vocale... En entendant le son de sa voix à la fois si douce et assurée demander de laisser un message après le "bip" sonore, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me mettre à pleurer... Par chance, Senri était au travail, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter davantage... J'ai alors laissé un rapide message à mon amie, lui disant de me rappeler dès que possible. _  
_Je me suis allongée sur mon lit et je me suis à moitié assoupie quand la sonnerie de mon portable s'est fait entendre. En voyant le nom de mon ancienne camarade de chambre s'afficher sur l'écran, j'ai immédiatement décroché, un grand sourire fragile et éphémère aux lèvres._

-"Salut Rima-chan !" _a t-elle fait dès que la conversation eut été établie._  
-"Ruka-chan ?!" _ais-je pratiquement hurlé dans mon téléphone, heureuse de l'entendre me parler, même si ne nous étions pas quittées depuis trop de temps._  
_Ma voix était visiblement pleine d'émotions vu qu'elle me répondit :_

-"Je t'ai tellement manqué ? Je sais que je suis géniale mais bon..."  
-"Ruka-chan... Je... Je dois te parler..."  
-"Vu ta voix et les pleurs que tu essaie de retenir, je suppose que c'est important... Alors ? Je t'écoute."

_J'ai inspiré profondément._

-"Ruka-chan... Tu ne me croiras pas si je te raconte ce qui m'arrive..."

_Ruka m'a laissé parler pendant de longues minutes, sans m'interrompre. Quand elle a appris la nouvelle entre deux crises de larmes nerveuses, elle a cherché à me remonter le moral. En apprenant ensuite qu'on allait garder l'enfant, elle a semblé compréhensive, mais m'a tout de même mise en garde quant aux responsabilités que cela incombe. _  
_Et ensuite... Quand je lui ai annoncé, presque à regrets, que le père n'était pas tout à fait Senri et que je lui ai tout expliqué en détail, elle a semblé sur le point de me dire de renoncer à le garder. _

-"Senri-kun est au courant ?" _m'a t'elle demandé, curieuse et attristée à la fois._

_Je lui ai affirmé que oui et qu'il allait tout de même prendre en charge et s'occuper du bébé. _  
_Durant quelques secondes, elle a semblé digérer tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Ensuite, elle m'a dit de faire comme je le sentais, que, dans le pire des cas, je pouvais toujours demander de l'aide à mes parents, bien que je redoute leur réaction plus que tout._

_Pour finir, elle m'a dit ce qui ce passait de leur côté. Ils ont (Elle, Hanabusa et Akatsuki) rejoints le manoir Kuran, donc, par conséquent, Yûki et Kaname (et Seiren). Pour l'instant, ils se chargent surtout de l'éducation de la jeune Kuran... Ruka s'occupe surtout de tout ce qui a trait à la beauté, l'élégance, qu'une jeune femme de son statut se doit d'avoir._

_Je file, je vais aider à faire à manger (et, crois-moi cher journal, ça devient de moins en moins pratique de garder mon poids normal... Je vais bientôt ressembler à une grosse vache... MEUH !)."_

_"14 mars,_

_Pour le white day, Shiki m'a offert quelque chose de très simple : Un paquet de Pocky !_

_Ça t'étonne ? Moi pas !"_

_"3 avril,_

_Seul Senri continue le travail au studio (sinon la nouvelle de ma grossesse ne passerait sans doute pas inaperçue !) seul. Nous avons fait croire à la presse et à nos fans que j'ai du être hospitalisée parce que j'avais eu un accident, mais rien de bien grave, afin qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop._  
_Sinon, la nouvelle du fait que nous ayons quitté l'internat dans lequel on vivait depuis le début de notre popularité naissante s'est répandue... De ce fait, Shiki et mon agent m'ont dit qu'il arrivait que, parfois un photographe ou deux les attendait à la sortie du studio... Rien de bien grave, mais pour éviter les photos inconvenantes de mon état, j'évite de les accompagner, même si l'envie ne m'en manque pas..._

_En parlant de moi, (quoique ce n'est pas très étrange que je parle principalement de moi dans ce cahier vu que, il me semble prévenez-moi si je me trompe, il s'agit à la base de ce qui me sert de journal intime !) je commence très sérieusement à prendre du poids... Ça me surprend moi-même !_

_Nous avons prévu, Senri et moi, d'aller nous installer chez lui une fois l'enfant né, en ayant bien sûr pris la peine de tout installer dans ce but... Je ne sais pas encore si je dois l'annoncer à mes parents et comment... Sans compter que vu leur entêtement légendaire dans la famille, je doute qu'ils aient pu renoncer à mon mariage arrangé !"_

_"4 avril,_

_Il est prévu que, dans quelques jours, Senri se rende en Europe pour diverses prises de photo pour quelques publicités... Il est prévu qu'il se rende au Royaume-Uni, plus particulièrement à Londres... Pour une semaine..._

_Je pense que je vais venir avec lui... Je n'ai pas envie de manquer ça ! Même si je dois restée cloîtrée à l'hôtel, même si je dois porter une grosse moustache noire et des lunettes de soleil pour sortir afin que personne ne me reconnaisse, je partirais !_  
_Surtout qu'il est impossible que je passer autant de jour loin de lui ! Et voilà que je me met à penser comme une jeune fille qui a la vie devant elle pour aimer... Alors que moi, ma jeunesse est gâchée par mon impuissance et je me retrouve future mère..."_

_"14 avril,_

_Nous sommes arrivés tous les trois (Senri, moi et notre agent), dans la capitale anglaise en fin d'après-midi... Il fait un peu plus frais ici... L'air est vif..._  
_Nous sommes dans un bon hôtel. Tout se passe bien._  
_Ce soir, nous avons prévu d'aller dans un bon restaurant réputé de la ville (en espérant que cette expérience culinaire se passera mieux que celle de Paris !) et demain mon compagnon va aller poser pour cette célèbre marque de cosmétiques anglaise... Ce sera un tremplin pour notre carrière à ce qu'il parait... C'est sans doute l'enseigne la plus prestigieuse nous ayant demandé jusqu'à maintenant !_  
_Enfin... Si l'on enlève les Pockys dont nous sommes les égéries !"_

_"15 avril,_

_Hier soir je t'ai dit que nous étions allés au restaurant n'est-ce pas ?_  
_J'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir... Vraiment..._

_Il se trouve qu'un photographe plus ou moins amateur se trouvait à proximité... Ils nous a pris en photo et les a publiées sur le web, ce qui fait que des rumeurs concernant ma grossesse ont vu le jour... Enfin... Ce sont bien plus que des rumeurs vu que je suis comme même enceinte de près de cinq mois !! Ça ne passe plus vraiment inaperçu à ce stade-là..._  
_Il se trouve donc que les-dit clichés ont largement circulé sur le net... Enfin suffisamment pour que ma chère mère m'appelle vers midi, alors que je me rendormais tranquillement après avoir salué Shiki qui partait travailler._  
_Enfin bref... J'ai reçu la plus belle engueulade du siècle par ma génitrice qui me demandait comment se faisait-il que moi, jeune aristocrate bien élevée, je me retrouve mise en clope par le premier venu. Je lui ai alors raconté la version officielle (celle que nous avons dit aux médecins et à notre agent) qui affirme que le père est Senri Shiki, que cette grossesse est arrivée par hasard et que nous avons décidé de ne pas prendre la fuite face à nos responsabilités et donc que j'allais le mettre et monde et que nous allons l'élever à deux. _

_Ma mère s'est alors longuement lamentée sur le mariage qu'ils m'avaient prévu... Enfin, elle hésitait encore sur le choix de mon futur époux mais cette idée était devenue totalement obligatoire dans son esprit rouillé par les traditions. D'ailleurs mes parents ont été mariés de cette manière et je ne sais même pas si ils ont un jour éprouvé de l'amour l'un pour l'autre..._  
_Enfin passons._

_Ensuite, ce fut le tour de mon père... Autant dire que les cris échangés avec ma mère étaient reposants à coté... Il m'a fait la morale pendant une bonne heure. Quand il fut calmé, enfin quand ses cordes vocales furent usées, je lui parla longuement de ce que nous avions prévu. Je l'ai entendu échanger quelques paroles avec ma mère puis... Un silence._

_Et lui qui me dit, l'air le plus sérieux du monde : "_Alors, quand vas-tu te marier avec le père ?"

_En entendant cela, j'ai raccroché, presque instinctivement. Ma grossesse, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Mais si je peux éviter de me marier avant mes dix-sept ans, j'avoue que ça m'arrangerais bien !_  
_Il vaut mieux que j'évite d'en parler avec Shiki... Il est capable de tenter de me passer la bague au doigt tant il croit en notre amour soit-disant invincible et indéfectible..._  
_Au rythme où ça va, le bébé risque de détruire notre relation..._

_Les jours heureux se sont fanés depuis ce soir d'hiver où la neige se mêlait à mon souffle glacial... Le bonheur ne pourra sans doute pas être retrouvé, peu importe combien j'entendrait les mots "Je t'aime" murmurés à mes oreilles._  
_Plus aucun échappatoire, juste un destin funeste..."_

_"16 avril,_

_Je ne sais pas si je dois pleurer ou rire de ce qui vient de m'arriver... J'ai reçu une missive du président Kuran disant : _"Félicitations pour la future naissance, est-ce que Yûki pourrait en être la marraine ?"

_Je crois avoir vaguement souris en imaginant Kaname-Sama nous dire ça face à face... Et puis, à la moindre évocation des trois années les plus belles de ma vie, celles passées à l'Academie, mon cœur se serre tellement que je me demande comment se fait-il qu'il arrive encore à battre..."_

_"22 avril,_

_Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien... En plus, même en étant à l'étranger, je ne peux pas profiter de l'endroit car je reste cloitrée à l'hôtel... Aussi bien pour éviter la prise de photos embarrassantes de mon ventre rond que pour mon propre bien-être. Et moi qui me faisait une joie d'être ici..._

_Oh ! J'y pense ! Shiki est terriblement gentil avec moi ces temps-ci... A vrai dire, j'en viens à redouter le pire... Bien que je ne sois moi-même pas très tendre avec lui en ce moment... Hormones oblige !"_

_"2 mai,_

_Nous sommes rentrés au Japon... Il faut dire que je commençais un peu à avoir le mal du pays..._  
_D'après mes calculs, je suis enceinte de maintenant six mois... Plus que trois à tenir !_

_Nous commençons doucement à nous préparer pour ce qui adviendra par la suite. Demain, nous quitterons définitivement la maison de cette chère Minola (qui nous héberge encore depuis notre retour d'Angleterre) pour nous installer dans le manoir de la famille de Shiki. D'ailleurs, il m'a dit être inquiet au sujet de sa mère... Depuis la mort de son oncle, qui, comme je crois l'avoir insinué, est mort des mains de Kaname-Sama dans la destruction entière du Sénat, sa génitrice vit seule. Sans oublier que cette pauvre femme a été un jour amoureuse de l'être répugnant qui m'a mise enceinte. Ce qui veut dire que l'enfant que je porte est à la fois le fils et le demi-frère de Senri..._  
_Mais comment ais-je fait pour me mettre dans une telle situation ?!_

_Bon... Je file préparer mes affaires !"_

_"4 mai,_

_Moi, Shiki et notre agent sommes bien arrivés... Comme à nos débuts, nous allons dans le studio du coin, à quelques heures de route de la demeure. Si les domestiques ont été ravis de revoir le nouveau jeune maître de la famille après une si longue absence, j'avoue qu'ils ont tous été un peu surpris de voir arriver cette jeune collègue, qu'ils connaissent tous, enceinte. Et dès que leurs regards étonnés se sont posés sur mon ventre, Senri et moi nous sommes mis à rougir violemment en nous souvenant qu'on avait oublié de les prévenir à ce sujet._  
_Heureusement, d'une part ils ne l'ont pas mal pris, mais en plus quelques jeunes servantes d'à peu près mon âge se montrent particulièrement compatissantes et cherchent toujours à me faire plaisir._

_Quant à la mère de mon ami... Elle n'a montré aucun sentiment en entendant la nouvelle... Peut-être est-ce du à son état mental ?_  
_En revanche, quand Shiki et moi parlions d'aller faire quelques achats bientôt dans le but de la naissance de l'enfant, sa mère s'est soudainement levée du fauteuil dans lequel elle se trouvait pour hurler, les yeux exorbités :_

-"Vous allez avoir un enfant !! Quand ? L'enfant de mon fils ? La chair de ma chair ?!"

_Je me suis effacée et j'ai laissé à Shiki le soin de tout expliquer à la future grand-mère qui affichait désormais un regard pour le moins... Hagard."_

_"6 mai,_

_Je ne me sens pas très bien encore aujourd'hui... Alors dans quelques minutes, je suis sensée allez voir un médecin..._  
_Bon, j'avoue que ma grossesse n'a pas vraiment été suivie médicalement, que je n'ai même pas cherché à connaître le sexe de mon futur rejeton... Mais bon... Je suis juste une fille un peu insensée..."_

_"6 mai, suite,_

_Alors aux dires du docteur qui m'a examinée tout à l'heure, il est possible que le bébé arrive plus tôt que prévu (même si il n'était pas du tout prévu à la base). Je ne sais pas trop comment prendre cette nouvelle... Hum... Prenons-le bien alors : Je serais grosse moins longtemps !!"_

_"9 mai,_

_J'ai réfléchi à tout ce qui m'était arrivé récemment et j'en suis venue à me demander si je n'aurais pas du avorter finalement... Cet enfant ne peut que nous apporter des malheurs !_  
_J'aurais du me montrer plus ferme alors que Shiki me convainquait de le garder... Il le veut vraiment, il trouve ça plutôt bien... Il ne voit que le bon côté des choses !_

_Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que j'ai été idiote de me laisser séduire par ses grands mots !_

_Moi, avoir un enfant ! Dont le "vrai" père est mort ! Et dont la mort m'apporte une joie et un soulagement infini !_  
_Il s'agit du genre de tabou dont qu'il ne faut jamais révéler à qui que ce soit !_

_Mais maintenant il est trop tard, je n'ai plus le droit de l'interrompre... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris !? Tu peux me le dire ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter de le garder ?!"_

_"22 mai,_

_Je n'ai pas vraiment eu envie d'écrire ces derniers temps... Et me mouvoir devient plus difficile de jour en jour au vu de ce corps qui ne cesse d'enfler..._

_Senri se montre extrêmement gentil avec moi... Depuis que le docteur que je suis allée consulter m'a annoncé que j'avais une forte chance d'accoucher prématurément, il a même engagé deux infirmières pour veiller sur moi ! _

_Quand je l'ai appris, je l'ai engueulé un bon coup, afin de lui faire comprendre que je pouvais me débrouiller seule. Il n'a pas écouté mes protestations et a rétorqué simplement :_

-"Si papa est au travail quand maman perdra les eaux, comment maman fera plusieurs heures de voiture pour aller à l'hôpital le plus proche en accouchant sur le tableau de bord ?"

_Je me souviens avoir grimacé en m'imaginant la scène._

-"Ta gueule, "_papa_"."

_Il a rit en m'entendant lui répondre sur ce ton, m'a embrassée sur le front et m'a caressé doucement le ventre en chantonnant une berceuse enfantine. Rougissante, je me suis retenue de le frapper... Car sa mère nous regardait d'un œil brillant étrangement, presque vivant mais aucunement lucide._

_Elle a l'air d'aller de moins en moins bien ces temps-ci... Mais sans doute n'est-ce qu'une illusion."_

_"24 mai,_

_J'ai dit que la génitrice de mon compagnon semblait ne pas aller bien ? Il faut croire que je me trompe... Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, elle a longuement demandé à Shiki si celui-ci s'occuperait bien de l'enfant que je porte. Senri n'a pas cessé de répondre positivement et sa mère ne cessait pas de lui reposer la question. Patiemment, le fils répondit aux questions toutes semblables, sans doute en ayant un poids au cœur en pensant que celle sur qui il avait veillé toute sa vie sombrait de plus en plus dans un gouffre amer de folie." _

_"9 juin,_

_Je passe le plus clair de mes journées allongée... D'après les deux infirmières veillant sur moi, je ne devrais pas tarder à mettre au monde mon enfant... Après seulement six mois !_

_Déjà que je redoute de plus en plus de voir ce jour arriver, préférant fuir mes responsabilités, si en plus il faut qu'il y ait des complications à la naissance... Je n'ose même pas imaginer le désastre !_  
_Déjà que son père et sa... Grand-mère ? Mère ? Sont détraqués mentalement parlant... _

_Quelle famille..."_

_"12 juin,_

_Mes parents sont venus me rendre visite... Ils n'ont fait que passer... Ils sont restés quelques heures tout au plus, juste le temps de gagatiser devant mon ventre arrondi (pour ma mère) ou de se lamenter sur mon mariage arrangé foutu en l'air par des conneries adolescentes (mon père)._

_Je sais que ça risque de faire cliché, mais, aujourd'hui, durant la visite de ma famille, j'ai senti le petit être que je porte bouger en moi. Surprise, je l'ai dit à ma mère qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de coller son oreiller contre mon ventre, un grand sourire affiché sur le visage._

_Durant ce temps, mon père s'entretenait avec Senri. Sans doute lui demandait-il de prendre toutes les responsabilités me concernant... En m'épousant. Je connais trop bien ma famille... Mais il est hors de question que cela arrive avant mes 200 ans... Au moins !_  
_D'ailleurs quand les deux hommes s'étant toujours occupés de moi sont revenus vers nous, les femmes de leur vie, j'ai dit avant que nul n'ait le temps de parler, pointant Shiki du doigt :_

-"Hors de question que je l'épouse avant la ménopause !"

_J'ai entendu ma génitrice partir dans un fou rire et son mari ricaner vaguement. Shiki, d'abord surpris, a souris avant de m'enlacer les épaules tendrement et de lancer à ma famille : _

-"Les hormones des femmes enceintes vous savez..."

_Et, en bon futur noble, il leur a servi un verre de vin en se mettant à discuter de sujets de la bonne aristocratie..._

_Bien entendu, mes parents ne savent rien à propos de la mère de mon ami. Ils ne savent pas que son état mental est fragile. Officiellement, elle est "juste" gravement malade. Quant au père... Il est mort quand Shiki était jeune... Toujours officiellement, bien entendu._  
_D'ailleurs, Mme Shiki dormait d'un sommeil artificiel dans sa chambre fermée à clé de l'extérieur... Pour être sûr qu'elle ne risquait pas de débarquer en plein milieu de notre discussion."_

_"26 juin,_

_Je sens que ça arrive... Demain peut-être... Aujourd'hui sans doute... Dans la nuit serait le mieux._

_Mais c'est bien connu... C'est souvent quand on s'y attend le moins !"_

* * *

Deux femmes brunes dont les cheveux étaient repliés en un chignon plus pratique que élégant s'affairaient, vêtues d'une blouse blanche, autour d'un grand lit neutre. Lit visiblement préparé pour l'occasion vu le nombre d'instrument chirurgicaux, appareils électriques et autres qui trônaient tout autour.

Sur ce lit, une jeune fille à la chevelure étrangement teinté d'orangé, souriait, les yeux mis-clos, de la sueur gouttant le long de son front et de son cou. Elle fixait une petite forme vaguement humaine dans les bras de l'une des infirmières.

-_"Tu as bien voulu venir finalement... Je croyais que ça n'en finirait jamais..." _Murmura t-elle, visiblement épuisée.

Elle sombra dans une sorte de semi-conscience, sans doute trop fatiguée pour continuer à garder ne serait-ce les yeux ouverts.

~-~

_-"Ça a du être très dur pour elle..._" Fit l'une des médecins à mi-voix.  
_-"Elle est très jeune... C'est déjà bien qu'elle et l'enfant soient en vie._" renchérit son homologue.  
_-"C'est la première fois que je fais accoucher une fille d'à peine seize ans..."_  
_-"Moi aussi."_

Les deux femmes s'occupaient désormais de l'enfant à peine né. Dans une salle à la propreté impeccable, emménagée spécialement pour l'occasion. Étant né prématurément de quelques semaines, elles devraient être très vigilantes quant à la santé du bébé. Si cela ne tenait qu'a elles, elles l'auraient déjà emmené dans une clinique digne de ce nom afin de bien s'en occuper. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que l'enfant possédait une nature vampirique et, de ce fait, n'avait qu'un nombre infini de chance de mourir si jeune.

D'ailleurs, ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, ni les jeunes parents non plus en passant, c'est que la mère désirait si peu cet enfant, au plus profond de sa conscience, que son corps vampirique l'avait naturellement expulsé avant l'heure.

Les infirmières appelèrent à un numéro que la jeune fille leur avait laissé : celui du père qui était actuellement en train de travailler. En apprenant la nouvelle, il abandonna la prise de photo pour une quelconque publicité et partit directement en direction du manoir. Il était sensé arriver dans quelques heures vu la distance séparant son lieu de travail à la demeure familiale.

Tout les domestiques de la maison, en entendant les cris de souffrance de la jeune mère trépignaient déjà d'impatience de voir l'enfant tant attendu de leur part.

Cela devra attendre encore un peu.

Une femme aux longs cheveux emmêles et bordeaux erre dans les couloirs de sa vaste maison.

_-"Cette fille m'a volé mon fils..."_

Son ombre flotte sur les murs sombres de la demeure.

_-"Cet enfant m'a volé mon fils..."_

Une unique respiration lourde se fait entendre et produit un faible écho.

-_"Il va protéger son enfant... Juste son enfant... Il ne vas plus jamais s'occuper de moi..."_

Des bruits de pas résonnent, lourds, graves.

Une porte qui s'ouvre. Dans la pièce plongée dans de douces ténèbres rassurantes le relief d'une sorte de berceau se fait deviner. Le lit de l'enfant.

L'une des infirmières se repose de cette soirée mouvementée, l'autre se charge de la mère juvénile. Personne ne surveille le nouveau né.

De toute façon, le père ne devrait plus trop tarder à rentrer du travail...

Les rideaux de la chambre du nourrisson sont entrouverts, laissant pénétrer quelques rayons du fier et inconstant astre lunaire qui vient à peine de s'élever dans la voûte céleste couleur d'encre.  
Un éclat de cette lumière pure vient frapper un objet scintillant que tient la femme aux yeux étrangement comme vidés de vie. Une lame.

_-"Il ne va plus que te protéger... Toi... Et plus moi..."_

Le souffle de la femme se fait plus fort, plus rapide. Les battements de son cœur accélèrent.

_-"Toi. Toi. Toi ! Tu viens à peine de venir au monde que déjà tout le monde ne pense plus qu'à toi ! Tu es l'enfant de mon fils mais aussi l'enfant de l'homme que j'aime... Que j'aimais... L'enfant de cette fille que j'aurais traitée comme la mienne !" _

Une respiration saccadée.

_-"Toi ! Il ne va plus faire que te protéger... **TOI !**"_

Le bras qui se lève, rageur, un couteau à la longue lame aiguisée dans la main.

_**-"Pourquoi es-tu venu au monde !?"**_

Le bras s'abat violemment sur le berceau. Quelques échardes de bois volent, un filet de sang s'écoule jusqu'au sol, formant une tâche en forme de fleur sur le parquet.

_**-"POURQUOI TU M'AS PRIS TOUT CE QUI M'EST CHER ?!!"**_

Sans jeter un regard à la plaie béante qu'elle a infligé au nourrisson, elle recommence de le frapper de son arme, jusqu'à ce que les chairs se déchirent, jusqu'à ce que les tendons craquent, jusqu'à ce que les organes à peine formés s'ouvrent et laissent s'échapper une sorte de pus. Jusqu'à ce qu'une expression morte vienne habiter le visage de celui qui avait à peine eu le temps de respirer.

_**-"CRÈVE !!"**_

Un amas sanguinolent semble dormir dans le lit de ce qui était, il y a encore quelques minutes, un petit bébé, promesse d'une vie.  
En ce rendant compte de ce qu'elle vient de faire, la femme aux cheveux bordeaux laisse tomber le couteau qui heurte le sol enduit de sang dans un tintement métallique.

Elle crie. Plus qu'un cri, elle hurle. Sa peur, sa rage, son effroi, son désespoir. Elle pleure.  
Elle hurle et elle pleure devant le berceau de ce qu'était son petit-fils.

La porte s'ouvre dans un claquement, laissant passer une femme en blouse blanche et un jeune homme aux cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de la femme qui se désole.  
Aux sentiments qui se reflètent dans ses yeux, on voit qu'il a instinctivement compris ce qui vient de se dérouler dans la pièce.

_-"Maman..."_

Il tombe à genoux, la tête dans les mains. Sous le choc, il ne pense même pas à pleurer. Il se traine vers le berceau et contemple ce qui a été durant quelque heures, le monstre issu à la fois de son père, de lui-même et de la seule fille qu'il n'ait jamais aimé.

_Demain, les yeux seront rouges et les habits noirs. On enterrera ce corps minuscule et on déposera de délicates fleurs de chrysanthèmes blancs sur sa tombe._  
_On priera les étoiles et, l'œil embué de larmes, on se dirait qu'un futur est impossible dans ce monde où l'enfant pêcheur est mort._

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE !**

_Faut pas croire, j'adoooooooore la mere de Shiki... Je trouve qu'elle est différente de toutes les personnes parfaites présentes dans le manga !_

_Bref... Je ne vais pas vous promettre un nouveau chapitre rapidement... Car manque d'inspi... Bon, en tout cas j'espere que celui-ci vous a plu !_

_Ps : j'ai publié _Now or never_ afin de me faire pardonner du retard... Un O-S Vampire Knight centré Maria et Ichiru..._

_A plush les gens !_

_Sur ce, _

_c'était votre Jolly-Roger !!!  
_


End file.
